Where the Heart Is
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Heat and Argilla try to discover the real meaning of the word family. Heat x Argilla x Serph WARNING: AU, LANGUAGE, LEMON, SLIGHT VIOLENCE COMPLETE!
1. Shattered Bliss

**Where the Heart Is**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga. Serph, Argilla, Heat, Cielo and Sera all belong to ATLUS USA. The only characters that I own are Richard Kingsley, Beth, Margaret, Meagan, Michelle, Janet, Deborah and Mrs. Randall. **

**This fic is dedicated to a very special friend of mine; a very pretty girl who opened my eyes to the world of Heat and Argilla. This is dedicated to none other than my friend, Mika. **

**WARNING: OOC, AU, LEMONS **

**Chapter 1: Shattered Bliss**

Argilla bucked her hips, matching his thrusts. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her hands clawing his back. She was close…

Heat grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in her place as he thrust deeply within her, up to the hilt. Her walls were tight against his member. She closed her eyes shut, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, gritting her teeth. She didn't know how to distinguish her feelings. It was a feeling of a mixture of pleasure and at the same time…frustration. His thrusts were passionate, almost painful, but at the same time, they were extremely pleasurable. But they just weren't enough.

No.

They weren't.

They were yet to reach that point…that point in which they feel nothing but incomprehensible bliss. She was moaning now, louder than ever; moaning his name.

She felt his hands roughly grab her breasts, but it didn't matter. No. Not really.

They drew closer…and closer still. Sweat freely flowed from their skin…and molded together in one common pool…down their joint and writhing bodies.

"Oh God Heat…!!" she screamed as she finally reached it. "Argilla…!!" he yelled as he crossed the threshold of pleasure. She laid there, beneath him, her eyes dull from drunken pleasure, as she felt his seed within her.

He collapsed on her, totally spent. She snuggled closer to him, her hands tightly around him. He allowed himself a moment's breath until he slowly pulled himself out of her. He rolled off of her and lay on his side of their bed.

Argilla turned on her right and wrapped her arm and leg on him. Her eyes fell closed and she drifted off to sleep almost instantaneously. Heat smiled as he saw her face. She looked content. He grabbed the blanket on the floor, careful not to dislodge her limbs from his and disturb her in her peaceful slumber.

He reached for it and slowly draped it on their sweaty bodies. After making sure that she was warm enough, he took one last look at her and kissed her on her lips. He then fell asleep.

xxxxx

They had been together for one and a half years. It had actually begun as a relationship within the hospital. Argilla had been reluctant at first, seeing that he was practically her boss. She didn't even like him that much. Scratch that; she didn't even like him; at all. She always had the impression that he looked…

'Scary…' she thought, laughing to herself.

But, things began to change. She would, sometimes, find him looking at her. She first ignored it; telling herself that it was the people or the space behind her that he had been interested in to look at. But the glances, both stolen and deliberate, began to be frequent and she herself began to change.

His glances, subtle yet entrancing, were persistent. It became familiar to her. It had happened so often that she began to even seek it out. Sometimes, she would deliberately stand in a corner or pretend to do something just to be in his view…

She remembered feeling silly then. What was she doing? Was she trying to get his attention? Mr. Something's Stuck Up My Ass?

She was losing it.

She remembered laughing at herself.

Then, things changed still. His glances had been accompanied by a casual…touch.

*Flashback*

_She walked along the halls of the hospital. There was a patient waiting at the examination room for a blood test. _

'_Probably for a job…or a health card…' she thought to herself. _

_It was then, as she turned the corner on the right that her world seemed to have frozen. She saw him. He was walking towards her and his fiery red eyes bore into her pink ones. The world seemed to have gone deathly quiet and she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his. They took more steps towards each other and the nearer she got to him, the more her heart raced. _

_She was convinced now that it was she that he was looking at and not the people or the space behind her. _

_Time stopped as they took the final step towards each other. His shoulder brushed against hers. It was a harmless touch…an accident. She didn't know how to explain it…but it sent electric shockwaves throughout her whole body. _

_She suppressed the strong urge to tingle in front of him and just kept walking on…finally breaking their eye contact. _

*End Flashback*

Then, those touches became more intense. The brushing of the shoulders became hands that accidentally brushed against hers…Then it became accidental bumping…

Clearly, there was more to it than that. She knew it…and felt it.

After that, when they were finally paired together for a surgery…everything clicked into place. It was after the surgery that she had taken the bold step of taking the final paperwork to him…for him to sign.

They had been alone in his office and she remembered trembling at the sight of him…but she didn't let it show.

*Flashback*

"_Doctor, here is the final report. It's done and just needs your signature." she stated boldly. _

_He was sitting on his chair, busy with paperwork of his own. He didn't bother to meet her eyes, "Just leave it on the table. Thank you." he said calmly. _

_She blinked. He could've been more polite; but hey, it was probably asking too much from Mr. Something's Stuck Up My Ass. _

_She snorted and turned to leave when he spoke, "Hold up." _

_She turned around and saw him walk up to her, "Please give this to the reception." _

_She took the file from him and accidentally touched his fingers. She felt the same electricity surge through her veins. She looked up at him, her mouth parted slightly at the surprise. _

"_I'm sor-" _

_He cut her off as his mouth attacked hers mercilessly. He tackled her suddenly, pressing her against the nearest wall, forgetting about the file. His kiss was bruising and hard. He used her surprised countenance to his advantage and easily parted her lips, his tongue lashing against hers in fury. His hands cupped her face, his body pinning her against the wall, preventing her any movement that she might be thinking of. _

_She whimpered against his mouth but soon, all the anger and surprise gave way to pleasure and submissiveness. _

_He pulled away from her, breathless. He looked into her pink eyes, "Don't apologize…" he whispered. _

"_Dr O'Brien…" _

_He shook his head, "No. My name…is Heat…" _

"_Heat…" she whispered. _

_She wanted to tell him that it was wrong…that it was against the hospital's policy…but one look within his red passionate eyes and all of her rationalizations and logical thoughts melted away…and evaporated in thin air._

*End Flashback*

The rest was history. After a year of dating, the two had married. Argilla had resigned from the hospital and had applied for a nursing position at a local preparatory school.

She laughed at their story. She was very happy with him…and now, they both felt that it was the right time for them to have a family; to have children.

She had always loved children and had always wanted to have her own and now was her chance. She blinked; she had zoned out, reminiscing. She looked around. How could she not reminisce? It was the very same hospital in which she worked; the very same hospital in which Heat and she had met and…fallen in love.

She was going for a test today. And it was a special test.

She was very excited…and at the same time, nervous. She was going to take a pregnancy test. She had taken the at-home personal tests and they had all tested positive. She smiled. But still, she didn't want to jinx it. She wanted to make sure. That was why she was here today. She wanted to tell Heat…but…she wanted to make sure first before she told him.

She was returned to the real world as she heard her name spoken, "Mrs. O'Brien?"

She raised her hand, "Yes, that's me."

The nurse smiled warmly at her, "It's your turn ma'am."

Argilla stood and followed her.

xxxxx

Argilla sighed as she came home that day. The test was a success. She was pregnant. Her heart fluttered at the thought. She couldn't wait for Heat to come home. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

xxxxx

Argilla sat by the dining room that evening. She was waiting for Heat patiently. She clasped her hands tightly, trying to suppress her nervousness.

'Why am I nervous in the first place?' she asked herself.

She was being silly.

She quickly stood, as she heard the door click closed. He was home. She ran into the living room and saw him, "Hey honey…" she said slowly yet cheerfully.

He grinned, "Hi."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He returned her kiss with outmost ardor, outdoing her passion. She giggled; he never really was one to let anyone win; not her, not anyone else.

She pulled away, "Hey…you hungry? Come on; let's have some dinner, hm?"

He kissed her again, chastely, "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay…" she said, trailing off, "I'll wait for you there."

xxxxx

Argilla drank the last amount of water in her glass, her hands shaking. Heat, who sat right across from her, raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

'Okay…she has something to say.'

He was beginning to feel unnerved. What did she have to tell him that made her feel this way? Was it something bad? He certainly hoped not.

"Heat," she began, "I…I have something to tell you." she said slowly.

He blinked, "I gathered that. What is it?" he asked curtly, his red eyes never leaving her pink ones.

Blood began to rush up to her head, "It's…uh…"

Heat leaned in; God, what was taking her so long? Was she going to wait until he fell off his chair before telling him?

"It's…" he trailed off, repeating her word, encouraging her to continue.

She smiled, "I went to the hospital today…"

"And?" Heat knew that it wasn't a mere visit. It was something else. This was getting quite annoying. Just say it.

"Heat, we're going to have a baby…" she whispered, putting her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering.

Heat's world stopped.

Her words kept recurring themselves in his head. He couldn't breathe. In that instant, he leapt from his chair and was instantly by her side, kneeling, "Did…did I hear you right?" he whispered.

Her eyes continued to water and she grasped his hands, "Yes…" she whispered.

Heat pulled her to her feet and embraced her, "Oh God…I…I feel so happy right now…" She embraced him, sliding her hands up and down his spine, "Me too…"

Heat pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. There, a tear trailed down her cheek. She was smiling at him, her eyes twinkling. They had their wish. They were going to have a baby. They had been trying for the last few weeks, and now, it was here. It was confirmed. He felt lightheaded.

Words couldn't describe what he felt. He smiled at the woman in his arms, "I love you…"

She giggled in his arms, "Shut up and just…kiss me…"

He happily complied. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. She giggled against his mouth. He pouted playfully; she just wasn't taking this seriously. Well, maybe it was time that she did.

His hands clung to her waist and hip possessively. His tongue was lashing out against hers, bending her to his will. She wouldn't let him without a fight though. Her tongue fought against his with equal passion. Along the way, her resolve crumbled as she felt that her partner was really determined to win. His hands traveled from her waist to relish in the soft flesh beneath her simple spaghetti strapped top. She moaned in his mouth as he massaged her skin. Her hands, which were intertwined at the back of his neck, moved to his chest and then onto his shoulders, clinging to him.

Heat was getting impatient. He smiled though as he felt her become lax against him. Heat- one; Argilla-zero.

His hands grabbed her top and pulled at in impatiently. He tore his lips from hers and dove for her neck. She turned her head to her side, letting him suckle her neck. "Oh…Heat…" she moaned as he licked and nipped on her jugular. Her hands gripped his shirt; his lips were driving her crazy.

She heard a tearing sound. She snapped her eyes opened and saw that her top had been completely ripped from her. She looked from the torn piece of clothing on the floor to her husband who was as diligent and focused on his task as a hardworking bumblebee.

"Heat…!!" she squealed.

He stopped and looked at her. She shivered. His red eyes were glazed with lust, "What?" he asked huskily.

She suddenly found herself wordless. Staring into his eyes like the way she was doing now had her entranced like a deer in headlights.

Heat wasn't all that interested in what she had to say. But still, if she had something to say, she'd better say it now. He took in her entranced countenance. He inwardly shrugged his shoulders; well, it looked like she had nothing to say after all.

A second went by and she still hadn't said anything. Taking that as another initiative, he resumed his task. He kissed her neck once more, this time, biting the skin, drawing blood. Argilla couldn't believe it; how could she just stand there?

But then again, he always had that sort of effect on her. She gasped as she felt her skin tear. His teeth imbedded themselves onto her skin. She had her eyes open, her mouth parted. It had felt so good; quite painful but pleasurable nonetheless.

His hands roamed her chest area. Heat growled as he felt another piece of troublesome clothing that prevented him from touching her…from relishing in her touch and taste…

He gripped her bra uncouthly and like a barbaric man, he tore it from her as well. Argilla gasped as she felt the cool air prick her chest. She was about to shiver from the loss of warmth once her bra was gone, but suddenly, the warmth was restored. She groaned as she felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them firmly.

"Oh God…" she moaned as his lips left her neck, meandering lower towards her collarbone…and then her chest…trailing kisses along the way. His lips finally reached her breast; he licked it and drew imaginary lines on the smooth and soft skin. She continued to moan, her hands now running freely on his red hair.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Argilla stiffened. Well, the moment was broken. She sighed. She moved to dislodge her husband from her but he didn't budge and just remained where he was. She rolled her eyes, "Heat…?"

No response.

"Heat…!"

Still no response.

She felt her blood boiling and was about to scream at him but squealed instead as she felt him bite her pink nipple playfully.

"…Heat…!!" she squealed. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her. The phone continued to ring.

His lips left her breast and stood up. He looked at her, annoyed, "What?"

She rolled her eyes again, "Can't you hear that?!"

He huffed disinterestedly, "It can wait…" he whispered huskily and leaned down for another kiss but she turned away, using this time to walk away from him and answer the phone. Heat, not knowing that she moved away, accidentally hit the wall behind her. He touched his nose; that hurt.

He silently cursed as he saw her already halfway towards the phone; half naked. Hot blood pulsed through his system, jolting his member awake.

She was about to pick up the receiver when he suddenly came from behind her, his hands gripping her small hands firmly, encompassing them within his bigger ones. He pressed himself against her, deaf to the continued ringing of the phone. His lips were suddenly on her ear, "Forget about it…"

Before she could protest in annoyance, she felt herself being hauled from the ground. She let out a surprised cry as she found herself on her stomach, on his shoulder. Her hair became undone and her wavy pink locks dangled helplessly just as she did. She kicked and yelled, "Heat!! Put me down!! This instant!"

She punched his back repeatedly and he just chuckled. He began to walk. She turned her head and had her ears perk up for the phone. Nope. It stopped ringing.

Oh well, maybe it was time to resume their activity.

She gave up and just fell limp on him. They reached their bedroom soon after.

Heat set her on their bed carefully. He looked at her; a smug grin on his face. She blushed but still she was annoyed. He could be a real sex maniac at times.

Heat smirked. Heat-two; Argilla-zero.

"Heat! That phone call could have been impor-" she started to say but was cut short as his mouth silenced her. His hands were once more on her breasts and she felt all resistance and annoyance slowly fade away.

Lost in sensation, her hands went for his shirt again and started to pull it upwards. He understood and momentarily parted his lips from hers as he pulled the unwanted garment over his head, removing it. Once it was off, he pressed himself on her once more, his manhood becoming all the more attentive as he met her; skin on skin, chest on chest.

Her nipples were perked up and were firmly against his muscled chest. His hands then left her waist and went for her skirt. A second later, her skirt was off of her, leaving her in her pink lacy underwear.

He left her lips and kissed her cheeks, nose, chin and then finally her throat. She purred like a cat beneath him. She felt her body heat up. She was getting impatient and Heat was torturing her.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she went for his pants and unzipped it. He chuckled against her throat, "A bit impatient, are we?"

She growled, "Just shut up and help me!"

He chuckled again but nonetheless complied. A moment passed and they were both bare. His hands were everywhere. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, his hand cupping her womanhood, "You're all eager to see me…"

She whimpered as he stroked her inner folds, "Oh God…Heat…please…"

He chuckled again; her whimpers were like music to his ears. "Please what…?"

She threw her head back, closing her eyes, writhing beneath him. She hated this. She hated it when he made her beg. She opened her eyes as she felt his fingers within her wet core, "Heat!!"

"What?" he asked innocently, moving in and out of her.

She couldn't speak, too entranced on the sensation of his fingers within her. She gripped the bed sheet in her hands tightly. She bucked her hips accordingly. His thrusts became faster and faster and she found herself short of breath. She cried out as she came.

Heat felt her relax. He smirked. Heat-three; Argilla-zero.

"Hey, don't sleep yet…we're not done." he said, chuckling.

She glared at him, "Who said I was asleep?"

He bit his lip; her feisty attitude was arousing him greatly. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Without warning, he crashed his lips to hers and spread her legs wide apart. Without sparing another second, he dove his manhood within her. He tore his lips from hers and threw his head back in sheer pleasure. He felt invigorated as he felt the contact between their fleshes.

It was the gratification that his manhood had been craving for.

He relished in the warmth that he felt. He groaned. He grabbed her hips and moved expertly within her; slamming himself in and out of her without patience.

Argilla opened her eyes and searched for his. When she found them, she locked gazes with him. Their bed moved in accordance with their mad dance of passion. Sweat trickled on their skin as their body temperature rose. The air felt heavy around them. The clock ticked by, unheeding them. But then, its sound was drowned as the couple's moaning and groaning resonated through the walls.

Argilla wrapped her legs tightly around him, gritting her teeth. She felt as if she was falling into an abyss. She couldn't explain it. It was very pleasurable…it was sheer ecstasy but at the same time, it was torture. It was torturing her to no end that she still could not pass through the threshold of this human sensation. She wanted to be free…she wanted to soar up into the sky…but it would seem that Heat was preventing her from doing that.

She groaned, "Oh God…Heat…!!"

Heat understood. She wanted to go faster and harder. And so, he did as she commanded. The bed rocked to and fro noisily. He looked at his wife and saw her writhe painfully and yet ecstatically beneath him.

Heat buried himself within her, thrusting within as deep as her cavern would allow. They were both nearing the end. He knew it and she did as well. He continued to thrust within her in a mad and frenzied manner; not caring about anything. Argilla clung to him desperately. They had but one goal…to reach the gates of paradise…

She let out a strangled cry as she finally crossed over. There…Heat had finally set her free. She had reached her nirvana…and she came there with him.

He groaned as he spilled his essence within her; hot and surging.

He slowly lowered himself to her, still supporting himself on his elbows. They both panted; they were exhausted.

The legs that imprisoned him relaxed and detached themselves from his waist. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him to her. He followed her hands and there, she rested his head on her breasts.

She sighed, "Oh…"

Heat felt himself swell with male pride as he found that his wife had fallen asleep. She was too exhausted to say anything.

He chuckled to himself. Well, it looked like he won this round. Again. It's a real knockout with the scores clearly favoring him; four versus zero.

But he really didn't have the strength to relish in his victory. He too was exhausted.

Heat slowly got off her and readjusted her position on their bed, tucking her in within the sheets. He considered putting on her clothes but he decided against it as he felt all too exhausted to get off the bed. A minute later, he joined her, his arms around her waist possessively.

xxxxx

Argilla hummed happily to herself as she sat on her desk. It had been a month now since they confirmed her pregnancy. Today was another day at work.

Today was a slow day; thankfully. Nobody fainted or had sport-related injuries. The only patient she had was a little boy, a sixth grader, who had a paper-cut on his left index finger.

She cleaned the small wound and bandaged it, sending the boy back to his class with a simple smile and a simple kiss on the aforesaid wounded finger.

She sighed; ever since that they had found out about the baby, life had been bliss. It was as if she was waking up within a dream everyday. She felt strange then…no, strange wasn't the word.

She felt…different. It was as if she already felt a connection between her and her unborn child. It was there, within her, no matter how small and insignificant; it was there with its little heart…beating.

Heat had been ecstatic too.

But he hadn't really changed; not really. He had the tendency to overreact. She chuckled as she remembered.

*Flashback*

_Argilla descended the stairs, upbeat and ready for the new day when suddenly Heat came up to her and held her by the waist and shoulder, "Honey, you must be careful…You might slip…" _

_Argilla raised an eyebrow at him, "Heat! I'm not a disabled person! I can handle a simple flight of stairs!" _

_She looked at his eyes only to see doubt and skepticism. _

_She sighed, "I'm not even done with my first trimester! See?" she said, pointing to her still flat tummy, "See? Nothing yet! Sheesh…"_

_She saw Heat scratch the back of his head, "Hey, I just want you to be careful." He leaned in closer to her, "I just don't want anything to happen to you…" he felt her flat abdomen, "or this little guy." _

_She glared at him. He was already assuming the baby to be a boy? He, apparently, understood what she meant and immediately gave her an apologetic look, "Er, or…this little gal." _

_There. She smiled; that was better._

_She then felt her heart melt as she remembered why he was up there in the first place; he may be melodramatic, but still, he plucked all the right strings in her guitar. He was just downright sweet. _

_She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. She broke apart from him a moment later, "Well, we don't want to be up here all day now do we?" _

_He grinned sheepishly, "No. I suppose not." _

*End Flashback*

She loved children. That was a fact; she supposed that was one of the reasons why she had decided to work for a school. She liked seeing children; she loved seeing them and taking care of them.

That was why she couldn't wait until their baby was born.

'I'll be the best mum he or she can ever have…' she vowed to herself.

xxxxx

She looked at herself in the mirror. She turned her body sideways, wondering as to how the change in her bodily shape would occur.

'Would I become fat?'

"Of course not." a voice replied.

She gasped; so she said that out loud. How embarrassing. But still, it was just Heat anyway. She blushed at that. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even feel or hear him come in. She turned around and saw Heat standing by the doorway, grinning,

"Hey…"

"Hi." She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek, "How was work?"

He sighed and embraced her, inhaling her scent deeply, "It was tiring…"

"Poor baby…" she cooed.

He chuckled, "Well, enough about that. How about you? How was your day?"

She giggled and led him over to their bed, sitting down, "Well, nothing really happened that was all that interesting. We just conducted a blood test for all the first-graders. That's about it."

"Oh."

Heat let himself fall on the bed, "Sorry sweetie. I'm just tired."

She chuckled, "Well, if you want, I can…do something to…make you feel comfortable."

Heat immediately sat up, "Would you?"

She giggled, "Why not?"

Argilla felt her blood surge and course through her veins rapidly as she began to imagine some of the "things" that would make her husband comfortable.

She went to him and pushed him on his back, and straddled him. She had a wicked grin on her face. Heat raised a curious eyebrow. She wanted to play? Now?

He chuckled, "What are you doing?"

She grinned, "Nothing. At least, not yet. So, what do you want…to do?" she asked suggestively.

He slowly sat up, grasping her waist and her back carefully and had her sit on him, "Well, then, if that's the case…then perhaps you could trouble yourself to give me a…"

"A?" she asked; her grin widening.

He sweat-dropped, "A backrub. My back's killing me." he complained, making a face. Her face fell; oh. A backrub. She could do that.

"Sure." She got off of him and walked over to their medicine cabinet to bring a nerve soothing ointment. She got behind him and had him unbutton his polo shirt. She slid it off him and applied the ointment on his skin. He groaned as her hands and fingers moved expertly through his tense skin and muscles. She massaged him carefully, making sure to unknot knotted joints and nerves. She giggled, "My, it looks like you're tense…Too tense…"

He groaned again and leaned back slightly, "You have no idea…It's just work, work and work…"

Her hands suddenly stopped and he immediately opened his eyes. Why had she stopped?

"Come on, get on your stomach. That way, it'll be easier for me to massage your back."

He nodded, "Fine." He complied and removed his shoes and socks before being on his stomach on their bed. Her hands resumed their task and he again found himself within his fantasy world.

"Maybe we should go for a vacation?" she suggested hopefully, "You do need it you know?"

He chuckled, "Yeah…maybe…"

She giggled, "That's the problem! You're too much of a workaholic! You should take a break every once in a while…"

She didn't know how long she'd been speaking until she realized that her husband was as quiet as a mouse. She stopped momentarily to take a look at his face. Her face softened; he had fallen asleep.

She moved over and removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He was exhausted; the poor thing. She then proceeded to drape a warm blanket over his tired body. Then, she got to his side and kissed him on his cheek, "I love you…you big dope!"

xxxxx

Another month had passed. She was slightly getting bigger; her pregnancy becoming more evident. She and Heat had just been through an ultrasound. It seemed that the baby was fine.

She was immensely relieved. For the past fortnight, she just couldn't stop worrying that there might be something wrong with her child. She was relieved to know that everything was as it should be.

She returned to reality as she felt an arm around her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

She smiled in return, "I'm fine." She leaned on his shoulder as they walked towards the car.

She was happy; to say the least. Heat was very supportive and very understanding. Granted, that because of her pregnancy that she had been awfully moody, tossing things at him whenever she would get mad and things like that, but throughout all of that, he was still as caring and understanding.

She sweat-dropped. It was during those times that she was very grateful that her husband had a very flexible body; otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to dodge her projectiles…and to think that some of those were frying pans and vases.

*Flashback*

_She stood the by the counter, cutting the vegetables. She looked at it disinterestedly. For the last few days, she had been having a suspicion that he was having an affair. He would disappear at times and when she'd call, he wouldn't take her calls. His staff would say that he was busy. _

_Something was very wrong. _

_And so, she stood there, waiting for him. That was, if he was going to show up at all. _

_She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist, "Hi."_

_She growled, "Don't 'hi' me!" _

_He was taken aback; what was wrong now? He took a step back and she looked at him, glaring, "Well?"_

_He blinked, "Well what? You're the one who's cranky." he stated calmly. _

_She gritted her teeth, "Heat. Are you seeing someone?" _

"_What? No! What are you saying?" _

_Tears began to pool within her eyes, "Don't lie!! I know you've been seeing someone!!" _

"_I'm not seeing anyone." he said, rolling his eyes. _

_She felt her anger rise; he just wasn't taking her seriously. She grabbed the nearest object near her; a frying pan. She held it in front of her, "You're lying!"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "I'm no-"_

_He ducked. _

_She had hurled it at him. _

"_Just calm down!" he said. Her hands moved for the next object; a knife. Now that was dangerous. He quickly closed the distance between them, embracing her tightly, immobilizing her. _

"_Hey…don't cry…I'm not seeing anyone." _

_She sobbed, "Then why won't you take my calls? Where do you go when you just disappear?!" she asked hysterically. _

_He sighed, "It's not that I won't take your calls…I'm just too busy. I told you I'm busy during those hours…and I don't disappear. I tell you that I'm going to the hospital but you fall asleep. I didn't want to wake you…" _

_Argilla felt guilty. Really? She thought back. She sweat-dropped. Well, she always found him gone right after she woke up from a nap…and he did always return her calls…He just didn't take them when she called but he was always sure to return them afterwards. _

"_Oh…" she said, shame creeping up her spine, "Sorry…" she blushed uncontrollably._

"_Forget it." _

*End Flashback*

She blinked; she was in the car already? Wow; time sure does fly when you reminisce.

"Hey, don't forget to-" Heat began.

She cut him off, "To take my supplements after every meal. I won't forget."

He chuckled, "I just want to remind you."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed but still playful, "Yes mum…I won't forget."

xxxxx

Argilla walked through the door; tired. Well, it was another day from work. But still, she still felt euphoric. Tired, but euphoric. She walked over to the chair in their living room. She frowned; she was having that discomfort again. She touched her lower back; it hurt. She rubbed it as much as she could; as much as her arm's reach could allow.

She closed her eyes. She was tired.

She woke up half an hour later, "Oh…I've been here all that time." She stretched her arms; she had to start lunch. Heat might come home.

xxxxx

She looked at herself. She was a mess. Her sleep on the chair had messed up her hair. She removed the small pins from her hair and let her pink locks fall limply. She then gathered them up again and put them in their respective buns.

She leaned in toward the mirror as she saw a hint of her cleavage. She looked into her top. Her chest area was developing. She smiled; well, that was another sign of preparing for motherhood.

'He'll like that too…' her inner self smirked.

Argilla sweat-dropped; she could really be perverted at times.

She took a breath and took one last look at herself before descending to the kitchen.

xxxxx

She had been right. Her husband had come home. They had just finished lunch. Argilla got up from the table and started to gather the plates when a hand stopped her, "Don't do that."

She looked up at him, confused, "Huh?"

"I'll gather the plates. You just sit here." he said calmly. Argilla shrugged her shoulders and sat back down; oh well, at least he offered. She smiled as she felt comfortable within the chair once more. Heat was just sweet; if she could get this kind of treatment from him everyday, then she'd swear that she'd want to get pregnant for the rest of her life.

She laughed at that.

As she did, she felt herself feel the call of nature. She slowly stood, holding her slightly swollen belly and called out to her husband, "Heat…! I'll be at the lavatory."

"Alright." he called back, "Just be careful."

She giggled, "Yes mum!"

As she walked, she felt the familiar back irritation. Taking a deep breath, she had her hands on the back of her hips, leaning back slightly to relieve the discomfort.

She sighed as she reached the bathroom, "Finally."

She thought for a moment; when did she last have her ultrasound? A week before. Hm.

She slid her underwear down and sat on the toilet bowl. She closed her eyes as she relieved herself. A moment later, she slowly stood and tugged at her panties when something caught her eye. She gasped as fear gripped her heart.

There was blood on her underwear. She quickly turned around and saw the red liquid on the toilet bowl as well. Her eyes began to water. She quickly put on her underwear and dashed out of the bathroom, "Heat!!!" she screamed.

He came running to her, "What's wrong?!"

He took her in his arms in a gentle caress and slid his hands up and down her back, "Ssshh…just calm down and tell me what's wrong."

She stammered and shook within his arms; nothing coherent passing her lips. She raised her head from his chest and looked at him, her pink eyes piercing his crimson orbs, "Th-there was…there was blood!"

Fright glazed his features, 'Please oh God…' he silently prayed.

"Where?"

She pointed to the bowl, "There!"

He slowly removed his arms from her but she held on, burying her face on his shoulder. He cursed as he felt hot liquid on his shirt; she was crying. He hated it when she cried. He moved, with her in tow, towards the bowl and there he saw that the water within had turned reddish. He frowned and then spoke to her again, "Honey…be calm…Now, tell me, is there any more blood?" He had to make sure he asked her slowly and gently.

She had been moody for the past month and now that he saw the signs…he needed to make sure that they were concrete…without alarming her.

She nodded.

"Where?"

She pointed at herself. He spoke again, careful to take it slow, "Is…it…on your legs…?"

She shook her head. He cursed inwardly; she was still shaking.

"Is…it on your…panties?"

She nodded slowly. He took a deep breath.

"Okay…honey, I'll carry you…okay? We'll just be out side…on the chair, okay?"

"Okay…" she meekly said.

Heat slowly disentangled her arms from his around his waist and picked her up, lifting her from the ground. He carried her effortlessly and set her on the chair. He looked into her eyes; she was freely crying. He looked at her sympathetically. This must be hard for her.

He wiped the tears from her face, "Don't cry. Nothing's happening." He smiled tightly at her and she smiled tightly in return, her lips slightly quivering.

He nodded, "Okay…I'll just…pull these down…"

She shut her eyes tight, her hands grasping the chair's armrests tightly. Heat pulled her panties down and there, he saw the crimson stain.

His heart stopped.

"Argilla." he said calmly. She slowly opened her eyes, "Am…am I okay?"

He smiled, tucking a stray lock of pink hair behind her ear, "Of course you are…"

She smiled hesitantly.

"Argilla, I need to ask you…do you…or rather, are you, having back pains lately?" he asked, being ever so careful.

She nodded slowly, "Yes…right here…" she said, gesturing over her lower back.

Heat frowned but did not show it to her.

"Honey, get dressed. We have to go for a checkup." he said firmly, slowly pulling her to her feet. She nodded, "I-I think that's for the best too."

Heat let out a breath of relief; at least she was calmer now. And there he was thinking that she'd be in denial.

The minutes had passed and the couple drove to the hospital.

xxxxx

Argilla bit her lips anxiously, her hands crushing Heat's. They had had an emergency checkup and were now awaiting the results. Heat looked at her. The hospital had said that it would take a few days to confirm the results.

Heat knew what those signs meant. He dreaded the results and dared not voice out what he thought.

He had put her to bed early, but she wouldn't let him go. She said that she didn't want to be alone. And so, there he was, on their bed, beside her, grasping her hand tightly.

He looked at her; her eyes were widened, fear clearly etched in them. She was trembling, her hand felt cold. He sighed and embraced her, carefully setting her to lie down on the bed, "Come on sweetie…"

She followed his movements and soon, her back felt the mattress.

"What…if…what if?" she said, panicking.

He held her closer, "Nothing will happen. It's just a test."

"But…"

He shushed her, "It's just a test."

He held her tight and whispered soothing words into her ear. Soon, she had drifted off to sleep. Heat, on the other hand, could not. His body had wanted to retire as well, but his mind refused to relinquish command. He kept thinking about Argilla and their baby. Who wouldn't? He took a deep breath. Those were just signs anyway…Nothing was concrete until they got the results.

'I already know what it means…' a part of him reasoned out.

He closed his eyes; be that as it may, he should give it the benefit of doubt. Being right could only spell disaster.

This was one of those moments in his life where he wished he was wrong.

xxxxx

Two days had passed and the couple once more found themselves at the hospital. They stood and walked within the room as their names were called.

Argilla looked at the doctor hopefully, "Doctor?"

The doctor looked from Argilla to Heat, "You may both want to sit for what I have to say."

Argilla suddenly found her throat very dry. What was this doctor trying to say?

Heat sat down beside her and held her hand.

The female doctor opened her mouth to speak, "We have assessed the symptoms that you have described; the lower back pains and the vaginal bleeding…We have also finished the tests and have the results." She looked hard into the couple's eyes, gazing within Heat's red orbs and then Argilla's pink ones, "Mrs. O'Brien, you are having a spontaneous abortion."

xxxxx


	2. Dwindling Sanity

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON**

**Chapter 2: Dwindling Sanity**

Heat and Argilla's hearts stopped.

She began to hyperventilate, "What the hell does that mean?!" she half yelled.

Heat's hands went to Argilla's shoulders, calming her down, "Calm down."

The doctor nodded and continued, "It just means that…the fetus within has…died."

Argilla's tears cascaded down her face, "What do you mean it died?! I just had an ultrasound last week! My baby was fine!!"

The doctor took a deep breath, "Yes…but that was last week. We have checked and the causes are not medical or physical…It is most probably due to genetic defects during development."

The doctor stood up, and looked from Argilla to Heat, "Mr. O'Brien…perhaps it would be better if I spoke to you."

Argilla hated this, "No! Whatever you have to say, say it in front of me!"

The doctor sighed, "Very well…We are to wait whether your body would expel the fetus."

Argilla almost choked as she heard the word "expel". Expel. What did that mean? It was just a fancy word meaning "to kick out".

So, is that what they were going to do? To kick out her baby?!

She was speechless; being a nurse, she knew what it meant. They were to wait until all the symptoms of pregnancy were gone. They were to determine that the uterus will decrease in size and all the fetal tissue are removed naturally from the womb.

She shut her eyes painfully; she didn't care if she made a complete fool of herself within that room. She just didn't care. The only thing that she knew and cared about was that her child had died within her and that they were going to get her baby from her body…

She buried her face within her hands and continued to wail. Heat looked at her with outmost empathy. She wasn't alone in this…He was their baby's father. He put secure arms around her.

He sighed and once more looked at the doctor who seemed to be in a most uncomfortable countenance, "When will the operation commence?"

The female cleared her throat, "Well, that depends on your wife. If her body disposes of all the fetal tissue, there is only the need for an examination. But if not, the operation will be conducted."

"After four weeks." Heat deadpanned.

She nodded, "Yes."

xxxxx

Argilla stared out into the window, her pink eyes dried and empty. She had not shown up for work for the last week, and had just spent her days staring into the nothingness of space. Heat had been with her most of the time, talking to her and at times, not saying anything, just holding her until she fell asleep.

The rain poured outside relentlessly and she just sat there, by the windowsill, watching the raindrops fall on the ground.

She still couldn't believe it. Their baby had died.

'Why?! Was there something wrong with me?' she thought sadly.

She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth, hot tears pouring out of her eyes, "Why?!" she screamed.

She buried her face within her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. She suddenly felt a pair of warm hands encircle her from behind.

"Sssshhh…" he whispered into her ear.

She relaxed, somewhat, within his arms.

"Heat…? Am…I…Is it my fault?" she whispered, turning around so that their eyes met. He sighed and shook his head, "No…no it isn't…"

"Then why…?" she asked desperately, her eyes seeking answers and solace within his crimson orbs, "Why did our baby have to die?"

Heat looked at her pained expression with pain of his own. He didn't know what he would say to her. It wasn't her fault…

But still, their baby had died.

He held her tight against him, "It's not your fault honey…It's not…The baby died…because of natural causes…Not because of anything else…"

She said nothing; crying harder on his chest, her tears making his shirt wet. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly. Heat held the woman in his arms as gently and as passionately as he could.

"We'll get through this…I promise…" he said.

"Oh Heat…" she trailed off. She so wanted to believe him…but she just couldn't. How could she even begin to believe him if she still refused to accept the fact that it wasn't her fault? That the baby had died due to natural causes?

But even if that was the case…she had wanted to believe him.

xxxxx

Another week had passed. Argilla walked out of the lavatory; she felt all the more saddened. More of her baby's would-be flesh had been expelled from her body. She sighed; she didn't want to think about it anymore.

She sat on the chair, a faraway look on her face once more. She was imagining what it would be like if her baby did not die.

How big would she be now?

She giggled as she fantasized about the possibilities. But suddenly, she found herself back into her hellhole as she felt warm lips on her cheek. She turned around to look at her husband with the same fisheyes.

Heat sighed; she was not taking this very well. Actually, she wasn't taking this well at all. She had been distant and cold to him for the last few days.

But still, he didn't treat her as if there was something wrong. That would lead her to assume that there _was_ something wrong…and that would drive her into depression.

He smiled at her, "Hey, these are for you…"

The same pink fisheyes traveled from his crimson eyes to the object that he held. Her hands moved slowly to grasp the flowers that he brought, "…Oh…thank you…" she whispered. She lightly touched its pink petals.

Heat smiled as he sat down on the chair beside her, "It's pink…Just like your eyes and your hair."

She stared at the orchids and continued to play with the petals, not saying a word. Heat sighed; he tried. But then she'd probably rather be alone. He didn't want her to be though. He didn't want her to be alone.

But it would seem that she didn't want to see him either. He slowly rose when she suddenly grabbed his hand, "Heat…"

"Yes?"

She smiled lightly, "Thank you."

He slowly pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately. She reluctantly returned it but returned his kiss nonetheless. They broke apart, a smile on each of their faces. Argilla spoke first, "Thank you for everything Heat…"

"I'd do anything to see you happy Argilla."

She carefully set the orchids on the table and walked up to Heat again, "I love you…"

He took her in his arms, "And I you…"

xxxxx

Another three weeks had passed. Argilla's body had toned down and had expelled the fetus completely. She had just undergone the test two days before and was on the clear.

Heat was overjoyed. With every day that had passed, Argilla seemed to be more and more of her former self. She was speaking and smiling more. She no longer stared out to space for long periods of time in solitude.

Maybe she was finally beginning to accept it.

Today was a lazy late Saturday afternoon. Heat had decided to take her to the beach. The fresh air would do her good. There was nothing but endless white sand…The inlet was deserted.

Argilla smelt the fresh sea air. The sun, though nice and warm, was beginning to set…The water calm and sparkly, reflecting the sun's soothing rays. She sat on the sand, letting the gentle waves hit the tips of her feet. Heat sat down beside her. She turned and looked at him. She blushed as she saw how his fiery red hair danced with the gentle breeze. She blushed as she saw his finely muscle toned chest.

He saw the way she was looking at him and he smirked, "See something you like?" She slapped him playfully, "No. Not from you."

"Ouch…" he said laughing.

Just as Argilla's pink eyes wandered over his features, Heat let his eyes meander over hers. He licked his lips in appreciation as he saw her in only a pink bikini and its matching top. Granted she was wearing a wraparound white skirt, but it only served to accentuate her long creamy legs instead of hiding them from his view.

"See something you like?" she asked playfully, her eyes mischievous, her eyebrow raised.

Here, Heat decided to take a bold step. "And what if I do?" he asked, mirroring her mischievous eyes as he moved closer to her, both his hands on the sand on either side of her. He leaned in and she leaned back.

She blinked, "What are you doing?" she asked playfully.

He leaned in until he was a mere inch from her face, "Nothing…What is it that you think I'm doing?"

She was getting lost in his eyes, "I…I don't know…Are you trying to seduce me?" she whispered, giggling a bit.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" he challenged haughtily, his voice no louder than a gentle whisper.

She grinned seductively, "Well…if that's so…then, I'll just have to test your skills…now would I?"

Heat chuckled and slowly closed his eyes, "Then…test them…"

His lips found hers. His hand caressed her face and then settled on her shoulder. He then slowly pushed her gently on the sand and she complied. He then moved slowly, getting his leg in between her legs, nudging them apart.

Argilla, lost in the sensations of his expert lips and tongue, complied absentmindedly. Heat nestled himself in between her legs and continued to kiss her passionately, slanting his face closer to hers and sliding his tongue in and out of her wet cavern.

She moaned within his lips, her hands on his bare muscled chest. Her hands traveled up to his neck. She wrapped her hands around him and pulled him closer to her.

He pulled apart from her and looked into her eyes, "Hey…you okay?"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine…really…"

He smiled back and kissed her again. His fingers traveled to the knot of her top and slowly undid it, freeing her ample chest. He gently massaged her breasts. His lips then left hers and traveled south. Argilla's body tingled as he trailed wet kisses on her chest. The sand was beginning to feel cool on her back and the water beginning to rise, now touching her calves.

She moaned, "Oh Heat…"

Heat's member twitched at the sound of her voice. He groaned, but forced himself to stop.

"Argilla." he stated calmly.

Argilla looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What? What is it?" she asked slowly.

He sighed, "I think we should stop now."

She blinked, "Why?"

"Don't…you think that it's too soon?" he asked slowly, careful not to hurt her feelings. "Are you sure that-?"

She grinned at him, "Well…you are the doctor…" she said huskily. She touched his face affectionately, "Tell me…is it too soon? Dr. O'Brien?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Well…no. It's not…technically…but…" She cut him off as she suddenly attacked his lips with hers.

The two ravished each other as if there was no tomorrow. Heat grabbed her skirt and tore it from her with a new sense of urgency. He quickly disposed of her bikini and left her bare. Argilla shivered as she felt the water slowly rise…reaching the back of her knees.

Heat had shed off his trunks and now spread her legs wider apart. He pulled his lips from hers and looked deeply into her eyes, "Argilla…well…"

"Well…" she nodded.

He slid within her inner folds gently. He looked at her face intently, noting with outmost care the expressions that her face gave away. She had her eyes shut. Heat was worried for a moment; was she feeling discomfort?

He paused, "Argilla are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, "I'm fine…Please…continue."

He didn't move, "If…If I hurt you…just tell me…and I'll stop."

She giggled, "Heat…just shut up."

That was all the encouragement that he needed. He slid in further, relishing in her feel. Her walls were nice and tight, fitting him carefully. Slowly, he moved within her, rocking their bodies back and forth.

Her breathing became labored as she felt him move fluidly within her. She missed this…this close contact between them.

Heat panted, digging his hands onto the sand, as he continued to move within her. Her walls grasped his member firmly and tightly and it sent Heat closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God…I…" he said within each quick breath.

Argilla saw stars as she lost herself within his arms. Heat thrust into her one last time, feeling himself at the end. She cried out, "Heat…!!"

Heat grunted and he felt his essence enter her port. Argilla felt ecstatic as she felt his seed enter her body, giving her complete and utter warmth. She held him to her chest, breathing in the fresh sea air once more.

He pulled away slowly after a moment and sat up. She followed suit and there, still completely bare, she looked at him, "I had a wonderful time Heat."

He chuckled and traced her face with his index finger, "Me too. Argilla…?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she was confused. What was wrong now?

"For ruining your hair…" he said, pointing at her now disheveled and disfigured Chinese buns. She touched her hair and felt the mess. She giggled and pulled out the pins, letting her hair flow freely. Heat felt the blood run though his veins with fury.

She was making him want her again.

She saw his look, "Say Heat…?"

"Yes…?" he asked, entranced by her beauty. The sun had all but set now…and was continuing to die…but still, he saw her face completely.

"Want to go for an evening swim?" she asked playfully.

He blinked; did he hear that right? Was she asking him to…?

"I'd be delighted."

xxxxx

Another fortnight had passed. The two sat across from each other, having just finished their dinner at their favorite restaurant. Argilla smiled from across the table. Heat had decided to take her out to dinner that night, and who was she to object?

She wore a Champaign-colored corset with intricate floral stitching with a matching Champaign-colored skirt that was cut just above her knees that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was in their traditional buns and she wore light makeup; nothing heavy.

Heat looked at her, with a genuine smile on his face. Her ensemble was simple yet captivating. That was what he loved about her. She wasn't like other women who would go to extreme lengths just to fit their profile for the word "beauty". No, his wife wasn't like that. She valued simplicity. Because simplicity, per se, was beauty.

She smiled at him as she set the crystal glass on the table, "What's up?"

"Nothing." he replied.

She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Heat laughed lightly, "Nothing really; I'm just happy…That's all."

"Happy? What about?"

He sighed, "I'm just happy that you're happy."

She closed her eyes, "Yeah…thanks. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be…" she cast her face down, concentrating on the small wrinkle on the tablecloth.

"Honey…don't do that." He cursed inwardly, 'Way to go you buffoon! You just reminded her of why she was melancholy in the first place!'

She forced herself to look at him, meeting his eyes, "Oh…it's nothing. I was just…wondering."

"About?" he asked, curious. Clearly, that was not what he expected her to say. He expected her to just sob and just tell him that she had wanted to go home…feeling depressed.

"Well, Heat…" she began, her pink eyes piercing his ruby eyes, "I want a baby."

He sighed and reached out for her hand. She gladly extended hers, a tight smile tugging at her lips. He stared at their intertwined fingers, and then looked back at her, "I know. I want one too."

Her smile widened, "Then…let's have one."

He could only return her smile. He wanted one too. Why not? It was just that…he feared for her. He feared for her physical as well as her mental and emotional health. What if she had another miscarriage? It would break her spirit…

He remembered in the previous months how she looked at him with those dead eyes of hers. He didn't want to say anything, but it gave him an eerie and ominous feeling. He would never ever again want to see that on her face.

But then again, here she was, pleading with him to grant her wish. He peered into her eyes, searching for her true feelings, looking for anything that might give him a clue as to her thoughts…Searching for emotions…hidden ones…He was searching for her hidden pain.

The hidden pain located at the back of her head telling her that it was her fault that she had lost her first would-be child. He was taken aback as he found none. She was happy…and confident.

Well, that uplifted his spirits. He was happy to know that. But at the same time, he was anxious. He didn't want her to hurt again…

"Heat…?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to decipher what it was he thought.

He blinked and then released a breath, "Are you sure that that's what you want?"

She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling, "Yes. It is."

"Argilla…"

She nodded, "I know…I know the risks. Heat, I'm a nurse…I know these things too."

He nodded, "I know you _know_. It's just that, I need to know that you _understand_ it. I just don't want you to get hurt…"

She blinked and felt her smile slowly fade, "Thank you for that Heat. But, I think and I believe that I'm ready again."

Heat felt himself drown within her pink pools, feeling the emotions of worry and anxiety slowly fade away.

"If that's what you want."

She frowned, "Isn't it what you want too?" She looked at him, "Well, if it isn't…then, we can wait…"

He shook his head; she got him all wrong, "No. That's not what I meant! I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you…now that you're ready. I just wanted to make sure that it's something you _really_ want."

She felt herself brighten at that; well, that was relief, "It is. I want a baby Heat."

He chuckled as he rose. He went to her side and held out his hand. She took it and stood. He held her hand, "Then let's have one."

He slowly led her to the dance floor. He put a firm right hand on her waist, the left one grasping hers. She put her right hand within his while the side of her right hand touched his shoulder blade. The two danced in traditional waltz.

They moved with the music, their eyes never leaving each other's. The world seemed to fade in the background…and in that moment, nothing seemed to matter; just the two of them.

xxxxx

Argilla clamped the alarm clock groggily. It was five AM. She blinked. She was still exhausted. She just didn't want to go to work today. She rolled onto her side, putting an arm over her husband's bare chest. She snuggled closer to him, breathing the air deeply. She just felt so sleepy.

She lay there, on him, with her eyes closed, just thinking.

She knew what it was she was doing, even if her husband would quite disagree. She knew the risks. She had been thinking about it a lot. But then, she also knew that the loss wasn't her fault. The development was flawed. She wasn't in control of that; she wasn't in control of chromosomal development…If she was, that baby wouldn't have died.

So, she felt that she was ready. She wanted Heat's baby. She was going to have his baby. No matter what it took.

She smiled as she remembered their passionate lovemaking the previous night. Ever the gentlemen, Heat had been utterly careful with her. She had almost laughed at that. He used to be wilder than that…But ever since their loss, he had treated her as if she were a porcelain doll!

Although she would have been annoyed that he thought less of her, she chose, instead to look at it from another angle; he didn't want her hurt. That was all. That was all she needed to know. And it was more than enough for her.

She blinked again and looked at the wall clock; it was half past five.

'Already…?'

She sighed and pried herself off her husband. She yawned and stretched her limbs. She still felt quite euphoric. She grinned; who wouldn't, within his arms? Her husband was a superb lover. Forcing herself to relinquish thoughts of passionate couplings, she gently touched Heat's shoulder and tapped at it, "Heat?"

"Hn…" was his response.

She touched him again, "Heat? It's time to get up."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. Argilla could have laughed at that moment. He looked too funny. His hair was all in the wrong places; it was a messy heap, blocking his face. She cleared his hair from his face, "Wake up sleepyhead…" she cooed.

She smiled as she saw his lips tug upwards. She snorted as she heard his reply, "Just five more minutes mum…"

Here, she was slightly annoyed. She slapped his shoulder, "Get up! You're going to get late!"

He immediately sat up, slightly startled by her slap and her loud voice, "I'm up! I'm up!"

She hopped out of the bed and walked over to the coat rack where her robe hung. Heat blinked as he gazed at her naked back. He laughed to himself; wasn't it a bit early to be thinking those sorts of thoughts?

'Apparently not…' he answered inwardly as he actually thought those lustful thoughts.

Wanting to distract himself from her innocent seduction, he got off the bed, not caring of his state of undress and headed for the lavatory.

"I need a cold shower…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that honey?" Argilla called out from their bedroom. Heat bit his bottom lip; he forgot to close the door. But still, he was amazed at her sense of hearing.

"Nothing! I said…I wanted a comforter!"

Not waiting for her response, he closed the door.

Argilla stopped in her tracks; did he say he wanted a comforter? Whatever will he need that for in the bathroom? Heat was an oddball.

xxxxx

Argilla squealed as she found out her results. She was pregnant. She flung herself on her husband.

"Oh Heat! I'm so happy!" she said, sighing on his chest.

He held her tight; worry still gripped his heart. She was so happy; he would do everything to preserve that.

"I am too." he said.

She pulled away from him, "Well, what shall we do tonight?" she asked excitedly.

He took her hand and walked, "Whatever you want. We could go see a movie…or something."

She giggled like a schoolgirl, "I'd like that!"

She hung herself on his arm, her head resting on his shoulders. She was oblivious to how Heat's countenance had changed.

Heat felt his heart grow heavy. He felt nervous. He wanted nothing more than to have a healthy child. And now, she was pregnant, they had a chance at that again. But then, he was still pondering over the chances of having another miscarriage.

'The chances are quite low…probably 1 in every 200 women…I just hope that she isn't that 1.' he thought anxiously.

Another voice popped inside his head, 'Of course not. You're too pessimistic. You gotta lighten up. Because if you don't, she'll notice and we're dead.'

He sweat-dropped, 'You've got a point.'

xxxxx

Heat sat back on his chair, "A personal intern?" he asked the other doctor in front of him.

"Yes. It'll be just for a semester." the doctor replied.

Heat considered it carefully, "Well, I suppose. What is his major? Wait; is it a she or a he?"

"He's a he."

Heat nodded, "Okay. No problem then." He laughed, "Well, don't give me that look Kingsley. I don't really care for sexes, but you know my wife. She'd be upset if she found out that my personal protégé is a female."

Dr. Kingsley smirked, "Ah yes…She hasn't changed, has she?"

"No she hasn't." Heat replied curtly.

"So, how is the missus? Well, I trust?"

Heat leaned in on his desk, "She's fine. But then, that's not what you wanted to speak to me about. Tell me more about this student."

Kingsley laughed, "You got me. Well, he's doing an extra credit course for a medical elective. And he preferred to be an intern here."

"Why me?" Heat asked.

"Well, we have our hands full." Kingsley deadpanned.

Heat rolled his eyes, "Everyone's got their hands full. You're just disappointed that it wasn't a girl."

Kingsley laughed again, "You know me too well."

"I thought so." He chuckled, "Alright. I'm in. So, when will I meet this protégé of mine?" Heat asked.

"In three weeks."

Heat raised an eyebrow, "That long? Where is he anyway?"

"Did you forget? The semester had ended. It wouldn't begin until another month or so. He'll be here to get yourselves acquainted before the semester actually starts."

"Uh huh…and what exactly am I supposed to be teaching him?" Heat asked, with his eyebrow elevated.

"Just basic patient examination and diagnosis and basic autopsy procedures. That's all."

Heat couldn't help but feel skeptic, "Alright…" he said hesitantly. "Wait. You still didn't tell me his major."

Kingsley laughed again, "It's strange really; he's majoring in psychology. He's probably doing a thesis. You know how it is."

Heat nodded knowingly; of course he knew what it was like. He had been there himself. They were at times, required to do theses on subjects that were totally out of their jurisdictions.

Well, this was another typical example he supposed.

"So, I'll get a shrink?" Heat asked; condescendence in his voice.

"Pretty much."

Heat thought for a moment, "Alright. Whatever. It's fine; just as long as he doesn't try to get inside my head."

Kingsley smirked, "Even if he did, I doubt he'd find anything of interest."

Heat snorted, "Get out."

Kingsley chuckled and rose from the chair, "Oh and, the paperwork are available at the front desk. Just ask for the name Serph Sheffield. He's a good kid. He's a straight-A student you know? Well, gotta run. I got me some people to butcher."

Heat winced, "Must you use that word in my office? Get out. I might be associated with your sick antics."

"Whatever man."

A moment later, Heat found himself alone once more. A new personal intern eh? Well, he supposed that the change would do him good. He'd never had one before and he supposed that it would be an interesting experience.

xxxxx

He walked over to the front desk, "Hi. I'm here for the dossier of a 'Serph Sheffield'."

The woman smiled politely at him, "So you decided to take him under your wing?"

Heat smiled, "Pretty much Beth. It's fine really."

She handed him the file, "Here you go. Just return it to me when you're done."

He nodded, "Thanks Beth. You're an angel."

xxxxx

He walked back to his office and glanced at it, "Hm…he's…22 years old." He blinked; the same age as Argilla.

"Kingsley was right…This kid's a straight-A student. He has no family." he said aloud. That was sad. From the looks of it, it would seem that he's putting himself through college on his own.

He flipped the pages, and saw that he had no history of violations within the university. All in all, Serph's record was as clean as a whistle.

He was the perfect student.

But somehow, Heat questioned that.

'With this kind of record…I have to wonder how this person is doing…emotionally.'

He was the ever skeptic. There had to be something else. Serph was perfect; too perfect. Oh well, at least, that was what the dossier said. He'd know more when he met him.

xxxxx

"Guess what?" Heat asked, as he cut a piece of his tenderloin steak.

"What?" Argilla asked attentively.

"I'm going to have a personal intern." Heat said enthusiastically.

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "A personal intern?"

"Yes."

She remained quiet for a while and then, spoke, "As in, an intern…who follows you around…?"

"Yes."

She frowned, "That's great. What's her name?"

Heat inwardly smirked, "Why did you assume that it's a she?"

She blinked and stared at him, slightly shocked, "Oh! She isn't…? Oh well…I thought that she was a she…" she laughed. Heat sensed the change in her mood as he questioned her. She could be really green with jealousy at times.

"It's a he." he said curtly.

"Oh." she said, livelier than ever, "Have you met him yet?"

Heat shook his head, "Not yet. I'll meet him in three weeks."

"That long?" she asked, surprised.

He chuckled, "Yup. It's the semester break."

"Oh."

"But enough about that. How was your day?" Heat asked.

"Nothing much to tell; really." she said, bored.

Heat nodded, "Well, then, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" she chirped. She stood and cleared the plates. He stood as well and aided her.

"Heat, don't forget that we have a session tomorrow." she said as she put the empty plates in the dishwasher.

Heat grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, "A session tomorrow? Why not tonight?" he asked suggestively.

She blushed and leaned back, "As much as I would love to play with you, I can't. I'm going for a physical exam and an ultrasound session. I can't…you know…"

Heat nodded and released her from his hold, "I know, I know. No visit from the one-eyed snake." he drawled.

She chuckled, "Stop that. You know, grandma would hate you if she knew that you're making fun of her analogy of your…er…weapon."

Heat chuckled; yes. He could recall as he met Argilla's grandmother. She was lecturing him on things about procreation when Argilla and he were still dating. She had been saying how emotionally important it was for a young girl to have a special "first time".

She had been lecturing on how he should be gentle and not just lash out his "one-eyed snake" at her granddaughter.

He remembered feeling uncomfortable right then, fidgeting in his seat as she continued to talk.

"Sooorryyy…" he drawled.

xxxxx

Argilla bounced happily; they had passed their first ultrasound. Granted, the baby's pulse was a bit weak, but the doctor was confident that it will eventually get stronger as it developed.

It was her fifth week of gestation. So far, so good.

Argilla sighed; well, here she was again.

She just hoped that this time, everything would be okay.

xxxxx

Heat rushed to her side as she screamed. He found her on the floor, sobbing. He opened his mouth to speak when his voice suddenly died in his throat. There, on the white tiles of the lavatory floor was a small trickle of reddish brown liquid.

His heart stopped. It was happening again.

He looked at his wife; she was crying wildly, banging her fists onto the tiles. He immediately knelt down and gathered her in his arms, "Ssshh…Just relax baby…Just breathe…"

He had an idea how incredibly stupid he must be sounding to her right now. How could he ask her to calm down?

He quickly lifted her off the ground and ran. As soon as he was outside, he ran towards their car and deposited her within. Without another thought, they made haste for the hospital.

xxxxx

Argilla lay on the hospital bed, her eyes, dead, once more.

It had been the same. It was just how her first baby died. The symptoms were the same…The diagnosis was the same. She didn't know what to feel right now. She just wanted to die.

Her spirit felt…empty.

She neither moved nor spoke. She just didn't care.

She had been in the hospital for two days now. They had the fetus removed from her the pervious day. Suddenly, her heart felt heavy. She felt a hot tear roll on her cheek. Why did this happen again?

Why?

Was she not entitled to have a child of her own?

She gritted her teeth and gripped the blanket tightly.

She heard the door open slowly, but she didn't care. She didn't even bother to see who it was. She didn't care as the person sat on her bedside. She didn't care as she felt warm lips on her forehead. She didn't even look at the person.

She just couldn't care any less.

Heat looked at her; he had no words to say that would comfort her. He cursed himself; if only he didn't consent to it…that day…when she told him that she wanted a baby. If he just refused, they wouldn't be here now.

Now, her eyes were cold and dead once more. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. She just looked out the window.

He held her hand and tried to get her to respond; but, like her eyes, her hands were cold.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault…but what good will it do? She had heard it all before. Why would she believe him then?

But still, he had got to try.

But then, he thought. Was it really the time to try and speak to her? Probably not. Because of the loss, she was emotionally shattered. She needed time alone.

As much as he believed that to be true, he just didn't want to do that either. In other words, he just didn't trust Argilla alone when she was feeling like this. She might…do something…drastic.

He stroked her pink hair gently but still, he could get nothing out of her. It was as if she were being hypnotized and that no stimulation in this world could wake her from her trance. He kissed her forehead again; he needed to talk to someone.

He needed someone who could help him figure out what to do.

He was her husband and yet, he could do nothing for her. He could not ease her pain. He could not even reach her heart or mind. Pain gripped his heart like a greedy man; that was what was plaguing him. He was supposed to be her protector…her shield…but he could do nothing. He was powerless. He could only watch as she broke down and shattered into a million pieces.

He hated this; he hated this feeling.

Gritting his teeth as he felt the onset of tears, he made his way out of the room.

xxxxx

A part of him felt ashamed and weak. Never had he ever had the need to consult a professional when dealing with emotional problems. This was his first time. He always had dealt with his problems by himself; and when he married, he always used to consult Argilla.

But being the way she was now, he couldn't really do that…and seeing that this miscarriage, this loss, was the most painful and strenuous emotional problem that he had ever faced, he needed help.

"I don't know what else to do. She's been like that for days now. She wouldn't even eat." Heat said, burying his face in his hands.

"She wouldn't look at me either. She wouldn't talk. It's like…it's like she isn't even there."

"You should give her time." began the counselor, "She blames herself for the loss and thus is dealing with it the best she can. With this being her second miscarriage, the emotional guilt will reach a new height. As her partner, you should stand by her always. She needs you, now, more than ever."

"How can I help her if she wouldn't even bother to know I'm in the room?" Heat asked. He was getting frustrated. She was being difficult but he realized that it wasn't her fault. But still, he wanted to help her; the problem was, whenever he would try to help her, she would just scoot away from him.

It was as if she was drifting farther and farther away from him.

"She knows that you're there Heat. She does. She just feels that she needs to deal with this her own way. She knows and acknowledges that. For her to know that you've always been by her side is more than enough. Sooner or later, she will start to respond again. This is perfectly normal for mothers who miscarried. What I'm saying is that, you should allow her some grieving time, yourself included, and just be with her. Be by her side. That's all."

Heat thought carefully.

The counselor was right. He should remain by her side. She needed him; she may not say it, but he could definitely feel it.

xxxxx

Another two days had passed and once more, Heat found himself at home, spoon-feeding her. She wouldn't eat; not on her own. He didn't mind taking care of her; not at all. It was just that…he felt angry that there was nothing _else_ he could do.

Her pink eyes were as cold and distant as ever.

"Please eat Argilla. You need your strength."

His pleas went unheeded and again, he firmly grasped her chin, forcing her lips to part. She didn't seem to care though.

After half an hour of tedious feeding, Heat slowly pulled her to her feet, "Come on. We're going to the park. You like the park don't you?" he asked her. He knew she wouldn't respond, but still, he needed her to know that he was there for her.

A quarter of an hour later, Heat and Argilla sat on a bench by the lake. Heat looked on, looking at a few wild geese frolic in the water. He put an arm around his wife and held her hand. He looked at her and saw that she was staring at the geese as well.

Heat waited for any movement…and there…he saw it. It was a flicker. She blinked. Heat was glad. There was change in her today.

Heat's heart raced as he felt her hand lightly squeeze his.

"Argilla?" he asked, careful not to scare her away.

"…I…I had a dream." she said. Heat felt a lump in his throat; she sounded so sad. But nonetheless, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I had…a dream…where…we had a baby…you know?"

Heat squeezed her hand.

"And…we'd take her to the park…the beach…and we'd buy her so many toys…" Heat's heart sank as he saw a tear trickle down from her eye to her chin. His heart ached as he realized how she choked out her words.

She slowly turned to him, "Am I…a bad mother?" she asked, her voice a mere squeak.

He couldn't take it anymore. He embraced her tightly, "No. You're not. You're the best mother any child can have."

She sobbed, "Then…why do they all leave me?"

"I'm sorry Argilla…it's my fault." he said truthfully, "If I hadn't…If I hadn't done it…then…"

She sobbed harder, "It isn't your fault Heat…It's mine!"

Argilla stopped as she felt a tear on her face; but this was different. This tear was different from all the others. She pulled away and touched her face, touching the tear. She looked at her husband with grave eyes.

It was a different tear. It wasn't her own.

"It's my fault." Heat repeated, his eyes as grave as hers.

Argilla couldn't breathe; seeing him this way constricted her heart. She never realized. All along she had thought that she was the only one who was grieving. She had completely forgotten all about him.

Somewhere along the path…her path of self-loathing, she had forgotten him. Shame and quilt wrenched her chest tightly, refusing to let go. She clutched her heart, "Heat…I'm sorry…"

"I forgot…I didn't see you…" she said, her eyes pleading with his to see reason.

"The fault is mine Argilla. It's mine." he admitted painfully like a criminal being brought before a tribunal for persecution.

She let out a cry, "No!! It isn't your fault!! You weren't its mother! I was!" she yelled.

Heat embraced her again, restraining her, "You may be its mother…but I'm its father Argilla! I am its father! You didn't create it by yourself…You had me…"

She hit him on his chest continuously, pouring out her anger and frustration on him, hoping that the dull pain within would go away.

She gave up hitting him as he held her tighter. She then clung to him; needing…desperate. The two continued to sit there, pouring out their pain on one another. And within that time that they clung to each other for mutual support, they found solace…and acceptance.

xxxxx


	3. Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye and Hello**

Argilla looked at the playing children at the playground. She had her arms crossed, smiling and laughing.

She looked to see a little boy fall on the sand. Argilla giggled, "Aw…poor little guy." The little boy stood up and resumed his play with his friends.

Argilla forced herself to look away. It had been a week since she and Heat had their talk. She had put it behind her. Having another miscarriage put things in perspective for her. There were just some things that weren't under your control.

She knew that. But there were also some things that could have helped her successfully conceive.

Having that miscarriage had made her understand the concept of miscarriage even more.

'Maybe Heat and I were too soon…' she thought, remembering how she persuaded Heat. If she hadn't persuaded him that day…maybe…

She shook her head; she really shouldn't dwell on the past. What happened there had already happened; there was no point crying over spoiled milk.

Today was a new day…and tomorrow was still waiting to be written. She shouldn't give up.

They were scheduled for another round of tests in two days. She sighed. She just wanted a normal family; normal families that normal men and women have. She just didn't think that sometimes the simplest things were the hardest to obtain.

She didn't think that they needed so much more to have a normal family. She sighed; she would do anything to make that dream a reality. And if it meant going through countless therapies and medical tests, then so be it.

Her thoughts suddenly wondered over to Heat. She was very grateful to him. She was ever so amazed as to how he could put up with her. Even in her craziest hours, he did not abandon her.

She frowned; she had not been able to give Heat children. He loved children as much as she did…He was a good person, a loving husband, a good friend…and yet, she couldn't give him even that. She couldn't give him a child. Other men would have left their wives and sought out others who would give them what they desired.

But Heat…he had always been there…no matter what.

He chose to stand by her all the way. She smiled at that. She owed him so much. Right now, she would forget about children. Heat needed her…and it was time that she paid attention to him for a change.

xxxxx

Argilla arranged the candlestick on the table. No. She wasn't satisfied. She grasped the stick again and put it slightly to the left. She stood back and looked at it. It still didn't feel right! It didn't look good! She gritted her teeth in frustration; who would have thought that arranging ornaments on the dinner table was this complicated?

She blinked; maybe she should just put it slightly on the right.

There.

It looked right; just right.

Didn't it?

Well, forget it. Heat would be here soon.

She was arranging the glasses when she heard the soft click of the door. He was home. Her chest felt lightened. She ran into the loving room and saw him. She smiled and walked up to him, pecking him on his cheek, "Hey honey. How's work?"

He chuckled, "Ah, it's tiring but good." He held her for a while, his hands around her tiny waist, "What about you? How was your day?"

She smiled, "Well, we have plenty of time to talk about it. Why don't you get ready and get dressed? It's about time for supper."

He released her, "Alright."

She watched with a smile on her face as he ascended the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, she rushed back to the dining room. She frowned as she saw the candlestick; it still didn't look right!

'Damn…'

xxxxx

Their dinner came to a close and Heat leaned back, "Honey…er…not to be rude or anything…But…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow; what was Heat saying? Didn't he like her cooking anymore? Her heart raced. Didn't it taste good? Did she do something wrong?

"But, you really should stop feeding me this."

Her heart stopped, "Uh…why? Is there something wrong…in it?" she asked, her voice a mere squeak.

"What? No. It's just that, it tastes _too_ good. I might gain a lot of weight!" he laughed.

Argilla felt relieved; at least he didn't say that her cooking skills were pathetic. She laughed inwardly.

"Oh. In that case, I'll be sure to feed you this sort of food everyday." she teased him.

He opened his mouth to speak; slightly shocked at what she said when he was cut off.

"Without salad. Let's see how you'll fare after a month of this stuff." she said, giggling.

Heat sweat-dropped, "Anyway, you said that you wanted to talk about something?" He wanted to distract her. Sure, she was just kidding but Argilla could be pretty bizarre at times…and right now, he really didn't want to test that theory.

"Heat," she began, "I would just like to say thank you."

Heat was confused; thank you? For what?

"I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're here with me…The miscarriages have been…horrible for me. But despite that, you stuck by me; you never left my side." She cast her face down, "What I'm really saying is that…I think…that we could use time together…just you and me…and no more talk about having kids."

Heat's eyes widened; was she serious? Did this mean that they weren't going to try to have children anymore?

"I think that we deserve the time Heat…Ever since the miscarriage…it's all that we've thought about. We…have forgotten what it was like to live." She smiled tightly, "Of course, I still haven't lost hope about having kids. I want kids. I really do…You know that. But right now, I know someone who needs me more than ever."

Her pink eyes, filled with love and devotion, twinkled as she held out her hand and grasped his, "You need me Heat…and I need you. I want to tell you that, just as you've been there for me, I'll be here for you."

Heat was at a loss of what to say. She really did understand. And she was alright. She had accepted the loss and had once again moved on. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. She was smiling genuinely again and nothing could make him happier.

He squeezed her hand back, "I'm glad for that Argilla. Come here…" he beckoned softly.

She slowly stood from the chair, never letting go of his hand and came to his side. He stood up and gathered her in his arms, enveloping her lithe frame with his warmth. He nuzzled his cheek against her temples, and whispered, "Argilla…I'm just happy that you're alright."

She closed her eyes, just basking in the warmth and feel of him against her. He held her closer still, neither of them breaking the silence.

A moment later, she pulled away from him but still grasped his hand. She merely looked at him and began to lead him away from the dining room. He raised an eyebrow at her but decided not to question her.

He silently followed her.

They silently made their way into their bedroom. She let go of his hand and walked in the middle of the room. He wanted to follow her but she gave him the signal to remain where he stood.

A feeling of slight worry invaded his body. What was she doing?

Argilla reached for the straps of her high-heeled sandals and removed them, showing him her dainty toes. She then stood upright, reaching for her hair and slowly pulled out the pins within, letting her long pink hair unfold slowly. Heat felt himself become entranced. Argilla lightly smiled and then reached for the knot of her dress at the back of her neck, slowly undoing it. The strings rested on her shoulders limply.

Heat could feel the temperature of his body rise.

Argilla then pulled her black dress over her head, leaving her in her black lacy underwear. She looked at him now with her pink eyes filled with only passion and want. Heat couldn't move; he couldn't talk. He was transfixed on the spot.

He looked at her hungrily as her pink tresses, slightly curly, dangled just on her ample breasts. He always loved her hair. She slowly walked towards him and touched his face, "Hey…why do you look like that?" she asked, whispering seductively.

Heat blinked and grabbed the hand that held his face, "Argilla…what?"

As much as he would love to do this with her, he wouldn't. Didn't she say that she didn't want to think of having children right now? Why was she doing this then?

Her face came close to his and he could feel her breath on his face.

"Ssshh…" she whispered, "It's all for you baby…all for you."

Heat was still confused. Argilla saw the confusion within his eyes and slowly pulled his face down to meet hers. She kissed him feverishly, her lips moving ever so slowly…ever so carefully against his own.

Heat felt the feeling of confusion and doubt die within as slowly parted his lips, responding to her kiss. His hands immediately went for her hips, pulling her closer to him. Argilla whimpered as Heat kissed her passionately. His tongue gently massaged her lips and her mouth. Her tongue came out a moment later, dancing with his, meeting his arduous strokes.

Her fingers wandered over to his polo shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. Heat's hands, in the meantime, traveled up to the clasp of her bra and in one quick motion, unclasped it. His hands then moved further up, to her shoulders and played with the transparent straps of her bra.

He broke away from their kiss and made a beeline of kisses from her lips down to her neck. She leaned back, throwing her head back, making herself more accessible to his hungry pair of lips and tongue. His lips then wandered over to her shoulder and stopped his nipping on her soft flesh as he met the transparent strap.

He nuzzled the strap with his lips and nose and slowly moved it on the edge of her shoulder and let it fall off, sliding from her shoulder. He did the same with the other strap. Argilla moved her body slightly so that her bra fell off of her altogether. It fell on the floor.

Argilla, now having unbuttoned his shirt, slowly pried it from his muscled body. Heat rose from her shoulder and slid off the garment.

Argilla then pulled him away from her and Heat looked at her, questioning whatever it was she was doing. She merely smiled and then, got down on her knees. Heat looked down on her from where he stood, "Argilla…what?"

She silenced him as she put a finger in front of her mouth, "Sshhh…"

She, on her knees, unbuckled his belt and slowly undid his pants, pulling down his zipper unhurriedly. The pants slid on to the bottom, on his feet. Heat blinked; was she going to…? Argilla then pulled down his boxers. Heat suddenly pulled her up, hauling her to her feet so that their eyes met, "What are you doing?"

Argilla smiled and freed herself from his grip, "I'm just showing you…just one of my ways…of loving you…That's all sweetie…"

Stunned her answer, Argilla took this time and got back down on her knees, there, she saw his manhood, freed from its confines for her to see. She drew her face closer to it and let her hand massage the sensitive flesh. Heat groaned as she stroked his length slowly…achingly. His member began to twitch and throb from her ministrations.

Heat closed his eyes as he felt lost in the abyss of sensation.

Suddenly her touch became intense as she stroked him faster and firmer in her hand. Heat's hands went to her shoulder, "Ah…a…Argilla…" he moaned.

Argilla smiled; she was happy that he was enjoying himself. Her hand let his manhood be. She then drew her face closer still, and then, she kissed him. She kissed his manhood; slowly at first. And then, she took him into her mouth. Heat's eyes shot open and he looked to see his wife's head moving to and fro from below him.

Hot blood coursed through his body, raging.

Argilla's tongue glazed over his manhood, her saliva providing that wet and warm feeling on it. She sped up her strokes but still careful enough not to let her teeth hit him.

Heat's breathing became erratic. His heart was pumping at such as accelerated rate that he feared losing control of himself that he might suddenly collapse on the floor. His manhood was fully awake now and throbbed within her mouth. He gritted his teeth and grasped her hair tightly in his hands as he felt the inevitable draw even closer. He was going to lose himself…and he was going to lose himself…soon.

His hands went from her hair down to her shoulder where he gripped her firmly. And then, with the sternest voice he could muster under the circumstances, he spoke, "Argilla…stop."

She slowly withdrew from his manhood and looked at him innocently. She looked at him as if she were a child who had been scolded for an undesired behavior. She tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

Heat's control snapped; seeing her that way…in that pose…in that position…Seeing her face aglow with innocence made his craving for her all the more apparent. Not having any more control, he grasped her shoulders and lifted her off the ground, stepping out of his pants and boxers completely.

He made his way towards their bed and there, he laid her gently. He stripped himself of his shoes and socks and got on her. He felt another jolt of electricity on his manhood. He didn't have much time. He reached for her underwear and slid them off her. She remained unspeaking within those moments, leaving up to her husband the fate of her body.

He then spread her legs apart and there, he dove within her. Argilla groaned as her flesh met his. Her hands flew up to embrace him. Her fingers and nails imbedded themselves onto the skin of his back, tearing it.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Heat felt the added pleasure and again felt another electrifying jolt enter his nether regions. He gritted his teeth; he needed to go faster. She was openly moaning now…He smiled…He was going to make her scream.

His pace suddenly changed. No longer hesitant or reluctant, his thrusts became mad and frenzied…Like an uncontrollable whirlwind, he did as he pleased. Argilla bucked her hips to match his movements but it would seem that she wouldn't be able to. Their hearts raced as they continued their passionate dance.

The minutes ticked by slowly…but it wasn't as slow as the couple would've hoped. To them…it seemed as though it were seconds hurriedly ticking by; hurrying to bring them to the gates of nirvana and put an end to their dance.

But no…Heat wouldn't let that happen…He was going to prolong this sensation for as long as he could. Curios really…it was this sensation…the feel of their flesh molding together that was the one that prohibited them from attaining pure and sheer bliss…and yet it was this sensation that they wanted to preserve.

But no matter their efforts, the inevitable came nearer. Heat was close…he could feel it…and for some reason he could feel her to be close as well.

"Oh God…!!" she groaned. Heat looked at her face. She had her eyes closed tight. From one angle, it looked like she was in pain. And from another, it had looked like she was in complete pleasure.

He could only wonder if she was truly in pain or not…

"Heat…!! Heat…!" she openly moaned, her voice rising each time she said his name.

But after hearing that, he knew that she was in ecstasy. It was then, as he thrust into her up to the hilt that he felt something snap within. They had reached the gates of paradise.

"Argilla…!!" he grunted as he came, letting his essence run free in fury.

"Heat!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came.

They had arrived together…Just as they wanted.

Heat collapsed on her. His breathing was quick and erratic. His chest was on fire; his heart pumping at a furious pace. Argilla felt his heart and there, her hands slid up and down his back, trying to get him to get a hold of himself.

Feeling himself calm down, he slowly slid from her tight core, letting the surplus of his seed spill from her still dripping core and onto the bed sheets. He put an arm around her and drew her close. She snuggled up close to him and giggled weakly, "Well…I hope that you enjoyed that…"

He chuckled, "I did. Thank you."

She turned to him and looked at him straight in the eyes, "No. I should be the one telling you that. Thank you…I love you."

He smiled and closed the space in between them. She buried her face in his warm chest and slowly closed her eyes, freeing herself of any thoughts and feelings…She was asleep within moments. Heat allowed himself a moment of contemplation before following her into the realms of the subconscious…

xxxxx

Argilla rose from the bed early. She had gone down for breakfast without waking Heat. He was still fast asleep and she was glad. She rushed for her purse and from there, took out a small bottle. She opened it and took a pill from within. She looked at the small pill in her palm. This little pill would kill any zygote that would form within her. She felt guilty. She would be killing her would-be children.

But still, it couldn't be helped.

She took it into her mouth and swallowed.

She had said that she would make him happy…and she had also said that this was not the time to have children. She was fulfilling both promises.

She breathed in slowly; still feeling the feeling of euphoria.

She opened her eyes slowly. She gathered her thoughts.

Oh yes; despite the great and passionate coupling, today was still a new day. The world still continued to exist…That could only mean that Heat still had to go to work and she still needed to get to the school. But still, she had had one of the best night's sleep in her whole life.

She rushed back upstairs.

xxxxx

A young man walked into the hospital. He blinked and looked at the other people disinterestedly. He breathed evenly. He looked from left to right and saw the information desk.

He walked up to it confidently.

His steely eyes met those of the receptionist intensely. The woman squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Granted, the young man had not said anything offensive nor did he do any gesture that was offensive in any way…but it was in the way his eyes burned through hers that made her feel uncomfortable. It was as if…his eyes were probing hers…

She felt as if she was being lost in his silver pools…

What was he doing? Why was he looking at her like that?

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr. Heat O'Brien." he said nonchalantly, rousing the woman from her thoughts.

The woman gulped but did not let it show; instead, she met his intense gaze head on, "Do you have an appointment Mr.…?"

The young man nodded, "Sheffield. And yes, I do. I believe that it was scheduled for today…at around this time." he said, resisting the strong temptation to roll his eyes. He read her; she was thinking of him…

He inwardly smirked; shaking his head. They were all the same.

'Too easy…'

The woman cast her face down, hiding the slight blush on her face, "Ah…well, you're all clear. The doctor's office is just down that hall. Second door to your right." She finished with the outmost politeness that she could utter without sounding flirtatious.

The young man nodded and bowed politely, "Thank you." He then turned and left.

The woman looked at him, curiosity burning within her. The young man was…strange…He had a very powerful aura. But nonetheless, he had been polite. It was just his eyes…

She shivered as she remembered them…It felt as if his eyes were beckoning her softly to sleep…

It had been the most overwhelming aura that she had thus far encountered.

'He was pretty cute…' she mused to herself, 'Maybe I'd see him again some other time…' she thought hopefully.

xxxxx

Heat washed his hands by the faucet. He had just done a minor surgery. He let the blood run and mix with the water. He was deep in thought. Argilla and he had one of their most passionate of nights…and yet, he couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that.

After rinsing his hands, he reached for a towel and dried them. He sighed; even if they had been passionate, he had questioned it. She said that she wouldn't try to have children…and yet they had not used protection.

He thought for a while, as he reached for his lab coat. He put it on and arranged it properly. He stopped; he already knew what she had done. She had taken those pills; contraceptives. He frowned; those can have side effects…

The side effects could range from your once in a while rash to the nastiest of cases such as contracting a disease from long term usage.

He didn't want that for her.

Sure, right now, they'd have great, passionate lovemaking…but as they get older and as the side effects start to appear, it would only get difficult for both him and her. He didn't want her to contract some disease…and have her suffer…

He shivered, his hair standing on one end as he visualized it. He shut his eyes tight. He was a doctor for Christ's sake. He should know better.

Well, he'd be content with just using protection he supposed.

He sighed.

"Doctor…" his nurse called on softly.

"Yah? What is it?" he asked attentively.

"There's someone asking for you. A young man; he said that you were expecting him." the nurse replied nonchalantly.

Heat raised an eyebrow; a young man? Who was that?

"He's waiting in your office."

"Aa…alright. I'll be there shortly." he said, dismissing the nurse.

The nurse nodded and left him. Heat followed her soon after and left for his office. Who could that be? He wasn't informed of having an appointment with a young man. But then again, maybe he forgot?

After all, he had been experiencing a lot of stress lately that he most probably forgot all about it.

Hm…

Well, there was no use thinking about it. The person was waiting.

xxxxx

Heat entered his office and found that the young man had already entered. There he was, seated on the chair in front of his desk.

"Hello. I'm Dr. O'Brien." he greeted casually.

The young man stood and faced him; he smiled politely. Heat nodded, "You must be…"

"Serph Sheffield. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. O'Brien." the young man replied courteously.

Heat blinked; taken aback. This was his student? Well, his file didn't lie. He was young. He was more or less the same age as his wife.

"Ah yes. Serph. It's good to see you." Heat said, extending his hand. Serph smiled tightly and grasped his hand in a most steadfast manner. The handshake was firm. Heat was impressed; the young man knew his body-language techniques well.

He sweat-dropped. No; not really. It wasn't that that Heat was impressed. He had expected a weak handshake from Serph since he looked puny. He was almost as tall as he was…probably shorter only by an inch or two. His body was lean but not built enough to be like his. And the fact that he knew that Serph was a straight-A student, a nerd, if you will, only made his self-fulfilling prophecy complete.

He just didn't expect that inside that puny body of a boy laid a man.

"Please sit." Heat ushered him as he walked over to his chair. He sat down and looked at Serph.

Serph smiled, "Well, I would just like to personally thank you for giving me this opportunity to be your intern."

Heat nodded, "It's no bother, I assure you. I was puzzled though, you're doing a major in psychology, is that right?"

Serph nodded.

"Then, I assume that you're doing a thesis?" Heat prodded.

Serph nodded, still smiling, "Yes. I am. I'm here to do a thesis on the subject of placebo."

"Placebo?" Heat asked, genuinely curios.

"Yes. Most especially within cancer patients. I have heard that this hospital conducts studies on the physical manifestations of accelerated healing properties within a person simply due to the placebo effect."

Heat nodded in understanding, "Yes…that's right. Quite a few cancer patients survive the condition and go on to lead healthy and normal lives."

"Yes. I am just interested to know how this is done. I'm here to ascertain whether or not the human mind is supreme to our frail and mortal bodies." Serph explained.

Heat blinked; he was pretty matured for his age.

"I understand. And now, you're here to ascertain that the person handling you isn't a complete bungling buffoon?" Heat asked, laughing.

Serph smiled at him heartily, "Dr. O'Brien, you are definitely not a buffoon." Serph gritted his teeth inwardly; this man was no pushover. He saw right through him. Well, he'd just have to kick his charismatic personality up a notch. He couldn't afford to do that again…People shouldn't be able to read him…It was supposed to be the other way around.

'Well, Dr. O'Brien really isn't just some idiot…' he thought.

"It's Heat."

Serph raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Heat laughed, "You're too uptight Serph. Look, you're here to acquaint yourself with me. That's because you want your semester to go as smoothly as possible correct?"

Serph frowned inwardly; this man was somewhat perceptive.

"Yes. That's right." Serph concurred, smiling politely.

Heat leaned back into his chair, "That's exactly the point. You're too uptight. My name is Heat. Just call me Heat; not Dr. O'Brien…It makes me sound old. Well, older than what I look anyway…"

"I see…Well, it's Heat then." Serph replied.

"And I'll call you Serph."

Serph nodded, "Agreed."

Heat nodded; well, that was done. The pleasantries that is. Time to get down to business, "When will your semester begin Serph?" Heat asked.

"It starts in a fortnight." he deadpanned. He smiled brightly, "I know that I was originally scheduled to meet you next week, but then I decided to meet you this week instead. There's no point in waiting for the future if it could be done today."

Heat leaned back on his chair, "Ah, I see; it's no trouble at all. You have a lot of foresight Serph. You're right; you shouldn't leave for tomorrow what could be done today." He laughed and then continued, "A fortnight huh? So, you have plenty of time to get used to the hospital until your semester starts. But, I can't let you wander around the halls and into the ER. You understand right?"

Serph nodded.

"Just be sure to fix an appointment with me and I'll help you out in any way that I can." Heat stated, his red eyes probing the boy.

Serph met his eyes, steadfast, "Well, I'm glad to hear that Heat." He slowly stood up, "It's a real pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

Heat took it and gave it a firm shake before letting go, "Likewise Serph."

"I trust that my semester would be just fine. Thank you for your time." Serph said, ever so politely.

Heat nodded, "Just give me a buzz if you need anything."

"I'll do that."

Heat watched as the young man left his office. Well, that wasn't too bad. Granted, the kid was too uptight, but Heat was sure that he could change that once they spend more time together. But still, there was something off with that young man. It wasn't something that he could put his finger on…No…it was something else…something elusive.

He shook his head. He really was overanalyzing things.

Maybe he was just getting old.

xxxxx

Heat wiped his lips with a table napkin as he finished his dinner. Argilla had already gathered the plates. She returned a few moments later.

"That was a great dinner." he said affectionately.

She snorted, "Are you sure you didn't toss it out the window?"

Heat grinned, "I'm positive."

He stood up and held her hand, leading her out of the dining room and into the living room. He sat down and pulled her to him, sitting her gently on his lap.

"Guess what." he began, lightly stroking her thigh.

Argilla blushed and lightly squirmed within his arms, "Heat," she began, "it's hard to guess anything when you're…" she suddenly stopped as his hand traveled upwards…his fingers tracing the skin of her upper thigh as light as a feather.

Her body tingled. But still, weren't they going to have a talk? This sort of thing can wait. Her hands grabbed his wandering one and held it firmly, "Stop that…" she said playfully.

"You were going to tell me something. Right?" she said, trying to get him to focus on what he was supposed to say…and not on her thigh.

Heat let go of her thigh and touched his chin, in wistful thought, "Ah yes. Well, I met my intern today."

"Oh?" Argilla replied, "So, what's he like?" she asked, a bit more enthusiastic than she originally planned.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Well…you seem curious about him; too curious."

She chuckled, "Jealous?"

He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him while his other hand grasped the side of her rear firmly, "Why would I be? You're mine…" he whispered seductively, leaning in.

He pulled her closer to him, their faces almost touching and whispered, "You're mine…"

His hand left her rear and cupped her face, pulling her down to him. She complied, her eyes hypnotized by his resolute and strong ruby eyes. He smirked at her and closed his eyes, brushing his lips against hers softly.

He easily parted her lips as his tongue licked her bottom lip persuading…coaxing her to open to him. She parted her lips shyly…letting him within her cavern…ready to reveal to him her secrets…

Argilla moaned…his lips and tongue caressed hers lovingly. She stopped suddenly; there he was again…distracting her! She cursed herself inwardly…

She put her hands on his chest and pulled away, "You're doing it again!" she yelled, blushing madly.

He chuckled, "Okay, okay…I'm sorry. I'll be nice."

"So, tell me about your intern." she said, slowly getting up from him. He pouted and held her firmly, preventing her from moving any further. She pouted in turn at him. He smirked and pulled her back, "Well, I'll tell you about him. But you didn't need to move you know…"

She blushed, "Well, I _want_ to. You distract me."

"Do I now…?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Stop that!" she yelled slapping him.

Heat winced as he felt her slap on his cheek. She crossed her arms, severely annoyed, "You could be such a pervert you know that?!" she yelled.

He sweat-dropped.

"Well?" she yelled angrily, pulling him by his collar, "Are you going to tell me about your intern or not?" she asked, her pink eyes ablaze.

"You win." he said, throwing in the towel, "Okay, okay." He held his hands up, freeing her.

She smiled at him and pinched his cheek, "You're soooo cute!"

Heat cringed; she could be too moody…In one moment she was furious and the next, she was totally happy. Which one was it?

She bounced from him and occupied the space next to him. He sighed sadly; he was already missing her. Her body pressed up against his…just felt too good.

"Well, he's a young man just about your age." Heat stated wistfully.

Argilla blinked, "Oh? What's his major?"

"Psychology…He's doing a thesis on the placebo effect…I dunno…He seems to be alright. He isn't arrogant or anything…and he's too polite." Heat said, his eyes staring at a particular spot on the wall, contemplating the events a few hours prior with outmost concentration.

Argilla blinked, mildly surprised, "Well, isn't it a good thing to be polite? At least you know that he's educated." she giggled lightly.

Heat looked at her, tearing his eyes away from the wall, "Well, that's just it. He's too polite…He's treating me as if I were his grandfather…Besides…I know that he's educated. He's running for honors you know?"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, he must be very talented." Suddenly Argilla felt another sensation; she already had a concept of how he looked like…but…then Heat didn't really tell her what he _actually_ looked like…

Hm…now she was curious.

"So," she began, trying to hide the fact that her throat had suddenly become very dry. She didn't want him thinking that she would be interested in his intern even in the slightest.

"What does he look like anyway?" she asked, offhandedly, waving her hand disinterestedly, turning her face to her side as if she didn't care.

Heat wasn't stupid though. He knew she was curious. He inwardly smirked; "Well, like I said, he couldn't really be any older than you. He's pretty short."

Argilla's vein on her temple popped; short?

"How short?" she asked; surely he didn't mean tiny short, did he?

"Probably…five feet and an inch tall." Heat said offhandedly, mimicking her earlier expression, "He was a little chubby on the side too…probably the effects of studying too much and exercising too little."

Heat's mental smirk widened as he saw the hint of a disgusted look in his wife's face. Well, he'd just have to widen that won't he?

"What about his hair and eye color?" Argilla asked; surely there was something to hope for in this student of his…He couldn't possibly look _that_ undesirable. Sure, he may be a bit short…A lot of people were! And they still manage to look attractive. He may be a bit chubby, but that was something that could easily be remedied; besides, a little meat here and there could be cute; cuddly cute.

"He has a matching pair of silver eyes and silver hair." Heat said nonchalantly, still pretending not to care.

Argilla smiled inwardly; there might be hope for this nerdy intern after all. She was about to further think about it when Heat suddenly spoke, "Yeah; come to think of it…silver hair is pretty exotic. Don't you think Argilla?" he asked.

'Exotic…? Hell yeah…' she thought dreamily.

"It's just too bad that that kid is losing it." he said with feigned regret, shaking his heading sympathetically.

Argilla froze; lose? Lose what?

"Lose what?" she asked, repeating out loud her mental statement.

Heat sighed and breathed out deeply, "Well, I suppose he's studying too much. I mean, you could just tell by the amount of stress he has…"

Argilla was getting annoyed; why doesn't Heat just get to the point already?! He was keeping her in suspense forever.

"Yes. It's such a shame though…He's still pretty young you know?" he sighed; and then continued, "He really shouldn't study so hard. All work and no play made his hair run away." Heat said, having that faraway look on his face, secretly looking at her reaction from the corner of his eyes.

Argilla's eyes widened and then momentarily returned to their original size, "R-really…"

"Yup." Heat nodded, "Yeah…for such a young person, he's losing a lot of his hair. You could just see how far the hairline has retreated."

'Receding hairline?' Well, that had done it. Whereas before she had hope for him, now she knew that it was time to throw in the towel and hang the coat at the coat rack. It was simply a hopeless case.

Argilla felt her interest for the young intern as interest enough as she would watch paint dry. This time, she waved her hand dismissively for real, "Oh…so when will he start?"

Heat inwardly smirked once more, "Well, he'll start in two weeks."

"That's great." Argilla answered, clearly no longer interested.

Heat grinned like a Cheshire cat; he succeeded.

'Women…' he thought, shaking his head knowingly as he chuckled.

xxxxx

Argilla sat by her vanity table that evening, brushing her hair, humming subtly to herself. Heat looked at her from the threshold of the door. He gazed at her with pure astonishment. She simply looked beautiful in his eyes. She wasn't really doing anything…just brushing her hair…She wasn't wearing anything fancy…just her nightgown…She wasn't wearing makeup either…No, it was just her; her with her pearly white complexion, her porcelain doll-like features, her full and luscious lips and her sparkling and alluring pink eyes…Yes, she was clearly breathtaking.

How she managed to bewitch him this way still astounded him. It had a profound effect on him that he just couldn't tear himself away from such a picturesque visage.

He scratched his head sheepishly; he still hadn't talked to her about her…methods.

He frowned as he thought of those side effects.

'If that happens…Then…' He took a sharp intake of breath. If that happened then her beauty…all of her unique characteristics will all fade to give way to the visage of a broken down old hag…A mere shadow of her former self.

He pictured her smile. Yes…that smile…

That too will disappear…Her twinkling smile will become the defeated look of a woman with nothing but contempt for life.

Her eyes would no longer shine…They would be dull and dead…Only the essence of despair will remain within.

No. He wouldn't let that happen.

His ruby eyes burned with determination.

He walked up to her from behind and leaned down, his hands grasping her shoulders affectionately, his lips on her cheek, "You're beautiful enough. You needn't do that."

She turned her face to meet his and giggled, "I'm not doing this to feel beautiful Heat. I just want to brush my hair and make sure it's untangled when I go to bed."

Heat let her go and stood; waiting for her to do the same. She stood up as well and smiled at him, "Well, I'm off to bed. Aren't you going to join me? Or is there something you still have to do?"

Heat shook his head, "No. I think I'll turn in too. But…"

She looked at him, her eyes searching his, "But?"

Heat furrowed his eyes momentarily and then relaxed, "Argilla, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"About?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous. He looked so serious; whatever it was, it wasn't about hanky-panky stuff.

"I want you to stop taking those pills." he deadpanned nonchalantly, but his eyes burned intensely, letting her know that he was dead serious.

She was taken aback, "Why? It's the best for…"

He grasped her shoulders, "No it isn't." he said, cutting her off, "I don't want you to get those side effects."

"But…" she protested.

"No buts. We'll just have to improvise; that's all." he said, his serious face slightly grinning.

She thought for a moment and then nodded, "Okay doc. You know what's best." She chuckled and then headed for the bed, "Just don't blame me for mediocre performance."

Heat's face softened and he felt his inner self laugh; she could be comical at times. She was taking it pretty well.

"Don't worry. I won't.

xxxxx


	4. Connection and Resonance

A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON**

**Chapter 4: Connection and Resonance**

Another fortnight had passed. Well, it was about time that Serph was about to start his training. He scratched his head. What was he supposed to teach him again?

Oh right. The placebo effect.

Heat yawned; it's still early in the morning. Eight AM. Hm.

He took a sip of his coffee. Serph would be here in…half an hour.

Well, he might as well gather his records about cancer patients. That was what Serph was interested to know anyway. He walked over to drawers and pulled out the aforesaid patient files.

When he found them, he sat himself in his chair once more and skimmed through the pages.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there and reading when he was suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

The nurse peeked in, "Doctor, Mr. Sheffield is here to see you."

Heat blinked; it was half an hour already?

"Ah, let him in."

The nurse nodded and disappeared. A moment later, his silver-haired protégé entered.

"Good morning Dr. O'Brien." Serph said, smiling politely.

"Good morning. So, how have you been?" Heat replied calmly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How have you been? Well, I hope?" Serph asked, his eyes slit, like that of a fox, his lips tugging upwards for a smile.

"Yes. Thank you. So, are you ready?" Heat asked, standing up.

"I am." Serph replied curtly, his smile never leaving his face.

xxxxx

It had been a tiring day. Heat sat on the sofa of his home, massaging his temples. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away into his own thoughts.

He was, however, thrown from his thoughts as he felt a soft hand and soft, slender fingers atop of his own, touching his hands lightly before dislodging them from his temples, replacing them with the aforesaid hands.

He leaned back into the touch as the hands that replaced his own, gently and firmly massaged his temples.

He heard a giggle.

"Oh you poor thing…" Argilla cooed, leaning down, letting her lips be near his ears, "You're so tired, aren't you?"

He groaned at her touch, "Yes. I am…quite tired."

She continued to massage him gently until his hands grasped her wrists, telling her to halt her movements, "I feel a lot better. Thanks baby."

"Are you sure?" she asked, giggling.

"I am." He patted the space next to him, "Come here and sit. I missed you."

She hopped into the space next to him from behind and leaned back, "You missed me? We just saw each other this morning."

Heat moved closer to her, his hands on either side of her, "Yeah…well…you know how lonely my work is…don't you?" he asked, leaning in.

She gave him a bored and unimpressed look and leaned back further, putting some space in between them, her bare foot on his chest pushing him slightly away from her body, "Er…yeah, I guess. Anyway, how was your day?"

He exhaled as he heard her question and then, unceremoniously, dropped himself on her, like a hot potato, her foot giving way as he fell. He nestled his head within her breasts. He nuzzled himself closer to her, "Well," he said, his voice muffled by her clothes, "Serph started today."

"Oh?" she asked, pretending to be interested.

'The short, fat balding guy?' she thought, bored.

Heat turned his head to the side, his ear just above her heart. He listened intently to the rhythmic melody of the beating of her heart.

"Yeah." he replied, almost absentmindedly…being lost in the slow movement of her heaving chest.

"So? How did it go?" she asked, stroking his fiery red hair gently, letting the smooth strands slide through her fingers effortlessly.

"It was fine. He was very attentive." he replied, closing his eyes, feeling a bit sleepy from the soothing sensation that was caused by her slender fingers in his hair and scalp.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously.

He yawned, "What else is there? He didn't get lost in the hospital…if that's what you're asking. And yes, we did find scrubs to fit his height." he chuckled.

Argilla chuckled along with him, "Okay…whatever. As long as it was fine…" she sighed and shrunk further in the sofa, adjusting her position so that she lay down on it, with her husband on top of her.

She continued to play with his hair, "Well…I'm getting sleepy Heat…" she said, slowly closing her eyes.

He snapped awake and sat up, straddling her, "Hey, don't sleep yet! I thought that we could…you know…"

She sleepily opened an eye, looking at him oddly, "What? Have dinner? I suppose…Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry."

Heat's face fell in disappointment. Oh well…

She sat up slowly, "Heat…come on. Help me up. I'm hungry."

Heat thought for a moment…Kiss her and hope that maybe he'll get lucky…or do what she asked in order to avoid a stinging slap.

He winced at that thought.

Argilla's vein popped in the side of her forehead, "You'd better not be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking Heat. I'm not in the mood for that." she said, annoyed.

Heat sweat-dropped and slowly got off her, holding out a hand. She took his hand in hers and let herself be pulled up to her feet.

"Good." she said firmly.

Heat stretched his arms and legs, "Well, whatever. You owe me for this."

xxxxx

Argilla smiled as she cleaned up the utensils used when she had cleaned a boy's scraped knee. It gave her a good feeling about herself as she worked in a school. She just loved to see children.

She wanted to make sure that they were okay. She wanted to see them just playing around…with no cares about the world around them.

She sat herself by the window and there gazed at the playing girls and boys. They all looked so cute to her that her heart couldn't help but soften.

As she thought about it, she felt the all too familiar feeling of shame.

She bit her lip; she had lost two children already. Her heart stopped; she restricted her own breathing, hoping that her stoppage of breathing would stop the pain that she felt deep within her chest.

But alas, she only managed to reduce it…It wasn't a bellowing pang of pain…but now, it was a mere throbbing in the heart.

She sighed; she wanted to have children. But it would seem that she wasn't ready for them yet.

'Maybe the miscarriages are signs that my body isn't ready for pregnancy…' she thought optimistically, blocking out any and every negative thought that might go her way. She avoided it because she knew that even one negative thought would shatter whatever weak barrier she had set up for herself.

What barrier?

The barrier that stated that it wasn't her fault that her children had died before they were born.

She bit her lip as hard as she could; she needed to focus on other things. She turned herself from the window and arranged the files instead. As she looked at the stack of paper on the table, she heard a subtle sound of something dripping.

Her eyes immediately went down, towards the sound and there she found a drop of blood. She blinked; surprised.

Her hands immediately went to her face and there, she felt for any wound. She sighed again as her fingers found her lips; there was the source of her blood. She had probably bitten her lip so hard that the skin had been torn.

She closed her eyes; think of something else.

She then saw the grinning face of her husband. She smiled; still having her eyes closed.

Her better half; her love…her everything.

She opened her eyes; she then realized that she missed him. She couldn't really explain it. They had just seen each other in the morning; it was only a few hours since they parted and there she was, feeling that she missed him.

She took her purse and pulled out her phone. She dialed his number.

xxxxx

"Let's take a break Serph. It's lunchtime anyway." Heat declared, stepping out of the ER. Serph nodded, "Yes; I agree."

After changing, the two had met up by the cafeteria. They sat at an empty table and ate their food.

Heat was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when his phone rang. Serph didn't pay him any attention though; it was Heat's business after all.

Heat dug in his pocket and took out the ringing phone. He put it against his ear and pressed the button, "Hey honey."

"_Hi."_ she said, giggling.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What's up? It's not like you to call during your duty hours."

"_Oh nothing…I just missed you that's all…"_ she said, sighing heavily.

Heat frowned; she seemed so…melancholy, "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. I just…" _

"Just?"

"_I just wanted to hear your voice." _she finished shyly.

Heat grinned; she could be pretty darn cute. After all that they had done together, she still managed to feel shy around him.

"Well, you can hear it as much as you like…although it's highly probable that you'd get tired of that anyway…" he said, chuckling.

"_I doubt that…"_ she said sincerely.

Okay. There was something wrong. She didn't even challenge his lame joke. What was going on?

He'd better not ask over the phone…He'd ask her when they were home.

"_Heat…I'll see you later." _

"Okay honey." Heat said happily, not betraying in his voice the feeling of slight anxiety in his face.

"_Bye baby."_ she said.

Heat opened his mouth to respond but the line had already been disconnected.

Hm.

He turned to look at Serph would was concentrating on his food. Heat blinked; he had forgotten that he was there.

"Uh…sorry about that. My wife…" Heat said, smiling sheepishly.

Serph smiled, "No not at all. So, Heat, you're married huh?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Any children?" he asked. Serph winced, "Sorry. That was out of bounds." he said, laughing.

Heat put up his palm, "No not at all. And uh, no, we don't have any children."

Serph nodded; not asking anymore questions. Not that he was really interested to begin with anyway.

"You know, Dr. Kingsley-Richard that is, told me that I would have to show you about basic patient examination and autopsy procedures…" Heat laughed, "The subject that you told me that you're interested in is too far from that."

"I apologize for that. Should I talk to…?"

Heat laughed again, "You're too uptight Serph. You're still young. Act like it. And nah, you don't have to talk to anyone. It's fine. Richard is just a bit retarded. Don't tell him I said that."

Serph smiled, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"That's good to hear."

xxxxx

Heat walked in their home; worried. Thoughts of Argilla still plagued his mind. What was wrong? He walked in but so far, she had not greeted him. He frowned.

"Argilla?" he called out; no response.

He ascended the stairs. She was probably in their bedroom. He walked in and saw that she was not there. He was about to leave when the opened balcony doors caught his eyes.

He walked in and went out to the balcony. There she was, with her back to him, leaning on the railing.

"Hey." he called out softly from where he stood.

She gasped softly as she heard his voice and quickly turned around. With a smile on her face, she lunged herself at him, embracing him. He chuckled, "Hey…you missed me _that_ much?" he drawled playfully.

She slapped him playfully after pulling away, "Yeah I do. You got a problem with that?"

He cringed slightly, "No. I don't."

He walked over to her and held her hand, leading her to the railing once more, "So, what were you thinking about?" he asked, his arm going around her waist.

Argilla sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "Oh nothing…just about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah…and about…our kids." she finished. She was hesitant to say the last part. She just knew that Heat would probably not like to talk about it; after all, they did agree that talking about the past losses would just bring up bad memories…and reliving those memories were anything but pleasurable.

Heat tightened his hold around her waist, "Oh? And?"

Well, he wasn't annoyed; that was good.

"Well, nothing. I was just thinking that…I think my body's not ready to have children yet…you know? That's why I kept having miscarriages." She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes deeply, "Isn't that right Heat?"

Heat returned her gaze steadily; he read her. She was displaying a mixture of emotions. She was smiling at him but her eyes spoke the truth. Within her soft pink eyes, she was pleading. She was pleading for him to give her an answer to her question. He also saw that desperation. She was desperate for him to give her an answer to her question that would make her happy…

'Would I lie?' he asked himself, 'Of course not.'

"Yes. You're right." he said, agreeing with whatever it was she had said.

Suddenly, her once soft pink eyes blazed in anger, "That's not what you really think Heat. Please give me a real answer."

Heat mentally smacked himself and then, exhaled, "I do agree with you. The symptoms of your miscarriages aren't those because of diseases, physical abnormalities or failure of the immune system. You had miscarriages because of chromosomal abnormalities in the fetal development. Those causes, as you know, are random and cannot be absolutely ruled out by any doctor. Your case is purely coincidental." he said truthfully, almost running out of breath as he tried his best to fit all of that in one sentence.

His eyes concurred with his persuasive voice and speech delivery.

She looked at him for a while and then, had her features soften, "Thank you for that Heat. I needed it."

She embraced him, burying her face on his chest, taking in his scent. He held her tighter, "Anytime."

She pulled away a moment later and looked at him with a grin on her face, "So…I still owe you don't I?" she purred seductively at him.

Heat grinned, "That, you do."

She pulled his face towards hers, "So…what are we waiting for?"

Heat shook his head, "We aren't waiting…"

Their lips met in a searing kiss.

xxxxx

Heat looked at his sleeping wife. She looked so beautiful especially when she slept. He stroked her face lovingly and saw that a faint blush still adorned her cheeks. He felt a swell of pride within him. After all, it had been because of him that she had blushed in the first place.

She was dead exhausted from their previous activity that she had fallen asleep almost immediately.

He watched as she clutched the sheet around her naked body tighter, moaning a bit as she did. Heat chuckled softly; she always was selfish when it came to the blankets.

At times, he would awaken in the middle of the night because of the chilly feeling he had all over his body. He would open his eyes groggily to find that he had no blanket draped over him only to find that his wife had hogged it all.

Heat scratched his head, sweat-dropping. She was just too cute.

She shivered. He wondered for a moment; she already had most of the blanket and she was still cold? He laughed inwardly. He then lay back down and pulled her bare body against his, sharing his body heat.

She moaned in contentment and nuzzled herself in his chest, relishing in the much needed warmth.

Heat held her tight against him, his thoughts once more drifting as to their prior conversation at the balcony. She was so desperate to know that it wasn't her fault. He sighed; she still blamed herself for the miscarriages.

He gritted his teeth; why should she feel guilty? It was really not her fault. Those were totally coincidental cases…and cannot be controlled. That was the truth; the plain truth as plain as day.

Then why was she so desperate to be told? She was desperate because she was trying to protect herself. If she even suspected that she was to blame…she would revert back to that self-pitying person…that depressed person…

The one with the dead fisheyes.

He shuddered at that thought.

'Well, she's alright now.'

He buried his face at the crook of her neck, "You're alright now…"

xxxxx

Another month had passed.

Argilla was bored. Heat had long left for the hospital and she was at home. She didn't want to go to work that day. She just didn't feel like it.

She lay on their bed staring at the ceiling. She was having too much time in her hands that day…What to do?

It wasn't that she was lazy to not want to go to work it was just that…she felt that she could use some air. A change in scenery.

She thought of her husband.

'Oh yeah…I could see him at work…He may be busy…but it beats hanging around here…' she thought enthusiastically.

Making up her mind, she hopped out of the bed and dashed for the lavatory.

xxxxx

Heat had taught Serph more quickly than he previously anticipated. The young man was diligent and hardworking. And although Serph had already had his fill of the some of the cancer patients, Heat had taken him along for his sessions of performing autopsies.

He had also taught Serph that and his protégé seemed all that eager to learn. Heat couldn't be happier with his student. He was bright and polite.

But still, Heat wondered, the young man didn't have any family. And he himself had told him that he wasn't involved in a relationship. Heat was to assume that he lived alone. That must be lonely.

Nonetheless, with his personality, surely he had friends.

"So, once your internship is over what do you say we go to a bar? Have a few drinks." Heat proposed as he drank his juice.

Serph smiled, "Well, I suppose…But am I not intruding? Surely, your wife would…"

"Nah…She's not like that. She respects my space and all…" Heat said, shaking his head. "And you can bring your friends. It'll be an all boys night out." He chuckled, "Besides, we need it you know. You've been working hard. By the way, how's your thesis going?"

Serph nodded, "Yes. It's fine actually."

"Well, that's good to hear. I don't us want to have spent all that time learning those protocols and you just getting a C for it! That's a major bummer."

Serph chuckled, "That's true. But I'm confident it'll get the grade it deserves."

"That's good. So, what about our night out? What about this weekend? Are you free?"

Serph thought for a moment; a night out? Why not? He had been bored anyway…and there he could probably find an easy lay…

"Yeah…sure."

"That's great…We'll-" he started but was suddenly interrupted when a nurse came, "Sorry doctor. But your wife has asked for you. She's in your office."

Serph raised an eyebrow; his wife was here? Well, finally, he'd get to meet the woman Heat was married to. Interesting.

Heat spun around to face the nurse, "She is? Alright. Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left. Heat turned to Serph, "Well, let's go."

Heat stood up and looked to find a puzzled Serph. Heat laughed, "Well, come on! It's about time you met her."

Serph nodded and stood. Heat scratched his head, "Just be polite. Er…well, you're already polite. She can be pretty scary so…you know. But I'm sure you'll like her. And she'll like you. You're a good kid."

Serph made a face.

Heat gave him an apologetic look, "Whoops sorry. Well, come on. She's waiting."

Heat left the cafeteria with Serph following just a few steps behind.

xxxxx

Argilla sat on the chair, feeling slightly annoyed. Where was he anyway? She had been sitting there for ten whole minutes!

How dare he make her wait this way?

'Well…he's probably busy…' she thought.

She glanced at her watch; no. He'd be at his break time. Hm…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open. She quickly stood up to see her husband. She smiled as she saw him and came up to him, "Hi honey!" she said as she embraced him.

Heat squeezed her tightly, before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Hey there yourself. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

She pulled away, giggling, "I didn't feel like it today."

He scratched his head, "You lazy bum." he said chuckling.

"So, you decided to bug me here instead eh?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah…that's right…" she smiled and suddenly, her eyes caught the person standing behind her husband, all quiet.

Heat noticed his wife's eyes and mentally smacked himself; he totally forgot!

"Oh! Honey," he began as he stepped aside to reveal his student, "this is my personal intern. This is Serph."

Argilla's world froze. This was Serph? She felt a vein pop by her temple; she wanted to kill Heat right there and then. How dare he make fun of her like that?!

She gazed at Serph. He was…clearly not what she had previously expected. She had expected him to be short…but he wasn't. He was at least…five foot and nine inches high…Only two inches shorter than her husband. He wasn't chubby either. No. He was lean; not skinny but not as built as her husband.

His hairline wasn't receding either. His hair was rich and full.

Her husband hadn't told a completely lie either; his hair and eye color were silver. Well, that was it really. And the fact that he was almost, if not, her age.

She was pleasantly surprised. Serph was…

'Handsome…' she thought dreamily.

She gulped as she felt his eyes penetrate hers. It was as if his silver pools were communicating with hers. He had that soft look on his face that she found adorable. She was mentally shrinking in her clothes…The way he looked at her…No…he wasn't looking; he was gazing at her. Her eyes traveled to his lips; they were full…almost inviting.

She blinked; what the heck was she just thinking? She shook her head.

She growled inwardly and tore her gaze from his student to pierce her gaze on Heat's eyes. He had a smug look on his face, "Well, honey, aren't you going to say hello?"

Argilla sweat-dropped; oh yes, she could deal with Heat later.

She smiled at Serph, "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you." she said cheerfully, "I've heard so much about you from Heat." she said, extending her hand.

Heat took a step over to Argilla and put an arm around her shoulder, looking at Serph, "Serph, this is my wife. This is Argilla."

Serph smiled, "A pleasure ma'am." he said curtly, grasping her hand firmly, giving it an electrifying squeeze.

Argilla felt the jolt enter her body as it passed from his hand to hers. There was something in the way he touched…

'Weird…' she thought, still having her pasted smile on her face.

They pulled away after a moment's notice. Argilla and Serph straightened themselves.

Heat, pleased that all had gone smoothly, turned to his wife, "So, what are you planning to do now?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…Maybe do grocery shopping…"

Heat snorted, "Grocery shopping or just shopping in general?"

Serph chuckled at that.

Argilla frowned. "That's not what I do you know?" she defended.

Heat laughed, "A woman who doesn't shop for clothes and shoes? That's rich…Isn't it Serph?"

Serph could feel himself sweat; he was being asked to pick a side, "Well…women in general do those things…Studies have shown that-"

"What?" Argilla thundered, glaring at the both of them.

Heat laughed, "Well, there you go honey. It's two versus one."

She grumbled and Heat decided to change the topic, "So, well, honey, Serph and I can't stay for long. We have to be back on duty. Is there anything you need?"

She shook her head, her face suddenly softening, "No."

Serph felt the atmosphere in the room change. He nodded, and looked at the both of them, "I'll…just be outside."

Heat nodded and Serph left promptly, leaving the two alone.

xxxxx

Serph sat on the chair; thinking. So that was Heat's wife. He chuckled; she was stunning. She was just probably his own age.

'She married at such a young age…' he thought knowingly.

Clearly he was impressed; Heat really knew how to pick them. She was tall and slender…with a long neck and flawless pearly white skin. She had full luscious lips that were just begging to be kissed. He licked his lips; not too shabby at all.

She had good curves and a firm chest.

He chucked; but what drew him to her were her eyes. He remembered as he gazed into her pink pools, searching for those feelings…the feelings of want and lust…But he was surprised to find none.

Clearly, by the way she looked at him, surprised, that she had expected him to look like something else.

'Probably less…' he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Argilla had thought of him as handsome, yes, but she did not find him attractive. He frowned; she was the first woman to do that to him.

And he thought that with his overly charismatic gestures, personality and eyes, that he would get such a reaction from her. He thought that his handshake would get her to swoon…

He was clearly disappointed.

But still, he was interested.

He chuckled as he thought of Heat. He didn't see what had transpired between him and his wife in that office all those seconds. Nope. He was as blind as a bat.

'It seems that I have overestimated him.' Serph thought mockingly, 'Perhaps he _is_ a buffoon after all.'

xxxxx

Heat wrapped his arms around her, "Hello…" he said huskily, "Is there…in any way I can help you?"

She slapped his arm playfully, "You little liar! You said that he was…you know…"

Heat laughed, "It was a harmless joke." He held her tighter, "I just wanted to see your reaction." he whispered.

She sneered, "Well, was the one I showed the one you were hoping for?"

"Pretty much."

She grumbled and Heat tilted her chin up for her to meet his gaze, "I'm sorry…" he said in that low husky tone. Argilla shivered in his arms and he chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded to his kiss…

He chuckled again and deepened it, letting his gentle tongue slide within her mouth. Their tongues danced together in harmony; not fighting one another for dominance…no…it was a gentle dance…

She pulled away after a few moments, "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you. I'll see you later Heat." She pecked him on his lips and pulled away completely.

He feigned frowning, "Oh…and things were just starting to get interesting."

She giggled, "Well, maybe we could finish up…later?" she asked suggestively. Heat grinned, "It's a deal."

Heat made his way towards the door as Argilla gathered her things. Heat opened the door for her and she graciously accepted and walked out.

She saw Serph sitting on a nearby chair, his eyes looking intently on hers. She felt that aura again but shook her head from such thoughts as she heard Heat's voice ring in her ears, "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Argilla shook her head, "No; I'll be fine. You have work to do anyway."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, beaming, "I'm sure."

"Alright then." Heat said curtly.

She walked away from him and passed by Serph. She stopped for a second and smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

"And you too Mrs. O'Brien." he said curtly, no emotion in his voice betrayed…but his eyes were twinkling. Argilla could feel the creep of a blush coming onto her face and she immediately resumed her walk, "Bye."

"Bye…" he trailed off after her.

xxxxx

He turned his gaze away from her retreating back; after all, he didn't want Heat to be suspicious that he found his wife highly attractive.

He stood and walked up to Heat who was still looking at his wife's back.

Serph inwardly snorted; didn't Heat see him looking at her? He really was dense. He didn't even notice.

"Dr. O'Brien." Serph said, calling his attention.

Heat looked at him, "Right. Time to get back to work."

Serph nodded; it was indeed.

xxxxx

Argilla blinked, laughing to herself as she indeed made her grocery shopping. Serph was handsome while Heat was an annoying prat.

But still, she forgave him.

As she unloaded the bags from the car, she thought of Serph once more; when she was under his gaze…she felt as if she were being hypnotized. It was as if the world didn't exist and that she and he were the only things with substance within the otherwise dull and colorless world.

She shivered at that thought, 'That person…He was…amazing to look at.'

Did she find him attractive?

'No…it's not that…he's handsome all right…but…hm…There really isn't anything in him…' she told herself.

She laughed; why was she even thinking of this? She shook her head; she was being silly again.

She then thought of Heat.

She grinned; he had been naughty today…

xxxxx

Serph tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He gritted his teeth in frustration and sat up, burying his face in his hands.

'She didn't want me.' he deadpanned to himself.

No. She didn't. She was in love with her husband.

'It's not possible…' he inwardly choked. How could she _not_ want him?

He growled as he thought of her.

Her inviting body…her amazing smile…

She should've smiled that smile for him…but she didn't. She gave him a curt and polite smile. Her eyes contained no emotion of need or want…There was only surprise and pleasant politeness.

'She was being fucking _polite_…' he thought angrily.

He couldn't believe it. No one had ever given him that look.

'No one.'

He dropped on his bed again, his arms folded behind his head; he wanted to see her again. He needed to see her. He had to make her want him…

And when she did, 'I'll fuck her so hard and then dump her…'

He wanted to ruin her. He wanted to hurt her and ruin her relationship with Heat. He laughed; Heat was of no consequence, 'I don't care.'

He just wanted to see them broken…to see those smiles wiped off their faces for good.

He grinned; he simply had to seduce her. That buffoon Heat would just bring him closer to her wouldn't he? Of course he would. That moron felt sympathy for him. Of course he did; he could see it in Heat's ruby eyes.

A little more and he'd get close to her.

In the end…she'd be the one too desperate for him.

He grinned sadistically. It was just a game really. It was just for fun…It wasn't for anything else.

A game of cat and mouse.

Oh yes, he could imagine it now…how heart broken she'd be…how miserable that buffoon would be.

xxxxx

Argilla tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, hanging on for dear life. She groaned loudly as his thrusts became frenzied, letting her slam repeatedly on the wall behind her. Heat panted heavily, his forehead against hers, their eyes peering into one another's.

Their sweat intermingled…their breaths becoming one. Her arms were around his neck, holding him in place; she held him as tight as she could, her fingernails digging onto his back.

Heat grunted as her walls clenched his throbbing member tightly. He slammed into her again, her back hitting the wall recklessly. It was as if they had not touched in a long while…It was as if their bodies had forgotten one another and were all eager for one another's touch, memorizing it.

Heat gritted his teeth…

He was going to…He was going to lose himself…He needed to…

"Argilla!!" he growled, "I…I'm going to…I need to pull out…" he said, his voice cracking. He was just outside Nirvana…so close…

His world was spinning…The sounds around him were getting dim…

Argilla gritted her teeth, "Not yet…Oh God!! Heat…!!" His thrusts were frenzied and mad…She was losing sight of herself. Everything around her blurred beyond recognition.

She was gone…

She had ascended to Nirvana…

Heat grunted; he thrust into her one last time…as fast and as hard as could…It was the end.

One of his arms went around her waist, while the other gripped her shoulder. In that moment, he eliminated the contact between them. He pulled out as quick as lightning…

It had taken all of his self control to relinquish his keys to Nirvana…but he had done it.

Argilla sucked in the air, her body still in shock at the sudden loss of warmth. Heat set her down on the floor gently, while still holding himself back.

Once she was on the floor, he urgently relieved himself. It was shameful really. His seed had spilled onto the wooden floor, tarnishing it.

He didn't intend it to be like this…no…But there was no choice. He felt bad for a moment. She had reached Nirvana alone. He had not been there with her…

Argilla held him close, "Heat…"

He smirked as he finally calmed down, "See?" he whispered, panting slightly, "I told you we'd improvise…"

She snorted, "Improvised alright…but I still have to clean up _your_ mess…"

She giggled. He sweat-dropped, "I'll help, you know?"

She sighed; saying nothing, just feeling content.

xxxxx

Argilla buttoned her pajama top. Well, it had been a fun night to say the least.

'Fun…but messy…' she thought.

She yawned; she was worn out. She wanted to get some sleep. She took out the pins from her hair and let her pink locks fall loose.

She flipped her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of white silk pajamas.

'Comfy.' she thought.

She looked around and saw Heat drying his face with his towel. He had also donned pajamas. But his were black. She grinned; it did a good combination with his hair.

'Black and red…Hot.' she thought, licking her lips.

She could just imagine herself taking off his clothes, one by one and…

She mentally slapped herself; they had just had one of their passionate dances and here she was imagining doing it all over again.

'I could be such a pervert…' she thought shamefully.

"You got that right." Heat replied. Blushing like crazy, she turned sharply to face him, "Anyway," she said changing the subject as she walked over to their bed, "I think I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

'I said that out loud…How embarrassing.' Argilla thought; she cursed herself. She always managed to do that, that it was becoming quite annoying. She really must watch her words…

'And my train of thought.'

Just as she was about to get into bed, a pair of arms encircled around her, "Are you sure? You don't want to…"

"Again?!" she asked incredulously, "No thank you."

She pried his arms from her and climbed onto the bed.

"So," he asked, as he climbed onto the bed after her, "what do you think of Serph?"

Argilla's heart stopped; Serph? She immediately remembered his eyes…his calm mesmerizing silver eyes…

"He's strange." she said curtly, pulling the blanket up to her waist.

Heat laughed, "Well, he _is_ a bit odd. But it isn't his fault."

"Oh?"

"No. He has no family. And he isn't involved with anyone…so…I think he's a loner." Heat said thoughtfully, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"A loner? But he gets along with you doesn't he?" she asked, feeling sympathy for the strange man.

Heat sighed, "I suppose so…You know, we should invite him for dinner one of these days…He really doesn't have anybody."

Argilla nodded in concurrence, "Why not? It's been a while since we last had guests…"

"Yeah…I'll tell him." Heat agreed, sliding his body down on the bed to lie down.

"I hope he likes my cooking."

"I'm sure he would honey…" Heat said, yawning, drawing her close to him.

xxxxx


	5. Subtle Seduction

A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, LIME**

**Chapter 5: Subtle Seduction**

Serph folded his scrubs neatly. He had finished another session with Heat. He walked out of the locker rooms; he glanced at his watch. It was 2 PM. He had another hour until his next class.

He stopped by Heat's office, 'Well, at least, I have to thank the buffoon.'

He knocked.

"Come in." a muffled voice replied.

Serph grasped the knob and turned it. He walked in, "Thank you Heat. I think I'll go now. I have to get to class."

Heat nodded, "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

Serph smiled curtly and nodded. He turned to leave when Heat's voice stopped him, "Hold up!"

"Yeah?" Serph asked with a smile, hiding his annoyance within his mind.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Heat asked.

Serph thought for a moment, "Aren't we going on that bar thing?"

Heat sweat-dropped and scratched his head, "Oh right…hehehehe…Listen. About that, I think we'd best cancel it."

Serph feigned a disappointed look, "Oh? I understand."

"No! What I mean is, you see, my wife, Argilla, and I are going to have dinner and well, if you're not doing anything, you're welcome to join us."

Serph smiled, "I'd be delighted."

"Great. She'd like that." Heat beamed, "We'll see you at seven."

Serph nodded, "Right; at seven."

xxxxx

Serph shook his head; he really was an idiot. It was another step towards his plan.

'Dr. O'Brien…for being a doctor…you sure are pretty dense…'

'Dinner at seven eh?'

He grinned. He closed his eyes…Oh yes, he wanted to see her again. He wondered; did she think of him too? And if she did, what did she think of him?

He grinned; his eyes still closed as he imagined them naked together…He imagined kissing her…touching her in all of her sacred places…

'And then…I'd…"

Crush her.

It's going to be sweet.

'I can't wait to see you again Mrs. O'Brien'

xxxxx

The weekend came sooner than Serph had expected. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a navy blue polo with black slacks. He looked at himself; a cold expression on his face.

He blinked, 'No. This is not the face she'd like to see…' he told himself.

And so, he once more put on his charismatic façade. His eyes twinkled and his lips tugged into a sweet smile, "That's better."

He nodded; well, it was time.

xxxxx

Argilla found herself by the dining table once more, contemplating about the candlesticks. She fiddled with it, putting it slightly to the left…and then to the right…and then to the left again. She stepped back and looked at the candlestick.

She growled in frustration.

She would never get this right.

"Damn it. Why can't you look right?" she asked the innocent candlestick.

Heat looked at her from the doorway as she stood, glaring at the candlestick. He chuckled; and she said that Serph was strange. At least Serph didn't argue with inanimate objects. He looked at her from head to toe.

She was wearing a dark green, long-sleeved turtleneck top and a knee high black skirt with a small slit on the right side and a pair of two-inched high-heeled sandals. Her hair was in their usual buns and he wondered for a moment what she would look like if she had her hair down…for a change. But, with all things being equal, she looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.

"It's fine." he said finally, letting her know that he was there. She turned around sharply, her hand at her heart, startled.

"God Heat! Don't do that!" she said, her eyes wide.

He chuckled, "Hey it isn't my fault you know? If you weren't all that wrapped up about that candlestick maybe you would have heard me walk in here."

Heat was amazed though. In other times she could be as alert as a Doberman guard dog, her sense of hearing topnotch, and at others, as deaf as an old woman.

"Whatever." she grumbled, turning her attention back on the stick. She reached out for it again when his hands, on her own, stopped her.

"It looks fine." he said whispering in her ear. She stiffened in his arms as she felt a wave of electricity pass through her body. He always had that effect on her.

She relaxed and then withdrew her hand back, "Fine. I won't touch it anymore. Happy?"

He chuckled again, amused at her childish behavior. He opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

"It must be Serph." Heat said, letting her go. Argilla nodded, "Okay, I'll get the appetizers while you go get him."

Heat nodded and left for the front door. He opened the door and smiled, "Serph." Heat looked at his watch, "You're right on time. Come on in."

Heat ushered him in. Serph smiled, "Thank you for having me."

Heat hit him playfully on the back, "You're too uptight man. Come on, loosen up. We're not on duty tonight."

Serph nodded. He took a moment or two to get a feel of his new surroundings. Their house was large, 'Five times larger than my apartment…or more.' he mused. Serph looked from left to right; Heat may be a buffoon but he had taste.

On their walls, hung prints of paintings from the Baroque and the Rococo Periods. There was a portrait of "Napoleon on Horseback" by Hyacinthe Rigaud…"The Holy Family with Saint Elizabeth" by Pieter Paul Rubens and "The Girl Resting" by Francois Boucher…"The Stolen Kiss" by Fragonard…

Their furniture consisted of dark wood…The theme was nature…

He smelled the air; it smelled like jasmine. He blinked; it was intoxicating his body…He would've continued to ponder over things when Heat's voice roused him from his thoughts, "Come on. Argilla is waiting; and believe me, you don't want to make her impatient."

Serph sweat-dropped as he saw Heat's expression. It would seem that he had suffered her "wrath" once before.

He merely smiled, "Then, let's go. We don't want to be rude."

"Right." Heat said, "Well, come on, this way."

The two made their way within the dining room. Heat looked within the room; she wasn't there. He was about to speak when suddenly a voice beat him to it, "Heat! Serph!" beamed a voice from beside them.

The two men turned to look at her; she stood a few feet from them, a few steps away from the threshold of another door. She was smiling.

Serph felt his heart caught up in his throat. She was more enticing now than he last saw her. She was vibrant…and almost, aglow. He smirked inwardly; maybe it was him that was causing her to be this way?

"Hey honey." Heat said, coming over to her.

'Or maybe it was Dr. Buffoon.' he thought sourly, his face betraying none of these thoughts.

Heat had said something to her that he didn't catch; oh well. It didn't matter anyway; besides, she'd just think that he was being an eavesdropper.

He turned his gaze the other way, disgusted at their subtle public display of affection. Well, technically, it wasn't public since they were in their home. It just became sort of public when they let another person see them.

'Who happens to be me.' he thought dryly.

Argilla giggled; his mind froze. Even her giggle was pleasing to the ears. He cursed under his breath. He was supposed to be the one seducing her…and not the other way around.

"Serph." he heard the buffoon call him. He snapped his attention to him, "Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out there for a second."

Heat laughed, "Well, that's Serph for you."

"Well, come on you two," Argilla began, her eyes burrowing into Serph's eyes, "let's have some dinner."

"Yeah. Let's." Heat concurred. Heat looked at Serph, "Come on." he ushered him.

"Please sit." Argilla gestured.

Heat sat at the head of the table while Argilla sat on his left. Serph sat right from across Argilla, which was on Heat's right side.

The three took their respective table napkins and unfolded them, draping them over their laps. Argilla then proceeded to serve them the soup.

"I hope you like this Serph." she smiled brightly at him, her pink eyes shining with enthusiasm.

He decided that two can play it that way; he flashed his sweetest smile, his eyes gazing intently against hers, "Thank you. I will."

Heat didn't notice though as he was concentrated on his own bowl, sipping silently away.

"So, Serph," Argilla started, "how are things with you?"

"Everything's great. Thanks. And yourself Argilla?" he said, his voice mellow.

Argilla's smile widened, "Just like yours…everything's great. And it's especially nice to have people over for a change. Usually it's just Heat and I." she said, snorting slightly, looking at her husband with lazy eyes.

Serph followed her gaze to look at Heat who had a pouting expression, "Hey, I want to have people over, it's just that I'm picky. I don't want people who are noisy or are arrogant."

Argilla arched her eyebrow, "Are you saying that my friends are annoying?"

Serph watched her intently; not saying a word to interrupt the two. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know what made her tick; what made her irritated, what made her happy…

"I didn't say that." defended Heat firmly, his red eyes filled with seriousness, "I just said that…your friends tend to give me a headache. They're too noisy."

He watched, amused as Argilla opened her mouth to say something only to have her clamp it back down. She thought for a moment, her eyes cast down, her eyebrows furrowed, her lips pursed tightly before looking up again to meet her husband's eyes, "I…I suppose you're right."

Heat threw his head back slightly, surprised, "I am?"

Argilla broke into a laugh, "Yeah. The girls tend to be rather rowdy. Hahaha…yeah…they can be a handful to have around. But enough about that! Serph," she said, turning to him, "how's your family?"

Serph smirked inwardly; so she wanted to know about that eh? Just as he was trying to gain information about them, they were trying to gain information about him. Heat would've read his file; he'd know that he didn't have a family. And because he read it, there was a very good chance that he might have told Argilla that as well.

'Typical ice breaker for a decent conversation.' Serph thought, bored, not amused by their attempt to "get to know him".

"Well, I don't know if Heat already told you…but…I don't have a family." he said, making sure to lace his words with the appropriate emotions; sadness and regret.

It seemed to have worked as he saw both of their eyes soften slightly. Their eyes seemed to tell him to continue his story.

He nodded, "Well…my father died when I was young. I didn't have any siblings and I don't know my other relatives. My mother she…she died when I was just in my third grade. I'd been through fosters homes…and well, to make things short, I worked my way to college doing all sorts of odd jobs." he said with a pained expression.

He didn't want to admit it but…in this case, he was telling the absolute truth. There was no pretension, no façade…no nothing. It was the undeniable, irrefutable truth out in the open. He wasn't liking where this was going. Sure, he'd get their sympathy, but they'd also get his weak spot.

'Damn…' he thought, cursing himself for being careless. He should've come up with another story. But then again, if he did…they'd figure it out. It was easy to get a background check nowadays…No…it was safer this way. Riskier but safer. He blinked at that; that was an odd sense of logic really…

But when one really thought about it, it made perfect sense. At least, in his situation, it did.

Riskier for him but safer for his plan.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Heat said genuinely, his ruby eyes looking at him sternly, "But hey, be thankful that it's almost over right? After this, you can become a full-fledged shrink." he laughed.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Heat's right." Argilla agreed, her lips still having that warm smile, her eyes filled with compassion, "You're almost done. After that, you could do whatever you want. You can live your life the way you want to."

He smiled warmly at her; well, so far it was going good. She already had compassion towards him.

'The puppy routine works all the time…' he thought, snorting.

xxxxx

They had finished their dinner an hour later. They continued to laugh and talk about their lives; talking about the highlights of their lives…

Serph smiled the entire time…interested in what they had to say. After the laughter had died down, the three let themselves experience a moment of soft silence, gathering their thoughts.

"Heat," Argilla began, "why don't we sit at the living room for a while huh? It's nice to be there for a change."

"Yeah. I think you're right." Heat agreed.

Argilla stood and gathered the plates, "Okay…you guys go on ahead. I'll just clean this up."

Serph watched her; she was dutiful…

Heat opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He fumbled in his pocket to find it. He caught it and raised it to his ear, giving Argilla and Serph the gesture to go on without him.

Argilla nodded, not saying anything, instead, gathered the plates. She looked at Serph, "Oh Serph. Why don't you wait by the living room? Heat and I will be there shortly. Just make yourself at home."

Not waiting for a response, she headed for the kitchen with plates in her hands. Serph looked to where Heat stood and saw that he had already disappeared. He grinned mischievously; his first opportunity presented itself.

He followed her into the kitchen.

xxxxx

Argilla bent her body, opening the dishwasher. She had cleared the plates of any spare uneaten food and had disposed of it. She put the plates one by one within and closed it firmly but gently when she was through.

She still had to go back for the other dishes. She rose and slowly turned around. She gasped in surprise as she met eyes with Serph.

"Serph!" she said, startled. She looked from his eyes to his arms; he carried the remainder of the dishes. Argilla blinked; he was so sweet.

"Oh Serph. I told you to wait by the living room!" she said, giggling, "You didn't have to do that."

Serph looked at her intensely, "I just wanted to."

Argilla could feel hot blood pulsing within her. She didn't even notice him get closer to her. Sensing the building up of tension, she focused on the dishes he had, "Let me take those."

Serph did not protest as her hands reached out to take the dishes. Her fingers brushed his and her eyes immediately flew upwards to meet his silver orbs. Her pink eyes were apologizing; he grinned. Finally.

She turned from him, quickly putting all of the dishes in the sink, sorting them out. She was feeling that aura again; the same feeling she had when she first met him. But now…it was different. Back then, the feeling was subtle, hardly noticeable.

But now, it was apparent…Well, more apparent then the last time.

Her hair at the back of her neck stood as she could have sworn that she felt his breath on her hair. She sharply turned around to see that he stood where she had left him; a foot away from her.

'Then what…?'

His voice brought her back to reality, "Is there something else I could help you with?" he asked, his voice silky.

"N-no! No. Thank you." she said, her smile appearing on her face once more, replacing the look it had a few seconds ago.

Serph was amazed as to how quickly she could mask it. But he already saw it. It was a look of confusion…Confusion within herself.

She was feeling something that she didn't understand.

'I'd make you understand…' he thought…but this was not the time.

"I think you ought to wait for Heat outside, he might be missing you. He'd hate to think that I'm hogging his new friend." she said, chuckling a bit.

He cursed; his charisma had no aftereffect. It was as if she merely shrugged it off.

'Like a mere flight of fancy.' he thought bitterly.

He smiled at her, "Alright. Well, I'll just be outside." he said curtly. Trying to calm his growing feeling of displeasure, he walked out of the kitchen, taking light strides. He didn't want any of them to suspect anyway.

xxxxx

Argilla had sensed him go.

'What was that just now?' she asked herself in bewilderment. Serph had been exhibiting a strong persona…

'It was…powerful and…I felt like I was being drawn to him.' She stood there for a moment longer before shrugging off her shoulders.

It was probably her feeling of longing resurfacing. Come to think about it, she missed Heat. She knew that he was just outside, but she just wanted to…

She wanted to make love to him.

She blinked, "Is this the effect of being married to him? Turning into some…lovemaking fanatic?" She could think of other words to describe that feeling…but she decided that it was too vulgar.

xxxxx

Argilla, after having freshened up, joined the others at the living room. She immediately saw Heat sitting by the sofa while Serph occupied the cushion chair across from him, near the fireplace. She walked gingerly to Heat and sat down, pecking him on the lips as she did so.

"So, honey," she started, "who was on the phone?"

Heat winced, "A hysterical patient who almost swore that she had swallowed rat poison."

Argilla leaned back, making a disgusted face, "Rat poison?"

Heat laughed, "Yeah…she has bad eyesight and was convinced that the medication she took were in fact rat poison. She says that she was in extreme pain."

"Well, how did you sort that out?" she asked, worry and a bit of curiosity burning within her pink orbs.

"I spoke to her husband who apologized for her having called me at a…late hour. He told me that she could be a bit overdramatic at times. He said that it was just her sleeping pills. Nothing more."

Argilla exhaled with relief as she let her back rest on the sofa, "Well, that's good to hear." Her countenance suddenly changed, "But still, aren't you a bit worried? What if her husband was trying to kill her?"

Heat didn't know if he were supposed to laugh or take it seriously. If he laughed she'd be furious…and if he took it seriously, he might look stupid.

So, he did the only thing that he could; he asked her to repeat the question.

Argilla rolled her eyes; it was just his way of saying "I don't know how to answer your question."

"I mean…what if it had been real?" she said, worried.

Heat sighed, "Then…she wouldn't have called me…She would've called the police."

Argilla thought for a moment, "I guess you're right…But…why would she call you?"

"To gain attention." said Serph's calm voice.

Heat and Argilla turned to him. He smiled, "It's a common disorder called the Hypochondriasis Somatoform Disorder wherein the patient is suffering from feelings of anxiety attacks that result from illnesses that are often exaggerated or imagined. Mind you, the pain they feel is real…but was based on something that their minds have concocted. They seek the opinions of several doctors…just to verify the fact that they are fine. They often do this unconsciously since they tend to be unconvinced with the first and second doctor they come across and will definitely seek out the third one's verification and so forth. It's like the old saying 'What the Mind Says the Body Follows…' in real life."

Argilla's eyes flashed in astonishment; Serph was smart…he wasn't just some student who went through college and forgot everything he did once the semester was over.

Serph's inner self laughed gleefully…She was starting to like him…

"I told you he was a good student." Heat said, nudging Argilla on her side playfully.

She giggled, "I never had a doubt about that."

Serph allowed himself to blush a bit. After all, it was necessary, "Er…thank you for the compliment…"

He looked at his watch; it was already fifteen past ten. He didn't want to overstay his welcome.

He'd see her again. There was no need to hurry.

But my, how time does fly.

He stood up and took in the confused faces of his host and hostess. He smiled warmly at them, "Well, thank you again for the dinner." He looked at Argilla's pink eyes, "Thank you Argilla; your culinary skills are worthy of much praise."

Argilla chuckled, "Oh come on. You make me sound like some old grandma. You don't need to flatter me…"

Heat snorted, "Yeah, you really don't. You're a guest. Unlike me, who has to stay with her within the same house, you're entitled to your _real_ opinion." he said, nodding, emphasizing on the word "real".

Argilla growled at him and threw at pillow at his face. Serph watched the two; they could be so matured at one moment and then act like children the next. They really were a surprise to him.

"Shut up Heat!" she turned her blazing eyes from her husband to their standing guest and stood as well, "Well, thank _you_ for the _compliment_ Serph."

He smiled at her sheepishly, his eyes narrowing into their fox-face appearance, "You're welcome Argilla. Well, it's half past ten and I really need to get going." He turned to Heat who had, by now, stood as well, "Thank you again."

Heat walked over to him and extended his hand, "No sweat man. You can come by anytime."

Serph took it and shook it firmly.

The three then proceeded to the front door. Serph walked out and then looked back at the couple. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

Heat put an arm around Argilla, "No problem."

Argilla smiled, "Yeah…take care of yourself…Serph."

He nodded curtly and then walked away, walking over to his car. The couple looked on after him, up until he got to his car and drove away. Heat then closed the door, "Well, that was nice, don't you think?"

She, still having that smile on her face, furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah, I think so too. Well," she said gingerly, wriggling out of his arms, "I need a shower. I need to get out of these clothes."

Heat grinned, "Want some company?"

"Why not? Know anyone who'd be interested?" she asked, turning around to look at him shyly, albeit seductively.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to convince someone…" he thought wistfully, his eyes on the ceiling.

She giggled, "He'd better get here soon…or I'll have to start without him." she said walking away.

He merely looked on after her, grinning like an elf.

xxxxx

Serph unbuttoned his polo and hung it on the hanger, which he then put in his closet. After changing into his pajamas and washing his face, he sat down on his bed, thinking still, of what had transpired the previous hours.

He smirked as he remembered her eyes…the feel that she gave off when they were in the kitchen together. He chuckled to himself; finding her reaction amusing.

He allowed himself to lie on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. He remembered how her fingers brushed by his. She was slightly startled though…and it wasn't because of the accidental touch…or should he say, it wasn't _just_ because of the accidental touch.

It was because of that…and the jolt that surged through their bodies. Serph knew she felt it; he felt it too. It was a curious feeling really…It was like a quick surge of electricity…rushing through their veins. And yet, it was subtle…It wasn't coursing or pulsing, no…it just provided that feeling of mirth…

He was pleased with himself…Finally he was able to get something out of her. But then, as he continued to think, his smile slowly diminished and his lips, tugged upwards, began to go back down, becoming a grim line.

She had rejected it; she had rejected the feeling she felt for him. She had just shrugged it of as if it hadn't been there.

Now, he was displeased…It would take more than charismatic gestures or body language or "accidental touches" to woo her.

'No…not especially when she's head over heels for the idiot…' he thought darkly.

It required what his major had been teaching him all along; trust.

She needed to trust him…wholeheartedly.

Oh he would make her trust him alright…oh he would…

xxxxx

Heat grunted as he felt the soothing feeling of a warm sponge on his bare back. Argilla giggled, shifting her position so that she sat at the bottom of their tub, behind him, her legs around his waist. She continued to gently scrub Heat's back, moving the scrub in slow, circling motions, letting the water and the soap intermingle on his back.

She sighed; life couldn't get any better than this.

From his back, she let her hands and the scrub travel onto his shoulders and to his arms. She lightly touched his muscles on his shoulder blades, "You're tense…" she whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

"Just relax sweetie…" she cooed, giving his earlobe a sensuous lick.

She felt him stiffen; she giggled, "Didn't I just tell you to relax?"

He snorted, "It's hard to relax when you're…molesting me."

He grunted again as her endowed chest collided softly against his back. He bit his lip, her breasts were all perky that he had the sudden urge to turn around and take her.

She playfully slapped him, the water around them churning slightly, "Okay…well, if you want, I could just go."

She began to stand, moving her legs slowly from his waist. The water churned loudly when Heat placed his firm hands on both of her moving legs, stilling them completely, "Hey…I didn't say I didn't _like_ it…" he said, chuckling a bit.

She sat back down and leaned downwards, her lips kissing his cheek, "So…I can molest you all I want?" she asked in her most innocent and meekest voice.

"Yes…you can." He replied, chuckling.

xxxxx

Another month had passed by. Serph found himself wondering at random. Heat and Argilla were a loving couple…and he had picked up from some of their conversations together that they had wanted children.

'But they don't have any…' he thought nonchalantly. He also noticed how Argilla squirmed in her seat uncomfortably at the subject, wanting to change the topic. She'd come up with silly topics, diverting the attention. Heat seemed to agree with her to follow up on the silly excuse for a conversation subject.

He remained silent once more. Suddenly, it all clicked; it all made sense.

They didn't have any children because…

'They can't have any…'

He laughed out loud. So, there was a chink in their armor after all; a weak spot in their otherwise impenetrable loving relationship.

Serph snorted; he knew that there were many vital points needed to sustain a loving and healthy relationship. And among these were commitment, passion, love, communication, trust…intimacy and the thought of raising a family.

'So, they weren't so perfect after all.' he thought condescendingly.

His mind began to scheme. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

He thought deeply, his elbows atop the table, his fingers intertwined, at the level of his eyes. His eyes darted at the wall, piercing it; his lips set as a grim line.

"She must be very unhappy." he concluded. He had gathered that from the way she kept the house clean, or from the way she doted over Heat and how she slaved for the food that she prepared…He could tell that she would be a very caring mother indeed.

"It seemed as if…she were pouring all of her maternal love on that buffoon…" he speculated.

And the real ace in the hole was the fact that she worked for a school. He laughed at that; "How utterly pathetic…" he sneered, "Masking your needs by repressing it…a classic case of a defense mechanism."

He shook his head, "She must think that being around children would repress her needs to have her own…How…pitiful."

She was wanting a family…She needed one. But alas, they could not have it.

He smirked; he found her weak spot. And knowing that she had this problem, she must be experiencing emotional turmoil as well.

"She would probably need to speak to someone…" he said, visualizing her pattern of thinking based on the characteristics that she had.

He continued to scheme; if only he could get closer to her so that she trusted him…He frowned; he had to spend more time with the buffoon then.

Why was he doing all of this again? There really wasn't a real justification why he was doing all of this.

He was merely doing it because…

"It's fun." he said laughing to himself. He stopped and looked deadly serious.

"I want to see her break." he said grinning like a maniac.

It wasn't just that either. It was something else. "No one ignores me…No one." Yes, no other woman had ever caught his attention the way she did his. She was the first to overlook his charms. She had not yielded where so many others before her did.

He sighed; he had better put that aside. As much as he loved to scheme about…his thesis still needed to be done. His desire for her had not changed the fact that he was still a student…or that he had deadlines to meet.

He'd continue on this when he had the time.

xxxxx

Argilla fiddled with her skirt. Heat arched his eyebrow; she had something on her mind. He remained quiet, trying to ignore her antics.

He sat there, on their sofa, reading a book. But try as he might, he would suddenly find himself lowering the book slightly to look at her fiddling with her skirt from across him.

He was getting annoyed; she wasn't going to tell him…

He sighed. He had to ask, he supposed.

"Argilla." he called out to her softly.

No response. He looked at her; she had her face cast on the fireplace; her eyes fixed on the dancing flames. She was deep in thought.

"Argilla." he called out again, louder this time.

That snapped her back to reality; he realized as her shoulders stiffened and she immediately turned to face him, "Heat? What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Heat narrowed his eyes, "You're fiddling with your skirt. It's annoying."

"Sorry…" she said apologetically, her eyes avoiding his.

He sighed, "That's not what I meant." She looked back at him, puzzlement in her eyes evident.

"What I meant is that I know that you have something to tell me. So, you better say it. I'm not a mind reader." he said firmly, almost irritated.

He noticed her swallow; she was nervous, he realized.

'What could this be about?' he asked himself.

"Heat…?" she said meekly, "I…uh…I wanted to tell you…that…"

Heat closed the book that he had been reading and set it beside him, giving her his full attention, "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, "I know that you're not going to like this…"

'Oh boy…here we go again…' he thought, a part of him not wanting to know what it was she wanted to say. It wasn't that he didn't care…It was just that every time that she said that phrase, it spelled trouble for him.

"But…I've been thinking a lot lately…and…"

'Just get on with it. I feel like I'm some sort of kid she's putting on some horror suspense…' he thought sourly.

"And…I think that I'm ready." she finished.

'And then…she'd just ramble and ramble on…without getting to the point and then…' he suddenly stopped his train of thought.

"Excuse me?" he asked, uncertain of what he had just heard. Did he hear her right? Did she just say what he thought she said?

"I'm ready." she said again, her pink eyes blazing resolutely at his red orbs. His face fell; she did say what he thought she said. But that would mean that…

"Argilla," he began, "do you know what you ask of me?" he said, his voice almost cracking. Did she understand what she was saying? Did she know what this would do to them? What if it didn't work? Again?

'It would tear us apart.' he thought sadly…

He didn't want to hear her response. He quickly stood up and walked over to where she sat and grabbed her by her arms firmly and pulled her to her feet, their eyes meeting intently. He looked at her with burning eyes, "Do you understand what you are asking of me?" he asked, making sure to take it slow; emphasizing on each word.

"Yes I do." she replied calmly, not letting him know that his grip was beginning to bother her.

His eyes widened at her response, "I…I don't believe that you do Argilla…I really don't." he said sincerely.

He gripped her arms tighter, "Do you understand what this would do to us? To you and me? Do you?" he asked, his eyes piercing through her very soul. It sent shivers down Argilla's spine.

"I do Heat…I do!"

She winced slightly and tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but his grasp remained steadfast and held her still, "Well? Do you really?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone, asking her to repeat her answer once more, so that, maybe she'd hear it in the way he heard her.

"You're hurting me!" she suddenly cried.

Heat was taken aback; he had been so full of emotions that he hadn't even realized that he was beginning to hurt her. He immediately pulled back, "I'm sorry…"

"Heat…I…" she began.

Heat quickly closed the space between them and embraced her lovingly, stroking her pink hair affectionately, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Argilla…I just…I just don't want to see you hurt again…"

Argilla held him close, not saying anything. Right after she had had her miscarriages, Heat had been there to listen to her. He had done everything for her and had taken care of her and loved her unconditionally. He had been there for her to pour her heart out on.

Now, it was her turn to listen.

"I never want to see you broken…" he whispered, "Never again. And if having no children is the consequence…then so be it."

They remained like that for God knows how long. Neither moved nor spoke; each afraid to break that gentle air around them. It was their moment of serenity…

But like all things, it must come to and end. Heat pulled back slowly and looked at her beautiful face; she was still innocent in his eyes. Untainted…unyielding. He knew…He knew that she had made up her mind.

"Heat. I've decided." she said resolutely, her eyes steadfast.

He nodded, "I know."

"Will you…?" she asked slowly, afraid to finish her sentence. He sighed; there really wasn't any choice. He really didn't want to…but…

"Argilla…you know that I want children, as badly as you do…But…I'm not going to allow losing you in the process." he replied honestly.

"What are you saying?" she asked, confused. She thought that he would agree.

"I'm saying that, should I consent to this, it would the last time. But, you should know that there's a large part of me that is adamant to refuse. I just don't know what to do…" he said, shaking his head in defeat.

She looked at him with sympathetic eyes and held him to her, his head resting on her shoulder, "Oh Heat…you don't know how those losses changed me…I think that it made me a better person…It taught me how to accept things in my life…And, I know what you think this will do to us should I fail again. Heat, I won't let it…tear us apart…This will be our last attempt. Please grant me this…one last time." she pleaded, being as honest as she could.

She felt him sigh as his chest lax against her body; him releasing his breath slowly, exhaling softly, "Argilla…"

She felt herself swell with happiness. He had consented.

"Thank you."

'Argilla…I don't want to lose you…Please know what you are doing.' he silently prayed as he held on to her tighter.

"Just promise me that you'll be prepared for the worst…" he told her, "That's all. Like I've said before, I never want to see you dying before my eyes again…"

He pulled away from her slowly so that he could look into her eyes. His hands cupped her face and he leaned close to her, his stern but compassionate eyes pinning hers, "I took it twice now…but I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle it the third time." he finished sadly.

She looked at him as intensely, and cupped his face in her hands, "Heat, I understand. You'd never lose me. I swear it."

He smiled tightly and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiled in return within his kiss.

xxxxx


	6. Keep Friends Close and Enemies Closer

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OC, OOC, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON **

**Chapter 6: Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Even Closer**

Three whole months had passed. Heat and Argilla couldn't be happier. They had successfully conceived and had passed the first trimester; much to their relief…most especially Heat. Heat winced a bit as he remembered that. Argilla had been very moody the first three months of the pregnancy.

At that point, he had been almost afraid that she would once again try to kill him by throwing objects…most likely a knife…

She had been very irritable at that point as well. But alas, there really wasn't much that he could do. It had been a normal course of pregnancy to experience such discomforts.

'Then why do I have to be involved too?' Heat thought as he felt as if he'd been enlisted to the French Foreign Legion without his knowledge. It was true that Argilla had experienced many physical discomforts including morning nausea and such due to her developing baby and her hormones, but it was he who had to put up with a very emotional and very irritable pregnant wife.

But now, it was all the more exciting. They had been to her doctor and had her ultrasound. So far, everything was going great.

As a doctor, Heat had a lot of faith in Argilla's pregnancy. Losses for the first trimester weren't something that was fully understood even in the modern day of medicine or science. Most of the times, the causes were random and often, causes were unidentifiable.

For her to miscarry twice was something that was completely by chance. And most women who had those kinds of miscarriages usually have normal pregnancies in their next attempt. That was why Heat was very pleased to know that she had already passed her first trimester; there were no complications or ominous symptoms either.

In a manner of speaking, everything had gone smoothly.

He looked at her with smiling eyes. They were at the mall again. He groaned at the thought. He really didn't like to go to the mall. Scratch that. He didn't like to go to the mall to accompany his wife buy herself clothes. It just made him uncomfortable.

He didn't dare go in the shop. No; he was content at sitting on a bench right outside, watching her. She was giggling like a schoolgirl as she held up a maternity dress…pink.

He laughed at that…It was her favorite color after all.

She then turned towards his direction, waving to him with a cheerful smile on her face. He waved back without hesitation. She then motioned for him to come over. He felt a lump in his throat. Should he really go in there?

'But…it's not my territory…' he thought, whining.

He saw her pout, her luscious lips protruding like a child's, her cheeks drooping. He almost laughed out loud. She was so cute when she did that. He just couldn't resist. And so, he forced himself to stand and dragged his feet towards the shop.

Oh boy.

All pink.

He was seeing pink. He shivered a bit…and looked at his feet. He now stood just in front of the shop, the line before him separating the rest of the mall and the maternal shop clearly visible.

He gulped; 'The moment I cross here…'

There was no going back.

He didn't have any time to ponder as he felt himself being jerked within. Well, there went his "mustering up your courage to conquer your demons" inner battle.

She had grabbed him by the arm and had forcibly made him enter the pinky shop. He winced and wanting to distract himself of the uncomfortable feeling that he had in his gut, he instead focused on her face.

"Heat!" she said in her girly voice, "What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding up a pink dress right in front of his face. He blinked; it was normal piece of cloth to his eyes…No different from all that he had seen.

"Or this one?" she asked again, flailing another dress in front of his eyes, "Or this one? This one is better don't you think?"

Heat's vision was spinning. They all looked the same to him. They all looked like some rag…

"Heat! Are you listening?" she asked suddenly, her eyes showing displeasure, her hands on her hips.

He cringed, "Yeah, I am. Don't worry honey."

She smiled again, her angry countenance all but forgotten, "Good. Well, which one do you like best?"

He began to sweat as he saw that she was looking at him expectantly, "Well…honey, they all look beautiful on you. So, I'll tell you what, why don't you just buy them all?"

He was treading on thin ice; if she didn't take this bait, he was done for. He awaited her response with a pregnant sense of anticipation, his palms becoming sweaty. She was looking at him with a skeptic expression.

Then, suddenly…

She grinned and slowly embraced him, "Thanks sweetie."

She pulled away from him, slowly, supporting her lower back and turned around to the saleslady, "I'll take all of them." she said; her voice filled with happiness. Heat released a deep breath; nice save ace!

Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Heat followed the source of the stare and locked eyes with the brown eyes of the saleslady who had a smug grin on her face.

It was a look saying "I know what you were thinking."

Feeling uncomfortable again, he gave her a sheepish grin and turned away, following his wife to the counter.

xxxxx

She fell asleep in the car. The poor thing. She was exhausted. Heat allowed his mind to drift elsewhere. Oh yes, his young student. Well, his internship had come to an end and he had completed his thesis.

Heat thought about Serph. He hadn't seen him in weeks now. Their last meeting was when he came over for dinner.

Argilla had also invited her friend over. He remembered that…It had been a complete disaster.

Flashback

_Heat crossed his arms, "You invited Margaret for dinner?" he asked in total disbelief. _

"_Yes I did." she replied curtly. _

_Heat blinked and asked again, "You invited Margaret for dinner?" _

_She rolled her eyes, "Yesss Heat." she hissed, "I did. Is there a problem?" _

"_I'll say. You're playing matchmaker again!" he said, displeased. She frowned, "I'm not!" _

_It was Heat's turn to roll his eyes, "Yes you are! You're trying to get Serph and _that person_ together!" he said, emphasizing on the words "that person". _

_Argilla glared, "What's wrong with her? She's beautiful, she's smart! What else is there that Serph could want?!" _

"_You forget that she's a braggart and has a mouth that has a motor that can go on for a long, long time! Without pausing!" he replied back, his voice a bit louder than normal, his words laced with determination. _

_Argilla crossed her arms, "That's not true! You just don't understand her!" she defended. _

_Heat sighed, "Whatever. Let's just see what happens tonight." He began to walk away, not waiting for her response. He stopped and looked back at her, "Okay then, why don't we make a wager. If she snags him, you win, but if he _regurgitates_ her, I win." he said, drawling on the word "regurgitate"._

_She snorted, "Alright mister, we'll see about that. What are the terms?"_

_Heat shrugged, "If you win, I'll get you whatever you want." _

_Her pink eyes widened as her imagination widened, "Whatever I want?" she repeated dreamily. _

_He growled, "Yes. Whatever you want. But," he paused, "if I win, well…hm…" _

_She looked at him expectantly, "Well?" _

_He looked down for a moment, his hand touching his chin, his eyebrows knitted together, "If I win, I get what I want from you." _

_She snorted, "Well, I don't really know what you want from me that you don't _already_ have, but I'll tell you, he'll like her…and then, you'll be my _slave_." she said, making sure to make the last word roll off her tongue. _

End Flashback

Heat chuckled at that. She still owed him. But he guessed it didn't matter right then. He'd just take her I.O.U and claim it some other time; there was no hurry.

He drove the car into their garage and put it on a gentle stop. He wondered again about Serph; he missed his student. He missed someone tagging along with him during his time at the hospital.

He wondered what he was doing now. By now, he had already graduated.

'Starting his career most likely.' he thought knowingly. Well, he'd give him a call pretty soon.

Heat went for the backseat door and pulled out her shopping bags, hanging them in his arm. He then got to his wife's side and opened the door slowly, careful not to disturb her. He gently took her in his arms and carried her into their home.

xxxxx

Serph sat there, thinking. He had already graduated…with honors. Not that it wasn't expected. He already knew he would…but that wasn't the case that he was thinking of. He hadn't seen her in while. He had just been busy.

He had now joined a firm and became one of their full-fledged psychologists.

He didn't want that though. He was thinking of maybe focusing on criminal psychology…Helping people get over their painful pasts or helping them cope with losses was as exciting to him as watching paint dry.

He needed excitement. And this firm wasn't going to give it to him. He needed to apply elsewhere…but for now, he'd stick with this, until a better opportunity came along.

He then thought of Argilla again.

'Ah yes, Mrs. O'Brien.' He wondered how she was faring; was she alright? Was she happy? He laughed darkly…Of course not…

She wasn't happy. She wanted a family that she couldn't have.

He wanted to see her again.

And even though his internship had ended, he knew that the contact he had with the O'Briens wouldn't cease there. Knowing their sympathy for him, they'd be the ones calling him, and not the other way around.

His mind wandered back to the last time that he saw her. It was another dinner party…weeks ago, just a while after his graduation.

Flashback

_He walked up to their porch and rang the doorbell. His heartbeat was steady; and his façade prepared. It was another round of pretensions and tonight, he would expect that he would get himself closer to her. _

'_Right beneath his nose…' he chuckled darkly. _

_The door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Argilla. Serph felt the wind knocked out of him; she looked as beautiful as ever. _

_She was wearing an elegant diagonally-stripped black dress that had a low cut, revealing a bit of her cleavage that was up to just her knees. The straps were tied behind her neck. It accentuated her long and slender neck. _

_What he wouldn't give just to…_

"_Hello Serph, come on in." she said, smiling warmly. Serph smiled in return, "Hello Argilla." _

_Okay; something was off…Sure he had seen her smile before but tonight it was different. There was something playful in her eyes that he just couldn't figure out. _

'_She's…planning something.' he thought calculatingly. _

_His thoughts were interrupted as Heat spoke from the threshold of the door to his left, "Serph! It's nice to see you. Come on in." _

_Argilla latched herself onto his arm, "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet." _

_He had just been ever so amazed at the feel of her hands on his arms, her body heat radiating from hers to his when his heart suddenly stopped; meet someone? _

_His face fell; so that was what she was so playful about. He sneered at that; probably some stupid woman. But still, he kept up his façade. He looked at her, his eyes dazzling, "Meet someone?" _

_Heat remained quiet and didn't say anything. _

_Argilla giggled, "Yes. A friend of mine."_

_Serph could feel Heat's eyes on him and he looked at him. Heat bit his bottom lip; a look of "I'm sorry man" written all over his face. Serph snorted; so he had been right…Argilla was taking him to a complete idiot of a woman. _

_He let her drag him to the living room and there he locked gazes with a woman. Serph smiled at her…but inside, he was vomiting. _

_Argilla unlatched herself from his arm and went over to her "friend", "Serph, this is Margaret. Margaret, this is Serph." _

_Serph took in the woman before him with enthusiasm mirroring a couch potato's enthusiasm for physical labor. _

'_Oh joy.' he thought dryly. _

_Margaret was a lot shorter than Argilla. He estimated her to be at most, five foot and an inch high. She was thin; 'Skinny…is more like it.' he thought disinterestedly, 'Probably her way of coping with the female conundrum of 'being fat'". Her hair was curly, romantically curly, not frizzy…She was a brunette. _

_She had fair skin and was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green strapless top. Her facial features, Serph deemed, were not something to be amazed about. _

_There wasn't anything within her that he found of the slightest of interest. She was, in a word, plain. _

_But nonetheless, the show must go on and the actors must play their parts._

_Serph walked over to her and took her hand, bringing it to his lips, "It's a pleasure." he said, as he brought his silver eyes to her blue ones. _

_He felt her shiver as he held her hand, 'Typical…' he thought condescendingly. _

_The dinner had gone smoothly. It was after that, that things started to go downhill. The woman wouldn't shut up. She just kept rambling on and on about her problems…about her broken relationships…about her boring life…and about how she wanted to settle down. _

_And in all that while, Serph had been quiet, looking at her with feigned interest. Heat and Argilla were nowhere to be found and Serph suddenly had the strong urge to shoot the woman in front of him. _

'_She just wouldn't shut up…' he thought evenly as her mouth continued to move. He didn't hear anything though…He just tuned it out. _

_He inwardly clenched his jaw, this was his chance to get closer to Argilla…and yet, here he was, wasting his valuable time with this airhead. _

_He imagined what it would be like if he just suddenly strangled her and suffocated her. 'That'll make things more interesting…' he thought absentmindedly, 'That will definitely shut her up.'_

_Suddenly, his train of thought came to a screeching halt as he felt a clammy hand on his. He looked from her eyes to where she had put her hand. _

"_Margaret…?" he asked, unsure. _

_She giggled and scooted closer to him, "Come on Serph…Argilla and Heat had disappeared…They're probably getting…They're probably busy. Let's just go." she said suggestively, her blue eyes dancing playfully. _

_Serph thought that he was going to vomit right there in her face if she didn't withdraw and put distance between them. _

"_Come on…my place or yours?" she asked sensuously. _

'_She wants to play? Then let's play…' he thought evilly. _

_Serph looked at her with sensuous silver eyes and he knew that she was melting within…He could see it in her body language. _

_He leaned in closer to her, "I'd really love nothing more than to do that Margaret…" he said, her name rolling off his tongue like velvet. She visually shivered. _

'_What a moron…' he thought. _

"_But…I wouldn't want to tarnish you…" he said, whispering huskily. _

"_Tarnish me?" she asked, surprised. _

"_Yes…I only have your best interests in mind. I believe that it would be more prudent if we spent more time getting to know each other rather than…just being intimate. You're a very beautiful and elegant lady Margaret…and I cannot allow that reputation to be tarnished."_

_Margaret's blue eyes widened. _

_Serph inwardly smirked; that was a line that wouldn't always work. There were whores, sluts, and then, there were the ladies. _

_Margaret wasn't a slut although she was acting like one. He gathered that from the way she moved, the clothes she wore and the words that she used in their conversation. He deduced that she came from a reputable family. She just felt attracted to him…and just like she said in her monologue, he deduced that she was beginning to be desperate. _

_Well, he just had to remind her of old family values, won't he? _

_He chuckled inwardly. It wasn't whether or not he could get her. He could sleep with her if he wanted to…But the real question was, did he want to? _

'_No thank you. I'll pass.' he thought disgustedly. _

_Margaret blushed, "Oh Serph…why…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for things to…" she took a deep breath and withdrew from their close proximity, "Why I think you're right. We should get to know each other better." _

"_Well…" she began. _

_Serph felt his world begin to spin once more…There she was again, rambling. _

_He groaned; he couldn't wait to leave. She was driving him crazy. To pass the time, he began to imagine different ways to kill her and dispose of her body. _

'_If I probably stuff her carcass in a suitcase…no one would probably miss her…' he thought, drawling._

End Flashback

He frowned; so far, he had been successfully eluding Margaret. But soon, if she didn't get the message, he was going to have to tell her.

Wanting to rid himself of such disgusting thoughts of some disgusting woman, he visualized Heat's wife.

He breathed in softly; she was as radiant as ever…

He slowly closed his eyes, he'd see her again soon enough.

xxxxx

Heat lay her on the bed gently. He then proceeded to take off her sandals and then her jacket. He sighed; she was so tired. He undid her hair and set her pins on the bedside table.

After undressing her completely, he put on her pajamas and tucked her in securely. Then, he proceeded to undress himself. Her I.O.U note fell from his pocket. He slowly bent down and took it, looking at it.

He smirked.

Flashback

_The dinner had just ended. Argilla was nowhere to be found. He frowned; Serph and Margaret were at the living room having a conversation. He cringed; he felt sorry for Serph. He was stuck there…alone…but then, he really couldn't just barge in there…He could tell that Margaret really liked him…_

_So, he thought it best to interrupt them when he was with Argilla. He looked around for her but could not find her. Where was she anyway? _

_He decided to look in their bedroom. He silently made his way behind the couple; he winced at that thought, and ascended the staircase, a few feet behind from where Margaret sat. They didn't notice him. Good. _

_He was about to reach the top when he found her. His eyes widened; she was there, sitting on the stairs. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked. _

"_Shh!" she said, "What does it look like I'm doing?!" she whispered, her face displeased. _

"_I'm trying to see how they're getting along!" she said. _

_He rolled his eyes, "No, you're spying on them." he said, his voice lowered. _

_She suddenly pulled him and forced him to sit with her, "Shut up. I can't hear them! Besides, I'm not spying…I'm monitoring their progress."_

_He scoffed, "Same thing." _

_They quieted down as they saw Margaret lean closer to their silver-haired friend. Argilla's heart thumped; she was winning! Heat could only snort. She glared at him, "I'm winning you know?" _

_He shook his head, "She hasn't won him yet…Just look…" he pointed to Serph. _

_Moments later, Serph leaned in as well, and whispered something to her, which sent her to lean back. _

_Heat smirked triumphantly, "She got rejected. Look at that." he said. _

_Argilla bit her lip, "No she didn't…They're still talking."_

_Heat was about to say something when they heard Margaret speak, "Oh Serph…why…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for things to…" she took a deep breath and withdrew from their close proximity, "Why I think you're right. We should get to know each other better." _

_Heat tapped her shoulder, "I think you owe me." _

_She pouted at him and stuck out her tongue, "Whatever. Hmph." she huffed, standing up from their position, taking steps up the stairs to get to the top. He followed her, smirking. _

_He found her by the bedroom, her back towards him, crossing her arm. He got behind her and encircled her waist, "Hey," he whispered hotly, "they're busy down there…so what do you say…?" he insinuated suggestively. _

_She snorted and turned to face him, "Right now? Are you nuts?" she asked, disbelief in her eyes. _

_He chuckled, "Why not? It'll be quick…I promise…" _

_She pushed him off of her; Heat sweat-dropped. She was probably still quite angry that she lost…_

"_I'm pregnant! We shouldn't do this anymore!" she protested. _

_He arched an eyebrow, "Hey, couples still get together even when the woman is pregnant. Besides," he paused to smirk arrogantly, "you're just mad because I won…" _

"_T-that's not it!" she said defensively, "Besides, I _am_ pregnant and I don't feel comfortable." _

_Heat crossed his arms, "You're not even starting to show yet! You're just mad at me; that's all!" he refuted aggressively, pointing at her still flat belly. It was true; she had still to finish her first trimester. She was just on her ninth week. _

"_No I'm not!" _

"_Yes you are!" _

"_No!" she protested; her hand on her hips. _

_Heat smirked and closed the space in between them, his hands latching themselves onto her waist, "Then prove it…" he whispered sensuously. _

_He heard her growl at him and without warning, attacked his lips with hers. She slanted her face and darted her hot tongue into his mouth. She drove him to the nearest wall and continued her assault, her hands balling into fists as she grabbed his shirt. _

_Heat was inwardly chuckling; she was so easy to rile up. _

_Her hands fumbled for his belt buckle and undid it. Next, she went for his pants and unzipped it, letting it slide down. Now, it was Heat's turn. He turned her around so that she was against the wall. His lips ravaged hers hungrily, outdoing her previous actions. He grabbed the hemline of her dress and pulled it upwards. _

_He then reached for her underwear and tore it off. He heard her growl in protest. Her hands then wandered to his boxers and meandered still to what lay beneath. She held his length, which by now, had gone stiff and freed it, pulling it from the confines of his boxers. _

_Heat groaned; her hand on his member was driving him crazy. His heart raced and his breathing became erratic. He needed her now. _

_He grabbed her rear with both of his hands and lifted her off the ground. Argilla responded and wrapped her legs around his waist. Heat wasted no time and quickly entered her. She was tight…and wet. He groaned as he felt the warmth of her womanhood around his stiff and throbbing member. _

_He then moved within her, still careful not to go too fast. She was, after all, pregnant, close to finishing her first trimester. _

_He moved within her fluidly, her wet core accentuating the movement as it let his manhood slide to and fro effortlessly. _

_His lips left hers and he began to grunt. She moaned, "Heat…Heat…" she said. He took the time to look at her face as he continued to move within her; she was panting heavily, her face contorted in some twisted cross between pressure and pleasure, a pink tinge adorning her cheeks. _

_After the seemingly unending minutes, the two reached Nirvana. His seed rushed within her. _

_Heat pressed her firmly against the wall, and slowly pulled out. He slowly set her down and then carried her again, letting her sit on the bed. _

"_That was nice…" he said, as he pulled up his pants. _

_She said nothing for a while, still panting. She stood up moments later, adjusting her dress. She went over to her closet and pulled a pair of new underwear. Heat just watched her as he put them on. _

"_I know." she said, finally. _

_Once she was done arranging and composing herself, he embraced her again, "You still owe me." _

_She pulled away from him with widened eyes, "But I thought that-"_

"_That, that was it?" he asked, cutting her off. He laughed while she grimaced. _

"_Nope. That wasn't what I wanted." he said with impudence. _

_She growled, "Then why did you even ask me to-"_

"_To do that? Well, why not? We weren't doing anything anyway…It seemed like it was the best thing to do at the time." he said, nonchalantly. _

_She merely growled, "That's cheating!" _

"_No it wasn't. But don't worry; I won't ask you of whatever it is I want, right now. I'll still have to think about it. Right now, you can get away with a simple I.O.U note." he finished, chuckling. _

"_Stop doing that!" she yelled. _

"_Doing what?" he asked innocently. _

"_Gaah!!" she said, taking steps to leave when he grabbed her hand, "Not so fast."_

"_What now?" she whined. _

_He held out his hand, "Where's my I.O.U note?" _

_She snarled at him, glaring and went for her drawers pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something loudly and threw it at him, "Here's your stupid I.O.U! Happy?" _

_He caught it effortlessly, "Thank you!" he called on after her as she left him in the bedroom, stomping on the floor noisily._

End Flashback

And that was the story of her I.O.U note.

Soon he climbed on the bed after her. He pulled himself close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stroking her slightly swollen belly.

It had been weeks now…since that time…

He didn't even get to use it…but oh well; it was still handy to have along.

xxxxx

Argilla sighed, stroking her belly. Heat held her hand, "You miss him that much?"

She slapped him playfully, "No. I just want to know how he's doing with Margaret."

He snorted, "Give it up. I won. He doesn't like her."

She pouted, "Yeah, well, that was just round one. She tells me that they went out once or twice! He's got to like her!"

They waited at the restaurant. Heat had told Argilla that he did miss his student. Besides, it had been a while since they last saw each other. Heat had noticed that Argilla looked almost anxious to see him.

She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped baby blue, lacy dress that had a small bow right below the chest area.

Suddenly a figure that they had been waiting for appeared and walked over to them. Argilla beamed at seeing him and stood up, following Heat.

Heat patted him on the back, "Hey there!" He took in Serph's shocked expression. Heat followed his eyes' trajectory and saw that it was towards his wife's belly.

Heat chuckled and blushed, wrapping an arm around Argilla, "Well, what can I say? We decided to have kids."

Argilla, slightly blushing, giggled.

xxxxx

Serph took a last look at himself at the mirror. He looked at himself with dead silver eyes. He was wearing a simple coat and tie with matching black pants. He didn't want to appear too formal, but after their lunch, he had to go back to work anyway.

He looked fine. There was no use pondering over it.

He made his way to his car and drove to his destination.

He arrived there a quarter of an hour later. He smirked; he couldn't wait to see her. He got down from his car and walked in. He looked for the familiar red and pink-haired couple. After a moment of scouting, he found them.

He walked over to them. Heat had noticed him. He stood and after him, Argilla did too. He was so drawn to her face…She was radiant…vibrant…but then, not wanting to be suspicious, he looked at her husband and smiled at him as well.

As he neared them, his eyes drifted to Argilla…and her…

His eyes widened; her belly was swollen.

She was pregnant.

He cursed himself; how could this happen? He could just feel his plan going up in smokes.

Heat wrapped an arm around her, "Well, what can I say? We decided to have kids."

Argilla merely blushed and giggled.

Serph's heart stopped but nonetheless, smiled cheerfully, shaking each of their hands, "Congratulations to the both of you!" he said convivially, "You two must be very happy."

Argilla giggled, "Thank you Serph. And yes," she said, looking into Heat's ruby eyes, "we are. We're very happy."

Argilla's smile faded as she felt herself being drawn by Serph's silver pools. He was doing it again. She looked away; she was starting to feel uncomfortable. There was just something in the way that he looked at her that had an unnerving effect on her.

They then proceeded to take their lunch. The three were quiet…but Argilla could feel his eyes on her. She stole a glance at him; he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Argilla felt a blush on her face. Her heart raced…She was feeling something.

Something for this man…

She shook her head; restraining her own thoughts. He had been her husband's student…

Sure…he was handsome but…

'Enough.' she thought dismissively. 'This is stupid.'

She decided to concentrate on her food instead.

Argilla ate her salad slowly, "So, Serph, how are you and Margaret getting along?"

Heat winced but said nothing.

Serph blinked; how was he going to get himself out of this mess? He had to choose his words carefully.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while. She hasn't returned my calls." He knew that that was a blatant lie…He hadn't been calling her; at all.

'Who would want to? Once she picks up she won't ever hang up…'

"Oh? Well, she says that you haven't returned hers…" Argilla replied, confused.

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you Argilla." he said.

Here, Heat decided to interrupt, "Come on Argilla. It just means that he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him. End of story."

Serph blushed; Heat was going to get him in trouble.

Argilla swatted his face, "Eh!" she looked back to Serph, "Don't worry Serph. I'll call her and tell her to-"

Serph winced inwardly but still remained smiling cheerfully, "Don't worry about it Argilla. I'm sure Margaret can handle her own affairs well on her own."

"Well said Serph." Heat said, overly praising him, spiting his wife.

Argilla blushed, "Oh okay. Sorry." she said, her pink eyes pleading with his silver pools. He felt himself being drawn to them. He blinked, "That's okay. I should thank you for being concerned about me…"

She blushed harder, "Anything to…help out…a friend."

Heat laughed, "Yeah…and playing matchmaker has nothing to do with it."

Argilla growled; Serph interrupted, "Er…anyway, so, how far along are you?" he asked, gesturing to Argilla's pregnancy.

Argilla beamed and looked at Heat lovingly and then back at Serph, "Well, it's my fourteenth week. I just started my second trimester…"

"That's great. I hope you guys have a healthy baby." Serph said with feigned sincerity.

xxxxx

Serph slammed his hands on his desk. How was he going to snag her from Dr. Buffoon now? How was he going to fuck her now?

He growled in frustration.

There had got to be a way.

His plopped down on his chair and massaged his temples, his mind racing backwards. He had been almost absolutely sure that they could not have children…then…

"How?" he asked in disbelief.

He thought more of it…

"She had probably had a miscarriage…"

He remembered her eyes as they spoke of children in one of their conversations. They were filled with grief and sadness…at that particular moment.

"It's got to be…" he trailed off.

"But seeing as she is now pregnant," he said with much spite, "it probably means…that the first miscarriage was probably an accident."

He sighed; maybe he should ditch this and just give up?

"No…she'd want me the way…" he paused.

"The way I want her. It's driving me crazy!" he growled.

"But…" he chuckled, "Maybe she'd have another miscarriage." he said hopefully. There really wasn't much to do at the present, but except to let the events that would inevitably follow, unfold.

xxxxx

Argilla walked carefully, clutching her belly carefully as she walked over to the drawers, arranging her patients' files.

She sighed; she felt so at ease. She rubbed her stomach gently. She still couldn't fully believe it. They were going to have a baby. She hadn't yet experienced any bad symptoms.

That was good.

She sat down and looked back at her watch; it was half past one. It was just about time for her to leave the school.

She gathered her things and slowly stood up walking towards the coat rack. She took her black trench coat and put it around herself.

She then grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed Heat's number.

"Hey honey…It's me." she said cheerfully, a smile playing on her lips.

"_Hi…are you about to go home?" _

"Yeah…I am…but…I might stop over at the grocer's. Is there anything you'd like me to buy?"

"_No; I'm fine sweetie. Just don't tire yourself too much you hear?" _

She smiled, "I won't mum."

"_I mean it." _

"Yes mum."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too…Bye."

She put her phone back in her purse and left.

As she drove, she didn't know why but she kept seeing his eyes…Yes, his mysterious, alluring silver eyes. She felt a tingle in her body. What was that?

Just what was she feeling for this man? She bit her lip…This was strange.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on something else; like her husband and her upcoming baby. She giggled; she couldn't wait until she had the baby.

She was so excited. She wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

'If she was going to be a girl, I'd want her to have my hair…' she thought, laughing, 'and my eyes…Actually, I want her to look like me. She'd scare off the boys if she looked like Heat…but then, if he was boy, then, he'd best look like his father.'

Her smile widened, 'I want her to have…pink hair…Red eyes wouldn't be bad either…But her eyes must be mesmerizing just like…'

Her face fell. She was thinking of her husband's past student again.

What was she feeling?

Her thoughts, now abandoning the prospects of family, wandered to the times that she had spent with her husband's intriguing and handsome student. She remembered the way their fingers brushed each other's; there was that feeling of electricity.

'Oh…God…' she thought, aghast of herself.

'I'm…I'm attracted to him…?' she thought, disgusted with herself. 'No.' she thought again, 'He's just strange…I'm just imagining things…' she thought, convincing herself.

'Yeah, that's right.'

xxxxx

"Honey," Heat said, having a serious tone, "I'm leaving for a while."

"What? Where are you going?" Argilla, asked, slightly panicking. She didn't want to be alone.

"I'm going for a seminar. It's no biggie. It'll probably end sooner than two weeks." he said reassuringly, holding her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"But…" she protested.

"Don't worry…" he said, kissing her forehead, "If you want, I can send someone to look after you…like…my mum." he suggested.

Argilla blinked; she really didn't like Heat's mother very well, and so, with renewed vigor and confidence, "No thank you honey. I'll be fine."

Heat looked at her skeptically; wasn't she just protesting the other moment not to be alone, and now she says it was fine?

"Really, it's no trouble at all…I'll just call her and-"

She cut him off, "Really Heat. It's just two weeks. I'll be fine."

He looked at her eyes for a moment, "Are you absolutely certain?"

She laughed, "Of course I am. And if I ever needed someone I'd just call one of the girls…"

He nodded, "You're right."

"So, when are you leaving?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"Tomorrow." he deadpanned.

"Oh. Well, let's get you packed hm?" she suggested, getting up from the bed.

She walked over to the closet when she suddenly stopped; she clutched her stomach, "Oh!" she cried out in surprise. Heat immediately was at her side, worry in his face, "What is it?"

She giggled, and took his hand in hers, guiding it to her stomach, "I can feel the baby moving."

Heat grinned and knelt down, pressing the side of his face to her stomach, "Really? I wanna feel it…"

She giggled and stroked his red hair as her husband pressed himself against her swollen belly.

"Oh!" she cried out again. Heat chuckled, "I…I felt it…"

Heat rose from his position and looked into her pink eyes…He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in. He kissed her passionately and a few moments later, broke apart, "I love you." he whispered against her lips.

She giggled, "You're so sappy…"

He chuckled and stroked her stomach again, "And I love this little one too…"

She didn't say anything more and just closed the space in between them, burying herself in her husband's chest. This was where she wanted to be; in his arms…She sighed; this was how she wanted life to be. She felt her eyes brimming with hot tears; her feeling of happiness was so profound that she found herself speechless.

Heat heard her sniff and pulled away, looking into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She, still overwhelmed by her own emotions, shook her head and then smiled, letting a tear roll down her cheek. He understood; she was happy. And so, he said nothing as well and just continued to hold her to him.

xxxxx

Argilla sighed; Heat had left. She didn't notice it before…but…even though there were only the two of them in their home, they always managed to keep it alive…and now that he was gone, she felt so alone…

Their home was deathly quiet; deathly still.

She sat on the chair, just listening to the crackling noise the fire within fireplace made. She focused elsewhere. She turned her face from the flames and turned to her side; only the loud ticking of the grandfather clock was heard.

She was getting annoyed; she wanted to go out. But it was already in the evening…She could catch a cold. She grumbled; she was so lonely.

What to do…What to do…

She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hey Janet…are you free tonight?" she asked, hopeful.

"I see…"

Her calling spree had lasted for over half an hour; none of her friends were free that night. It was either they were still at work, with their husbands…or getting busy.

She sighed, "Good for nothing…" she trailed off.

She was bored.

"Well," she began, standing up, "I want to go out. I'm bored here. But where to go?" she asked herself.

"Catch a movie? Go to a mall? Go shopping?" she asked, beaming at the last one. "Or go and have a quiet evening at the café…hmm…"

She nodded; that would be the easiest. It didn't require her to walk around that much. She giggled to herself. She could be such a baby at times.

xxxxx

She arrived at the café half an hour later. She looked from left to right, a comfortable spot to sit. She smiled as she found one to her liking. It was a secluded corner of the café. She didn't like to sit on those wooden chairs. Nope.

They were too uncomfortable; that was why she picked this spot. It had sofa chairs! She set her laptop on the small table and called the waiter.

She just ordered a cup hot chocolate. She wasn't in the eating mood anyway.

She straightened out her dress and just as she was about to sit, did she hear a most familiar voice, "Argilla!"

She turned around and smiled; it was Serph! She waved at him and motioned for him to come over.

Serph couldn't believe his incredible luck. He couldn't believe that he'd actually meet her in a place like this; not in a million years! What were the odds?

He came over to her and pecked her on her cheek, before sitting down, "Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Heat?" he said, looking around for him.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, tugging at it, "Heat's not here Serph. He's away on a medical seminar. It's just me tonight."

"Oh." Serph replied, pasting a feigned look of disappointment, "And I thought that I could get to speak to him tonight…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What about?"

Serph shook his head, "No, it's not important. So," he said, "what brings you here? Are you here with anyone?" he asked, with more interest. He really was interested to know if there was someone else with her. A part of him winced, 'It better not be that Margaret person…'

"No. I'm alone." she said, sitting down gently.

Serph noticed with hidden disgust as she gently stroked her belly.

"Ah, I see. Well, I wouldn't want to disturb you Argilla…I better go." he said, standing up and turning to leave. He was about to take the first step when her hand grabbed his arm, "No! Please stay. It's no bother; really. It's nice to see a friend. So, please, stay." she said, her voice gentle, her pink eyes piercing his.

He inwardly smirked; it worked all the time. He smiled at her and nodded, conceding to what she desired. He sat back down, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ah, so Serph, what brings you here?" she asked. She didn't really know what she was doing there now that Serph was there…He always did make feel uncomfortable. Like, right now. He was smiling at her…and his eyes were sparkling.

Maybe it was just her imagination?

But still, it was better than being alone.

She looked deeply into his eyes once more and again she felt the odd feeling once more.

She blinked; she turned away.

Serph smirked inwardly; he saw that. He chuckled, "Well, I'll be right back." He stood up and walked over to the counter of the café. Argilla let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

What was it with this man?

'He's handsome…no?' a part of her asked.

'Yes, I suppose…but he's not my type…Besides,' she grinned, 'I'm so in love with Heat…' she thought, banishing the treacherous thoughts from her head.

Serph walked back to where they sat. Argilla looked like she was having another one of those internal mental battles. He grinned smugly at him; with any good chances, she might be thinking of him.

"Hey," he said, surprising her a bit as he sat back down, "you look like you're really thinking of something. Is there something wrong?"

Argilla looked at him with a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks, "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just…I'm just thinking of Heat…I wonder how he is right now…"

"Didn't you receive a call from him yet?" Serph asked; her face said it all.

"No. But it's late there…so…maybe he was so tired that he forgot." she said frowning; come to think of it, he hadn't called her as yet…She wondered what he was really doing.

Serph was grinning like an idiot within. So, there was tension…He just had to expand it a bit more…

"I'm sure you're right. He's a good boy after all." he said, hoping that she would take the bait.

She frowned, "Yeah…you're right…"

'Heat…just what are you really doing?' she asked in an intense feeling of insecurity and doubt.

He could recognize the doubt in her voice; she was the jealous type after all. He decided to change the subject, "Er, so, Argilla, how long have you been here?"

Argilla was about to answer his question when the waiter came with her order. She looked at the young man and mumbled a polite 'thank you'.

She turned to look at Serph again, "Hm? Not long…I just arrived."

"Ah," he nodded.

The two continued their conversation. "So, Serph, I trust that you graduated with honors huh?"

He chuckled, "Yeah…I did. Er…but I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my thesis…and it wouldn't have been possible to do without Heat. So, I should really thank him for it."

Argilla laughed, "You're too polite Serph. Relax. It's just me…It's just me and you. No need to be uptight. Just be yourself."

'You wouldn't like me if I were myself Argilla…You really wouldn't…' he thought to himself, inwardly sneering at her naivety.

"Well…I am myself. Really." he said, assuring her, "So, how's work?"

Argilla sighed, smiling, "It's really gratifying. I love children…Sure there are times that it can get monotonous…but aren't all jobs like that? I just enjoy my job; really. So, I suppose it's fine. What about you? How's the life of being a psychologist…?"

He chuckled, "Not much to tell…People tell you their problems and you attempt to help them…That's all. But, like you, I feel that it's a gratifying job; I get to help people know themselves…and face their fears. It's a very meaningful job, in my opinion."

He saw the flash of astonishment pass through her eyes; his inner grin widened.

"So, you drive everyday?" he asked, "When going to work?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately. It's very cumbersome really…all that traffic jam…Heat used to drop me off…ever since I started being pregnant…but then…he's gone…for two weeks. Oh well, I'm just being lazy I suppose…"

Serph laughed inwardly; someone up there must really like him t provide him with endless opportunities like this.

"If you want, I can pick you up, drop you off to work and drop you back home. It's no trouble really." he proposed.

Argilla giggled, "You're so sweet…But, it's okay really. I don't want to be a burden." She couldn't believe that he would propose such a thing. But then, perhaps he was merely being polite. When people offered things like that, they usually don't follow through. It was just a gesture to be courteous in the eyes of society and their friends alike.

"Nonsense. I pass by near your place anyway."

"But, I leave early in the morning…" she trailed off.

"What time?"

"Around…seven AM."

He chuckled, "So do I. It's no problem Argilla. I can do that for you until Heat gets back. It'll only be for two weeks anyway."

Argilla looked at his eyes deeply, searching for any hidden pretenses. She had been wrong. This man was serious…He really was adamant about helping her. She inwardly smiled; he was a good friend.

"Well…I don't know…" she said, hesitating. She then remembered her treacherous thoughts…Was it really wise to expose herself to the person that was rousing such thoughts from her?

Obviously, the answer would be "no". But then, why was she even considering it?

'Because I don't like him. He's a friend. Nothing more. It could never be anything more. He knows that. He knows Heat and me. Besides, the problem is with me and my imagination. Not him. If I avoid him now…this thing will…escalate. I better face it and eliminate it.' she thought with conviction.

'This is the chance for me to get to know him…and possibly get him to date one of my friends…He's just so sweet. He'll be a waste if I don't.'

"You're the one who told me not to be polite or too uptight…Now you're the one being that way. Come on, it's just you and me anyway. It's just me." he said, mimicking her lines.

She laughed, "I suppose…it's only for two weeks…or less. Heat had told me that he might be back in less than two weeks anyway."

"Then let's just say that our arrangement is only up to when Heat gets back." he finished for her. She couldn't resist that, he was sure. He just had to make it sound that their arrangement was harmless and innocent; no foul play.

She nodded, finally consenting, "Okay. Deal. Thanks a lot Serph."

"Don't mention it." He had been right; he gave himself a mental pat in the back.

An hour and a half had passed; Argilla looked at her watch, "Well, Serph, I think I have to get going now. It was nice talking to you."

She stood up and so did he, "Well, me too. I got work tomorrow after all."

Serph noticed her laptop, "Wait, do you need me to carry that for you? I'd better do; pregnant women shouldn't be lifting things…"

Argilla smiled, "Why thank you."

Serph walked her to her car. She inserted the key and he put her laptop at the front passenger seat. She got in carefully and put on her seatbelt.

"Thank you Serph." she said gratefully.

He smiled warmly at her, "Don't sweat it." He leaned down and pecked her cheek, "Drive carefully Argilla. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

xxxxx

Argilla hopped out of the bed. It was five thirty in the morning. She wobbled slowly towards the bathroom. She needed to get going. She looked at herself at the mirror. She was so sleepy; she just wanted to stay home and…

Then, suddenly a thought came to mind. Serph.

She snapped awake. He was going to pick her up! She totally forgot. With this motivating factor, Argilla instantaneously forgot her sleepiness.

xxxxx

"Thanks again Serph." she said. She looked at him; no…there was nothing in his eyes today. There was only…cheerfulness.

She didn't feel drawn…or anything…

She just felt…

She just felt, just right; at ease.

She shrugged it off. Perhaps all of that had been her imagination after all.

"It's no big deal Argilla. There you go again with the over politeness." he said, chuckling. Serph focused on the roads; he was grinning from ear to ear. She was looking at him intently, searching his eyes.

Well, there was no more need for him to use his "puppy dog" routine. She trusted him…somewhat. And she felt at ease with him. That was the most important thing.

xxxxx

Argilla got home that afternoon, not the least exhausted. She had fallen asleep in his car. She chuckled; how embarrassing. She even found herself searching whether or not she drooled in his car or not!

"Heat would laugh at me if he knew…" she said out loud.

She blinked; Heat!

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. She still hadn't told him about Serph. "Heat? Honey is that you?"

"_Yeah…hey baby…I'm sorry I didn't get to call you…I was dead tired last night and today had just been totally hectic. So, how are you?" _

She smiled, "I'm fine honey. So, are you okay? Are you eating right?"

She heard him chuckle, _"Yes I am mum." _

She feigned pouting, "You're so mean…Oh baby, I miss you." she whined.

He laughed, _"I miss you too…I miss the both of you, you know? How's the baby? So, what's new?" _

"Well, honey, the baby is fine. Everything's okay here. And, I met up with Serph at the café the other night."

"_That's good to hear. If you feel anything amiss, just call me okay?" _he said seriously.

She chuckled, "You bet."

Heat spoke again, _"So, you met up with Serph? Well, how is he? Is he still dating Margaret?"_ he asked, drawling disgustedly on the last part.

"Er…no." she responded hesitantly.

"_I still win. I still have your I.O.U note by the way. So, don't forget." _he said, laughing.

She grumbled, "Whatever. Anyway, is it okay if I catch a ride with him to work? I mean, he offered and everything…"

Heat was silent for a moment, _"Well, it's your call honey. If you feel comfortable, then it's okay. But, don't overstay your welcome."_

"I won't mum." she said playfully.

They laughed.

"_Well, honey, I have to go now. Okay? I'll call you again tonight. Alright?"_

"Okay. Love you."

"_Love you more. Bye." _

Argilla sighed deeply; he had been gone for only two days and one night and she was already missing him like crazy.

"Oh Heat…when will you come back?" She was startled for a bit as she felt her baby move. She stroked her belly, "Aw…you miss daddy too?" she asked.

"Heheh…we both do…"

xxxxx

Argilla got down from Serph's car, "Thanks again."

It had been days now…five days since she had been with Serph. He was a sweet angel, she was convinced.

'And he hasn't tried to get into my pants…He respects me.' she reasoned out. Well, that trashed her first idea of the man. He was just odd; that was all. It didn't make him a bad person. He was just probably looking for a friend.

'And a friend, did he find.' she reasoned out, all the more pleased. And she no longer felt those nasty thoughts either. She was calm with him; she liked him.

"No problem. Just give me a call if you need anything. Take care Argilla."

"Wait Serph!" she said.

"What is it?"

"Well, would you like to come over for dinner? It's really the only thing I could do to repay you…" she said, trailing off.

He smiled, "Sure. I'd love to. When?"

"Tonight. At seven." she said curtly.

"I'll be there."

"Great."

xxxxx

'Things couldn't be more perfect…' Serph said to himself. For the last few days, he had decided to lay low. He wouldn't want her to feel lust for him…

Or should he say, he didn't want her to feel _just_ lust for him. He wanted her; the whole of her. He wanted her understanding, sympathy, trust…love. Lust was a part of it yes…but he wanted her to love him…and when she did…he'd break her.

Before, when he'd look in her eyes, there was always the look of hesitation and doubt within them. But now, there was none. There was only…calm.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

xxxxx

Argilla reached for the candlestick but stopped herself.

"Right…Heat said it looks fine…I don't need to arrange it. It's fine." she said.

She looked at her watch; it was seven PM.

"He'd be here soon."

No sooner that she said that did the doorbell ring. He was right on time. She walked towards the door and pulled it open, "Hi there. Come in." she said, stepping aside to let him through.

"Hey Argilla." he said, leaning in to peck her in her cheek.

"Come on Serph. Let's eat. I'm hungry." she said cheerfully.

xxxxx

The two sat at the living room having their dinner finished.

"So, how long have you and Heat been married?" Serph asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

She sighed, "Not long. We've been married only…a year and a half…almost two years now."

"Ah, so, where did you two meet?" he asked curiously. It was very probably that they had met at the hospital where Heat worked since their profession was pretty close to each other's.

'Or in college…' he thought dryly.

"Ah, I met him at the hospital. I used to work there…but after we married, I resigned. It just felt too weird working in the same place as your spouse." she said.

"Why weird?" Serph prodded.

"Well, it's like you wouldn't have personal space. I want to keep my professional and personal lives apart. Besides, it's against the hospital's protocols." she laughed.

"So, Serph, tell me about yourself." she said, bringing her cup to her lips. "Are you…seeing anyone?"

He shook his head, laughing, "No; sadly."

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I don't think the girls like me." he said.

"Why not? You're…sweet, you're smart…you're…cute. What else could they be looking for?" she asked, clearly confused.

'If you really thought that…I would have already fucked you…' he thought darkly.

"Well, I don't really know Argilla. Besides, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

She nodded, "Yeah. We gotta focus on our careers first."

He laughed, "Well, for me that is. But for you, you have to focus on three careers; you job, being a wife and pretty soon, being a mum."

She sighed again, "Yeah…I can't wait for this little baby to come out!"

"You know," she began, "when my parents were still alive, they always said that children were the future…and should I decide to have one, I should do everything in my power to make sure that that child is loved, protected…and taken care of. They also said that being a mother or a parent, per se, is difficult…Being a good parent often entailed for that person to sacrifice whatever made him or her happy for the sake of the child."

Serph looked at her expectantly; she was slightly slumping now.

She sighed, "Well, I think I'm ready for that now Serph. I'd give up everything for this little babe." she said, touching her stomach.

Serph was amazed; this woman had such insight…such beauty, grace, brains…and such a loving heart.

'All the more reason for me to break her…' he grinned sadistically.

xxxxx

Another week had passed and Serph and Argilla began to feel all the more closer to one another. Argilla no longer felt lonely; he'd come over and cheer her up when she was feeling down. They'd catch movies together or have dinner and lunch at different restaurants, trying out each and every restaurant that they found.

All in all, Argilla was having a lot of fun.

She hadn't had this much fun since her high school days.

She was completely at ease with him now. He had become one of her friends…a close friend. He was a good person.

But still, she couldn't wait for Heat to return; she missed him like crazy. For all the times that Serph could fill that empty void due to Heat's absence, he could never fill the void that she felt in the middle of the night.

In the middle of the night, she would feel cold…She'd snuggle up to Heat's side of the bed and feel saddened to find it empty.

She missed him. She wanted him.

'Heat, when will you come back?' she thought sadly.

xxxxx


	7. Extinguishing Happiness Renewal of Hope

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON**

**Chapter 7: Extinguishing Happiness and Renewal of Hope**

"Heat!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much…"

Heat embraced her back, inhaling her scent, "You don't know how much I missed you too baby…"

Serph watched from a few meters away as the two embraced one another with a sickened feeling.

'What a pitiful sight…' he said to himself.

Pulling away, Argilla held Heat's hand, "Come on. Serph is here too."

Heat grinned at Serph and shook his hand, "Thanks for coming along with Argilla here. I hope it wasn't much trouble."

"Nah. It wasn't; don't worry about it." he said.

Serph had taken it upon himself to drop the two back at their home. He looked at them, seated at the back of his car, with envious and angry eyes. They were cuddled up together, asleep.

He growled; he should be the one in her arms…

He then grinned; pretty soon…he would be…

The car rolled to a gentle stop and Heat had woken up before he could pat his shoulder; the buffoon was a light sleeper after all.

He yawned, "Well, thanks again man." He turned to his wife who was still fast asleep.

"Serph, would you do me a favor and wait up a bit? I have to carry Argilla."

Serph shook his head, "Nah. Come on, I'll help you with your luggage."

"Thanks."

Serph took Heat's luggage out, following Heat within his house as Heat rushed up the stairs, Argilla within his arms.

Serph waited until Heat showed up; even if he really wanted to leave, he couldn't until he said goodbye. Doing otherwise would be crude.

Heat descended the stairs and looked at him with a weary smile on his face, "Sorry for taking so long man. Argilla's tired; I had to carry her up."

Serph smiled back, "Forget it man. Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you guys soon." he said.

"Take care man. Oh and listen," Heat said.

Serph stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

"I wanna say thanks for what you've done for her while I was away." he said sincerely.

Serph nodded, "Like I said, forget it. Goodnight man."

"Goodnight."

xxxxx

Serph sighed happily. He had spent so much time with his object of attraction…He had found out so much about her. He had been having so much fun with her that he didn't even feel the time go on.

It had gone on too fast. And now, Heat was back.

He frowned; he couldn't get enough of her. And now, it was over.

But still, he felt closer to his goal…The more he spent time with her, the more he realized that he wanted her. He wanted her more and more.

But still, there was the problem of her pregnancy…The birth of a child would mean that her relationship with Heat would only strengthen, leaving her feelings for him in pure obscurity.

He growled. There was no other choice but to await the results…Unless he was to stimulate her miscarriage himself…but that would be careless. Heat was a doctor; he'd know.

He'd just have to wait.

xxxxx

Argilla stretched and yawned; it was Saturday morning. She sighed; it was nice to just sleep in. It had been a week now since Heat's return.

She really missed him…Even more than words could say…

And now, she had him back. She suddenly felt guilty. Ever since Heat's return, she hadn't seen or spoken to Serph. She frowned; she had before decided that he was looking for a friend…and now…

'What kind of friend am I…? I feel like I've ditched him. Maybe we should go out today…But…Heat would…'

She blinked; what if they went out…together, all three of them? They hadn't done that in a while.

She grinned. She felt for her husband as saw him still asleep. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him, "Heat?"

He was still fast asleep. She slapped his arm, "Heat! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" he asked groggily, turning to his right side, away from her.

She pulled him back, "Heat. Come on. We've got to go!"

"Go…?" he grumbled, "Where?"

"Out…with Serph."

"O…wh……re…Ca…it….wai…li…lo…er?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, getting really annoyed. She hated wasting time like this. There was no response. He was fast asleep again. She gritted her teeth. She slapped him, harder.

"Heat! What did you just say?"

"…I said…Out where? Can't it wait a little longer?" he repeated sleepily. Well, at least now, he made sense.

"No it can't. Please…? Pretty please? For me? Let's go." she whined.

He forced himself to open his eyes and slowly sat up, "Okay honey…I'm up."

He sighed; he really wanted to sleep in. It was an early Saturday morning for Pete's sake! And now, she wanted to go out? Now? The things he did for love…

xxxxx

Argilla stroked her belly. She frowned; her baby was very sleepy today…and the last few days too.

Her hair suddenly stood on one end; what if…?

'No…it couldn't be…' she said to herself.

'But just to make sure…I'll call for an appointment.' she said to herself, forcing a smile to come to her lips.

It was going to be alright. Nothing was going to happen to her baby.

xxxxx

Serph got to his car; the couple had invited him to go to the beach. Hm; interesting. He brought his car around their house and immediately, he spotted her. She was as radiant as always…

It brought a smile to his face.

He then saw the buffoon. He waved at him politely after getting off the car. "Good morning you two." he smiled.

Argilla came to him and pecked him on his cheek, a habit that she had picked up. Heat raised an eyebrow but said nothing…He thought for a moment; ah yes, he remembered now. Argilla did say that they had become somewhat close during his absence.

It was nice to see Serph opening up to other people.

"Hey there yourself." Argilla greeted back.

"So, people," Heat said cheerfully, "let's get going?"

"Yeah; let's."

They arrived at the beach at almost midday. It was a sunny late Spring morning and so, the sun was up and the water was cool.

Argilla sat by a chair that they brought and massaged lower back; it was hurting again. She frowned…but soon after, it disappeared.

She shrugged it off.

Serph and Heat were talking, while they did the cooking. Argilla grinned at that…It was about time that they did that for her. When at home, she was always the one who prepared their meals…

Now, it was payback time.

She rose to stand when suddenly, a sharp pain erupted within her body and she was again forced to sit back down. What was that? Her mind raced; her heart thumped within her chest loudly.

She felt a lump in her throat…The pain had been there…for the last two days, but it had always only lasted for a moment or two…It was never this intense.

Her breathing became labored as gruesome scenarios of dead fetuses and blood surged through her mind.

So, with a trembling hand, she reached for her sensitive area. She touched something wet…and warm. She slowly brought it to her face. All of the color from her face drained; it was blood. There was blood on her fingers.

Her eyes dilated with fear and she found herself speechless.

She began to hyperventilate. "H…" she couldn't say his name. She looked over to where Serph and Heat stood…they were still talking and cooking…oblivious as to what was happening to her.

She opened her mouth again, still feeling the pain in her back and stomach, "H…he…"

Her throat had become very dry…

"…H-H…ee"

She took a deep breath, mustering all of her courage, "HHHHEEEATTTT!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

xxxxx

Heat buried his face in his hands as he sat just outside Argilla's room. How could this happen? He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Serph.

He said nothing, but his silver eyes held all the words of comfort that anyone could ever hope to offer someone who grieved.

"Thank you." Heat said, turning away from him to look blankly at the floor.

But…at least, Argilla was fine. She was okay…She was going to be okay. Heat was very thankful that nothing had happened to her…but; how will she take this? Sure, they had made a promise that this would be their last attempt. And they also said that even if they should fail in this, that nothing would tear them apart…

He really didn't want to test that promise right now.

He just feared for her; what will happen? He hadn't spoken to her yet…

She was fast asleep…recovering physically from what had happened. He stood from his chair and entered her room, leaving Serph for a while.

He looked around and saw her unmoving on her bed. He forced himself to walk closer to her. She looked so disturbed…even in her sleep. She looked like as if she were having a nightmare…

'A nightmare that was caused by me…' he said to himself.

He touched her face and removed stray locks of her pink hair from her cheeks. Heat felt a tear roll down his cheek. Their baby had died. He hated himself…and now, when she awoke, she would probably hate him too.

"I'm sorry baby…" he said pathetically, sobbing by her bedside.

He felt so useless…He was supposed to be her protector…and yet, he couldn't do anything for her…He just stood idly by while she suffered.

"God damn it…" he cursed himself.

He couldn't take this right now…He couldn't stand to look at her…No, he couldn't. It would just remind him of his sins…

He forced himself to turn away from her. He walked out of the room.

He saw Serph looking at him worriedly, but he put up his hand, gesturing that he wanted to be alone. The young man merely nodded.

Heat didn't want to be here right now…He just wanted to leave.

xxxxx

Serph lay on his bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking about her. Was she alright now? It had been a very shocking event. Granted that he had hoped that she would get a miscarriage…but seeing it firsthand was truly a totally different experience for him.

He had seen the look of utter fright and horror in her eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He could only imagine what Heat was going through right then…

Well, like he said…it was just another opportunity for him.

xxxxx

Argilla sat up, looking at the wall in front of her blankly. She had promised Heat that should this happen, she would put it behind her. But she just couldn't do it.

"I am a bad mother…" she kept saying to herself.

"I am a bad mother…" she said again.

She didn't know what to feel anymore. Tears just flowed relentlessly on her cheeks, but she didn't care. She didn't cry…she didn't sob…she just let her tears flow…

She felt a sharp pain in her heart…but it really didn't bother her. Sure, it was painful…but at the same time, it was something that was her constant. It was her constant pain…It was pain that was familiar to her…

Thus, it was something that she could hold on to in times of uncertainty…Like now.

This pain would tell her that she was alive…that there was life still burning within her shell. Shell? That was right. This was her shell…It wasn't a body anymore…It was just a shell. There was nothing in it. There was no sadness, no happiness, no misery, no love…no nothing. She felt empty…

But despite this emptiness, she still felt that familiar pain in her heart…Her only constant…her constant pain.

She heard the door close quietly from her left side, but she didn't care. She kept looking at the wall in front of her. Her breathing was steady…It wasn't erratic…It was just a steady beating of the heart.

The person sat itself on the chair beside her bed and held her hand.

"Hey…" he called out.

She heard him; of course, she wasn't deaf. "Hello…" she replied emotionlessly.

"I uh…I got you some fruits today…would you like some?" he asked.

She blinked; was he offering her some fruits? She smiled a bit…It was Heat…He was still here, cheering her on.

He was so sweet…but she knew that he wasn't the person she would want to see at the moment. It wasn't because that she hated him…or didn't love him. On the contrary, he was the only sole purpose why she was still alive…If he hadn't been here with her, she would've committed suicide a long time ago.

But, it was just that looking at him would only increase the pain…It would only remind her of her failure as a mother…

And that, she couldn't really deal with.

She forced herself to look at him, "Heat…"

His blood-red eyes, once fiery and strong, were now weary and weak, "Argilla…"

She looked coldly into his eyes, "I don't want to see you."

He looked down; as if he were expecting that. He didn't say anything anymore, but just rose. He rose from his chair and took her in his arms, embracing her and kissing the top of her head, before leaving the room.

She waited until she heard the soft click of the door…until she heard that sound, before she finally broke down in tears…

xxxxx

It was an inevitable miscarriage the doctors said…

There was no turning it around…Her body had expelled the fetus…Her cervix had dilated too soon…too prematurely. Heat sighed; what was he going to do now?

But still, pain gripped his chest. He didn't just lose her…but his child as well. Again. But that didn't change the way he felt. He still wanted a family…but now…with this, he wondered if it was even remotely possible.

Another attempt, when she got better, would again put them on this cycle…

He felt empty all of a sudden…His child…It died…

'It's my fault…'

He blinked; it died because of him…If only he had been more attentive towards her and her needs…then maybe…their child wouldn't have died.

He thought of her again.

She didn't want to see him…

He felt pain wrenching away at his heart…It was quite painful that he couldn't breathe. She was everything to him. And now, he was on the verge of losing her; again. He had already lost a child…wasn't that enough? Must fate take her away from him too?

He remembered her promise…

She had said that it wouldn't tear them apart. It would seem that he had already tested that…and it proved to be against him.

He didn't know why this was all happening to them. Weren't they good and decent people? Weren't they polite enough to their neighbors? They were people who mowed their lawns and paid their taxes…They were honest and happy people. Then, why did these things happen to them?

It was as if they were being punished by a divine power.

It just wasn't fair; none of it was fair.

She could go home in three weeks…Three weeks…he wouldn't show himself in three weeks. No he wouldn't. That was what she had said. It may be too long a time for him but…that was what she wanted.

Then so be it.

He wondered; would she miss him at all? Would she even care of what he did or where he was at those times?

Would he still matter to her at all?

xxxxx

Serph didn't really know what to do…He wanted to see her…but that would be unwise, he deemed finally after much deliberation. He'd see her tomorrow…Not now.

She needed to be alone.

He had just seen Heat pass by. He looked absolutely devastated.

'She must've thrown him out…' he thought knowingly. He wanted to jump around in glee. So, everything was fine then. The ball was still at his court.

This might prove to be the proverbial "wrench in the gear" he had been waiting for.

With an inward grin, he rose from his chair; he'd see her tomorrow. Now was not the time.

xxxxx

Heat had filed for a leave for a week. He needed to sort out his own feelings…He can't go on working, feeling and being the way he was now. His world felt hazy…it felt blurred. He looked from left to right and saw only meaningless things…people with no faces.

And as he walked, he thought that he heard them speaking. But their words made no sense to him…They were nothing but incoherent babbling; nothing but mumbles.

He needed to get out of there.

He couldn't breathe…He needed to get out.

With slightly wobbly feet, he made his way to his car. He sat there, on the driver's seat, not moving. He just sat there, looking straight ahead, at the pavement…with unfeeling eyes. He still had no idea of where to go…but he was sure that he did not want to stay in that hospital.

And he was sure that he did not want to go home…Home; it was supposed to be where the heart is…but now, it was just hell. He didn't want to go there…He didn't want to go home. It would only remind him of what he had…of what he had lost.

But one thing remained unchanged; he needed to leave.

With that thought, he started the car's engine…and drove off.

He opened the car's windows, allowing the billowing wind to swirl within the car's cabin. The air was cool…and proved to be refreshing on his skin. The playful breeze danced with his hair, making it sway in all directions.

But…it wasn't enough.

His heart still felt heavy…No matter how fast he drove the car, he could still not forget…He could not forget, not even for a single second…It continued to plague his heart and mind like an incurable disease, eating away at his consciousness.

He gritted his teeth; but if he felt this way…what did his wife feel?

He felt another jolt of pain as he thought of her…

'Argilla…' he mentally trailed off.

He had almost lost her twice…and he had always been thankful that he had always managed to pull her back; to pull her back to him. But now, he wasn't so sure that he could do that again. There were so many thoughts, ominous thoughts that played through his mind like careless children.

They danced and zipped through his mind without reserve, throwing him in endless emotional and mental turmoil.

What if she decided to leave him? What would he do then? How could she remain happy with a man that only shared her sorrows? Who only brought sorrows? How could she be happy with a man whose face only reminded her of her darkest days?

But…still, the thought that gripped his heart was…

What if she decided that this life was no longer worth to live? What if she no longer had the will to live? What then? What if she decided to take her own life?

A tear rolled down his cheek…only to be carried away by the playful breeze.

He drove through countless houses and he suddenly found himself in the place that he swore he wouldn't go to.

He was home.

He blinked; he was confused. He had told himself that he wouldn't return…but here he was.

He thought for a moment…in complete silence. And after a few moments, he found himself, smiling. He was home…He was here…because even though this was hell…it was also heaven. She was his reason, his purpose…and while he still lived, he would protect and preserve her…love and cherish her.

This was another of fate's twisted tests.

He grinned; "You've lost. I will not be swayed by your tests…"

And so, he thought about those ominous thoughts once more…not with a heavy heart…but with a pure and loving one; and in that second, he banished them from his mind and heart.

Forever.

There was only one thing to do. He will save Argilla; no matter what.

xxxxx

It had been three whole days now…Argilla stared at the window. She was feeling much better. But for some reason…she did not want to see Heat. He came by the day before but she utterly refused to see or speak to him.

She had then instructed the doctors and the nurses…to prohibit his entry.

Her release date had been moved, seeing that she was still not in her right mind to leave. That; and the fact that she still felt slight pain. They still had to monitor her…She was glad. She thought that she could leave in a week. But it had been moved to over three to four weeks instead.

'That is fine.' she contemplated.

She did not want to leave her room…this white room; this four-walled comfort zone that she had created for herself.

She sighed; she wanted to speak to someone…but it wasn't with Heat.

She wanted a friend. She blinked; she wanted to speak to Serph. She smiled as she thought of him…He knew nothing of her problems…He was someone pure and new to her life. His face did not remind her of painful pasts or uncertain futures…No…with him, it was always the present that was in focus.

She smiled.

She missed him. She missed his smile…his voice…

But alas, would he even visit her? Probably not…

'He has work…Why would he waste his time on me?' she thought with self-pity.

She sighed…

Suddenly, the door to her room opened. She wasn't interested. It was probably Heat again. She turned away and focused on the right side of her room; a window.

She felt the person walk within the room…but still she did not care. She suddenly felt warm hand on her shoulder. It unexpectedly brought that tingly feeling within her.

She turned sharply around and beheld the person before her.

xxxxx

Heat walked in the hospital. He wanted to see her badly. But…she would probably refuse him; like she did before.

But still, he had got to try. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Serph's car parked outside. He was here; he was probably here to see her. He smiled tightly at that…Well; it was good that she was talking to someone.

If she didn't want to talk to him, it was fine…as long as she talked to someone else. Keeping things in would only result in more turmoil with perhaps direr consequences.

He was a friend to her; and they had gotten quite close during his absence. It was a good thing really; she wouldn't feel lonesome…

Until she was ready to see him again that is.

He stopped. He was heading towards the direction of her room. He really should leave them alone for a while. He turned back and headed for the lobby. Maybe he'd just sit there and think…or do something else…

xxxxx

"Serph!" she cried out, as she embraced him from her bed.

Serph returned her embrace affectionately. They pulled apart a moment later and he sat by her bedside. They locked gazes. Serph was overjoyed; before he came, there was only emptiness in her eyes, now, there was something else…

There was hope.

He was pleased; she actually saw hope, in him?

Finally…this woman was starting to see…

"Hey…" he said, his voice close to being a whisper, "How are you…?"

She giggled, "Like I've been hit by a train…"

His eyes shone emphatically with hers, "I could imagine."

His hand found hers, and grasped it tight. Argilla looked at their hands, molded together and felt the familiar feel of a blush creeping up her cheeks, "I…I was beginning to think that you…you've…"

"Forgotten? No…" he said, chuckling a bit as he continued to hold her hand, "I'm your friend, remember? I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to…" he said playfully.

She playfully slapped his arm, "You're mean…"

And then, then were enveloped by an uncomfortable silence. Argilla's cold dead eyes returned…and even Serph's warm hands weren't enough to keep it at bay.

"You know…Serph…this was my third miscarriage…" she said absentmindedly.

Serph elevated an eyebrow, so he had been right. But…a third miscarriage…This woman had had it rough.

"Heat and I…we wanted children. We still want them. But," she sniffed, her tear escaping from her eyes, "this…this makes me feel that…I wasn't meant to have them…"

"We just wanted a family…that's all…"

He squeezed her hand tighter and she…she squeezed back. She looked at him; her eyes hazy from her tears, "Am…am I a bad person Serph?" she asked, her voice cracking, her face contorted to a face of pure pain and suffering.

He sighed, and cupped her face in his hand, "No…you're not…It's just fate sometimes Argilla."

She sobbed and let her tears fall, "Then why is fate doing this to me? Why me?"

There was now anger in her voice…

"Argilla, it's not picking on you, no matter what you may think. Don't lose hope Argilla…" he said slowly.

Argilla cast her face down, "Hope…oh Serph…sometimes, I don't know what to think or what to believe in anymore…I just want to get away from here…I want…I…I don't know what I want."

Serph pulled his hand from hers and embraced her again, pressing her head on his chest, "You'll be fine…really. This is just another bump on the road. I'll be here with you…all the way. You'll always have me Argilla. So, please, don't lose hope. You shouldn't forget about the people that stood by you along the way…"

Argilla felt a prick of pain in her chest, restricting her breathing.

"They stood by you because they want to be with you…And if you lose hope, well, you're abandoning those people who love you. Heat loves you…he loves you more than anything in the world."

He couldn't believe that he was actually saying this crap. He wanted to break them apart…not glue them back together. But alas, this woman was going to collapse, if he was to have her, she had to be _sane_.

He growled inwardly; he'd just had to bite the bullet.

"Heat…" she said his name painfully, "He loves me doesn't he…?"

She suddenly felt guilty. She was pushing him away again…even after she promised she wouldn't. Serph was right. She wasn't supposed to lose hope…Not when her partner was fighting tooth and nail for her. If she did, then, she was…abandoning him.

She bit her bottom lip, hard.

"Yes he does." Serph responded, his palm sliding up and down her back, "And so do I."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes; what did he mean? There, in his eyes, she saw only affection. She smiled; she had another person…another precious person…close to her heart.

"Oh Serph, thank you…You are a true friend…" she said, embracing him again.

xxxxx

Heat waited by the lobby, his mind easing up. It was good that she had a friend.

'A friend who wouldn't ditch her.' he thought scoffing at her other "girly" friends. They were nowhere to be seen.

'Lousy people…' he thought. Then, his eyes saw silver hair. He immediately stood up and walked towards the person.

"Serph," he called out.

Serph turned to him and waved, "Hey."

"Serph, how is she?" he asked worriedly.

He nodded, giving Heat a tight smile, "Well…that depends, do you want my professional opinion? Or my opinion as a friend?"

"Both." Heat was confident in Serph's skills. He had seen what he could do; how much insight and depth of perception that he had. If there's anything that they needed right now, it was a therapist or a psychologist.

And Serph was one.

"Well, as a friend, I'd say that she's doing okay. She's talking…That's a good sign."

"What did you talk about?" Heat asked, curiously.

"She told me of her feelings…how confused and hurting she is. It's normal…"

"And your professional opinion?" Heat prodded.

"When I spoke to her, I tried my best not to be biased. Heat, she's suffering from PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Her case is natural…seeing that she had gone through so much…Just give her time. She is just looking for someone to talk to."

"But why not me?" he asked painfully.

Serph sighed, "You just…you just remind her of the things that she wants to put behind her. She's not ready to see you…That's all. But, she misses you. She told me that herself. Just wait."

Heat nodded, "Thank you. Thank you for your efforts…Serph," he began.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind…seeing her for the next few days? She may not like talking to me, but, I'm sure that she likes talking to you. She feels safe around you. It'll speed up her recovery. And we'd…_I'd_ be forever grateful."

Serph grinned like a maniac within; he really was a buffoon. But like always, he merely smiled, "Of course Heat. She's a good friend. I don't like seeing her like this either. She'd get better."

"Thank you again."

xxxxx

Finally, the weeks had passed and she was finally fit to leave the hospital. It had been an awkward situation at their home; for the both of them. She still refused to speak to him; and so, he hired a temporary nurse to watch over her.

Serph came by as often as he could.

Heat was glad. At times, he caught glimpses of them while they talked. She was smiling again. She was really at ease with him.

Heat felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders. She'd get better. Soon.

Heat didn't really want to see any of this, and so, he had return to his work, with more enthusiasm than before. He just had to. This, the hospital, was a place for him to pour out all of his frustration.

He took a deep breath. Yup; there was nothing to it.

It was another day for him to tackle; and it was a day that he would conquer.

xxxxx

"Game. Set. And Match." she said triumphantly.

Serph chuckled, "Okay…you win."

She giggled.

"I didn't know you were good at this." he said as he cleaned up the chessboard. She smirked, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me!"

He nodded, still chuckling, "You're right. And you know what?" he said, looking deeply into her eyes now. She gulped; she was being drawn to them…

"What?" she asked in an entranced manner.

"I would spend incalculable time getting to know all about you." he said with sincerity.

Argilla giggled; shrugging off the feeling, "You're so sweet."

Argilla sighed; she was feeling all the more relaxed. There was only soft music in the background. Serph suddenly stood.

She raised an eyebrow, where was he going? He extended a hand for her to take; she looked at him, puzzlement evident.

"Serph?"

He smirked, "Dance with me?" he asked gently.

She blushed, "D-dance?"

He chuckled, "Come on." he urged her.

She gave him her hand and let him pull her up. His left hand latched itself onto her tiny waist, his right one, grasped her left one. Her right hand draped itself on his shoulder, her left one grasping his.

His feet moved expertly with the music and she felt as though like she was flying. Their bodies moved with the melody…swaying as it did.

She peered at the eyes of her dance partner. There was only sincerity and affection in them…She gulped…What was this…?

The world around them blurred and there…there was only she and he.

Her heart raced…she sighed and then, just buried her face in his chest. Serph stopped holding her hand, and instead encircled her tiny waist fully, pulling her tight against him. She, in turn, lost in her own confusing emotions, wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Their dance seemed to go on for hours…She didn't even realize it.

She looked up at him, peeking at him shyly. She felt her throat become dry…His eyes were no longer playful. There was only…longing in them.

She had the urge to pull away…but she found herself unable…She was caught in his deadlights…

Their eyes were caught in one another's gazes and neither dared look away…Her hands wandered over to his arms, gripping the sleeves of his shirt tightly. What was she doing? She didn't know…but all she knew was that, there…right now…there was only him…and her…

Slowly, he leaned in…and much to her surprise…she leaned in too…

Their lips met…in a chaste kiss. His lips were soft against hers and she stifled the feeling to moan.

She immediately pulled back and looked at his features. There was no shock in them, as she expected there to be.

What was that that they had just done?

He smiled at her, "You're one of my special friends Argilla. Please don't forget that." he said, letting her go.

A pink tinge graced her lips and she smiled, "You're special to me too Serph. And I value our friendship."

"I'm glad."

xxxxx

Her palms felt sweaty. Why did she kiss him? Granted, it was a chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Her heart raced, her eyes widening.

"Heat…" she said, breathing out her husband's name. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks…It would be a month soon.

She felt guilty…

They hadn't slept in the same bedroom either. He had taken up lodging in one of the guest rooms…How sad was that?

Now that she really thought of him, she felt all the more guilty. He was still here…and he had been patient and loving enough to give her whatever it was that she wanted…even timeout from one another. It was really silly, not being able to sleep in your own bedroom…

She herself felt silly…

She felt awkward that she and Serph had actually kissed. But all the same, she was thankful…If it weren't for that kiss, she wouldn't have woken up from that nightmare. She wouldn't have remembered about her husband. She held her breath as she thought more of it.

She might have forgotten all about him completely.

She blinked; she heard a shuffling noise from the hallway. It was probably him. She listened intently. She heard footsteps…the footsteps were getting lighter and lighter. It was him alright…going to his new room.

She released her breath and got off the bed. It was enough. She had had enough; this had gone on far enough.

She walked over to her door and turned the knob. She looked at the direction of his room. She walked towards it. Soon, after several light-feathered steps, she stood in front of his room. She took a deep breath and then…balled her hand into a fist and raised it at the level of her eyes. She knocked softly.

She heard him, "Who is it?" came his muffled voice.

"It's me." she replied.

The room fell silent. She began to feel uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. She felt her confidence begin to leave her body as more seconds ticked by.

She was about to go back to her room when the door suddenly opened. She looked at him guiltily as her pink eyes met his red ones. They, like hers, looked sad.

"Is…there something that you need?" he asked, trying his best to be impassive. Her pink eyes suddenly found the floor. Was this how they should be forever?

She bit her bottom lip.

She looked at him again…and without any words, she flung herself at him. He slowly returned her embrace and held her tighter.

"Please…" she whispered, hot tears flowing from her eyes, "stay with me…" she pleaded.

Heat smiled; she was back. He held her tighter, "I'm always here…"

xxxxx

Another week had passed. Serph still came by…helping Argilla out whenever he can. He was displeased though…It would seem that her feelings for him had somewhat diminished. And it was no wonder after she told him that she had worked out her feelings with Heat.

All that he could manage was a cheerful, "I'm happy for you."

He cursed himself. He was so close…

But still, he still saw her eyes looking at his. She still had those feelings. He was glad; it wasn't such a complete loss.

Then, his lips curved themselves upwards; well, if he had her just like that, it wouldn't be fun…

"No," he decided, "Things are better this way…"

Yes, that way, when he finally had her, he would savor the moment…

xxxxx

Argilla leaned her head on Heat's shoulder, they were just sitting at the park…just looking at the horizon.

"What are you thinking?" she asked offhandedly.

"Kids." he replied nonchalantly.

"Kids?" she asked, her breath becoming labored.

"Yeah…why don't we you know, adopt?" he asked seriously, looking into her eyes.

She blinked…she had considered that…

"Adopt…?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" he asked, smiling a bit.

She turned away, thinking, "I…I don't really know Heat…but…"

He hugged her, "We don't have to adopt, but maybe we could…you know, be foster parents for some children at the orphanage?"

Argilla looked at him; a small smile gracing her lips, "Hm…I think…I would like that Heat. It would…give me a feel of what it's like…to be a…a mum."

He embraced her, laughing lightly, "Yeah, let's do that."

xxxxx

Argilla sat across from Serph; they were having their lunch at their favorite restaurant. Heat wasn't present since he had an emergency surgery at the hospital. Argilla could only hope that it would go well…

Heat could be pretty emotional when it came to things like that…He felt that it was his fault…even if he had done everything he could to save the patient. He was a good person…and sometimes, Argilla thought that he was _too_ good a person.

"So," Serph began, breaking her train of thought, "what's new?"

"Well, I quit my job." she said. He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well…I want time off for while…and well, if I still worked, I knew that my concentration wouldn't be there a hundred percent…and it's not a job that could afford slipups…Just think of the children." she said, taking a sip of her drink.

He nodded; that made sense. He stole a glance at her; she was slightly fidgeting. He learnt that whenever she did that, she had something to say…something important.

"I'm guessing that that wasn't what 'the new' thing is…Come on," he said, smiling. "come off it. Spill."

Argilla blushed under his gaze, "Well, Heat and I have decided…"

'Oh boy…what had they decided to do now?' he thought irritably.

"That we're going to become foster parents for children at the orphanage."

"Oh?" he asked, smiling, "Well, that's good. You two have big hearts…"

She winced; she forgot that Serph himself had come from such an environment.

"Well, it's a good thing…Children like that should have a wholesome and loving environment…" she reasoned.

He nodded, "I totally agree. They shouldn't be a stranger to a family environment. That would have a drastic and profound effect on how they will grow up. You know; their value systems…interaction with people…" he trailed off.

"Serph…" she said sadly, holding his hand. She knew that he was talking about himself.

Serph looked at her, surprised at her actions. He smiled and squeezed back. He didn't have to explain it to her…She understood…

Serph felt something tug at his heartstrings…

What was this? Her smile was mesmerizing…He was losing…He didn't want to but…he was.

'I-I've lost?!' he asked himself, aghast. 'I'm…I'm…'

He didn't want to finish that thought.

They had finished their meal and they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and closed it as she got in.

As he walked to his side of the car, he felt a constricting feeling in his chest…All that he saw was her smile…her smile and her eyes.

'It wasn't supposed to be this way…'

He got in the car, his façade in place, "Okay…so, I'll drop you off now."

"Yeah…" she agreed, "I'm kinda tired."

The ride to her home wasn't all that quiet. She still told him of things that happened right before she had quit her job. But for some odd reason, he couldn't find himself to focus on what it was she was saying. All that went through his head was what he suddenly felt for the woman.

It was, in a word, scary.

It had scared him to know what it was that he felt for her. That was because…he realized…that it was no longer _just_ a game.

"Thanks for lunch Serph." she said as they arrived at her home.

"Don't mention it." he said.

Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him. She kissed his lips chastely, "Take care. Bye."

She got off and closed his door firmly. She then waved at him as he drove away.

xxxxx

Serph slammed his fists on the table, groaning in pain. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to…

But it was too late. It had happened. He had thought that it was under control but…He needed to get away from her. He needed time to himself. He needed to reevaluate his plan. Everything was in shambles…

Not just his plan, but his thoughts…his feelings. They were all going in senseless directions.

He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He saw her face; he bolted upwards. She was the one who was supposed to think of him…not the other way around.

He choked.

What had changed?

His head was spinning as he felt nauseated.

His hands massaged his temples and he closed his eyes.

This was not possible; it was as preposterous as it was unacceptable.

He had fallen in love with her.

He had fallen in love with his would-be victim. He had fallen in love with his plaything…

"Argilla…"

xxxxx

Heat had earlier dismissed the personal nurse that he had hired to care for Argilla since she had all but recovered. And now, home felt all the more real again; there was no longer another person in the house.

Now, it was just she and Heat again.

Now, Argilla was back. He no longer needed a therapist; she was there to be with him; for better or for worse…

Argilla frowned; she had received a message from Serph that he was going away for a while. He didn't say where though and he didn't say for how long he'd be gone.

Heat noticed her anxiety; Serph had become one of her closest, if not the closest, of her friends. He sighed, "I'm sure he'll be back soon honey."

She pouted at him, "I miss him already."

Heat pouted back at her, "Now I'm starting to get jealous…"

She giggled, "Are you now?"

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She whispered, her breath on his lips, "You…don't have to…feel…jealous…"

She kissed him; slowly at one moment and then…passionate in the next. Heat gripped her body tight in his hands; it had been too long ago since they shared their passion…

Too long…

It had always been quite a bother for them both to wait until just before and just after Argilla's monthly cycle for them to have their passionate coupling, but nonetheless, it had to be done. It was effective…yet annoying. They had no choice, really, since neither of them favored using artificial methods of contraception or protection.

This method was the most favorable for them. It didn't just most probably eliminate pregnancy, but rather, the wait kept them eager for each other's touch.

For them, the last time they made love was centuries ago…

It had been too long since they beheld and succumbed to such intensity.

She felt it too, apparently. Her kiss became demanding. He chuckled against her mouth; he'd just have to comply won't he?

Their lips caressed one another's…their tongues dueling for absolute supremacy. She whimpered in his mouth as his lips and tongue ravished hers.

His hands caressed her neck affectionately…trailing his electrifying touch from her neck…down towards her collarbone…and then downwards towards her breasts. She moaned. His lips left hers and suckled on her neck, his tongue flicking at the flesh teasingly.

He backed her towards their bed and fell on her as she lost her balance, as the back of her calves hit the mattress.

They chuckled.

Heat felt for the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards, revealing her hot flesh to him…

It had been too long…

Soon, darkness plagued the room. The air was heavy…the temperature high…And within it, two bodies collided against one another in sheer brute force…

"Heat…!" Argilla cried out, clinging to him desperately…Heat gripped her hips tightly, moving within her tight passage fluidly…

The minutes ticked by…There was only passion…There was only intensity.

Moments later, they cried out…their voices molding into one as they reached nirvana. Argilla panted heavily; it had been too long…

Heat, with his sweat-filled body pressed tightly against hers, merely grunted. It had been too long…

And now, they reached gratification. They lay there in each other's arms…simply content. There was nothing afloat in their minds save per se, pure and unadulterated bliss…

xxxxx

A fortnight had gone by since Serph's leave and their petition to be foster parents. They were overjoyed as they passed their interviews. They had passed all of their tests…regular income tests, background check, criminal records…character references…everything.

They had also attended sessions of training on how to care for foster children.

Argilla had wasted no time and immediately converted two of their guestrooms to be the room for their soon-to-be child. Argilla had made sure that both were amiable for both sexes. The girl's room would be pink in color. She bought a four poster bed complete with dressers, drawers…and a little place for her to play "tea-parties". Argilla giggled at that…She herself had always played that kind of game when she was little.

She also bought a small dollhouse for her…

The little girl's room was also filled with shelves containing fairytale books while others had stuffed animals in them.

The little boy's room was decorated in the color blue for a theme. There were models of planes and battleships on the tables and the shelves. There were many other action figures that decorated the shelves.

At the foot of the four poster bed, was a big trunk where all the excess toys were to go.

Heat watched her with happy and content eyes as she meticulously prepared the rooms…Truly, she would be a great mother.

They felt happy…They were whole again.

xxxxx

Heat held Argilla's hand tight as they followed Susan, the woman who would show them the children at the center. They had specified the age of the child that they were to care for; they specified for the youngest available 8-10 years of age. The sex did not matter.

"Well, the girl is just eight years old. Her mother was involved in an accident and may not pull through…the poor thing. She had been here for two whole months now."

"And no one had come for her yet?" Argilla asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, no. She's very shy…and timid…so you'd both best be very gentle with her."

"Can do." Heat replied casually.

Argilla squeezed Heat's hand. He looked at her and saw an excited smile on her face. She was finally happy again.

"Here we are." the woman said.

"Thank you." Argilla said gratefully.

The couple walked in the room. It was a small room with pink colored wallpaper. Argilla nodded in approval. Heat resisted the urge to wince as he looked at the color pink; the pink wallpaper.

There, on the bed was the child that they were to care for. She was a little girl with black ebony hair and a pair of soft silver eyes. Argilla's heart melted at the sight of her. Heat's fiery eyes also softened at her gentle and soothing visage. She really was a little darling.

Susan walked over to the little girl and put an arm around her. The little girl seemed so fragile. "This is Sera." Susan introduced gently.

Argilla bent down, "Hello Sera…"

Heat followed Argilla's example and smiled at the girl, "Hi. I'm Heat."

Susan held Sera tighter and looked at her, "Sera, they are going to be your…"

"Mum and dad?" Sera asked timidly.

Argilla squealed inwardly; she was already falling in love with the child. She walked close to the child, and bent down right in front of her, "Yes…we are. We are your new mum and dad."

She looked back at Heat, "Isn't that right dad?"

Heat chuckled and walked over to Sera, "That's right pumpkin."

Sera slowly smiled and lunged herself at Argilla, taking her by complete surprise. The girl was embracing her. Argilla laughed, hugging her back. Heat patted Sera's hair.

This was just truly wonderful…

xxxxx

Argilla led the little girl up the stairs and into her new room. Heat carried Sera's belongings and just looked on at them. He smirked; they were already bonding, giggling here and there every few seconds.

"Here it is. I hope you like it." Argilla said, leading her into her room.

Sera's silver eyes widened in amazement, "Wow…mummy…this…this is my room?" she asked timidly.

Argilla giggled and pecked her on her cheek, "Yup. This is your room."

Heat followed in and set Sera's luggage on the floor. Sera turned around and looked at Heat and ran to him, hugging him by the waist, "Thank you for carrying my stuff dad!"

Heat laughed; this little darling was starting to grow on him. Argilla chuckled as she looked at the two of them; her eyes watering slightly. She blinked them away.

"Well, Sera, are you going to be okay in here? Would you like for me to help you with your clothes and your stuff?" she asked, as she bent down.

Sera pulled away from Heat, "No thank you mum. I'll be okay…"

Argilla pinched her cheek lightly and Sera smiled back, "Well, then, dad and I are going to leave you for a while for you to get acquainted with your new room, huh? We'll just be downstairs if you need us. Is that okay with you?"

Sera nodded, "It's okay mum…I'll be okay. Right dad?"

Heat ruffled her black hair, "You sure will be."

"Okay then." Argilla said, rising from her position. Heat put an arm around her and then, with a wave, they left the room, slowly closing the door behind them.

xxxxx

Sera looked at the door in front of her.

She smiled, her silver eyes twinkling, "No worries mum and dad…I'll be fine."

Sera held up her palm and flicked her fingers…

Her luggage reverberated. It opened…

Sera flicked her fingers and her clothes from within the luggage floated.

"Hm, where…should I put you…guys?" With her arm still outstretched, she looked to her left and saw her wooden closets. With her right hand, she flicked her fingers and snap, the doors opened wide. She nodded, "There you go guys…go in there…" she commanded.

She moved her arm to the left, and the floating apparels followed suit, depositing themselves within the closet.

She looked at the dollhouse, and saw a doll that she liked; it had pink hair. She smiled. Sera walked over to her teahouse party set and sat on the chair. She stretched her arm again and pointed to the desired doll.

She flicked her fingers once more and the doll flew to her palm. She smiled at the pink haired doll; "You look so pretty…just like mum!" she beamed, hugging the doll to herself.

xxxxx


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON**

**Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm **

Argilla washed the dishes. They had just finished breakfast; Heat had already left seeing that he was going to be late for work. And she had just sent Sera for her bath. She hurriedly dried her hands and ran up the stairs, checking on her daughter. She reached the bathroom and knocked softly, "Honey? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine mummy!" Sera replied.

Argilla pressed her ears against the door…She could hear the splashing of water. It was the weekend and she had planned to take Sera out to the park…the mall…the theme park…whatever was fun. She couldn't wait.

"Okay honey…Just making sure. Yell if you need something!" she said, walking over to their bedroom.

xxxxx

Sera played with the bubbles…cupping them in her hands…She looked at her floating toys. She frowned; her ducky was far away…She flicked her fingers and it waddled closer and closer to her. She then grabbed it and squeezed it.

She giggled. She continued to play in the water…

She felt happy…Her new mum and dad were the best.

They were kind and gentle.

She swam in the water…continuing to play. She then thought of something…would her new mum and dad still like her if they found out…?

She suddenly felt scared…What if they decided to take her back to the center? What would she do?

They shouldn't find out yet…They'd leave her if they did.

She bit her lip. They wouldn't find out yet.

"Mummy!!"

xxxxx

Argilla came running as soon as she heard her daughter's voice, "Honey? What is it?"

"I'm done mummy!" came Sera's voice from behind the wooden door.

"Okay," Argilla replied, grasping the knob firmly, "I'm coming in!"

"Okay!" Sera called back.

Argilla turned it and took the fluffy pink towel hanging from the back of the door. She walked over to Sera with a smile on her face, outstretching the pink towel, "Come on sweetie."

Sera slowly stood. Argilla quickly wrapped the towel around her as she left the tub. Sera giggled as Argilla dried her off. She raised her arms upwards in order to help her mum. Argilla smiled, "Come on," she said as she finished drying her off.

Argilla led Sera to her room and dressed her, "We're going to the park today Sera."

"Yay!" she said.

Argilla giggled. This was what she always wanted…

She still couldn't believe it…

xxxxx

Argilla watched, laughing lightly as Sera played at the swing. "Mummy!" she called out.

Argilla rose from the bench and walked up to her, "What is it sweetie?"

"Swing me higher!" she said, laughing heartily.

Argilla nodded, smiling, "Okay honey!" She got behind the child and pushed her higher. Sera squealed happily as Argilla swung her faster and higher.

After minutes of frolicking by the swing, Sera played by the sandbox. Argilla sat on the grass, just a few meters from Sera, "What are you making?" she asked, curious. Her daughter had been looking so serious for the last few minutes…She must be making something she really liked.

She smiled at her mum, "I'm making a sandcastle mum."

"Ah," Argilla agreed, "I see…"

Sera giggled as she finished her creation, "What do you think mummy?"

Argilla stroked her cheek, "I think it's beautiful…"

Sera smiled, "Thanks mum…"

A quarter of an hour later, Argilla sat by the bench, Sera sleeping on her lap. She had tired herself out and had taken a nap on her lap. Argilla sighed heavily, stroking her ebony black hair in between her slender fingers.

Sera breathed evenly, mumbling a bit. Argilla had tried to listen but…Sera had stopped. Argilla looked at the scenery before her…the brilliant trees and their rich leaves…and their flowers…blowing gently in the wind…

It was a very peaceful sight…

This was what she had always dreamed of…She had always loved children; she had said that sentence too many times that it had lost all meaning…but now, its meaning was revived. There was meaning in her life once more…and it came within this special raven-haired child.

Her daughter. Yes; this was how she saw this little girl…Her daughter.

She sighed again…

Her thoughts then wandered over to Serph…She could only wonder as to how he was doing. She hadn't heard from him in weeks…Needless to say, she was worried. It wasn't like him to not call…

She bit her lip. She missed him. A lot. And now that she was feeling happy, he was not there to share in it. She frowned; she felt…that something was missing…and it had been him.

He was missing from her life…

"Mummy…" a voice spoke.

Argilla snapped out of her daze and looked at Sera, "Hey sweetie…you dozed off…Ready to go?"

Sera slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Mummy…why are you sad?"

Argilla laughed humorlessly, "Mummy's not sad."

Sera shook her head, "You're sad…I just know it. Do you…"

Argilla felt her hair stand on one end. Sera…she knew…but how?

"Do you miss someone?" she asked, her voice low…no lower than a whisper. Argilla ran her hand through her hair, "What makes you say that honey?"

Sera shook her head, "I…I don't know…I just know that…you're sad…Do you miss your friend?"

Argilla blinked, and then, finally, she nodded, "Yes. Mummy misses someone; I miss my friend."

Sera smiled, "Me too…I miss someone too…"

Argilla didn't like where this was going. She had promised to love and cherish this child; not to bring out her bad memories. Argilla embraced the child to her bosom, holding her tight, "Sera…you don't have to say anything…Mummy's here…"

Sera pulled away, "I miss…my real mum."

Sera's words stung Argilla's heart. She had forgotten, even in that small time, that she wasn't Sera's real mother…

"Well," Argilla said, smiling sadly, "you'll see her soon."

She shook her head, "No I won't…" she said sadly.

"Why not?" Argilla asked, curious.

"She…she'll be with my real daddy…" Sera said cryptically. Argilla bit her lip; she understood what she meant. The woman wouldn't make it…

"How do you know this Sera?"

She smiled weakly, "I just know mummy…"

xxxxx

Heat walked in their house, excited. He couldn't wait to spend time with his family. Finally; their family wouldn't just comprise of himself and Argilla…Now, there was Sera. She was now the cornerstone of their family. He had gotten Sera something…He could only hope that she would like it.

Heat walked in and saw Sera playing at the living room. Sera looked up at him and ran, "Daddy!"

Heat bent down and scooped her from the ground, carrying her, "Hey there pumpkin."

Argilla entered the room a moment later. She walked up to Heat, who was still carrying Sera in his arms, and pecked him on the cheek, "Hey honey. How's work?"

Heat slowly put Sera down, "It's tiring…but worth it." he replied, sighing tiredly at Argilla. Sera squealed, "Daddy, is that for me?" she asked, pointing to the bear that Heat held.

Heat grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…do you like him?" he asked, presenting to her the small brown bear.

Sera took the bear without hesitation and nuzzled it against her cheek, "Uh huh! I like him a lot! Thank you daddy!"

She hugged him again; Heat sighed as he held the child. Argilla merely giggled at them. They were a family…

"What will you name him Sera?" Argilla asked.

"Um…" she began, as she pulled away from Heat, "I think…I'll call him…Neji…"

"Neji?" Heat asked, curious.

"Yup. I like it…It sounds nice…"

Argilla laughed; well, there, Sera had a point. The name Neji didn't sound so bad. Besides, when you were a child, you really didn't need to justify anything…You could make the silliest phrases that make no sense and say that it was your award-winning essay.

"Then Neji it is…" Argilla agreed.

xxxxx

Argilla kissed her cheek, followed by Heat, "Goodnight sweetie…Sweet dreams…"

Sera yawned sleepily, "Goodnight…mum…dad…"

Argilla leaned her head on Heat's shoulder as his arm wrapped itself around her shoulder; they both smiled as they saw Sera's eyes slowly close, hugging Neji tightly.

Argilla and Heat left her room, making sure to leave her purple bed-light open.

Once they reached their own bedroom, Argilla walked over to the bed and lifted the blanket and immediately stopped when she felt her husband's wet tongue on her jugular, his body pressing from behind her. She stood up and his hands immediately roamed her torso…moving up and down her stomach and her breasts.

"Oh Heat…" she moaned.

Heat's hands left her chest and moved up to grasp the edge of her falling robe, and in one fluid stroke, had it off of her. It fell on the floor with a soft rustle.

His lips found the string of her nightgown and he kissed it off of her shoulder…She shivered in pleasure as his lips continued to massage her skin…

Then, Heat bent down…he kneeled and from there, he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up. Argilla raised her arms upwards as he pulled off of her completely. When she was bare to him, his hands resumed their raids on her body…sliding up and down as his lips found her jugular again…this time, biting it, breaking the skin…drawing blood.

She threw her head backwards, leaning further into his touch…Her hand reached for his face as he suckled her flesh, while her other hand held his other wandering hand.

Slowly, he turned her around. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were foggy with lust…and longing. She didn't complain though for she felt the exact same way about him.

Suddenly, he attacked her lips with his. His kiss was demanding and bruising…she matched him stroke per stroke…Her hands fumbled for the buttons of his pajama top…and within a minute, it fell on the floor, joining her nightgown and her robe.

As they were now both bare, Heat had backed Argilla towards the nearest wall. He kissed her again his hands massaging her ample breasts. She squealed as he squeezed them in his hands…

His lips left hers and explored her neck, where it found a suitable spot for it and suckled without reserve. She whimpered as he bit her again…near to the first wound…and again…drew blood.

Heat sucked every drop of blood…She had tasted sweet. He just couldn't get enough of her…Everything about her…her scent…her taste…it was all intoxicating as it was addicting.

His member throbbed painfully now…as they continued to tease one another. Hot blood passed through his entire system…he needed her now…He pulled away from her and slowly turned her around once more, pressing her chest on the wall. Argilla's forehead was pressed firmly against the wall, her palms as well. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, "I need you Argilla…" he said silkily, his tongue flicking her earlobe naughtily.

She didn't have the time to respond; as soon as he had uttered his seductive sentence did she feel an intruder slide in between her legs…entering her wet core from behind. She groaned as she felt him navigate his way within her expertly.

He buried himself up to the hilt within her and held her tightly, his hands digging into her soft skin. Argilla panted; his member had always impressed her…She felt warm and tingly all over…

Heat couldn't hold himself back any longer. He moved within; setting within her a barrage of frenzied thrusts…Argilla groaned and moaned openly…His speed was hard to catch up to…but she just had to…She just had to keep up.

Nothing could be heard from the room except for their savage grunts…Their bodies writhed together…heat surrounding them as their body temperature rose. It rose as their tempo rose…But now…they felt as though that it was coming to an end…

They were nearing the end.

Heat grabbed her hips to gain more momentum and she bent down slightly giving him more space to maneuver. Heat held his breath; this was it. He thrust into her one last time, his shaft buried as deep as it could go…and released himself within her.

Her eyes shot open as she herself came…

"Heat…" she moaned.

They were soaring up in the sky now…They were in one another's arms…in perfect bliss.

Heat pulled himself out of her slowly and caught her form as she collapsed. He carried her over to their bed and he himself, feeling the last ounce of his strength dwindling, fell on the aforesaid bed beside her.

She turned to face him, "Thanks for that baby…I needed it."

He chuckled, his eyes closed, "Anytime."

xxxxx

Argilla wrapped her arm around her husband's bare chest, "Heat…?"

"Yeah?"

"There's…there's something about Sera…" she said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with her? Is she ill?" he asked worriedly.

"No…it's not that Heat…There's just something about her."

"Like what?"

"Well, when we were at the park today, she knew that I missed a friend of mine…without my telling her. She also told me that she knew her mother is going to…pass on."

Heat blinked, "Come on Argilla; kids come up with these kinds of stories all the time. You know that."

Argilla sighed, "No…No Heat. It was different; you should've seen her today…Her eyes spoke the truth Heat…And when I asked her, she said that she just knew things…without being told. She just knew."

"Honey…I really don't know what to tell you. Sera's just a little girl." Heat said, finding it hard to make sense in whatever it was that his wife had been telling him.

Argilla thought for a moment; she tried to listen to herself. She tried to listen as to how she might have sounded. She laughed at herself inwardly; it did sound a bit crazy.

"I…I guess you're right Heat…" she agreed, finally.

Heat wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You're just tired."

She yawned, "Yeah. I think you're right."

He chuckled…and soon the two fell asleep.

xxxxx

Another week had passed. Argilla arranged the school uniform on her daughter, straightening her navy blue skirt. It was Sera's first day in summer school. Argilla and Heat felt sorry for the girl to be spending her summer vacation at school, but there was no other choice. She needed to catch up with the other second graders. Otherwise, she'd be left behind. Then, there was also the issue that they decided to transfer Sera from a public school to a private one. Sera would have to adjust to different environments and make new friends…

'Ah no,' Argilla thought with consolation, 'it'll be over in…two more months. No biggie. Sera can do it. She's a nice girl; she'd make tons of new friends.' she thought optimistically.

"Come on honey. We're going to be late." she said, touching Sera's cheek.

Sera smiled; but Argilla could tell that the child had something to say. She was too quiet today. It was as if she was feeling something.

"Sera?" Argilla asked, her pink eyes boring into Sera's silver eyes, "Is there anything wrong honey?"

"…" Sera looked away, as if she were ashamed.

Argilla was about to speak when Heat entered the living room. He kissed Argilla by the cheek, "Okay guys. I got to go. I'll see you guys later." He bent down and smiled at Sera, "I'll see you later pumpkin."

Sera smiled and embraced him, "Bye daddy…"

Heat returned it and in a moment, he pulled away, "Bye."

He quickly rose and walked out. Sera looked on after him, "Where is he going mummy?"

Argilla patted her head, "Dad is going to work."

"What does he do?" she asked. Argilla blinked; she was curious. It wasn't everyday that you see eight-year olds curious about what older people did, "Well, he's a doctor."

Sera nodded, and looked up at Argilla, "You mean, he wears…that white dress and fixes people's boo-boos?"

Argilla couldn't help but chuckle at that; her mind was playing tricks on her and she couldn't help but imagine Heat in a "white dress". She laughed, "Well, yeah…but daddy doesn't wear a dress. He wears a "coat". And yes, he fixes peoples' boo-boos."

Her smile suddenly vanished, "Honey, you were going to tell me something…What was it?"

Sera's smile vanished as well, "Mum, I'm afraid…"

"Of the first day of school?" Argilla asked slowly.

"Yes." she replied curtly, her silver eyes avoiding Argilla's pink ones.

"Oh. You'll be fine honey. You'll make many friends." she said reassuringly.

"But…what if they don't like me?" she asked, her insecurities mounting.

"Of course they'll like you." Argilla said, tugging Sera's chin so that their eyes met, "You're pretty, smart and a good girl. Of course they'll like you."

Sera smiled tightly, "Really mummy?"

"Really…besides…I'll be right there…I'll be there to pick you up when you're done." she said reassuringly.

"You won't be alone." she said with firm conviction.

Sera smiled and took her hand, "Mummy let's go! I'll be late!"

Sera ran for towards the door. Argilla looked at her; she really was something. She was special.

xxxxx

Argilla sat by the park, waiting for Sera's dismissal, reading a book when her phone rang. She was slightly startled, but then proceeded to grab it from her purse.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey…it's me." _

Argilla's heart stopped. She grinned, "Hey! I've missed you! Where are you?" she asked, eager.

He chuckled, _"Well, I'm back. I just needed some air. Being a shrink can be pressuring too you know?"_

She giggled, "I can imagine. So, when can I see you?"

He remained silent for a moment, _"Well, I'm not doing anything right now. We could grab lunch…if you want?"_ he suggested.

Argilla smiled; it would be the perfect time for her to introduce Sera to him, "Yeah…let's do that…but, could we meet up by…one PM?"

"_Sure."_ he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you there…" she said, knowing already which restaurant it was.

xxxxx

Serph looked at the wall blankly. He was back…and…it felt good. He was going to meet her in a few hours.

In his month long absence, he tried to make sense of his feelings. At the beginning, there was only denial. He couldn't believe that he'd been bested at his own game. It was supposed to be his game; _his_…

But she had gone and made it her own.

Then there was anger. She had turned the tables at him; and he had not been expecting it. That was the part that made him livid…He didn't see it coming.

But, after that, he slowly began to understand his feelings…his longing for her. Then, like a miraculous apparition, his acceptance came into being.

Now, he fully accepted that he was utterly and hopelessly in love with her. He sighed; now that that was understood, the next question was, what was he going to do about it?

'Kill the bastard and just take her damn it!' his inner self thundered.

"…"

'Get rid of him.'

"Not that simple; it's never that simple." he said to himself, shaking his head.

'Of course it is…'

He growled; this was getting really, really frustrating.

It was a very miserable life to live in one wherein one single thought plagued your mind…telling you over and over again how much you want and need that something; that something that you can't have…ever.

He narrowed his eyes into slits.

He would get her…no matter what.

xxxxx

"Heat?" Argilla asked, pressing the phone further to her ear; she couldn't hear him clearly!

"_What is it honey?" _

"Serph is back! I'm grabbing lunch with him…I'm bringing Sera. Is that okay with you?"

"_Yah…it's fine…Just give him my regards, will you? Listen, honey, I'm a little busy…I'll talk to you later…" _

"Oh okay…" she said, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

He laughed, _"Bothered? No…I'd always have _special_ time for you…"_ he purred seductively.

"Aren't you busy?" she asked, bursting his bubble.

"_Damn. Well, how about a rematch tonight?"_ he asked playfully.

"Fine by me. Be there or be square!" she challenged.

"_Definitely. I love you." _

The line went dead. She smiled as she put the phone back to her purse. Heat was very understanding. Other husbands would flare up should they know that their wives were having lunch with a male friend.

She was just thankful that Heat wasn't thickheaded. He was broadminded and honest.

'That's why I love him…' she sighed happily.

xxxxx

"Mummy!" Sera exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards Argilla's outstretched arms. She wrapped her small arms around her and kissed Argilla's cheek.

"Come on sweetie." Argilla said, pulling away from her. She looked down at the little girl and took her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Sera nodded enthusiastically and held onto Argilla's hand tightly.

"So, how was school today?" Argilla asked as she drove.

Sera beamed, "It was okay…I met a new friend…her name's Meagan."

"Oh? What's she like?" Argilla asked, smiling; she was overly glad that Sera's first day was a good one. Children at her age often found it difficult to adjust to new environments. She winced; making friends at a new place was never easy…and that was why she was happy that her daughter had managed to do it without any fuss.

"She has yellow hair and…she has blue eyes!"

"You mean, 'blond' hair." Argilla gently corrected her, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah! That! And she's…she's a bit fat…"

Argilla stole a glance at her daughter from the corner of her eyes and saw her wrinkle her nose as she said the word "fat".

She laughed, "Well, it's nice that you have a friend. Maybe we could invite her to come over during the weekends? How does that sound?"

"Really mummy?"

"Yup."

"Where are we going mummy?" Sera asked, "We're not going home are we?"

Argilla blinked; Sera was doing it again…It sounded silly, even to her own ears, but it would seem to her that Sera knew what it was she was thinking.

She shrugged it off; it wasn't empirically possible. Heat was right…Maybe she was just too excited.

"No, we're not. We're going to get lunch outside." she said.

"Yay!"

"And I'm going to let you meet my friend." Argilla finished, her chest heaving a bit. She hadn't seen Serph in a while; she missed him.

"The friend that you really, really like mummy?" Sera prodded innocently.

Argilla bit her bottom lip, "Yeah sweetie…the friend mummy really, really likes…"

What did that mean? She was afraid to answer that…

'I like him…of course I do; he's a friend…' she justified to herself.

xxxxx

Serph went in and picked out their regular table. He sat and looked at his watch. It was exactly one pm. She'd be there soon.

The waiter came to him and he had ordered a cup of black coffee. He laughed to himself; he knew that taking coffee, black no less, without having ingested anything prior was a big medical no-no…but he couldn't help it.

Soon, his order came and he stared at the mug.

He wondered if anything changed in her…Did she change her hair…? Was it longer now? Or shorter?

He himself had not changed…but he wondered if she did…And if she did, even in the slightest, he'd notice.

Suddenly, his world froze. He heard it…He heard her voice…

His ears perked up but his eyes refused to leave the mug.

She was a few feet away…probably by the entrance.

"Hold still honey…" he heard her say. Wait; Heat was here? With her? He frowned; he expected that they would be alone. She didn't mention that he would be there…

"Okay mummy…" a child's voice said.

Serph's eyes widened. She was speaking to a child?

Here, he forced himself to look at her, and there, his vision sharply focused on the woman and the child a few feet from him. His eyes widened.

xxxxx

"There." Argilla said, arranging Sera's hair, "All better."

She tightly held Sera's hand and rose, looking from left to right for the familiar silver hair. "Ah!" she cried, as she found him. She looked at Sera, "Come on honey, let's meet him."

Sera nodded, "Okay mum."

Argilla walked briskly with Sera securely in tow. Serph saw them and smiled. Argilla came up to him and pecked him on his cheek, "Serph! It's been a while."

Serph embraced the woman, "Indeed it has."

Argilla pulled away, "Serph, I want you to meet someone special." she said, smiling. Sera, all the while, hid behind Argilla, timid at seeing the silver-haired man.

Argilla turned sideways and took Sera by the wrist gently and ushered her to come up front, "This…this is my daughter, Sera."

Serph's eyes, soft, scrutinized the child before him. He noted how fragile and how soothing the girl's face was. He smiled at her, "Hi Sera. My name is Serph. I'm your mum's friend."

Sera blinked; peering deeply into the man's soul. She shrunk back down and held on to Argilla's dress.

Argilla giggled, "She's a bit shy." She turned to Sera once more, "Come on sweetie. Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello…uncle Serph…" Sera said timidly.

Serph laughed, "That's okay Argilla. Maybe kids just don't like me."

Argilla sat Sera down the chair and followed suit, "Of course not. You're a pretty sweet thing."

Sera remained quiet, still gazing at the man. Serph felt her eyes and looked at her, "Hey there Sera. Is there something the matter?" he asked gently.

Sera shook her head vigorously and looked away, not saying anything. Argilla giggled, "See? I told you she li-".

Her phone rang, "Just wait a sec guys. I'll be right back."

She stood and walked away, a few feet from them. Serph looked on after her.

"You like my mum…" Sera suddenly spoke.

Serph raised an eyebrow, amused, "Oh?"

"Yes…I can see it in your eyes…" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Serph's smile waned, "Oh? Really? How can you see such things?"

"I don't know…but you like her, don't you?" she prodded.

Serph smiled again, "I…"

"You…you love my mum." she said.

Serph's heart stopped; his smile vanishing, his façade crumbling. How did this child…?

"Sorry about that. It was Margaret." she said, looking at Serph. She saw him wince. She laughed; so they weren't meant to be together.

Oh well. The waiter arrived and they ordered their food.

"So, Serph…why did you leave?" Argilla asked.

He sighed, "Like I said, there was just too much tension; I just needed to leave for a while. But enough about that; I didn't know you had a daughter." he said, being sensitive enough to refer to Sera as Argilla's daughter.

Growing up at the orphanage and being passed from one home to another, he knew how uncomfortable it was for one's foster or adopted parents to refer to them as "adopted" or "not real" sons and daughters.

"Oh well…we were just recently blessed…" she replied happily stroking Sera's raven black hair.

"I see…"

Serph cursed himself; so they really were serious about adopting.

Argilla muttered a 'thank you' as their orders arrived. Sera ate her food slowly, concentrating on it. Argilla sighed; Sera could be so matured sometimes for someone so young.

"So, I assume that you're the happiest woman in the world right now?" Serph grinned.

Argilla laughed, "Oh yes. You have no idea. Heat and I are just thrilled."

Serph nodded, "I could just imagine it. So, what grade is she in?" he asked.

"She's just started today; she's just in the second grade. She's seven and a half."

"Eight mummy!" Sera corrected, pouting at her. Argilla laughed and so did Serph, "I stand corrected. Sorry sweetie."

"So, Serph," she said turning to him, her pink eyes meeting his silver pools, "I trust that…you're okay now?"

He nodded slowly, casting his face down, "Yah. I'm fine. Really. The leave did me good." He looked up at her as he felt her warm hand on his, "I'm glad Serph. I really am."

His mouth parted and wanted to talk…but he couldn't say anything. He found himself lost in her eyes…

"But you know, I'm always here for you should you need me." she said, reassuringly. He gave her a meaningful smile; his genuine smile, "Thank you."

Argilla's smile waned…This feeling was…it was…a curious feeling, it was. Really. Again, she was being drawn into his eyes…

'His beautiful silver eyes…' she thought dreamily. What was she doing? She couldn't look away. His hand now went on hers and caressed it…affectionately. His fingers were brushing hers gently, creating gentle lines, and drawing imaginary pictures on her skin. Argilla blushed; his touch was…sending waves of energy through her veins that she found impossible to ignore.

What was he doing to her? He was just holding her hand…but the feeling was…electrifying.

She was hearing a voice in her head telling her to pull away, but for some reason, she couldn't.

Sera blinked; this was…

"Mummy!" she said, a bit louder than her normal tone. Serph and Argilla immediately broke apart.

Serph cursed; she was feeling something for him…and he knew it. If it weren't for that child…

"I'm sorry honey. What is it?" Argilla asked, shrugging off the odd feeling from before. She needed a distraction; just what was it that she was feeling just now?

"Can I have a strawberry sundae?"

xxxxx

"So," Argilla began, "what do you think of uncle Serph?"

Sera pursed her lips together. Argilla pouted, "You don't like him?"

"It's not that mummy…"

"Then?" she prodded; now, more than ever, Argilla was curious as to what her daughter thought of her friend.

"He cries a lot."

Argilla laughed, "Really? How do you know?"

"I just know." she replied curtly, glancing outside the window.

"What do you mean he 'cries a lot'?"

"He's…always sad. I think he wants a friend mummy…" Sera said knowingly.

Argilla was confused; Serph was…lonely? She bit her lip; was that the reason he left? Because he was lonely…?

'He probably hated his life here…' she thought sadly; emphatically feeling for her friend.

"Oh…well, but he's nice huh?" Argilla asked, changing the topic.

"Yes…well…he's nice…I guess…but…he's scary." Sera shivered lightly. Argilla laughed; this had gone on far enough. She would not entertain anymore of Sera's insights. A part of her was insulted at what her daughter had said…It was that part that didn't want to hear any more. She was afraid of the implications of the things that she would and had said.

"Let's visit daddy. So, what do you say?" Argilla suggested.

"Really? Let's go mummy!" she said, her silver eyes sparkling.

Argilla giggled; well that was progress. She could feel the uncomfortable feeling dissipating away.

xxxxx

"Thank you." Heat said as he signed the final report. Well, that was another closed case. He walked along the halls, a file in hand.

"Let's see…Who's my next patient…?" he trailed of, scanning the paper in front of him.

"Ah…Mrs. Randall…hm…now let's see how her leg is healing up…" he said, walking towards the aforesaid patient's room.

He sighed; busy, busy, busy.

xxxxx

Argilla walked in the hospital. She immediately went to the admissions office, "Hey Beth."

"Argilla! It's nice to see you again! Dr O'Brien huh…? Well, the little darlin's busy…oh wait…Oh!" she cried in surprise as she saw the little girl holding Argilla's hand, "And who's this little angel?"

Sera, seemingly more confident, smiled. Argilla put an arm around her shoulder, "She's our daughter Beth. This is Sera."

"It's nice to meet you Sera. I'm Beth." she said, smiling.

Sera smiled, "It's nice to meet you…"

Argilla smiled at her daughter; she was beginning to get used to meeting other people, "Beth, pardon me, but could we see Heat? Or is he too busy?"

"Well, let me just see…why don't you girls take a seat huh?" Beth said, pointing to the chairs a few meters away.

"Will do." Argilla chirped, "Come on sweetheart. Let's wait for daddy."

xxxxx

Heat smiled, "Argilla and Sera are here?"

They were right on time; he had a few minutes to spare…He got on the elevator and headed for the admissions office.

He walked in and saw them. It was Sera who saw him first, "Daddy!" she cried, running to him.

Argilla grinned at him sheepishly, "Hey there…" she said, embracing him, "I hope we're not bothering you."

Heat pulled away from her, "Not at all." He grinned and picked Sera up, "Hey pumpkin. How was school today?"

"It was great daddy! What about you? Did you fix many people's boo-boos?"

Heat laughed, "Yeah…I did…"

Heat led them back to the chairs, "I can't stay long Argilla." he said seriously, looking straight into his wife's pink eyes.

"I know. I just wanted to show Sera around the hospital." Argilla grinned.

"Ah, well, that's fine, I suppose." he said nodding in approval. "So, how was Serph?" Heat smiled as Sera was having a one-on-one wrestling match with his arm.

"Serph is fine…He just said that he needed time off; you know?"

Heat rolled his eyes, "Don't we all?"

Argilla giggled, "Poor baby…"

Heat grinned, "I still have your I.O.U note you know?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Heat looked at his watch, "Well, I gotta run guys. I'll be home in time for dinner."

Sera looked at him, letting her "prisoner" go, "You gotta go now daddy?"

"Yeah. But I'll be back at dinner pumpkin." he said reassuringly at his daughter.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you home." Argilla said, opening her arms for Sera to go to. Heat kissed Sera's cheek, "Just take care pumpkin. I'll see you later honey."

Sera walked within Argilla's arms. Argilla rose from the chair and pecked Heat's cheek, "Bye honey."

xxxxx

Serph sighed; the last patient that he had…was…

He was really strange. He blinked, "But aren't all people strange?"

He thought of Argilla as he saw her picture on his desk. It was pathetic he knew…but he somehow felt the feeling of emptiness dissipate if he looked at her picture. It was taken in one of their dinner parties together.

In the picture, she had her arm latched onto his; they wore their best smiles. She grinned while he warmly smiled. He remembered that; he wasn't really comfortable with her…at the time.

But now, it was the picture that he looked forward to looking at everyday. How utterly pathetic.

He rolled his eyes; it was Dr. Buffoon who took that picture.

He sighed again; now, they had a child.

'Nothing's changed. Just get rid of him.' his inner self said, 'I'm tired of waiting around…Just screw her senseless…that'll make her realize how much she wants and needs us.'

Now that he mentioned it, he felt the connection between him and Argilla. He just knew it. He felt it and she did too. He grinned; he saw how she squirmed in her seat as he touched her hand. She was feeling something for him…

He knew what it was.

He had seen it all too clearly in countless women.

It was lust.

'But…seeing that that idiot is there, we can't really do much…Dispose of him.' the voice within in him urged on.

The way that her hand was on his…the way her eyes bore into his very soul; they definitely had something for each other. But it was just Heat still there in her life that prevented her from being with him.

His thoughts then wandered over to the child that she brought with her.

Serph touched his chin in deep thought, "There's something strange about that girl. It was as if…she knew what I was feeling; what I was thinking."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "She would make an excellent subject…But…I need to know more."

This was his first hand opportunity to be analyzing the world of the paranormal. 'Just imagine what that could entail in the studies of science…'

"I need to observe that child…" he said to himself. He grinned; it would be easier really. He knew her mother…

It would be like hitting two birds with one stone.

But how?

'What do you mean how?' his inner self asked indignantly, 'You could be such an idiot sometimes…You're embarrassing us! Just bed her damn it! You could get close to the child then.'

xxxxx

It had been days since Argilla's rendezvous with Serph. She had not said it to anyone…not even to herself but…since their meeting that day…she had been having dreams of her silver-haired friend.

She felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know why she dreamt about him; but she just did. On the first night…it was harmless…It was just he and her…alone…in a park somewhere…

Then, on the second night, it was of him and her, on a bench together, her head leaning on his chest…She shuddered as she thought of it now…but she remembered as she dreamt it. It had felt so right.

It was disturbing for her now that she was out of that dream and within reality. How could she be having such subconscious thoughts about him?

But last night…it had been the worst.

Her cheeks were now stained with crimson.

'Oh god…' she thought worriedly, 'This is…this is so wrong!' she shouted at herself.

She bit her lip and focused on the French toast in front of her. But try as she might…memories of the previous night refused to leave her.

Giving up, she let her mind recall.

In the dream, she was with Serph…on a bed…fully unclothed. She remembered how her body writhed with his in a wild and passionate caress…Their bodies, hot and sweaty, craved and lusted for each other's touches.

She remembered nothing but the feeling of uncontrollable pleasure within his arms…nothing more.

She gulped and shut her eyes.

'That's enough!!' she mentally screamed at herself, slamming her palms on the counter.

"Mummy?" came Sera's voice.

Argilla snapped back to reality; damn! Sera was there! She was glad though that Heat had not been there yet. She released her held breath, "Sorry honey. Mummy was just thinking of something."

Sera blinked, "Are you thinking of uncle Serph?"

Argilla's eyes went wide; how…?

"No sweetie. Just thinking of something else…Come on. Eat your breakfast." she said, avoiding the girl's eyes.

That was close…

'Too close…' she thought. She focused on the sink; those thoughts were treacherous…It was pure insult to her husband…and this family.

But, what could it possibly mean? What could it mean for her and Serph? Did that mean that she wanted him?

Her breathing quickened its pace.

"Good morning." a male voice cut through the tense air. She immediately felt a pair of lips on her cheek, a pair of hands on her arms and a warm body pressed up against hers from behind.

She forced herself to calm down, "Good morning Heat."

Heat blinked and slowly turned her around, "Hm, you're shaking. Anything wrong?"

"Mummy's thinking of something!" Sera said innocently. Argilla bit her lip; Sera…

Heat looked at her questioningly, "What's up?"

"Nothing…I was…just…" she racked her brains for an excuse. Anything! "Just thinking how annoying it was that you wouldn't be able to go on vacation for the next few months…I miss you; you know?"

Heat smiled, "I miss you too. But, I would be taking a vacation…in two months I think. I just want to unwind."

Argilla laughed nervously, "You were? Well, here I was worrying over nothing…"

Heat raised an eyebrow, "I thought I already told you about that…"

She turned her back to him, "Really? I don't remember." she said dismissively, not meeting his eyes. She focused on the food on the table, "Eat your breakfast honey. It'll get cold."

Heat raised an eyebrow at her; something was off. But, seeing that he was going to be late, he didn't have the time to contemplate the issue.

A few moments later, the family was having their breakfast peacefully. Argilla poured freshly brewed hot coffee in her husband's mug.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." came Heat's voice.

He grabbed the receiver, "Hello."

"This is he." Heat said, as he sat, sipping his cup of coffee.

Argilla noticed that Heat's countenance had taken a complete 180-degree turn; from calm to serious. She looked at him intently, all of her previous thoughts of Serph forgotten.

She blinked; what happened?

She immediately sat down. She touched his arm and he lightly flinched telling her to not move a muscle. Argilla held her tongue; the call must be very important.

She looked at Sera who, in turn, looked at her bowl of oatmeal blankly; not that it was unusual. Children really did stare at their oatmeal bowls blankly. But something else told Argilla that it wasn't the oatmeal that was making her daughter act this way.

"Alright…I understand. Thank you."

"Heat?" Argilla asked worriedly, touching his arm. He still looked quite serious. She looked at him, "Is everything okay?"

Heat looked at her gravely and stood, motioning for her to follow, "Pumpkin, mum and I will be right back okay?"

"Okay…" Sera replied, not even looking up.

Argilla bit her lip. What had happened?

Heat led her to the living room. "Sera's real mum has died. She died early this morning."

Argilla's hands flew to cover her agape mouth, "Oh God…"

Heat nodded, "I…I really don't know how we'll break this to her…to Sera. She'll be devastated."

Argilla nodded, "Yes…she will."

He sighed, "Sera will be put up for adoption. She's going to leave…in a month or less."

"A month?! Or less?!" Argilla asked incredulously, "W-what…? That's too soon!"

Heat ran a hand through his hair, "I know…but…there's nothing we can do."

Argilla winced, "But…but…" she thought for a moment, "Can't _we_ adopt her Heat?"

Heat smiled and embraced her, "Yes…we can."

xxxxx

The night rolled by and the family was quietly having their dinner. Sera still looked melancholy, unspeaking and hardly ate. Heat looked at her, "Pumpkin, aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head slowly, her eyes not meeting his.

Argilla felt her heavy heart. She draped her hand over Sera's, "Honey, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just not hungry."

Heat looked at Argilla; their eyes meeting. Originally, they had agreed to tell Sera about her mother that evening, but with the way things were going…they weren't so sure that it was such a good idea after all.

The air felt heavy…It was filled with sadness…and tension. Argilla could feel it and it unnerved her. Heat calmly ate his food, but she knew that he too was feeling it.

None of them said anything…as if they were waiting for one another to start a conversation.

Argilla blinked in surprise though as Sera spoke.

"She's gone."

"What? Who's gone pumpkin?" Heat asked, his eyebrow raised. Argilla felt her heart race; this was what she was talking to Heat about…She was getting that weird vibration in the air again…and it seemed to originate from her daughter.

"Mummy…my real mum."

Heat's eyes widened, "W-what makes you say that pumpkin?"

Argilla held her tongue. She wanted to know what Sera would say; and she wanted to know how Heat would react.

"…She's with dad now…"

Argilla couldn't take it anymore; she rushed to the child's side and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly, "Oh honey…why do you say that?"

Heat rose from his chair and walked over to Sera's side, kneeling down, "Pumpkin, who told you those things?"

Sera felt her eyes water…It had hurt so much. Her cheeks were drooping; she tried to control them, but couldn't. She broke down into tears. Argilla hugged her tighter; Sera hold onto her, her small hands gripping whatever part of Argilla's top she could in her little fingers. She buried her face within Argilla's bosom, crying.

Heat embraced the two, no words escaping from his lips. So, she knew.

Heat and Argilla held the sobbing girl in their arms.

A few hours later, Sera had fallen asleep, exhausted from all of her crying.

But both of them knew; they knew that she knew…But be that as it may, there was always a possibility that she did _not_ know. And in the event of that possibility, they, as her foster parents, had the responsibility to tell her. They really didn't have a choice. They still had to tell Sera about her mother.

Heat lay beside Argilla, wordless.

They remained like that for God knows how long until Argilla broke the silence, "Heat…?"

"Yah." he replied emotionlessly.

"You…do you understand it now?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

He knew of what she spoke; she spoke of the way Sera made her feel. He knew…of course he knew; because he felt it too. But still, it was not empirically possible.

'Nope. Not at all.'

Argilla was just persuading him; it was clearly suggestive thinking.

But, nonetheless, there was something different about their little pumpkin. And Heat thought that he may have an idea, "She's…she seems to be clairvoyant."

"Clairvoyant…" Argilla repeated.

Heat shrugged, "It's just that she's overly perceptive. She might have just read my body language to piece together a conclusion."

"But why her mother?" Argilla asked, unconvinced.

"Because…" Heat trailed off, looking for a justification, "She might have overheard…that it was a call from the center."

Argilla rolled her eyes, turning to her right side to face him, "She _overheard_? Whereas _I_ couldn't?

He shrugged again, "Well, you could be as deaf as an old woman sometimes."

She slapped his arm, "Hey! But still," she said, thinking deeply, "let's say that she _overheard_, why her mother?"

Heat touched his chin, "Well, because…because it was the only issue tying to the center anyway. She was the sole reason why Sera was there in the first place! Or did you really expect her to forget about her real mother just because she began to live with us?"

Immediately, after looking at Argilla's hurt eyes, did he realize that it was the wrong thing to say. Argilla had always wanted children…and now…it was probable that she began to have the delusion that Sera was hers…

He sighed; what he said hurt…but…he didn't want his wife to be too attached to a child that they weren't even sure they could adopt.

"Argilla…"

She sighed, "I know…It's okay Heat. It's my fault…It's just that…I really love Sera. I felt an instant connection with her. And when we spend time together, I just…I just want to believe so badly…that she's mine; that's she's my flesh and blood…Ours…and not some other woman's."

She broke down. He pulled her against his warm body and enveloped her within his strong arms.

He can't promise her anything but he would do everything in his power so that they could adopt Sera.

Argilla, feeling Heat's warm body against hers, snuggled closer to him, drinking in his scent…She closed her eyes wearily and let herself be carried away by the wings of sweet slumber.

xxxxx


	9. To The Abyss of Sin

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMON**

**Chapter 9: To the Abyss of Sin**

They had finally done it. They had told her. They had wanted to be as gentle with it as possible…But still, it had come out the same way. There really was never a gentle way of breaking these sorts of news.

There was no gentle way.

Sera sobbed and cried in their arms.

How they wished that there was something that they could do to ease her suffering.

Argilla had given her a warm glass of milk to calm her down while Heat held her tightly, never letting her go. Sera clutched Neji tightly against her chest.

She knew that her mum was gone…but even so, it still hurt. Hearing it again hurt her. She just wanted to forget…but hearing it again from her new mum and dad had reopened her healing wound…

Heat and Argilla could only look at her with sheer pity. Finally, she had calmed down. It had taken them hours to lull Sera to sleep.

Argilla kissed her daughter's sweaty forehead, "I'm so sorry honey…"

Heat gripped her shoulder tightly and himself bent down, kissing Sera's cheek. They watched her for a moment longer before leaving her room, closing the door firmly.

Argilla once again felt herself within her husband's warm arms; but still, she was not at ease. How could she be? A person whom she loved was suffering right by the next door. She could, however feel Heat's support as he held her tighter, hearing him whispering into her ear, "We're here for her Argilla…she'll be fine."

"Yeah…she will."

She closed her eyes.

xxxxx

The next few days, Argilla had done everything that she could think of to ease the mind of her daughter. Sera had responded unexpectedly well. It was as if she had gotten over it quite easily. This was bothering Argilla.

"Are you okay now Sera?" she asked as they left the theme park.

Sera beamed, "Yes I am mummy."

"Uh…" Argilla didn't know how to begin her question without reminding Sera of her loss. Sera smiled and cut her off, "Mummy's with daddy now…so I shouldn't be sad. Right?"

Argilla blinked, "Right."

Her heart got caught up in her throat; this girl was…odd. How could she be so calm?

"I know it mummy."

"How do you know it?" Argilla prodded, wanting to know and let her mind rest, as to the odd sense of reasoning her daughter had.

"I feel it."

"Feel it?"

"Yeah…when I sleep at night…there's someone telling me that it's okay…"

"Honey…is there someone up in your room?" Argilla asked worriedly. She had heard of countless tales of pedophiles and sex offenders kidnapping children from their beds at night.

"No mummy…it's my guardian angel. She tells me."

"What does she look like honey? Have you ever seen her?" she asked sweetly, trying her best to control her mounting worry.

"No…I always dreamed it…and if I don't, I just know it…Like now."

"Like now?" Argilla asked.

"Yes…she's telling me that you're worried about me. But you shouldn't be. I'm okay now mummy."

'An imaginary friend.' she deadpanned into her head.

Argilla blinked; it was most probably an imaginary friend. She felt a wave of relief. True, it was odd to have an imaginary friend, but it was quite common for children her age. Heat was right…She was just overly perceptive…and emotionally matured.

'And too matured at this field…' she thought.

xxxxx

Heat had been glad that Sera was able to move on seamlessly as if nothing had happened. Argilla had voiced out her remaining annoying doubts about Sera's behavior but Heat dismissed them saying that children Sera's age really had no grasp over the concept of life and death.

"To them, what matters is what they can see and touch…and feel. Only the present. Things from their early past are easily forgotten. Their minds are not yet developed." he said.

She sighed; maybe he was right…maybe he wasn't. Of course Heat's reasoning made perfect sense…It was just the way Sera made Argilla _feel_.

She made her feel…that she knew…that it wasn't medical or psychological. That it was…maybe, spiritual.

Heat laughed at her when she had said that. She felt insulted but still, she had let that slide.

xxxxx

Argilla and Heat had received another phone call from the center a few days later. It had been regarding, not of Sera, but of another child. The child had been neglected. The father was a drunk while the mother was a drug addict.

The center had told them that they were the only foster parents that were available. Heat and Argilla had cut the conversation short and agreed to care for the child.

Heat and Argilla held both of Sera's hands as they walked through the familiar halls of the foster home. Sera winced a bit. There was a feeling in her chest that maybe, just maybe, they were going to take her back…

But then, she believed that they won't…She just knew.

And so, she squeezed her mum and dad's hands.

They reached the sofas.

"Honey," Argilla said, "daddy is just going to talk to someone okay? Let's wait here." she said. Heat smiled at her, "Don't worry pumpkin, I'll be right back."

Sera smiled weakly.

Heat disappeared through the door. Sera looked on after him, her silver eyes fixated on the now closed door. Argilla noticed the anxiety in her daughter and kissed her cheek reassuringly, "Honey? Is there something bothering you?"

"Mummy…we're here…to…" she trailed off.

"We're here so that we may meet your new brother."

Sera smiled, "A brother?"

"Yup." Argilla replied, smiling, "So, don't worry…you'll be staying with me and daddy forever…"

"Promise?" Sera asked; her eyes hopeful.

"Promise."

The two looked at each other; only smiles on their faces. Argilla had felt that familiar feeling in her chest once more as she continued to gaze at the child before her. It was a feeling of love. She loved this child. And from the way that Sera looked at her, it would seem that she loved her too.

Their moment was interrupted as Heat entered, "Hey guys. I just spoke to the directress. He's ready to see us now. Come on."

Sera stood up and grabbed Argilla's hand, pulling it, "Come on mummy! Let's see my new brother!"

Argilla giggled, "Okay."

Heat and Argilla held both of Sera's hands as they walked; their eyes looking at one another's for a second longer before looking away. Argilla's heart beat erratically; it was difficult to control the feeling of excitement that she felt within her bosom.

They saw the familiar woman who took them to Sera; Susan.

Susan smiled at them. "Well, it's nice to see you folks again."

"Indeed." Heat concurred.

"Thank you so much." Argilla said to her. Susan bent down and looked at little Sera, "Hey there…are you all happy now?"

Sera nodded her head, "Uh huh! I love my mum and dad!"

Susan chuckled, "Just what I want to hear. So, are you ready to meet your new brother?"

Heat and Argilla looked at each other; they were going to have another child in their home. They smiled at one another. It was all that they ever wanted…Children.

"I wanna see him!" Sera chirped.

Susan laughed and stood upright, looking at each of Heat and Argilla's eyes, "Well, it's this way. He's in the play room."

Susan led the way and after a few steps, they reached the aforesaid room. Susan turned the knob and opened the door. She ushered the family in and she herself entered.

"Cielo?" she said, walking up to the little boy who was playing with trains.

"Choo-choo!" he said, running the toy along the soft blue carpet.

Argilla's heart melted at the sight. This was going to be her little boy? Heat looked at his wife and saw the expression on her face; he smiled. He was glad. He looked at the boy and held his wife's hand, telling her with his eyes what his lips refused to speak, 'Yes. He's going to be our son.'

Sera remained rooted at the spot. What was she supposed to say to him? She bit her lip. Mum and dad were going to have to do the introductions first, won't they?

"Cielo," Susan said, bending over the boy, "come and meet the family who'll take care of you."

Cielo, the little boy with blue hair slowly turned around and looked at each of them. He slowly smiled, "H-hello…" he said shyly.

Heat and Argilla slowly walked towards him, gently tugging at Sera, "Hi." said Heat, "My name is Heat. I'll be your dad from now on."

Cielo's large blue eyes looked at his red ones and smiled, "Hello…sir."

"And I'm Argilla. I'll be your mum. And this, is Sera. Your new sister." Argilla said, gesturing at herself and Sera.

Sera didn't say anything and just smiled. Cielo blinked at Argilla, "Thank you…ma'am."

Argilla laughed, "Don't call me ma'am. It's mum. And he's your dad…not your 'sir'."

Silence reigned over them. But even if there were no words spoken, the four of them felt the lingering feeling of rapport. It was there…unseen but felt.

xxxxx

Argilla paced around the room. True that today had been a very special and happy day for the family as they were entrusted with another child within their care.

But still, there still lingered the ominous feeling wrenching away at her flesh within.

"Heat?" she asked, not being able to contain her feelings any longer.

"What is it?" Heat asked, worried. He could see his wife shaking.

"Did you see the directress? What about Sera's adoption?" she asked, her face contorted to a look of pure anxiety.

Heat sighed and nodded, "Yes. I didn't want to tell you before we got home…Not with Sera there. But she says that it's too early for that. Yes, we do have a very good chance of being her adopted parents." he said, looking at her lovingly.

"Ah!" she cried out in sheer ecstasy, "That's great! When can we know?"

Heat scratched his head, "Well, the social workers will have to evaluate us again…The paperwork will still have to be done. You know, the whole nine yards. It'll take awhile but, Sera won't be going anywhere anyway. So, we can just wait."

Argilla lunged herself at him, embracing him tightly. Heat laughed as he held her, "Yeah…that's what I felt too."

"I'm glad…Thank you Heat." she whispered.

xxxxx

The children were playing in the living room. Sera peered at Cielo curiously, "Um…"

Cielo tilted his head as he looked at her, "Huh?"

"Well…" Sera began, "How old are you?"

"I'm eight…I'm going to be eight and a half soon!" he said proudly, his thumb tapping his chest.

"Wow! You're going to be eight and a half? I just turned eight…" she said, regret clear in her voice.

Cielo shrugged his shoulders; what was he supposed to say anyway? It was her problem; not his. Besides, she was a girl. That meant that she was a girl who had cooties. And he didn't want any of those.

'Yuck.' he said mentally.

"Whatever." he said, ignoring her.

Her eyes began to water, "You…you don't like me!"

He shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her. So he didn't like her. Can't she bug someone else?

Sera quickly rose and ran off, crying.

xxxxx

Argilla came out of the kitchen to bring them their sandwiches and their glasses of milk when she suddenly saw Sera run up the stairs. She looked suspiciously at Cielo, "Honey? What happened to your sister?"

Cielo looked at her, "Huh? She just ran away mummy."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Did you say something to her?"

"Like what?" he asked, still not understanding her question.

She sighed and put the tray on the table. She sat with him on the floor, "Well, you might have hurt her feelings. She really likes you."

There. She saw the problem. She saw it as plain as day when Cielo wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You don't like her?" she asked slowly, her pink eyes searching his blue ones. He shook his head, "She's a girl mum…"

"So? I'm a girl too." Argilla reasoned out.

"But you're my mum." he reasoned back, flailing his hands, "You don't have cooties. She does."

Ah. The cootie problem.

She giggled and hugged her son, "That's not true. When you live together in one house, there are no more cooties. Cooties you get from other people. Not from your sisters."

Cielo remained unresponsive and she merely hugged him tighter. "Well, think about it sweetie. Besides, it can get pretty lonesome playing here by yourself…"

Argilla slowly stood, "Here sweetie. Don't forget to finish your glass of milk."

"Okay mummy…"

Argilla smiled; it was just that they were new to each other; that was all. It would get better, in time. Now, she had another child to worry about. She made her way towards her daughter's room.

xxxxx

Sera sobbed. She flicked her fingers. Her toys flew and hurled themselves at some random direction within her room.

She stopped, however when she heard a soft knock on her door. She wiped her tears away. Should she let her mum in? She _knew_ that it was her mum…

"Come in…" she said, hiccupping a bit. Argilla slowly opened the door, her head peeking in. Her eyes widened as she saw the slight mess. She walked in; the poor dear.

"Honey," Argilla began as she sat herself on the carpeted floor, in front of her, "why is your room a mess?"

Sera didn't respond. Argilla sighed and tucked Sera's ebony black hair behind her ears, "Is it because of your brother?"

She looked up at her mum's eyes and slowly nodded. Argilla cradled her in her arms, "Oh sweetie. He's just like that…because he's a boy."

"But he doesn't like me."

"That's not true. You guys just don't know each other yet. Just play with each other, together…and you'll like each other."

She smiled at her mum, "Yeah…he'll like me one day, won't he mum?"

"Yup."

Argilla gave her a final squeeze before letting go, "Come on honey; let's clean up your room huh?"

Sera nodded vigorously, "Okay mum!"

The minutes ticked by. Argilla nodded in approval; her room was the way it was before.

Argilla's mind suddenly drifted over to Serph. She bit her lip.

"Mummy," Sera began, "you're thinking of uncle Serph again aren't you?"

Argilla stiffened, "Sera?"

"Do you dream about him too?" she asked; her face and eyes totally innocent. They were totally innocent to the rather explosive implications that such words might have should Heat hear them.

"Sera, I don't dream of uncle Serph." she deadpanned.

Sera blinked, "Yes you do. You like him a lot."

Argilla bit her lip, "That's enough Sera." she said sternly. Sera gave her a hurtful look; had she said something wrong?

Argilla's eyes softened, and then she smiled, "I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you come downstairs? I got you your peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And a glass of milk."

Sera, forgetting all of what had just happened, nodded again, smiling, "Yay!!"

Argilla watched her zip out of her room, rushing downstairs. Her hair stood on one end. She knew. And it wasn't just her imagination either.

xxxxx

"Heat, would you just listen?" she asked, pleading.

Heat glared at her, "No. I've had enough of this stupid conversation Argilla. I've told you time and time again; there's nothing wrong with our daughter!"

Argilla opened her mouth to speak when Heat cut her off, his red eyes blazing angrily at her, "There's nothing wrong with her, you hear?"

He grasped her arms tightly. She winced as his grip on her arms tightened up to such an extent that it was becoming quite painful. He leaned in, "I don't want to hear this from you anymore. You got that?!"

She winced and said nothing.

He then let her go, shoving her on their bed, before turning around to walk out. He stopped right in front of the door and looked at her, sneering, "Do you realize how you sound? You sound like a mental case. You know that? Don't you ever think that maybe you could be affecting her? What if she heard?"

Not waiting for her response, he left, closing the door a bit louder than usual.

She touched her arms; those would bruise…Heat had never looked at her that way before. And now that she'd seen it, she couldn't help but feel afraid.

She needed to talk to someone…She just knew that there was something wrong with Sera. Granted, she loved the child as if she was her own, but she just couldn't help feel something was way off.

If Heat wouldn't help her find out what was going on with her daughter, then maybe she could ask someone else…

xxxxx

She awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. She looked to her side to see Heat still fast asleep.

She closed her eyes as her hand went up to cover her eyes and forehead; she had had a dream again…

Another treacherous dream.

She cursed herself. What was wrong with her?

Did this mean that she should no longer see Serph?

'I'd rather not…' she told herself, shaking her head.

She bit her lip; what if Heat found out? He'd assume the worst things! And she couldn't have that…No…she couldn't have that!

But still, as her treacherous mind recalled her treacherous dream, she couldn't help but feel tingly all over her body. The dream was vivid…She only felt pleasure.

What was happening to her?

But still, if she refused to see Serph just like that without a valid or justified reason, she'd just be like the other people in his life; those who had abandoned him…His parents…his foster parents…One after another, they left him. No one wanted him. No one needed him…but now…he saw a friend in her.

She gritted her teeth; he didn't deserve that…No one deserves to have their trust betrayed. And should she leave him now, that was exactly what she would be doing.

"_You'll always have me Argilla. So, please, don't lose hope. You shouldn't forget about the people that stood by you along the way…"_

"_They stood by you because they want to be with you…And if you lose hope, well, you're abandoning those people who love you. Heat loves you…he loves you more than anything." _

His words spoke of nothing but irrefutable wisdom…wisdom and truth.

She couldn't just abandon him just because of her problem with him. It wasn't even a problem; it was more of a personal mental squabble…with herself and not with him. She sighed; he had been there in one of the most, if not the darkest, time of her life. He could've chosen to abandon her then, just as she was deciding to do now, but he didn't.

He stuck by her; even when she sounded and looked insane. He stuck by her as she hung dangerously by the abyss; on the brink of insanity. And he…he pulled her back from that, without expecting anything in return.

This was the person that she was sacrificing. This was the person she was contemplating on crucifying to ease her own personal problem…

How…utterly selfish she was.

She buried her face in her hands as she saw his smiling face. Avoiding him wasn't the answer.

'Then what is?' she mentally shrieked as she thought more of her conundrum.

xxxxx

Serph had wanted to see her again…but it would get too suspicious if he asked to see her and her daughter. No. He shouldn't. They should come to him not the other way around.

He sighed; he was just extremely busy these days…

He missed her…He wondered if she missed him as well.

He would see her soon.

xxxxx

Two days had now passed since her traitorous dream. She had been immensely relieved that they left her…They left her to find peace. Everything was going to smoothly again; Cielo and Sera were getting along fine.

It would seem that Cielo had indeed believed her when she said that Sera did not have cooties. And Sera as well, seemed to have forgiven Cielo and now the two played harmoniously together.

She stood by the doorframe, just watching them. Her smile waned as she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see her husband looking sourly at her. She held her tongue. He walked over to her, "They're good kids. Please, don't harbor any more of your ludicrous assumptions towards them." He shook his head, closing his eyes as he did so feeling nothing but compassion for the children, "Being told that there's something wrong with you…" he trailed off, speaking on behalf of the children.

"That's the last thing she needs." he finished, looking at Argilla with dry eyes.

He then walked away from her, going over to where the children sat, playing with them.

She stiffened as she felt her feeling of a perfect family slightly shake. Heat was angry at her…But she knew, whatever he might think or say, that she was right.

She was going to find out. She didn't want to sound cold; but still, she wanted to understand her child.

xxxxx

"Mummy," Sera said as she tucked her in, "where's daddy?"

Argilla blinked, "Hm? Oh, well, daddy won't be here for a few days. He's gone away on a trip."

Sera nodded, "Aren't you lonely mummy?"

Argilla smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's enough questions from you young lady." She pressed her lips onto her daughter's forehead, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mummy."

Argilla slowly stood; she was still to give her little boy her "tuck in express". She chuckled at that; Cielo loved trains.

She was about to leave when Sera suddenly spoke, "Mummy?"

"Hm?" Argilla asked, turning back to face her, "What is it?"

"Don't worry about daddy. He's a good man."

Argilla stiffened; she had just been thinking of Heat…She had just been thinking of the chances of him…cheating on her.

"What do you mean?" Argilla asked, slightly being annoyed.

"He loves only you mummy…so, don't get mad."

Argilla walked over to her and embraced her, "Thank you for putting my mind at ease. Yeah…daddy is a good guy."

xxxxx

Argilla walked in her little boy's room. She blinked; he had already fallen asleep? She looked at his misplaced blanket. He'd get cold in the middle of the night. She walked over to him and tucked him in securely.

"Mum…" he mumbled sleepily, "I was waiting for you…I thought that you wouldn't come."

She kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry the express was late." she said chuckling.

He grinned, "That's okay…"

Losing the last ounce of his self-control to stay awake, Cielo slowly closed his eyes…

Argilla just smiled; she had two beautiful and wonderful children.

She walked into her bedroom. She hugged herself. It was chilly tonight. She frowned; she wished that Heat was here…

'But he's not.' she said to herself.

She got into bed and buried herself under the blankets. She stared at the ceiling. It was lonely without him.

But still…

He was still probably mad at her. They didn't exactly part on the best of terms. He had still been disappointed at her for suspecting that Sera was odd.

But Argilla couldn't help it; most especially now.

She was sure now…that her daughter was strange.

There was only one person who would listen to her.

"Serph." she said his name out loud.

Soon, she closed her eyes…drifting off to sleep.

xxxxx

It had been the weekend. The two had stayed the afternoon with their friend, Meagan. Argilla laughed; she had met Meagan's mother, Michelle, who was…charming. She wasn't a rude person. Oh no, she, was as polite as they came and was happy to supervise the kids for a few hours.

Sera and Cielo had been thrilled. They had both been eager to play with another child.

What made Argilla giggle was the fact that Meagan was an exact copy of her mother. It was probably from her that Meagan had gotten her…baby fat.

She blinked as she found herself in another place; she had visited Serph. It was the perfect time for her to do so. After all, he was the only one with whom she could confide in with the issue regarding Sera.

He had been happy to help her, as she recalled. That was why they were at his home. She had explained to him the oddities within Sera. He merely nodded, showing outmost enthusiasm in her story.

She had told him of her feeling of her mind being read…as Sera looked at her and not once did Serph contradict her; nor had he insulted her.

'Not the way Heat did…' she thought spitefully.

She now sat there, on his couch, waiting for him to speak. He hadn't spoken yet and seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes were glued onto the floor, his eyebrows creased in concentration, his lips set on a grim line.

She bit her lip. Was she crazy?

"Argilla," he finally spoke, "I'm not going to say that you're crazy."

She felt a wave of relief.

"But, it's hard to conclude this. I need to study her personally. I can't just make conclusions based on…hearsay."

Argilla blinked; did she hear him right? She felt her heart sink. So, he thought of her as crazy too. He was just being polite and didn't want to hurt her feelings. She bit her lip; it was too late really, she already felt insulted.

She stood up, "Oh. Well, sorry to have wasted your time. I think I'll just go."

Serph blinked and stood as well, grabbing her hand in his, "No. I didn't ask you to leave." She completely misconstrued what it was he was saying. That was another thing he knew about her…She could be very sensitive when it came to these sorts of things. But then, she came to him. Why?

'Heat probably didn't believe her.' he thought knowingly. But then, who would? But still, he knew that she was right. There was something strange about her daughter…But that issue would have to wait.

This, his time alone with her, was more pressing at the moment…

This was his chance…He shouldn't lose it.

Argilla stiffened as she felt his hand in hers. There it was again…that wave of energy. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes…His silver pools filled with longing. Suddenly, all of her traitorous dreams floated in her mind…She saw only she and he…No one else.

She gulped; her heart was in her throat…She couldn't look away.

Serph was lost in her pink eyes; this was what he had been waiting for…This was his chance…He didn't think that it would be possible. But here she was, in his condominium; alone with him.

"Serph…" she breathed out his name.

He couldn't control himself any longer. She felt something for him…He could see it clearly in her eyes now. His other hand slowly rose to caress her cheek. Argilla shivered; she wanted to turn back and put distance in between them, but instead, she leaned in further to his touch, letting a moan escape her lips.

Serph let go of her hand now and snaked it around her waist. Alarm signals went off in Argilla's head.

What was he doing?

She looked at him again…His eyes were glazed with desire. He leaned in slowly, catching her eyes in deadlights. She was paralyzed; she couldn't move.

He slowly closed his eyes…and much to her surprise, she felt herself doing the same.

Their lips met. He slowly nibbled on her bottom lip. She refused him entry. He then flicked his tongue over her lips, glazing them, making them wet. She still didn't let him in. He then began to kiss her fully, forcing her mouth to open, prying her lips apart using his tongue and teeth.

She whimpered; she had lost to her desire.

She felt his tongue enter her wet cavern, his soft and moist lips caressing hers. His hands went tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

His tongue found her reluctant one. His was eager while hers hid at the darkest corners of her mouth…afraid. He chuckled within her mouth. He flicked his tongue over hers teasingly; it was a silent dare, daring her tongue to lash out at his.

After a few teasing strokes, she finally responded. He had coaxed her to open and play with him. Serph's hand went to the back of her head, pulling her closer, as he slanted his face on hers, kissing her deeper.

She moaned; she liked this feeling…It was a feeling of fulfillment. She then thought of Heat. Her hands immediately went to Serph's chest, pushing him away.

He looked at her with confused eyes, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

She looked at him with incredulous eyes. Did he just ask her what was wrong? Everything was wrong! She wasn't supposed to be here…She wasn't supposed to be dreaming of him. She wasn't supposed to be kissing him!

Alone. In his condo.

She shook her head, "This is wrong…"

He didn't say anything and instead, kissed her again cutting her off. She was taken aback by his actions. She felt herself being tempted again but her conscience screamed at her to stop; and stop she did.

"Serph…!" she screamed into his mouth, "Stop this!" she yelled, pulling away from him.

He held her tighter, burying his face at the crook of her neck, "Why? It feels so right…"

"Serph…please…"

The sound of his voice and the feel of his body against hers were not making this easier…

"I know you feel something for me…" he whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered again; she felt her desire for him increase tenfold.

He looked into her eyes, "I know…I know…"

He sounded as if he were lulling her to sleep. She was lost…

He kissed her again, this time, with more passion. He had made her forget…about everything. Now, there was only man and woman…They didn't care who they were at that moment. It was just she and he.

She didn't care now…She just simply…forgot.

She kissed him with equal passion. Serph breathed in heavily; this was his fantasy…his dream, becoming a reality…The woman of his dreams.

He pulled away from her. She looked at him confusedly. He chuckled and just tugged at her hands. Still in her trance, she followed him. He had led her to his bedroom. He chuckled; he really didn't want to take her in his living room…He wasn't that kind of person.

Once they were in, he kissed her again, backing her towards his bed. She obediently followed. His hands went for her jacket and slid them off. Then, he worked himself through her top, pulling it over her head.

She shivered and unconsciously pressed her body closer to his, seeking his warmth. Serph was happy to share…

Serph looked at her arms…They were decorated with bruises…Argilla saw his eyes and traced his line of vision. She immediately hugged herself, hiding the healing bruises, now a color of dark purple, from his prying eyes.

He then touched her defensive hands, lowering them down, disarming her. She was completely defenseless against him…She knew it and he knew it. He looked at her arms again; and again, Argilla felt ashamed.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, tracing the bruised flesh of her arms.

"It's…nothing…"

"He hurt you…" he said, unfazed, his eyes still scrutinizing her flesh.

She blinked, "No!" she immediately responded, "It…it's my fault…really…"

He embraced her…not waiting for her to explain herself…The important thing was…he was here…with her.

He whispered into her ear, "I would never hurt you…"

She unconsciously buried her face in his muscled chest; closing her eyes…She wanted so much to believe him; to leave her world behind…

Serph reached for her hair, and slowly, undid it…releasing her silky pink locks from their positions…letting them dangle carelessly onto her shoulders. She pulled away to look at him…Serph felt a jolt of electricity travel to his manhood. Her hair framed her face beautifully…and her eyes, now sparkling, seemed to peek innocently yet seductively at him.

Not having his control any longer, he kissed her once more…

Soon, their clothes had decorated not their bodies, but the floor. Serph had lain her down on his bed. He threaded his hands on her silky long pink hair, marveling at its flawless feel. He now straddled her, supporting his weight by being on his elbows.

She blinked; she was nervous.

Serph nestled himself in between her legs, and then, he rested his head over her heart. He felt her rapidly beating heart. He rose again, and looked into her eyes deeply, "Don't worry…" he assured her.

She really didn't understand what he meant by that. What did he mean? Did he mean that she should not worry since he would be gentle? Or did he mean that no one…no soul can ever know of what they were doing?

Her heart leapt at that thought.

She shouldn't be here! But before she could think any further, she felt his hot, thick organ wedged in between her legs. She fought back a deep moan, sealing her lips shut in a straight line.

Serph closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He eased himself, lower and deeper within her tight and wet core. He was savoring this moment…the moment of his deepest fantasy into complete realization.

Soon, he began to move within her. Slowly at first, then, picking up his pace, he rode her like a madman. He moved within her fluidly, expertly…She was tight against his member, her walls tightening and relaxing evenly as his strokes became frenzied and urgent. He felt so happy…He felt as if their bodies were made for one another…She had fit him perfectly…

'She's…she's mine…' he thought possessively as he buried himself deep within her…up to the hilt.

Argilla felt her worry and fear dissipate into pleasure as he continued his fierce pace within…All thoughts of her husband gone.

She openly moaned now, her hands grasping his black satin sheets tightly. This was what she had been feeling all along for him; this hidden lust.

And she didn't even know it.

She bucked her hips on pure instinct, matching him stroke by stroke…

Sweat trickled from his temple, flowing down from his cheeks to his chin, only to fall on her chest. He gritted his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed in sheer concentration. He was heavily panting now, as their dance became wilder…sheer and raw need and longing plaguing their thoughts and minds.

This was what he had been fantasizing of for God knows how long…and now, it was here. She was beneath him; writhing in both pain and pleasure…It was pain and pleasure that _he_ was giving her…No one else. He sighed in contentment; this was just how he imagined it would feel…and possibly more.

Yes, he had imagined her skin to be soft…but never as light and soft as a feather; it was like silk itself. Her body was warm and inviting; and now, he had seen every bit of her. She had nothing to hide from him now. Her lips against his were a most gratifying feeling…her moist and wet luscious lips…

Argilla held onto him, onto his muscled arm, afraid that she might lose her way…

But she didn't…He had been there to guide her. And now, their bodies, hot and sweaty, molded together in one passionate heap, stopped as they now had their access to their paradise…their nirvana.

Argilla dug her nails deep into Serph's skin, as she cried out in pure ecstasy, "Serph!"

He grunted, mumbling her name, "A-Argilla…"

She felt warm all over…feeling his essence fill her body…surging through her cavern…her inner folds. She felt nothing but ecstasy within his arms…She felt lightheaded; nothing made sense; nothing but this unfathomable bliss…

She felt her body calm down, her heartbeat becoming steady. She let herself lie on his bed comfortably, inhaling his scent…his masculine scent…

'Sandalwood…' she said dreamily, her eyes fluttering to close. Serph looked at her with a smile…a genuine smile. He had brought her to nirvana; he and he alone. It was his name that she had screamed; oh this was the happiest day of his life…

Finally.

He looked at her smiling face, her eyes shut…Her cheeks had a soft blush on them. He sighed and slowly pulled himself out of her. He then eased and lowered his body onto hers. And as if on cue, her arms wrapped themselves around his body, pulling him closer to her.

He rested his head in between her breasts, feeling her heart beating. So, he was right…She did feel something for him.

His felt his eyelids become heavy; the music of sleep clearly playing in his ears. He closed his eyes…letting himself drift into the world of the subconscious.

She had feelings for him…deep ones…and maybe, just maybe…she was in love with him too.

xxxxx


	10. Treachery Runs Deeper in Eden's Garden

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, LEMONS**

**Chapter 10: Treachery Runs Deeper in the Garden of Eden**

Argilla awoke to a wonderful feeling. She felt…refreshed…and free. She yawned lightly and blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to focus. She looked around and gasped. She wasn't in her room…Not in their house.

She felt a lump in her throat…

She then stole a glance at her body and found that she was naked…completely. Her heart raced now. She was on a bed…with black satin sheets…Definitely not theirs. She wanted to sit up but an arm on her breasts prevented her from doing so.

Her hair began to stand up on one end as she had a good idea of who it was there lying beside her. She slowly turned to her side and there, her suspicions were confirmed; it was Serph…her friend.

Her hands flew to her mouth, shutting them before she could emit a shrill cry. She needed to get out of there…now.

She couldn't remain.

'Oh my God! What have I done?' she thought as she went for his arm over her breasts, slowly prying it off of her.

Having been successful at that, she swung her legs onto the bedside, leaning down, looking for her clothes. She found them. As quiet as a mouse, she moved within his room, careful not to make a sound. She carefully put on her clothes.

She stole a glance at her forbidden lover; he was still fast asleep. She looked at the mirror and arranged her disheveled hair. She then went for his lavatory, composing herself, being sure to splash cold water onto her face…to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming.

She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself a moment's peace before opening them once more.

No.

It wasn't a dream; it had all been real.

Her eyes began to water…

'Heat…Sera…Cielo…' Everything that she had built around herself was crumbling now…slowly but surely. What she had done had created an invisible crack onto the sacred pillar of their perfect home…of their perfect family.

How could she have been this weak? How could she have given in to her feelings of lust?

'Wasn't Heat enough for you?' her conscience screamed at her.

She bit her lip harder now. She wanted to cry…She immediately stopped herself. She needed to leave there…immediately. Her kids…Her kids were still waiting for her to fetch them.

She tiptoed back to his room and saw him still asleep. She caught a glimpse of his face; he looked so peaceful…like an angel. Her eyes softened as she looked at him; but nonetheless, she couldn't look at him any longer than that. She turned away and headed for his living room, looking for her purse.

xxxxx

Serph awoke as he found the source of his warmth gone. He immediately bolted upright and saw that his lover had left. He blinked; displeasure building up within his body. She left him? Without saying anything?

His lips curled downwards, 'No one dismisses me.'

His thoughts were interrupted however as he heard light shuffling noises coming from the other room. He hopped out of his bed and went for the lavatory, composing himself as quickly as he could; she had not left yet.

"Where is it?" he heard her ask, her voice muffled by the door.

Quickly, he finished and donned on his black robe, tying the knot in between effectively. He slowly made for the living room. He needed her to understand something…

xxxxx

Argilla smiled as she found her purse. She must've dropped it as they spoke…She found it under the table.

How did that get there? She didn't know and she didn't want to know.

She turned for the door and walked towards it. She turned the knob and opened it but it was immediately made to shut back as she saw two palms on the wooden door, on either side of her. She gasped and quickly turned around. Her lover had awakened. He was towering over her, almost looming over her.

His aura was different now…It wasn't sweet or caring…or gentle.

No; she could tell that he was displeased. Her bright pink eyes gazed over his silver pools, searching for answers as to 'why'.

Immediately, his look of displeasure vanished, replaced by a smiling face instead. He leaned in towards her and she leaned back, pressing herself against the door.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked innocently.

"Doing what?" she asked back, timid.

"Leaning away from me?" he asked curtly, his eyes piercing hers, locking her in place. She couldn't move; his hands and his body now pressed themselves against hers…imprisoning her…sandwiching her between his touch and the door.

She shivered but didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked again.

Argilla hung her mouth agape at his question, "W-what do you mean 'why'?" she suddenly spoke, her tone louder than it's usual one.

He didn't look taken aback…It was as if he had already anticipated such an outburst from her. She blushed at that but shook her head, "This is wrong. Please…I…I need to go…my kids…"

"It's not wrong." he said, cutting her off. His nuzzled his face to hers affectionately, whispering to her ear, "It's not…"

Her hands flew to his chest, pushing him away, looking deep into his eyes, "Yes, it is. I'm married."

"So?" he asked, unfazed, totally not grasping the concept of which she was trying to impart.

She shifted uncomfortably against his gaze, "Serph! I can't!"

"Can't what?" he urged her, trying to know what it was she was saying.

"I can't be with you…" she said, breathing it out. "I love Heat." she deadpanned.

He blinked; hurt. "But…you felt something for me Argilla…If you didn't want or need me…then, you wouldn't have…you wouldn't have made love to me." he said, his eyes and voice cracking.

Made love…It wasn't the word that Argilla would use…She didn't make love to him…She merely slept with him. She closed her eyes…She couldn't tell him that; it would devastate him.

"Serph please…" she pleaded, "Let me go."

His eyes, once soft and endearing, became cold, "I…I cannot. I love you."

She stiffened, her eyes gazing at his with bewilderment, "What? What are you saying? There's…there's nothing between us! Please understand that!"

She was crumbling again…It was a lie…and she knew it. She did feel something for him…but she also loved Heat. Which one was truer than the other, she could not discern…and now, her time for choosing had run out.

His eyes did not believe her…

He crashed his lips to hers…kissing her savagely. There was no more tenderness in his touch…Only a mad sense of urgency. She moaned…His taste was addicting…but nonetheless she knew it was wrong…It was a sin.

His hand glazed over her clothes, once again, removing them from her. She struggled against his arms, shifting and twisting her body left and right in hopes of throwing him off of her. Her meek and small hands went for his chest, pushing him away. But he pressed himself closer against her body, making movement almost impossible.

She felt her resolve wavering as he massaged her bare ample breasts. His touch was electrifying…

His lips left hers and suckled on her slender neck. Her hands flew to his shoulders, pushing him away…but she found herself paralyzed as he bit her jugular. Her hands that were once pushing away at him, now gripped a fistful of his robe.

She whimpered.

He had her now.

xxxxxx

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he dove within her tight cavern hurriedly. His eyes were fixed on hers and there was nothing in them, save for passion and intensity. Their bodies rocked back and forth as they made love on his living room floor.

He blinked; he said that he wouldn't take her there…but there they were…Oh well.

Her heart rate climbed…her breathing becoming quite erratic…She was getting close now…Serph grabbed her legs, prying them off from his waist. She gave him a pained expression, what was he doing…?

Without pulling himself out of her, he took each of her long and slender legs in his hands, before hooking the back of her knees by his elbows. He then leaned his body closer to hers, forcing her body to bend as well. He then rested her legs on his shoulders as leaned closer. Argilla groaned…Heat had never bent her like this…ever…It was quite uncomfortable…but as the seconds ticked by, her feeling of discomfort gave way to pleasure.

They screamed each other's names as the two came together…and again…Argilla felt his seed within her. The rational part of her mind screamed at her telling her that she could carry his child…But…

She didn't care though…She was still lost in the sea of emotions and pleasure that she found herself mute…Mute to her own words…and to her own sense of logic.

A few moments later, as they again, for the second time that late afternoon, composed themselves, they were once more enveloped in silence.

But it was Serph who broke it.

He walked over to where she sat…on his couch and took her hand in his. She immediately looked up, her eyes watering. His caressed her cheek, "I know you love me…"

"Serph…"

"But I also know that you love _him_…"

"This is…"

"This isn't wrong." he finished for her, "I'm always here for you…remember?" His words weren't making sense to her. So, what now? What then? What will they do the day after? Would they continue to see each other? Would they avoid one another?

What?

He slowly stood up, turning his back to her, "Now…you were telling me about your daughter. Sera."

Argilla blinked; how could he be so…nonchalant, unfazed about all this? Didn't what they had just done matter to him? Didn't he understand the implications of their act?

"Serph…we had just…done that…and you're asking me about Sera?!" she half-yelled; disbelief and incredulity lacing her heartfelt words.

He turned back to her, his eyes cold, "Yes. I am."

Argilla looked at him with hopeless eyes and he continued, "There is no other need to discuss what had transpired between us Argilla. Your bodily responses are quite enough. I know you love me. And that's enough for me. I don't care if you're married or have many children. I got to have you…That's all that matters."

Argilla couldn't believe her ears…

"But what about you?" she challenged. He blinked, "I…I love you. I told you that. And…I'm willing to fight for you."

He took advantage of her silent state and continued, "I cannot base my conclusions about Sera without having run a psychological test. You know that."

Argilla stood up, her legs wobbly…

She didn't hear him…She didn't want to. She had heard enough, "Serph, I need to go."

He nodded, "Yes. Sera is waiting."

"Sera and Cielo." she said, correcting him, hoping that the sound of her new son's name would knock some sense into him. But alas, he was a blind as a bat and as deaf as an old hag. His face was nonchalant…unfazed by what she had just said. He was unmoved.

Serph was surprised; to be sure. But he didn't let it show. So, they had taken another child.

He nodded, "Sera and Cielo it is then."

She nodded back and turned to leave when his hands grabbed her arms from behind. He quickly spun her around and kissed her passionately. She whimpered and pushed him away but he held on, taking his sweet time within her mouth. He pulled away, moments later, much to her surprise, smiling his all too familiar warm smile, "Love you."

She blinked; did she love him back? Wasn't it just lust?

She couldn't reply. He laughed and ushered her out of his door, "You don't have to say anything. I know you do."

xxxxx

"I'm sorry I was late you guys…Traffic jam." Argilla said apologetically as she drove her two children home.

Sera was silent.

Argilla looked at her from her back mirror, "Honey? What's wrong?"

Sera smiled, "Nothing mummy. I'm just tired."

"Oh. Well, hang on, we're almost home." she said.

"Mum," Cielo asked, "where were you?"

Argilla stiffened, "Um, well, I went to visit a friend."

"You went to visit uncle Serph?" Sera asked.

Argilla bit her lip, "No sweetie. I visited Aunt Janet." She looked at her little girl from the mirror again and saw that she was unconvinced.

"Oh," Cielo piped in, "well, mum? What are we having for dinner? And when is dad going to come back?"

She felt a wrench in her gut; Heat…what would he think…? If he found out?

'He's not going to find out!' she mentally shouted.

No; Serph couldn't tell him…no, he wouldn't…Would he?

As they arrived home, she ushered her children to their bedrooms and had them change. She, on the other hand, went for her purse again…She took out the small bottle and took a small white pill.

She hurriedly took it and swallowed it.

She felt herself calm down. She knew she promised Heat that she wouldn't take them anymore…but if she didn't there was a good chance that…she might become the mother…of Serph's child.

xxxxx

Serph smiled as he lay there on his bed that night…He had finally had her. He blinked; he had once thought that when he had her, that his desire for her would diminish…that it was just a game of seduction.

But it wasn't.

His desire for her only grew. He felt that…because he had her, he had to have her again…and again…and again.

He had meant what he had told her that afternoon. He really…did love her. He wanted every part of her. But alas, she wasn't his…

He narrowed his eyes…but still, there was hope. She loved him…He was confident…She loved him didn't she? Well, he knew it…but did she?

'It doesn't matter whether she knows it or not…I'll make her understand…I'll make her understand that she needs me more than her oafish husband!' he vowed dangerously.

But then, his thoughts meandered over to what she had said about her children. Sera…and Cielo. He grinned; he really was interested in studying the little girl. She was a mystery to him…and that part of him, that genius part of him, wanted to know. He wanted to know her secrets. But still, he didn't harbor any bad intentions towards the girl…Oh no.

'Wouldn't it be nice if she called you 'daddy' instead?' his inner demon asked him. Pain gripped his heart; oh yes, she called him "uncle Serph". She probably called Heat "daddy".

'Yes…it would be nice wouldn't it?' he asked himself.

He then thought about the other child. He hadn't seen him yet. But he was confident that he would…pretty soon.

She wouldn't deny him; oh no. She wouldn't…That is, if she didn't want anyone to find out.

'The thing is…the more you try to hide something…the more that something sticks out…' he chuckled as he thought that. If she avoided him now, Heat and Sera would know that there was something wrong.

They'd assume many things…

They'd assume that she and he fought…had an argument…or simply…that something had happened between the two that was…undesirable.

He growled at that thought, "But it was desirable. She wanted it. She wanted me too…"

"And there's no way I'll let her forget that." he promised himself with profound resolution.

xxxxx

Heat had arrived home two days later. Argilla watched as the children run up to him in unveiled enthusiasm. She watched them with happy eyes…_They_ were _perfect_. She watched them with guilty eyes…_She_ was a _sinner_.

Heat met her eyes and she turned away. She couldn't bear to look at him. How could she? How could she look into his eyes and tell him, "Hi honey? How was your conference? I love you…I missed you."?

How?

The answer was simple, really.

She couldn't. She wouldn't be able to. She bit her lip…She felt their footsteps and their voices getting louder. The three were walking towards her.

She forced herself to look at him. His red eyes were filled with happiness. He embraced her, "Hey…God I missed you…" he whispered into her ear.

She felt his arms encircle her lithe frame tightly, his hands touching her body affectionately…She winced as she remembered Serph's face…his confession…their act. But nonetheless, Heat must not find out.

Heat must not find out.

She reluctantly returned his embrace.

xxxxx

She, in her pink pajamas, got ready for bed. They had just put the children to bed and she was glad. She needed to think. But taking care of her son and daughter was a daunting task. She didn't have enough time at all!

She arranged the pillows properly and got in between the covers. She needed to rest…She closed her eyes but still, images of Serph refused to leave her. She tossed and turned. It was early though. Heat had yet to come to bed.

Suddenly, she felt his weight sink on the bed, beside her.

She stiffened…She shouldn't be here…She didn't deserve to be on the same bed as him. She didn't have enough time to ponder about it as she felt him press himself against her back, his strong arms encasing her protectively.

"I missed you…really…" he whispered. She didn't reply. Maybe she could pretend to be asleep. He wouldn't notice…would he?

He embraced her tighter but she didn't respond. But still…he had already noticed her stiffening…He knew…

Heat chuckled, "You're awake…I know…" he whispered again, licking her earlobe. His hands ran up and down her pajama top before finding its hem, to touch her flesh within. His hands soon found her breasts and massaged them while his lips latched themselves onto her neck, suckling on it.

She gasped…and squirmed in his arms.

"Heat please…" she pleaded, half squealing in protest of his wandering hands and tongue.

"What?" he asked, taken aback. She was rejecting him? Why?

"I…can't…I can't tonight…" she said, feeling disgusted with herself.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

She didn't say anything and she continued to struggle within his arms, attempting to pry his large hands from her chest. He was getting annoyed; he pulled his hands from her ample breasts and moved with lightning speed to grab her body. He straddled her, grabbing both her arms and pinning them on either side of her face, his legs locking hers together. She was completely immobilized.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his red eyes burrowing themselves in her pink ones.

"Nothing!" she snapped, "Just…just please…I…I can't tonight." she said, turning her head to her side, no longer having the courage to meet his eyes.

Heat sighed; she was still probably hurt…He remembered. He had hurt her right before he left. She was still probably sore about that issue. And so, he didn't ask anymore and let her go.

Occupying his side of the bed, he moved away from her.

Argilla lay there, unflinching. She didn't want to move even a strand of her hair. She was ashamed. Now, her husband was lying on their bed as far away from her as possible. She felt a single hot tear roll down her face…She sniffed.

They were supposed to be happy…

But how could she be? How could she be happy knowing full well what she had done?

'Serph…What have we done?' she asked sadly, curling herself up to a ball as she turned to her side of the bed…

xxxxx

The family's breakfast was less lively than the ones that they had before. Heat sat at the head of the table, his nose buried deep within the newspaper. Argilla moved along quietly, serving them their breakfast.

The children looked at one another.

Cielo's sapphire eyes glowed curiously as he looked at Sera; it was a standard "what the heck is going on?" look.

Sera merely shrugged her shoulders. She had an idea…but…she needed to ask her mum first…

Heat didn't really feel like eating today. He had expected that his time with Argilla after such an absence would be…anything but awkward. But, it _was_ awkward. It was obvious that she wasn't glad to see him. She didn't want to speak to him…She didn't want him to _touch_ her.

He really didn't feel like talking to her either. Although he knew that he had hurt her…he himself felt insulted; his male pride felt insulted. It was as if he had poured his heart out only to have it thrown back at his face.

Well, he knew he was overreacting…but hey, it was what he felt. So, the way he saw it…

'The rest of the world can just bite my shiny ass.' he thought defiantly.

He blinked as he felt her move. He really shouldn't be here. He didn't want to see her and she didn't want to see him.

'Fair enough.' he thought, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Argilla asked; her pink eyes mildly surprised.

Heat looked at her, unfazed, his face expressionless, "I'm going to work."

She blinked and bit her lip, "What about your breakfast?"

"No thank you." he said, looking away from her, folding the newspaper neatly, "I'm not hungry."

She opened her mouth to speak but he had already moved over to where the children sat, bending down to kiss the top of their heads.

"I'll see you later pumpkin." he said as he kissed Sera.

"Bye daddy!" she replied gleefully, embracing him tightly. He then moved over to Cielo, "Alright. And I'll see you later too young man."

Cielo gave him a salute, "Yes sir!"

He chuckled and held out his hand, "While I'm gone you're the man of the house. Watch over your mum and sister okay?"

"Okay dad!" Cielo responded enthusiastically, grabbing his father's hand in his.

Heat chuckled and ruffled his hair. He then proceeded to look at his wife…who was still aloof. He looked at her with an expressionless face and merely nodded before turning away, leaving.

Argilla cast her face down, fidgeting with her fingers. He was still angry about the night before…This was not going the way she wanted it…She had just wanted a little time for herself; a bit of time to figure things out. But he had misinterpreted it as a sign of flat-out rejection.

'Oh Heat…It's not like that…' she thought sadly.

"Mummy," Argilla heard Sera's voice. She immediately looked up, "why is daddy mad?"

Cielo looked from Sera to Argilla, "Yeah mum. Dad didn't eat today…and he didn't kiss you bye-bye. Why?"

Argilla smiled inwardly; she was gifted with two intelligent children. She walked over to the children and sat down, drinking her orange juice, "It's nothing guys…It's nothing."

Sera's silver eyes pierced her pink ones, telling her that she was not swayed. She wasn't convinced by her silly and flimsy excuse.

Cielo came over to Argilla, "Mummy…I need to go and make poo-pooh…"

Argilla giggled; momentarily forgetting all of her problems, "Alright. Do you need help?" she asked sincerely, but Cielo seemed to have taken it the wrong way.

He frowned at her, "No way! I can…do it myself!"

With those words, he stomped off for the lavatory. "Hurry up honey or we'll be late for school!" she called on after him.

"Okay, okay!" Cielo called back, annoyance evident in his voice.

Sera huffed, "Boys…"

Argilla looked at her little girl, "And what about you young lady? Isn't there anything you'd rather be doing before you go to school?"

She shook her head, "No mummy…But…"

"But?" Argilla asked, trailing off.

"But…Mummy…are you sad?" Sera asked, her silver eyes twinkling at her pink ones. Argilla was taken aback, "Oh…because of dad?"

She shook her head, "No mummy…you've been sad even before that…Ever since you came to pick us up from Meagan's house."

Argilla gasped but said nothing. She began to tremble. She knew…

Sera nodded, "You were sad since you saw uncle Serph…right?"

Argilla felt her eyes watering…She knew…It would also mean that she knew…everything. There was no more doubt. She felt afraid at that moment; her child, her daughter knew that her mother was…a sinner.

She grasped Sera's arms tightly, "Sera, what are you saying?! Just what is it that you know?" she asked a bit hysterically, her voice cracking.

Sera winced in her touch, "Nothing mummy!" Argilla squeezed the child's arms tighter and Sera almost yelped, "Mummy! I just know that…"

"That?"

"That you really, really like uncle Serph. And that he…loves you." she said finally. Argilla's eyes widened as she saw Sera's hurtful look. What had she done? She immediately let go of the child's arms and embraced her, "I'm so sorry sweetie…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…Are you hurt?" she asked, looking at her daughter's silver eyes.

Sera's eyes softened and she smiled tightly, "I'm okay mummy…"

"I'm glad." Argilla spoke softly.

Sera nodded, her smile fading, making her face droop slightly. Argilla frowned, "What is it sweetie?"

"Mummy…I have a secret…"

"A secret?"

She nodded, "Promise you wouldn't tell?"

Argilla put her finger on her heart and traced her clothes, marking a cross, "Cross my heart and hope to die." she swore. Sera smiled, "I…want to…show you…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Show me?"

Sera nodded. Without another word, she raised her arm…pointing it to the coffee mug on the kitchen counter; a good four feet away. Argilla followed her arm's trajectory and saw the coffee mug.

"Okay?" Argilla said skeptically, not sure where this rendition was headed.

Sera nodded and slowly flicked her fingers…

Argilla's eyes widened; her mouth hanging agape. There, the coffee mug flew to her daughter's hand. "See mummy? This…is my secret." she said shyly.

Argilla gazed into her daughter's eyes, "Sweetie…" She wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say…Her words were all eaten up within her throat even before they could reach her lips.

With trembling and shaking hands, she reached for the mug. Sera gave it to her without question. Argilla inspected it. It didn't have any strings…or magnets.

Sera sensed the doubt in her mother's countenance, "It's okay mummy…My real mummy didn't believe me either…"

Argilla's eyes flew to hers, "What? No! Of course I believe you!"

Sera shook her head, "No you don't…" She raised her arm again, "Pick one mummy…"

"Pick what?"

"Anything. I…I would bring it to you." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Argilla blinked, smiling a bit, "Okay…how about…that figurine?" she asked, pointing to the figurine of a piglet on the counter. Sera nodded and flicked her fingers; again, the aforesaid object flew to her hand. But she didn't hold it; she had it float in front of her mother's eyes, "Here mummy…you take it."

Argilla's heart skipped a beat as she grasped the figurine in her hands; it was no trick, no hoax. It was all real.

"Are…you mad mummy?" Sera asked timidly. Argilla set the figurine on the table and embraced her daughter, "Never. I'm so proud of you sweetie…You're special…"

"Thanks mummy…"

"Anytime sweetie."

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted as they heard a shout emanating from the nearest lavatory.

"Mum!!!!!!!!"

Argilla immediately stood up, "Well, I'll be right back honey okay?"

"Okay." Sera replied curtly.

"Oh and, Sera…let's keep this as a secret huh?" Argilla said, looking deep into her daughter's eyes, looking out for that sincere person within who would vow to keep their promise.

"Okay mummy…"

She nodded. That was all that she needed to hear.

"MMMUUUUMMM!!!!!!!!!" Cielo shouted again.

She chuckled, "In a minute honey!" she called out as she lightly ran. She knocked at the door, "Honey?"

"Mummy?" came the muffled voice within, "I…uh…need a little help…" he admitted shamefully.

Argilla giggled.

xxxxx

Argilla closed the door. She had just dropped the children off to school. She glanced at their home; all was quiet. She still couldn't believe at what had happened that morning. Sera was…She had never seen anything like it.

She never used to believe in anything of the sort…

Paranormal indeed! She used to say. But now…she really didn't know what to believe. It was extraordinary. She suddenly frowned. She shouldn't have told Serph about Sera.

But still, he really didn't know anything anyway…She'd just tell him that she was mistaken and leave it at that. She didn't need to tell him anything more anyway. She didn't owe him an explanation.

She sat herself on the sofa. She took heavy breaths. She winced as she thought of that. Her head spun. She closed her eyes shut trying her best to remove his face from her mind…but like most of the time when she thought of him, he refused to leave her conscious mind.

She snapped herself awake.

"I need a shower."

Making up her mind, she proceeded to the lavatory.

xxxxx

Serph looked at his schedule. Today was a slow day. He didn't have any patients scheduled until past midday. He looked at his watch; it was only nine in the morning.

He had a naughty idea springing up in his head. He grinned; maybe he should pay her a visit.

He looked at her picture on his desk and again…memories of their passionate time together flooded his brain. He felt a jolt of electricity enter his nether regions at the mere thought of her.

Making up his mind, he left the office.

A good half an hour later, he found himself by her home. He looked at the garage and saw Heat's car was absent and only hers remained. He grinned; he'd have quality time with her…How convenient.

And he had…good enough time to spare.

He stood at her porch and rang the bell.

xxxxx

Argilla had just finished drying her hair when the doorbell suddenly rang. She rushed downstairs. Who could it be?

"Just a second!" she said.

She grasped the knob and pulled, opening the door. All the color from her face drained as she was met with cool and steely silver eyes.

"Serph…" she said, breathing out his name.

"Hello." he said cheerfully. He was rooted onto the spot immediately. She looked…dazzling. Her hair was let loose this time…her long, pink wavy locks dangling effortlessly on her shoulders…She was entrancing.

And so, they stood there, just gazing at one another. Silence reigned supreme.

Serph blinked, "Well…aren't you going to let me in?"

She blushed but nonetheless, composed herself, appearing steadfast and uttered coldly, "No."

"No?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What had happened between us…was a mistake." she said finally. It was true that she did feel something for him; but she herself could not explain it. She thought hard; she had an idea of what it was though: lust; pure lust. No more, no less. But was it really just that? She wondered.

She felt safe with him; she felt confident about him. She liked being with him and being around him…Surely it was more than just lust.

But since, she herself had already stated, she was married, she really couldn't and shouldn't entertain such budding feelings. She had a family. These feelings…the confusing ones that she was harboring now…did not have a place in her family.

And as such, must be cast out.

Serph's heart stopped…Did she say that…she didn't want him? He felt something within him die. His eyes became cold.

"What?" he asked again. He needed to ascertain that he had heard her correctly. After all, he may have been mistaken.

"I said…whatever happened between us was…a mistake." she said, her eyes turning away.

Serph couldn't believe it…He…he was being…rejected?

"Serph…please understand…I'm _married_." she said, pleading with him. Why couldn't he understand? Didn't he know the laws about these things?

His eyes…his silver eyes betrayed his emotions; emotions that were rendered invisible by his stoic face.

He was crushed.

But then, his eyes became cold once more, matching his expressionless face, "You should speak up a bit more…I don't think the neighbors heard you clear enough." he said, turning to leave.

Argilla bit her lip; guilt engulfed her senses…suffocating her. She immediately bolted from the door and grabbed his arm, "Wait."

Serph grinned inwardly…It worked every time.

He stopped and carefully turned around, his eyes not meeting hers. Argilla felt a wrench in her heart as she looked at him. She remembered…He had been the one…her only one during those times…And even if things were confusing right now, she shouldn't abandon him.

They needed to talk.

They were friends after all…Friends with problems. And as such, they should do everything in their power to resolve those problems. And even if things were as confusing as things were with them, they still needed to pull together.

She owed him…that much.

"Come in." she said finally.

Silence was once again in between them as she led him to her living room. She ushered him to sit and then softly spoke, "Would…you like some tea?"

He nodded, "That would be lovely. Thank you."

She nodded and left him there. She made her way into the kitchen. She made to grab the mugs unaware of the silhouette that followed her.

She gasped as she felt him embrace her from behind, "Serph…! What…What are you doing?"

He inhaled her scent…It was intoxicating. He encircled her tiny waist and pulled her to him, closing his eyes, breathing out in contentment.

She opened her mouth to say something but her words died as his lips found her neck, nipping at it lightly. She closed her eyes and moaned…

'It's a sin…' was the mantra that she kept repeating into her mind. But as his tongue massaged her aching skin gently…passionately…she felt her mantra fade away from her mind…

She leaned back…into his waiting arms…

He chuckled, "I thought so…"

She forced her eyes to open. He thought so? She cursed herself, remembering where she was. She pried his hands from her waist and looked at him, "Serph. Please. We're here…to talk…not for anything else."

Her hands went to his chest and pushed him away, putting distance in between their aching bodies…

'Aching?' she asked herself in self-doubt.

Yes. She damned herself. She was aching…Her body was aching for his…His touch had awakened those treacherous feelings within her again; feelings she thought that she had banished when she left his condo that day…

And now…

'No!' she mentally shouted with burning determination. She won't give in again…Not again.

"Oh?" he asked, rousing her from her thoughts.

"Yes." She took the mugs and brewed the tea, "That's all."

Serph took a step back, slightly annoyed. She was showing more resilience today.

She poured the hot tea into the mugs and set them on the tray. She took it into her hands and looked at him, "Well, shall we?"

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She followed after him; she could feel that he was upset. Who wouldn't be?

It was weird to be entertaining a person whom you would probably never want to see again…but he wasn't just any person.

'He's a close friend.'

Yes; that was the only reason why she was entertaining his presence. Had he been someone else, she would have avoided him like a disease. But seeing that they had a strong and special bond in the past before their sexual relationship, she couldn't just avoid him and shut him out.

He needed justification…rationalization and an explanation.

The two again found themselves on the sofas. Serph took the cup and brought it to his lips, sipping the hot tea soundlessly.

"Serph," she began, breaking the ice between them, "I…to tell you the truth, I don't know where to begin. I don't know were to start…"

His silver eyes looked at her again. He set down his cup on the table, calm and composed, "Do you feel something for me?" he asked point-blankly.

She blinked; she had not expected him to be that straightforward. She blushed and turned away. "No."

He chuckled and she looked at him, glaring, "What's so funny?"

"You. You're lying." he said, drawling at her condescendingly.

"Am I?" she asked through gritted teeth, her eyes boring holes onto his handsome face.

He smirked, "Yes. You cannot hide how you responded to me back there. I felt it…You felt it. I know you did."

She narrowed her eyes and stood up, "I'm tired of pretending Serph!"

Serph's silver eyes switched from being playful to being angry, "Then stop pretending damn it! You're the only one pretending here!" he yelled, standing up as well.

"It doesn't matter whether I have feelings for you or not alright?! I'm married! I love Heat! I love my children!" she yelled, "I love to see them smile…" she sobbed, "And…I can't keep doing this with you…I can't…keep betraying them…"

She broke down into tears, "Now…you see why?"

Serph narrowed his eyes at her, "You love them. But you love me too. Why can't you choose me?"

Argilla looked at him as if he grew two heads. Choose him? What the hell was he talking about? Didn't he understand a single word she said?

She cried again, her face within her hand, "I can't…I can't damn it!"

"Why not?!" he asked, his tone rising. He was getting riled up; her answers made no sense! She was just confusing him…

'If she loves me…then, she'll be with me…Isn't that the way it was supposed to work?' he asked himself, not really understanding why it was so difficult for her.

"I'm in love with Heat…!!" she yelled desperately, her voice cracking. "Heat! I'm in love with him! Him! Not you! Can't you understand that?!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore. She needed to tell him…She needed to be cured of her sins…Her lust for him; it was a demon within her bosom that had held her mind and heart prisoner. It had kept her a slave to her own bodily desires…

Desires that could only be extinguished and gratified by him and him alone.

Serph's world collapsed before him…She was in love with Heat? She…she wasn't…

Then…but…what did that mean?

He stood there; shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She didn't love him back…No…he shook his head. She loved him…He just knew it.

He didn't want to hear any more. He had to leave…He was on the brink of insanity…He didn't need any more of this.

Their eyes were transfixed on one another's; her pink eyes were glowing with resolution and strength while his was filled with disbelief…and anger.

Without another word, Serph turned and left.

She didn't stop him.

"Maybe this was for the best…" she said out loud, as she looked at his retreating form.

xxxxx

He let his hot tears fall…She had betrayed him.

"How could she do this to me? After everything…after everything that we had been through…" he said in regret.

They had shared everything back then…Everything. There was no secret between them. She had told him all about herself and he was happy to listen. She had been broken then…but it was he, not Heat, who picked up the broken pieces.

How could this had happened?

How?

But now, more importantly, what would happen? Would he never see her again? She probably hated him…

He shook his head, 'Of course not…She was just being that way because she's married. She told us ourselves right? Because of that idiot Heat. Get rid of him…and when he's out of the picture…she'd be ours for the taking.' his inner demon coaxed, dangling promising incentives in his face; like a carrot stick in front of the willing but unwitting donkey.

'She loves us…You felt it didn't you? When we touched her…? They way she screamed our name? She just doesn't know it yet…'

"Yes…oh Argilla; I wish that it didn't have to come to that…But you give me no choice. You do love me; you just don't understand it yet. You just don't see…but no matter, I'll make you understand."

"And then…"

He pictured the little girl in his mind; the sweet, timid, bright orphan. She and he were the same…They all needed a happy family.

His lips curved up to a smile; yes, he wanted a family of his own too. But…Argilla was the only woman for him. She had been the only woman that he had ever desired…He wanted her…He wanted to possess her; the whole of her…the very essence of her being. He wanted all of that.

He sneered; Heat wasn't going to stand in his way. Not anymore. He'd get her in the end.

He will have the happy family that he had always wanted…and it would be with her…with his Argilla…

Soon, when he was done, it was he whom she would be making love to every night. It was he whom she would wake up with everyday. It was he whom she would be serving meals to. It was he with whom she would be raising the children with.

Yes…he would raise those children as his own. He had already an instant bond with the young girl. He remembered her silver eyes…Her eyes were like his…Only hers were much softer than his own. But, he remembered her that day…He felt as if he had always known her…from a distant memory perhaps…

But nonetheless, he cared for the child. And the fact that she was…special didn't hurt either. Being with the child would allow him to understand her better. She was…strange yes, highly perceptive…maybe even, dare he think "telepathic"? He chuckled; what he wouldn't give to study such a subject…

And how easy it would be should she become his daughter…

And so, he vowed to himself.

He would do everything in his power…He would do anything to possess Argilla. She would be his and his alone. And Heat? He'd be gone…

"I would have already killed him." he grinned, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

"And his family…would then be mine." he said laughing maniacally.

xxxxx

Heat had not come home even for lunch. He used to do that even if he were to stay only for just a while…He used to say that he got lonely at work and so, preferred to stay and have lunch with them. She used to feel bad for him considering that he only had an hour's worth of break before going back to work…but still, he spent that little time with her and the children.

But now…he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even give her a call.

She sighed; he really didn't want to see her. And she understood…Her heart felt heavy once more. The guilt…the burden was getting heavier and heavier.

She bit her lip as she thought of Serph…He was still an enigma to her. She had broken his heart. He had said that he was in love with her…and he claimed that she had been in love with him…Which was it? Which was the truth?

'They're all truth…and yet, they were all lies…'

Where did the truth end and the lies begin?

She loved Heat; that was true…She loved the children…That was true too. But then, how did Serph fit in the equation? Like she said, he was an enigma to her. He was like a piece of a puzzle that did not fit anywhere.

She was beginning to feel frustrated.

Then, there was Sera's powers…They were extraordinary. She smiled inwardly, feeling proud. Her daughter was special. But this was something that shouldn't be flaunted. People could take advantage of her.

No. Her abilities were Sera's and hers alone. No one should be able to use them for their own benefits. She narrowed her eyes; she could just imagine what other people could ask of her…ask of her little Sera. They could ask her to perform countless criminal acts…She didn't even want to think about it.

She would protect her daughter…and her secret. She bit her lip harder. She remembered; they were still to receive the formal paperwork to finish up Sera's adoption. It should come soon…And then, there was Cielo.

They really weren't sure up to when he was going to stay with them…She sighed. She was already falling in love with her little guy…

'I want him to stay…' she thought sadly. Sera had grown attached to him and it would just break her heart and theirs should he leave.

She really was thinking of a lot of things…

Her thoughts wandered over to Heat once more as she glanced at the empty chair at the head of the table.

'Right…He's not here.' she thought regretfully.

And so, it was just her and the children. They ate their lunch together in silence. She, having her mind too preoccupied, didn't notice that her children were silent as well. She had been preoccupied with thoughts of Serph and Heat and the children that she didn't even notice that despite the silence, her children were having their mild food fight.

She noticed it, however, when Cielo hurled a piece of his apple pie against his sister, hitting her on the face.

"Got ya!" he taunted.

"No fair!" she said protesting, wiping the pie from her face.

Argilla blinked and looked from Cielo to Sera, "Okay you two. That's enough."

The table fell silent.

"You shouldn't be playing with food. Food is sacred. It's holy. If you continue to disrespect it, we may not have blessings anymore. Do you both want to live in the street, hungry?"

"No." they said in unison.

"Good." she said standing up. She looked at Sera, "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up. You too young man." she said, sparing Cielo a glance.

"Okay." he replied without question.

xxxxx

"What do you think is wrong with mum?" Cielo asked Sera as they played together. Sera stole a glance of their mum and saw her staring at the wall, blankly.

"I think she's sad…"

"She and dad are fighting?" Cielo asked.

Sera blinked, "Yeah…and something, something…"

"Something, something?" Cielo asked, confused.

"Uh huh…maybe she misses her friend…"

"Who?" Cielo asked, frowning a bit, "Is he a man?"

Sera smiled, "Uh huh. He's name is uncle Serph."

Cielo wrinkled his nose, "I don't like it."

"Why?" Sera asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cielo crossed his arms, "If he's a man, then, I have to pro…pro…protect her." he said, stammering.

"Dad said that when he's gone, I have to watch mum and you." he said proudly, his blue eyes shining with determination.

Argilla snapped out of her daze as she heard Cielo speak. He was so sweet. She couldn't help but chuckle at that. She walked over to them and sat beside them, "Okay you two. I think it's time you two took a nap. Then after that, we have to do your homework."

She heard nothing but groans. She giggled; to be young again.

"Okay mum…" the two replied in unison.

She quickly ushered them to bed and again, she found herself alone.

xxxxx

It was early in the evening when he had arrived. He was tired and weary from the trip.

Heat stood in front of their house, just standing there on the porch debating with himself on whether to go in or not. A part of him wanted to; he would see the children again. But another part of him, didn't want to. He would see her again.

He frowned; he really didn't know what the problem was.

'I better just go in.' he told himself finally. He and Argilla had worse problems; far worse than a silly misunderstanding.

She must've been just too stressed the other night to not pay him any attention. Yes, that was it. Perhaps, tonight, it would be different.

Nodding to himself as he felt his body flood with optimism, he grasped the knob of the door and pushed the door open.

"Daddy!" two voices immediately sprang up. Heat closed the door behind him and bent down, capturing the two in his waiting arms, embracing them both tightly.

"Hey kids. How was school today?" he asked, releasing them from his protective arms. Sera smiled, "It was great daddy! I drew a horse!"

"And I drew a bear!" said Cielo excitedly.

"Want to see?" they asked Heat in unison, their eyes big and hopeful. Heat couldn't resist and let himself be dragged by the hands by his children.

They dragged him over to their study table and showed them their work with the outmost feeling of pride and accomplishment.

Heat laughed; he had never seen a pink horse…or a green bear. But still, they were both very cute.

"That's amazing pumpkin!" he said, kissing the top of Sera's head, "How did you do that? It must have been very hard to color…"

Sera beamed at him, her eyes twinkling, her chest heaving up and down in sheer contentment and relaxation. Heat turned to Cielo, "And that too son. How did you manage to draw him so big?" he asked with outmost enthusiasm.

Cielo smirked, "Well, dad, I prac…prac…practiced a lot!" he said, his cheeks slightly beginning to burn as he stammered his word. Heat chuckled, "That's very good kids. So," he said, his smile waning a bit, "where's your mum?"

Sera blinked at him, "She's in the kitchen dad…"

Heat slowly rose from the chair, "I'll be right back guys. Just study and do your homework. I'll just go and see mum."

xxxxx

Argilla was preparing supper when suddenly her phone rang. Wiping her hands off, she reached for her phone. She paled; it was Serph.

What was she supposed to say now?

"Hello?" she asked, picking up the call.

"_Hi,"_ came his reply, _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about today…I…I overreacted."_

She blinked; he was sorry? She felt herself smile…Maybe there was hope in their broken friendship after all.

"_I…I just…I just wanted to know…"_ he trailed off.

"About?" she asked.

"_About us…" _

She groaned; not this again.

"Serph…please…I…I thought we talked about this…I…I can't…"

xxxxx

Heat walked into the kitchen with a smile, not just his lips, but in his heart as well. He can't wait to woo his wife back…

He stopped, however when he heard her having a conversation…A phone call.

"…please…I thought we talked about this…I…I can't…" was what he caught in her line. He raised an eyebrow. She sounded…so desperate. She sounded as if she were pleading.

'Who is she talking to?' he thought in high suspicion, his earlier smile slowly disappearing. He pressed himself against the wall, hidden from her view.

xxxxx

"_Why not? We haven't finished talking…"_ came Serph's reply.

"But I…please…I…why can't we just…put it behind us?" she asked, her hands grasping the edge of the kitchen counter tight.

"_Is it…that easy for you?"_ he asked, his voice hurt.

She sighed, "This isn't any easier on me than it is with you…" she trailed off, "But please…I…Let's just forget about it…"

"_But…you feel something for me…I just know it Argilla! You're the one who said to stop pretending! So stop pretending!" _

Her eyes began to water and she whispered, "Oh…I…I did…I did…want you but…that…that was the mistake…A mistake. We never should've-"

"_Don't finish that sentence Argilla. Please."_ he pleaded with her, his voice becoming ragged.

"Then…what? What do you want?" she asked, her voice an almost inaudible whisper.

"_I want you…" _

"What are you saying…? Don't you under-"

"_For the last time."_ he said, cutting her off.

Argilla blinked; confused, "What do you mean?"

"_I want to be with you…one last time…After that…I won't bother you anymore. You won't see me again…I promise."_ he said, his voice coarse and broken.

Argilla's heart stopped, "But…it doesn't have to be this way…"

"_But it must. Please…That's all I ask of you." _

She thought for a moment; this was their last…The last and then, everything would be over. He wouldn't bother her and she wouldn't bother him. It was her chance to relinquish all of her lustful urges towards him and all of her treacherous thoughts…This was the last time.

"A…Alright." she said, finally conceding.

"_Thank you." _

She was about to say something when the phone went dead. She sighed; she was being weak again. She was lying to him…She really did and does want him.

Badly; but it was wrong. But like he said, this would be the last. They would put it behind them once it was over. She took a deep breath, 'This is the last time…'

xxxxx

Heat's breathing became constricted.

"But I…please…I…why can't we just…put it behind us?"

'Put what behind them?' he thought suspiciously.

"This isn't any easier on me than it is with you…" she trailed off, "But please…I…let's just forget about it…"

'Forget what?!' he yelled inwardly; this was beginning to really irk him.

"Oh…I…I did…I did………………………………… mistake…A mistake. We never should've-"

'A mistake?!' he thought, beginning to be angry; 'What was a mistake?' he asked himself. Alert signals exploded in his head as he began to imagine unsavory scenes in his mind.

"Then…what? What do you want?"

"What are you saying…? Don't you under-"

"What do you mean?"

"But…it doesn't have to be this way…"

His breathing became labored and he began to breathe heavily, his nostrils beginning to flare, just what the hell was his wife talking about?

'And who the hell is she talking to?!' he thought angrily.

"A…Alright."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He forced himself to calm down; it was probable that he was misinterpreting things again. He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair, "Calm down…Calm down." he told himself.

If he let things like these make him explode, he'd definitely die of a heart attack at a young age.

He allowed himself a minute more of self-composure before he put on his happy face and walked out of his hiding place, surprising his wife, "Hey honey." he said cheerfully, pecking her on her cheek. She tilted her cheek up to meet his lips, "Hey…I thought you were one of the kids." she giggled.

'Well, she's awfully calm.' he thought distastefully.

"I missed you today. You didn't come home for lunch." she said, turning around to give him her infamous pout.

Heat felt himself melt at the sight and he leaned in, "You better pack that face of yours…" he said huskily, "Otherwise I might have to…take you right here…"

She giggled and leaned back, "You're the boss."

He was going to ask her about the phone call. But not now…maybe later. Besides, should things get ugly, he didn't want the kids to hear.

He pulled away from her, "So, what's for dinner?"

xxxxx

Serph put down the phone with a cold expression. He knew she'd take the bait. He smirked; last time? There was no such thing. But he needed to lure her out…now that things had happened between them…at her house today…

He winced at that.

He was sure that she would avoid him like the plague. He wanted to talk to her again in person…and make her feel how much she really needed him.

He had filed for another leave that day. He really didn't care if they fired him or not…He just had to see her…

He then thought about his plan.

His smirk gave way for a grin, baring his teeth.

He then laughed, 'She'd never know…'

He needed her to love him…He just had to watch her a bit more, won't he?'

He'd watch her every move…

xxxxx

Heat climbed in the bed, feeling weary. She was there in with him, reading a book. He let out a breath. She noticed and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said. She closed her book, putting it on the bedside table and looked at him again, "Well?"

He smiled, "Nothing. I just…well, I thought I'd surprise you but…I've decided to take up the piled up vacation leaves. I wanted to spend time with you guys."

"That's great!" she exclaimed happily, "Wait. You said you'd take one a month and a half from now." she said, reminding him. He grinned at her sheepishly, "Nah. I decided to take it sooner."

She beamed at him, "Good! When will your vacation begin?"

His grin widened, "Next week. I just need to tie up all the loose ends and put a substitute for me while I'm gone."

She embraced him, "I'm glad…"

He returned her loving embrace and inhaled her scent…her intoxicating scent…lavender.

"Heat…?"

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her voice filled with regret. He blinked and just stroked her pink hair, "No. Don't be. I should be the one to apologize…I hurt you…" he said, massaging her arms.

She understood…yes; her bruises.

That was why he was avoiding her? Because he thought that it was his fault? She smiled; and she thought that it was because that she rejected him. She misread him. Even after being married to him for almost two years now, she still was learning something new about her partner.

"It's okay."

"Say…" he trailed off, feeling a bit mischievous.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"I still have your I.O.U note…" he said suggestively.

She blinked, "Well…what do you want?" she asked, pulling away to look at his red eyes. He grinned and just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She blushed; was he insinuating that they…?

She snorted, "Is this what you really want? Because, I won't allow refunds or exchanges once the favor is done."

He nodded vigorously and she sweat-dropped. He kind of looked like Cielo when he begged her to buy him a toy plane. He looked so…adorable.

She giggled, "Okay…then…"

She pulled him by the collar and kissed him, hard. He let himself be pulled and leaned in, kissing her fully on the lips. He chuckled; she was…eager tonight.

She slanted her face and pulled him tighter against her. Heat understood her persuading tug and let her lie on the bed gently, while he moved to be on top of her. He put his legs on either side of her body while his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She whimpered, "N…no fair!"

He chuckled and withdrew from her face, grinning, "All's fair in love and war…"

She pouted. He felt his manhood awaken as he gazed at her pouting lips. Her luscious lips were just begging him to kiss her. And so, losing his control, he kissed her again, this time, quite roughly.

She squealed but he paid her no heed. He told her not to do that…Well, she brought it upon herself, really.

His hands grabbed her flesh non-too gently and his fingers grabbed her gown, tearing it. She whimpered again as he pressed himself tighter against her, pinning her further within the bed with his full body weight.

She could feel him losing control…He was…driven…More driven than the previous nights that they had been together.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt his erect manhood, stiff, on her stomach. He bit her lips, tearing the smooth and fragile skin, awarding him with her sweet blood…and her melodious moan.

She was hurt…he knew…but he couldn't stop…He just couldn't…It was as if his desire for her had been repressed for so many days now…that, now, in his chance, he needed to release it…To release all of the pent up frustration, need, want…and complete and utter lust.

He sucked her lips dry of the blood, lapping it up. He felt lightheaded then, as he swallowed her sweet blood…

Her sweet, sweet, addicting blood.

He grasped her wrists tighter, earning him a yelp from her. But still, he didn't let up…No…he just couldn't…He wanted her…He just wanted her…

Badly.

His hand abandoned its post on her now bruised wrists, leaving only one of his hands to attend to them and felt on the bed for something.

Argilla's heart rate climbed; he had never been this rough before…What was wrong? His legs were tight against hers and she couldn't move. His face was on hers, like a wild bear mauling its victim…and his hand…his strong hand was on her wrists…holding her prisoner.

Suddenly, she felt his other hand feeling the bed for something; what was it?

'Ah!' Heat thought as he found what he had been looking for. It was a torn piece of her gown. He lips left hers and he looked into her eyes. She shivered as she beheld his eyes; they were glazed with lust…They were foggy with need…

She gulped, "H-heat…?" she squeaked.

He shushed her and then, immediately, he took the torn piece of cloth and quickly bound her wrists together. She gasped as he tied the knot too tight, cutting the blood circulation.

"W-what…?" she asked, becoming quite scared.

Another jolt of electricity shot through his veins and his hot blood pumped faster…He could practically hear his own heart racing! He was thrilled…seeing her like that…

She was bare before him…bound…She was as helpless as an infant. She was completely at his mercy…and there was nothing that she could do about it. And then, there was him. He was the only one who could help her…He was then only one who could free her from her captivity.

But then…

He wouldn't.

He chuckled and leaned down on her, his face a mere inch from hers, "You know…I've always wanted to do that…"

"I've always wanted to see you this way…" he whispered darkly.

She didn't have time to ponder over it as he kissed her again, his hungry hands on her chest now, roughly grabbing her breasts…

She whimpered again…

His mouth left hers and traveled south…His lips were trembling…He couldn't get enough of her. He just wanted more. His lips found her chest, and like a starving animal, he quickly grabbed her breast and placed it on his waiting tongue and lips.

She groaned as he bit her nipple…But nonetheless, it felt good.

He suckled and sucked freely…unrestrained. He didn't care if she liked it or not…He just wanted her…His hand traveled downwards again and there, it found her panties…the last symbol of her resistance against him.

He quickly did away with it and tore it. She whimpered again as she heard the tearing noise of the flimsy fabric.

He then proceeded to strip himself of his unwanted apparel. Now, they were both bare…

She groaned again as he bit her breast…the skin tearing…He chuckled as he felt the blood ooze from the small wound…He chuckled darkly as he felt the blood mingle with the skin of his cheek.

He rose from her and let her take a look at him. She blinked; her eyes wide with disbelief. Her blood stained his face. Her blood…as red as his fiery hair and furious eyes…

Her eyes wandered over to his finely-muscled chest.

He was, in a word, beautiful.

He was her angel…her dark angel. She gulped as she beheld his dark beauty…Her heart thumped wildly against her chest…She feared, that moment, that it might burst from her body!

His smirk widened and without looking away from her, found his way within her inner folds, his three fingers basking in the warmth within…

She gasped; she didn't even notice…Her face contorted into a face of displeasure as his fingers roughly moved in and out of her core recklessly. She bucked her hips with accordance to his strokes…hopefully catching up to him. But still, his fingers moved within her roughly. She gasped and turned her body left and right…

"Heat…! Heat…!" she moaned and whimpered. But he merely laughed, not saying anything. Her voice was like music to his ears…She sounded as if she was crying…He should be asking her if she was alright…but he didn't want to. A part of him just wanted to hear her cry, sob…writhe in pain…He had hidden and repressed that part of him for so long…but now, much to his dismay, that part of him…that shameful, fearsome side of him had overwhelmed his steadfast self-control.

He himself was at the mercy of this beast…

She gasped again beneath him.

As his hand stroked her wet core, his other hand took her leg, parting the two legs, wider still. When they were parted, he raised the aforesaid leg and hooked it in by his elbow.

Argilla closed her eyes; she was burning up. She found their setup strange though…Her left leg was on the bed while her right one was hooked on his elbow, being stretched, her body being bent. She moaned again as she felt his fingers gain an even faster momentum within her.

Beads of sweat decorated her body now…They were on her face…her cheeks…her collarbone and her chest…

She couldn't help it any longer…She was losing herself…

"Ahhh! Heat…!" she screamed as she came…

Her body convulsed uncontrollably. Heat withdrew his fingers from her core and looked at his digits interestingly as if it were a rare artifact. His fingers were drenched with her nectar. His lips curved up to a smile as he found the sudden urge to get a taste…A taste of her…

It had been too long…

Slowly, as if in a trance, he brought the fingers to his mouth…And there, he sucked them; he sucked them dry. Argilla could only watch him with bright crimson-stained cheeks. She had never seen him this way before…

When he was finished, he looked at her again; eye to eye. She gulped unconsciously as his eyes seemed to pierce, not at her per se, but at her soul…her sense of being.

What was he going to do now…? She wondered…

No sooner than she thought that, she suddenly found herself being dragged from the bed by her bound wrists. She yelped. Heat dragged her out of the bed and she found herself seated on the floor. She looked up at him and saw him sitting on the bedside, his silly grin still in place.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She blinked; not understanding what it was he wanted. Heat groaned as he looked at her…There…she sat…her knees folded beneath her legs, her palms on the floor, her hair, her long and silky hair, messy and disheveled, framing her face beautifully…She was a seductress; his innocent seductress.

She looked at him innocently; not knowing what to do…Not having any more control, he bent down and grabbed her bound wrists again, forcing her to meet him as he pulled it upwards.

Their eyes met on the same level as he held her wrists tight.

He saw a bit of fright in her eyes…It was just adding to his desire for her…And she didn't even know it.

He then dropped her and she landed on her elbows on his knees, her face in between in his legs. He groaned again. Argilla looked at him and saw him nod. She blinked; she understood now. She looked at the spot before her.

She saw his manhood…and it would seem to her that it was eager to see her. She moved her bound wrists so that she had a better position on his knees and then, bent her head downwards. Her bound hands reached for his manhood and brought it to her lips…

Heat threw his head back, closing his eyes as she took his full length into her mouth.

"Ah…aa…" he openly moaned, hissing here and there as her lips and tongue massaged his stiff organ.

She sped up her ministrations, her head moving back and forth. Heat grabbed the back of her head and moved it back and forth, forcing her to have an even faster pace.

She whimpered but didn't stop…She couldn't anyway.

Heat groaned; he was getting close…

Soon, he felt it…He was going to lose it…He pulled her head from his manhood, "I…I…" he stammered. Then, he lost himself…His seed spewed from his shaft and there, it landed on her face…and on her chest, trickling down on her breasts.

He opened his eyes and saw her face splattered with his seed. She blinked at him innocently; her eyes asking him whether she did bad or good. He chuckled at that; she was so naïve at times…

His manhood awoke once more as he regarded her form…meek and timid before him; on her knees…while her face and chest had his essence.

He decided that he didn't have much time. He grabbed her wrists again and forced her to stand. She did as he commanded. He then threw her on the bed; she, landing on her stomach. She didn't get the time to recover as he grabbed her hips and forced her to be on her hands and knees. And without warning, he penetrated her from behind.

She gasped as she felt his manhood slide to and fro at her tight port. She groaned; it had felt…

'Oh God…It feels so good…' she said to herself, lost in her emotions…in her desire…in her lust.

She was jolted from her reverie as she felt a stinging sensation on her buttocks.

"Ah!" she yelped again as she felt it once more.

Heat chuckled as he hit her again; spanking her. Argilla didn't know whether she was to cry or to moan…Heat…he was different tonight…This was a side of him that she didn't know about.

Her heart skipped a beat as he spanked her again, a bit harder this time. She continued to thrust with him, matching his stroke when she felt him lean over her, spanking her again.

She gasped as he hit her. She heard him chuckle and he spoke, "Do you know…that every time I hit you…your walls tighten around me…?" he asked, his voice silky and seductive.

She didn't get the chance to reply as he hit her again, a bit harder than the last time.

Sweat formed on her forehead once more as she panted heavily, her body trying to quell its rising temperature. Soon, the beads of sweat on her face and her chest mixed with Heat's essence…that soon, it was washed off from her completely, dripping onto their sheets.

She stiffened as he spanked her again…It had hurt; her rear was probably badly bruised by now…

But soon, there was no longer pain…jus a dull throbbing in both her wrists and her buttocks as they continued their wildest dance yet. It became a part of her…the pain, that is. She found it a bit disturbing but, she was actually beginning to draw pleasure from it.

And so, she let him do as he pleased…letting herself bear all of the pain…and along with that pain, the incomprehensible pleasure.

They went on this way…in incalculable time; none of them knew when it was that they started to hear the call of paradise…It just came.

Heat grunted as he released his seed within her. Argilla let her head rest on her bound hands as she too came.

They screamed each other's names…and then, they fell…on the bed, together. They panted heavily.

Her eyes were threatening to close but she jolted awake as she felt herself being turned to be on her back. She looked at Heat with questioning eyes; wasn't it over?

His fingers went to her bound wrists and there, released them. Argilla felt electricity surge through her arms as the blood pumped to her deprived hands.

Heat then embraced her, his legs around hers, his arm over her tiny waist.

He nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck and whispered, "That…was what I wanted…"

She blinked; so that was what he wanted from her…It was no wonder that he saved that stupid I.O.U note.

He felt ashamed for a moment…He had hurt her…Did she…think of him differently now? His heart skipped a beat nervously at that notion.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Honey?" came Heat's old sweet voice, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" she mumbled back.

"Let's take a shower. What do you say?" he asked.

"Okay…" she agreed, "But…you're going to have to carry me…I'm tired." she said exhaustedly.

Considering what he had just done to her, carrying her to the shower room wasn't a bad price.

"Deal." he said. He was glad. She didn't change.

xxxxx

And now, they again found themselves on their bed, with clean clothes and cleaner sheets. Argilla wrinkled her nose at that notion; they were especially messy that night. She blinked; had the children heard?

No…probably not. They hadn't knocked had they?

"Argilla." came Heat's voice, "Who were you speaking to in the kitchen? I saw you." he said; Heat had not forgotten. He wasn't stupid. He wanted to know what it was she was to say. It would just seem to him that the lines he had heard were too suggestive that he found it near impossible to justify it as something else…something else other than being unlawful.

Argilla stiffened, her stomach tying itself in a knot. He had been there? She didn't even notice! She began to panic as her heart rate climbed.

How much had he heard?

He raised an eyebrow; she was taking a bit longer to respond…His blood ran cold; was his suspicion correct?

"Oh…well," she said, stammering a bit, "it…it was…Margaret."

"Margaret? What happened? You sounded very _upset_ honey…" he said, drawling at the word "upset".

"Oh…you see…ah…She…"

"She what?" he prodded, his suspicion rising, "You mentioned something about a mistake…? What happened?"

She cursed herself. So, he had heard that as well…He was too close! He shouldn't find out! He couldn't find out!

She had to come up with an excuse…Anything…anything will have to do.

'Just don't get caught!'

"She…you see…I fixed her up with…a colleague from the school…and well, he…uh, turned out to be a jerk and…well…she blames me for the lousy dates…and well…"

Heat felt himself calm down…

Oh. It had been about Margaret. He thought it was something else. Well, he could understand Argilla being upset. She tended to play matchmaker too hard at times…and well, it backfired at her face at times too…

Like this one.

But still, with Margaret, everything was a mistake.

'She's a mistake.' Heat thought sourly.

He held her in his arms, "Oh honey…well, I suppose you should learn your lesson NOT to play matchmaker anymore. See? It blew up in your face…"

Argilla calmed down as well; he bought it!

"Well, is Margaret hurt that bad…? Is she angry at you?" he asked empathically.

Argilla felt like scum at that moment; she was lying through her teeth and here he was, believing every word that passed her from serpentine tongue.

"Well, a bit. She's not…angry…she's just upset. That's why…she and I…are planning on going out for a while…you know just to patch things up?"

Yes; she was definitely scum.

Heat nodded in understanding, "Well, don't let me stop you. When do you guys plan to go out?"

She bit her lip; she hated lying like this…

'Deceiver…' her conscience taunted, scoffing at her.

"Well, we'll see. She's a bit busy from her work and all…"

"Ah…okay." he said then, resting his weary head and heart. And to think that he was already piecing together bad thoughts about her…He was really ashamed of himself.

"Well, let's grab some zzs hm? I've got work tomorrow you know?" he said, chuckling. Argilla snuggled closer to him, "Yeah…" she yawned, "I'm sleepy."

A few moments later, her husband slept soundly while she laid there, awake, wide eyed at what she had just done.

'Heat…I'm so sorry…' she thought sadly.

She shouldn't say that it was for his own good that she was lying…because it wasn't. She was lying to save her own skin…her own ass from being found out for the deceiver that she really was.

She sniffed and let a tear escape her eyes.

She was a liar.

xxxxx


	11. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF**

**Chapter 11: Ignorance is Bliss**

The next day was uneventful. After their passionate night, and a good night's sleep, Argilla woke up refreshed. She had resumed her daily activities that morning as usual but found an extra skip to her usual strides.

She blushed…

It was probably because of Heat and his…_creativity_…the previous night.

It was now early in the evening…and Argilla was preparing dinner when a voice roused her from her activity.

"Mummy…" Sera said timidly, standing by the threshold of the door.

Argilla looked at her, "What's wrong honey? Do you need help with your homework?"

Sera shook her head, "No…I'm finished…"

"Well," Argilla began, wiping her hands with a towel, "what is it?" she asked as she walked over to her daughter, crouching in front of her.

Sera cast her face down, "Mummy…I did something bad…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow and cupped her face in her hands, "What is it honey? You can tell me…"

Sera forced herself to look at her mother, "Mummy…I lied…"

Now, Argilla was even more curious, "What about sweetie…?"

"W-will you hate me mummy?" she asked, her face drooping, her eyes beginning to water.

Argilla hugged her, "No…never sweetie. Mummy's here to love and protect you…Now…please tell me what's wrong." she said, her last sentence, pleading. Her daughter was obviously distressed.

She was lightly shaking in her arms…She couldn't help but get worried.

"Mummy…I have…I have other powers…"

Argilla's eyes widened and she gently pulled away, looking deeply into her eyes, "What do you mean honey?"

She nodded, "I have…other powers…other than what I showed you…"

"What other powers sweetie?" Argilla asked seriously.

Sera blinked; emboldened. Her mother didn't hate her! She was happy…

"Mummy…I…I know what you're thinking."

Argilla gasped; so, it had been…She had been right.

"Really?" Argilla asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Can you try it now?"

Sera nodded and said nothing, her eyes gazing deep into her pink eyes. Argilla felt as if she were being drawn to her eyes…

Sera blinked, "Mummy…you're thinking of how to tell dad…You're nervous…because…he won't believe you. And…" she hesitated.

"And…?"

"You're always thinking of uncle Serph." she deadpanned. Argilla cursed herself…She shouldn't have…asked her to…

"You're thinking about him when you're alone…You really like him…"

Argilla blushed but said nothing.

"You don't want daddy to know…"

"That's enough sweetie." Argilla said, closing her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I'm sorry mummy…" Sera said, worried that she had hurt her mother. Argilla opened her eyes and looked at her again, pasting a small smile on her lips, "It's okay sweetie…So…that's your power huh?"

"Uh-huh." she said, nodding.

"Well, sweetie…this is just our little secret okay?" Argilla asked, whispering to her ear.

Sera nodded, "It's a secret mummy!"

Sera ran out of the kitchen. Argilla merely looked on after her…She was…she was really something special. She'd tell Heat…soon. She had to. She can't carry this all by herself.

xxxxx

The day after couldn't come any sooner for Serph…Now…he had decided to execute his plan; to know more about his soon-to-be-family. He had taken care of all the loose-ends at work…and bade his time. And now, he was ready.

He watched from the shadows as he saw her exit her suburban home. There. He saw them…and heard them. She never really ceased to amaze him. He smirked; she always managed to look truly irresistible in his eyes. And yet, she wasn't wearing anything fancy…On the contrary. She was just wearing a pair of hipster jeans and a simple spaghetti strap; a light green top that just gave a hint of her cleavage.

He looked at the children with her.

So…those were her children. He watched as the children happily bounced, skipping down from the porch to their garage, and stopping in front of her car.

He heard her giggle, watching her children with outmost glee.

He blinked; so, that was her son.

What was his name? Cielo.

Ah…

The little boy had wild and unruly blue hair and had a pair of deep sapphire eyes. He was most probably the same age as his little Sera. His little Sera. Yes; he felt as if he had a bond with the little girl…He knew that she liked him…He smirked; when he had claimed her mother, she would become his daughter and much more.

She'd be the cornerstone of his research; the search for truth.

His silver eyes, now filled with malice and yet, strangely, love, meandered over to the little blue-haired boy, scrutinizing him from head to toe. He was a lively little boy, his lips curved up to a smirk as he played with Sera, lightly punching her on the shoulder.

He saw Sera wince and then threw a punch of her own, hitting him on his chest. His eyes then saw her…the woman of his desires, get in between the two. Breaking them apart, speaking words into their ears and finally, embracing them both before ushering them into her car.

His heart softened at that…He wanted that…

That scene before him was just too picturesque…It was too perfect.

The image of a normal and happy family. He wanted that for himself.

He noticed that the children were wearing their uniforms, having backpacks on their backs; she was going to drop them off to school.

As she drove off, he waited until she had a few meters of a head start before he followed her. They arrived at the school a quarter of an hour later. He raised an eyebrow; a private school. He chuckled; how very becoming of such a family.

He watched as she bent down, speaking to her children again and giving them their lunchboxes before giving them kisses on their foreheads. The two embraced her lovingly and then ran from her, running within the school's compounds along with the other children.

He found himself smiling at bit. She was just so loving…wasn't she?

He followed her again as her car had left the school. Hm; where would she go now? He looked at his watch; it was only eight in the morning. There was plenty of time to exercise…

xxxxx

Serph lay on his bed; just content. He had just witnessed his lady love all morning and all afternoon and a bit at the evening…

After dropping the children to school, she had spent an hour at the grocery shop. After that, she returned to their home. He just waited for her…

And out she came half an hour later.

He followed her again and saw that she had headed towards the mall. There, she bought all sorts of clothes…He shook his head then, laughing. And to think that she used to argue with him and Heat when they first met at Heat's office defending to say that shopping was something that she didn't do.

She was just darned cute.

After two excruciating hours there, she headed back home and didn't leave again until it was one in the afternoon.

He noticed however, her change in apparel. She must've done her chores, prepared lunch and had taken a shower.

She was now wearing a sunny dress, with spaghetti straps with her high-heeled sandals. He felt his blood pump rapidly in his brain then as he looked at her…She just looked too inviting that he was beginning to think that perhaps she was trying to impress someone…

He followed her again and then, he saw her pick up the children from school. Cielo and Sera…he saw them. The children just looked thrilled to see their mum…

'It's no wonder really…' Serph thought as he turned to his right side on the bed, 'Argilla…is simply a wonderful person.'

And then, after that, after all the pleasantries of greetings and "how was your day"s and after all of the hugs and kisses, the mother hen and her chicks drove home.

He remembered waiting there…in his car, for hours, until he finally decided to take his…endeavor one step further. He wanted to see them…not just from afar, but as near them as possible.

Being a person of much pride, he was surprised to find out that he did not feel anything wrong as he infiltrated their home that afternoon.

No one knew he was there…He was but a ghost blending in the shadows. He watched them as they ate their lunch…

The color from his face drained though as he saw the buffoon arrive. He had not been expecting that. So, he came home during those times to have lunch with his family, did he?

Serph found himself scoffing in mockery of Heat's affectionate antics then.

He cursed himself then as he had not count on that kind of eventuality; but then, he didn't need to worry all that much. He had been sure to leave his car a few blocks away…before he walked there.

And then, he had been thrilled as the buffoon left soon after…

Then, it was just Argilla and the children. His heart melted as he watched her usher the children for their afternoon naps…

He looked at her intently as she would stare into space as she found herself alone…He could only wonder what she was thinking of at those moments. But then, he already had a clue. Her face had said it all.

He remembered her face back then, in her living room. She looked so troubled…Her eyes had the faraway look in them and her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips…her beautiful luscious lips were set into a grim line.

She looked like a mathematician who had been posed a problem that she could not solve. She looked so preoccupied; her mind seemed to be in turmoil.

He smirked, looking at the window, "Can't she see that I'm the only who could ease her suffering?" he asked out loud.

And then, he remembered how she sighed; she sounded so hopeless as she closed her eyes, her palms on her eyes, covering them; a sign of defeat…

He realized then, and now, that it was the conundrum between her and he that she was thinking of.

He stood straight from his position as he felt her move then…

He remembered as she moved from her cozy chair to the kitchen; she fixed herself a hot cup of coffee…He watched her intently. He blinked; he was surprised then, to find that she took her coffee the way he did his…

Black with only a tablespoon of sugar…

He smirked again as he remembered it, "We really are meant to be together…" he openly justified.

He never used to see her drink coffee in all of those times when they went out. She always used to say that caffeine was never her thing. But now…

Then, after that, a few minutes later, her children had awakened. He watched then, amazed as how quickly her countenance changed; from being troubled and defeated to loving and cheerful.

She then gave the children their snacks…and helped them with their schoolwork.

He sighed…It was all perfect…

"It's just that idiot who isn't." he said disgustedly as he thought of Heat, "He shouldn't be there…He can't make her happy the way I can…"

It was all perfect…but sadly, the evening had rolled in and he had to abandon his…activity. But all in all, he was pleased…He found out more about her…

The next time…there would be more…

xxxxx

A week had now passed…Serph found himself grinning from ear to ear…He had been watching her…day in and day out…and she never noticed; he watched her.

He found out that…she did think of him.

He watched her once, as she fell asleep on the sofa…mumbling in her sleep. He had to quell the sudden urge within him to go to her and touch her…

He remembered how hard it had been for him to do that…but nonetheless, he did. His heart skipped a beat as he heard what she had uttered.

His name.

He could never forget how his name passed through her lips…It sounded as if she were pleading.

Then, at another time, he found her dialing numbers on the phone, only to have her cancel, slamming the receiver.

Then, his interest had been roused to know who she had called. It was pretty risky, but he had done it. Right after she left, and went upstairs, he went for the phone and pressed the re-dial number.

He smirked then and he was smirking now as he reminisced. It had been his number that she dialed…

He felt his heart swell with emotions then…She really did…_care_.

"She does want me…" he said out loud, more confident than ever about her feelings towards him. Yes, now he was sure…she really did love him…She just didn't want to give it words, her feelings that is.

But he knew now, more than ever, that it was love.

"She does love me…" he said out loud once more.

His thoughts, now through from reminiscing meandered over to Heat.

"He's the one holding her back…" he spat with disgust. He had to convince her to leave him…He just had to.

'Why do that when you could just get rid of Heat?' his inner demon raged within.

Serph sighed, "I want to do this…the clean way."

The demon scoffed mockingly at him, 'Why? Afraid you won't be able to take him?'

Serph growled, "No! If I get caught, then, even seeing his rotting carcass on the dirt and mud wouldn't be consolation enough when they sentence me to life imprisonment. There's got to be another way."

'You already tried seduction and look how far it got us.' the demon refuted, pointing out to Serph the results of his past endeavor.

Serph frowned, "It's not that bad. I got to have her didn't I?"

'Yes…but now, she treats you like a fucking leper!' the demon shouted. Serph shut his eyes tightly as if he physically heard the demon screaming in his ear.

'Do it…Do it…Do it!' the demon repeated.

Serph has had enough and he stood, yelling, "No! I control you! Not the other way around! I will get them in another way…She loves me. That's all I need." he said dismissively. He had thought for a moment that the demon would return…but he was pleasantly surprised to know that it truly had disappeared.

He nodded; he would get them…Argilla…and the children.

He just had to break them apart…

"Just make her realize how much she needs me…" he said, with outmost confidence.

Another successful aspect of is weeklong activity was that he had gotten close to the children…As close as he could get without having them see him, hear him and without him ever communicating with them…

No, just like their mother, he had observed them from afar.

And he must say that he was amazed at what he saw. In a word, they were good kids.

Cielo had taken it upon himself to be the "man of the house" when his idiot of a father wasn't around. He was very protective of his mother most especially when the doorbell would ring only to find a male standing at their porch; a package delivery boy.

Cielo would frown at the man and never leave his mother's side.

Although it was kind of annoying to him that the little boy was trying to act like his father, Serph had to admit that, by itself, Cielo was pretty cute.

If only _he_ had been his father instead…

'One day, I will be…' he thought malevolently.

And then, his thoughts wandered over to the other angel of the family. The little girl that caught his attention undisputedly.

She was as darling as ever. But still, he had caught the interactions between her and her mother. And he took back all the doubts that he had harbored previously. They kept talking about their so-called "secret".

He frowned then; what secret was that? True, that it could be something very silly, as Sera was a child and all…It could be something totally trivial and unimportant…

Or…

It could be the oddity that Argilla had told him about…The same oddity that he had "sensed" about the girl. What really made him smile about Sera was the fact that he caught a line or two in one of their conversations.

Flashback

"_Mummy…you're thinking about him again." she deadpanned. _

_Argilla didn't look surprised anymore though and just tightly smile, "What makes you say that honey?" she asked calmly. _

_The girl just shook her head, "You're thinking about him a lot…and…you're sad…" _

_Serph's heart skipped a beat; was she thinking of him? _

"_Honey…" Argilla trailed off, ruffling her hair. _

"_You like him a lot…but you think that it's bad." _

'_She thinks it's bad…?' _

"_Sera…" _

"_But mummy, you said that it's nice to have friends…right? Then why do you think that liking uncle Serph is bad?" she said innocently. _

_Serph was about to burst out laughing…His little Sera was pressing all the right buttons…But still, he was very eager to know her mother's reply._

"_It's…not a bad thing sweetie…it's just…that…" _

"_You're afraid daddy will get angry." she said as-a-matter-of-factly. _

_Serph was ecstatic…He was right after all…She loved him. She loved him a lot. But still, he was disappointed that she did not reply back…She merely hugged the child and whispered something into her hear, preventing him from hearing. _

End Flashback

That memory brought another smile to his face…She loved him.

"She is just afraid of it…Because she knows what it would do to her marriage…" he said knowingly.

But no matter. She'd realize it soon.

Sera was right after all; she should listen to what she felt…Well, he'd help her about that, won't he?

Aside from that, he found out that the children took naps at three in the afternoon up to five. Then, they'd have their snack, usually sandwiches and then, do their homework.

He chuckled. Sera loved chocolate fudge while Cielo loved banana splits. He remembered Cielo saying that he loved everything to be colorful…

How cute.

He also learnt that Sera loved the color pink while Cielo loved forest green. The children loved to sketch…and they loved to swim as well. He smiled; they really were perfect…

They will be his…soon.

xxxxx

"Yay!" the children cried as they rode the rides at the mall. It had been another weekend and Argilla and Heat decided to take the children for a stroll.

Argilla waved to them happily, her problems with Serph and Heat momentarily forgotten. Heat wrapped his arms around her, "I'm happy."

She turned to look at him, smiling, "I am too."

Their moment was interrupted as the children ran up to them, "Mum! Dad!" Cielo said, huffing, tired, "That was awesome!"

Sera giggled, "That was fun dad!" she said, taking Heat by the hand, "Let's try the other rides!"

Argilla took Cielo's hand in hers while Heat took Sera's.

After half an hour of rides, the family headed over to the food court, "Okay guys…" Heat began, "What are we going to eat?"

"Burgers!"

"Fries!"

The two children responded immediately in unison. Argilla feigned anger, "Oh no. What ever did I teach you kids about balanced diets and eating your greens?"

Cielo's face contorted into a face of disgust and stuck his tongue out as if he were puking while Sera cringed but said nothing.

The two looked hopingly at Heat to deliver them from their fire-breathing dragon of a mother. Heat opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw Argilla's displeased pink eyes. Heat immediately flailed his arms, surrendering, "Sorry kids…er…we all gotta listen to your mother."

Disappointed "ohs" passed through the children's lips.

Argilla grinned; they were so cute…Well, she supposed that she could bend the rules…just this one time.

She sighed, "Alright. Burgers and fries it is…"

"YAY!!" Cielo and Sera cried in unison, their eyes twinkling as they hugged their mum, "You're the bestest mum ever!" Cielo said as he hugged her. Sera giggled, "You're the best mum!!"

Heat laughed, "Wow…I wish I got that sort of treatment."

Sera disentangled herself from Argilla and looked at Heat, "You're my favorite teddy bear daddy!"

Cielo frowned, "No fair!" he said as he also hugged his father, "I get to hug dad too! You're the gre…gre…greatest dad!"

Argilla sighed at seeing them…they were, as she said before, perfect.

"Alright. You guys can have the burgers, but it's just for today. So, don't you guys get used to it."

"We won't!"

xxxxx

Another day had passed. It was an early Monday evening and Heat found himself gazing at his wife. She was by the window…

Argilla had that faraway look once more…

Heat noticed. He had already begun his vacation…and yet…he felt that his wife wasn't all that happy.

He walked over to her, "Hey. What's wrong?"

She snapped from her daze, "Nothing's wrong!" she said, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know, you've always been a poor liar."

She laughed and walked away from him, "It's nothing…"

But Heat knew better. He'd let her go for now.

He thought for a moment. It was pretty boring to just spend his vacation in this house.

'House? This is practically a shack.' he thought, sighing. Argilla had been out of work for months now, "She must be bored." he said, as he imagined what it was like to be in her position…Being at home day in and day out…just cooking, cleaning and taking care of the kids.

'Ouch…' he thought, wincing.

He smiled as he had a bright idea. A getaway vacation was the best. Besides, the children's summer school was at its final week.

'So that's was why those two were hard at work…well, harder at work…really. They're studying too much.' Ah yes, the finals…Those were scary…most especially when you're an eight year-old.

'It's decided.' he said happily, they were going for a trip.

But where? When?

'Where? Hm…' he trailed off mentally, when he suddenly had an idea, 'A cruise…I've never been on one. Then, we'd go to this theme park…What was its name? Fantasy World?'

Fantasy World. It was the biggest theme park in the country. The children would love it…He couldn't wait to tell her. He took a step forward when he suddenly thought of something else.

His past student. Serph.

He was his wife's closest friend; practically her best friend. If her problem was a world of monotony, then surely she'd highly appreciate another change.

He grinned; he wondered what Serph was doing nowadays…

xxxxx

His cell phone rang.

Serph raised an eyebrow; who could that be?

He laughed in surprise as he saw the registered number. It was Dr. Buffoon. What the hell did he want?

He answered the phone call, "Heat. What can I do for you?" he asked, using his most cheerful tone of voice.

"_I was wondering; what are you up to nowadays man? I hardly get to see you!" _

Serph raised an eyebrow; why the heck would the idiot want to know what he had been up to? Didn't he ask Argilla about that sort of thing? He chuckled, she probably wouldn't tell him…

"Nothing actually. I'm still at work." he lied openly. He couldn't tell Heat that he was on vacation. He'd tell Argilla for sure and he couldn't have her find out yet.

"_Oh."_ Okay, there was evident disappointment in his voice. Just what the heck is he up to?

"Why? Is there something I could help you with?" Serph asked, trying to get Heat to spill the beans.

"_Well, the family is planning on a vacation…and well, I was wondering if you're not busy, that you'd like to go with us." _

He really was an idiot. Serph laughed inwardly; Heat had managed to outdo himself once more.

'An all time low on the intelligence scale…' he scoffed.

"_Argilla, she's not been herself lately…I think it would help if she saw you again."_ Heat finished, his voice losing the initial cheerful chirp, now having only worry and anxiety.

Serph couldn't stop himself from grinning…

"Ah…Is she alright?" Serph asked truthfully.

"_Yeah. She's fine…but I could tell that she's carrying a burden all by herself…And I'm worried about her. She trusts you…so, I think that it would do her good to see you."_ He paused for a moment, releasing his breath.

Serph was at the edge of his seat, just eager to know what this idiot was going to say next.

"_But, I understand if you have other things to do." _

Serph smiled, "Hold on about that Heat. Now, I'm worried about her. Tell you what, I'll see my schedule again…and we'll go from there. When do you guys leave anyway?"

"_In about a week." _

"Ah, well, I'll let you know if…"

"_Yeah. I really appreciate it Serph. And I know Argilla would really appreciate it if you could come along." _

Serph had to stop himself from shouting. But he did allow himself a small chuckle, "I'll call you again tomorrow."

"_Great. Oh! And I almost forgot, if you come along, you'd get to meet our kids."_ Heat said, laughing.

"Ah." Serph nodded, "Yes. I've only met little Sera."

"_Yeah. You'd meet Cielo too. Well, I wouldn't want to keep you. Thanks man." _

The line went dead.

Serph shook his head. Someone up there really loved him.

xxxxx

Another week had passed; Heat was ecstatic. Everything was going according to plan. Serph had consented. He was grateful to him. He had taken time off from his busy schedule just to see Argilla. He was a really good friend. His wife was truly blessed to possess such a friend.

Plus, he'd get to finally meet Cielo and see Sera again.

He hadn't told Argilla yet. She'd be surprised when she sees him at the harbor…

He walked over to the living room, smiling as he saw his wife and the children making their final preparations…

"Okay guys, ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

Argilla looked at him, returning his smile, "All set dear."

"Aye-aye captain!" the two children chimed in unison. Heat laughed, and looked at Argilla, "Okay…passes…clothes…CDs…"

The checklist checking continued for ten more minutes until they were all set to go. After finishing up, the family went in the car and drove off.

"Say 'bye house' kids!" Argilla said, looking at their home.

"Bye-bye house!" the two said, again in unison. Heat just chuckled at that; they liked saying things together…like twins.

They arrived at the harbor half an hour later. Heat had entrusted their cars to a close friend and now, they waited by the pier.

Argilla raised an eyebrow; everything was ready. What was the hold up?

"Heat? What's up? We're ready…" she said to her husband.

Sera looked up at her father, "Daddy has a surprise…"

Heat turned to look at Sera; how did she know that?

Argilla looked at Sera. Sera cast her face down…She forgot…She wasn't supposed to use her powers…

Argilla raised an eyebrow as she looked at Heat, "Oh? What is it?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Heat grinned at her, "You'd know when it's here…" he said cryptically. But still, he was wondering how his little girl knew…?

He was about to ponder more about it when Sera's voice broke the thin air of silence, "Uncle Serph!"

Argilla stiffened, the color from her face completely drained. Did she just hear what she thought she heard from her little girl?

'No…no…' she silently prayed, 'It can't be…' she didn't want to turn around. He couldn't be here…He just couldn't be…He'd ruin everything!

"Serph!" Heat said, "Glad you could make it!"

"Yes. I'm glad I could be here." he said to Heat, shaking his hand firmly.

Heat grasped Argilla's arm, "Honey, Serph's here."

She slowly turned around; their eyes met. Serph merely smiled at her, "Hello Argilla. It's been a while."

She was hesitant for a moment, but she remembered that her family couldn't find out and so, she returned his smile with a pasted one, "Hi Serph…"

"Uncle Serph!" Sera bounced up to him, hugging his legs. Serph laughed and ruffled her hair, "Hey there little Sera…It's been a while huh?"

Suddenly, he felt a strong aura. Serph turned his face to look at the boy behind Argilla, who was openly glaring at him. He smiled at the little boy, letting Sera go and bending, "And this must be…"

"This is _our_ _son_ Cielo." Argilla said as she held on to Heat's arm, emphasizing on the words "our son".

Serph smiled at the boy and bent down to his level of height, extending his hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Serph."

Cielo merely looked at him, his eyes glowing with dislike and said nothing. Heat put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Cielo, don't forget your manners."

Argilla bit her lip, looking at the scene before her. He was here…and she was nervous. He would probably try to talk to her about…that, again.

'No…he wouldn't. He wouldn't do something stupid.' she thought to herself. But still, she couldn't help but doubt that.

Cielo frowned looking away, and then, he forced himself to look at the strange silver-haired man in front of him and shook his hand, "It's…nice to meet you…"

Heat smiled.

Serph was amused; the little boy didn't like him. Well, that could be attributed to his protective nature. He was male, so, Cielo would have an immediately dislike of him. It was all but natural.

Even if Cielo didn't like him, he didn't feel annoyed. He approved of how protective he was…And besides, even little Sera had been the same with him when they had first met. She had been very shy and timid…but now, she was open to him more…

He was confident that Cielo would be the same…

And this vacation would be just the ticket for that. He rose and tore his eyes from Cielo to look at Heat momentarily only to rest on Argilla's pink eyes, "You both have wonderful kids."

He noticed Argilla shift nervously from her position as she looked away, detaching her arm from Heat's to hug herself. She was nervous, he could tell. She always did that when she wanted to protect herself…; putting distance between herself and the threat…who happened to be him.

"Yeah, aint that the truth?" Heat said, laughing, pulling his wife closer, and draping his arm around her shoulder.

Serph looked into Argilla's eyes again and noted what she said within. Her soft pink eyes were pleading with him. They were pleading for him _not_ to do anything that would have Heat suspect…

He merely smiled.

xxxxx

"Come on Sera! You're it!" Cielo yelled as they ran through the forecastle of the ship, playing. Sera nodded and ran after him.

"No fair!" she said, pouting, running after Cielo.

Argilla looked at them with a smile on her face. They were so carefree…so innocent. Heat was near to the children, recording their playtime with their digital camera. He said that it was these moments…these trivial moments that would serve as their vital memories later on…

Later on, when they grow older.

These moments, no matter how silly or funny, served as symbols of their youth…and their innocence. And so, it was these moments that should be forever preserved.

"Cielo is a real good boy huh?" a voice whipped through the air.

She gasped; startled. She turned and saw that it was Serph, with a grin on his face. She turned back to look at her children, annoyed that he had to ruin her quiet moment.

"I missed you a lot." he deadpanned, looking at the children.

She frowned, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "What does it look like? I came here for time off. I need a vacation too you know?"

She snarled; he was mocking her intelligence. "That's not what I meant and I know you know it."

He nodded but still chuckled, "Well, I'm here on your husband's accord."

She said nothing. He looked at her and noticed her face in pure displeasure. He leaned in, close to her ear and whispered, "If you really don't want anyone to know…you'd play your part."

She looked at him. He still had that silly schoolboy grin on his face as if everything was hunky-dory. She couldn't believe this man! He was here, openly deceiving everyone! He was…he was…calculating and sly.

A large part of her felt disgusted just to be on the same room as this person. How could she have trusted this man?

She blinked, "You…you…" she couldn't finish her sentence; she was enraged.

He looked at her and read her like an open book. She knew that he knew what it was she was thinking. He merely smiled in response, "Me? Don't look at me like that Argilla. I'm here because your husband asked me to come along. It's not entirely my fault. So…don't blame it all on me."

She sighed, "I see…but…please…"

He nodded, "No. I wouldn't say anything."

She sighed again…this time, of relief.

"But…"

There was that word again. She groaned; what did he want?

"Remember your promise to me Argilla."

She stiffened; ah yes. How could she have forgotten? That promise that she had consented to. The promise that said that she would give herself to him one last time…that and the closure of their relationship.

She bit her lip as she looked at the children…and her husband…Her poor innocent husband…He knew nothing of this act of treachery and deception.

Her poor husband…

That was why…

Serph followed her line of vision and saw it aimed at Heat. "That's why," he said, "if you don't want him to know…or to suspect, just act the way you were before…and that's why…you should keep your promise."

She stiffened but nonetheless, nodded slowly, "If…if I keep my end of the bargain, so…so should you."

He sighed, "I would."

She looked at him, straight to his eyes. "Please…promise me Serph…If you hold our friendship as true…whatever that may be, as something of value to you…please…keep your word."

He smiled again, "I give you my word."

She continued to look at him, searching his eyes for any trace of deception; she was glad to find none. She nodded, "Thank you."

He didn't say anything and turned away from her…looking at the children instead.

xxxxx

Sera hugged Cielo, waving and smiling for the camera, "Hi daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin…" Heat said, smiling. He laughed when he saw Cielo's face. He was anything but pleased. He was pouting and was trying to push Sera off, "Get off me!" he half-yelled.

She said nothing but laughed instead. Cielo persisted and was trying to push her off when suddenly, she kissed him on his cheek and ran away.

Cielo gritted his teeth as he wiped off the invisible kiss mark on his cheek, "I'll get you for that!!" he yelled, running.

Heat laughed; he got all that recorded. He followed the kids; "Play carefully kids!" he called on. He looked back and saw Serph and Argilla speaking. He smiled; he knew she'd like the fact that Serph was here.

xxxxx

"I call this bed!" Cielo said, jumping on the bed on the left. Sera blinked, "What's the difference between this one and the other one?"

Cielo thought for a moment. They had their own suite, just across from their parents. So, in case of yelling or nightmares, they could easily go to their parents' suite.

"Well…_nothing_…" he said, grinning.

Sera frowned, "D-did…you do something to it?"

Cielo looked from left to right, "No."

She felt an unpleasant feeling at her stomach. If only she didn't make that promise…

Flashback

_Having tucked her daughter to bed, Argilla leaned in on Sera's bed and kissed her forehead. Sera smiled as she closed her eyes, pressing her herself closer to her mother. _

"_Goodnight sweetie." she said, tracing Sera's face lightly with the tips of her fingers. _

"_Goodnight mummy…" she said sweetly. _

_Argilla smiled, "Honey…" _

"_You want to tell me something…to ask me to do something…Is that it mummy?" Sera asked, blinking, her big silver eyes gazing deeply into her mother's pink eyes. _

_Argilla didn't give a surprised look. She wasn't surprised anymore. _

_She merely smiled sadly, "Honey, we have to talk about your powers…They're very special…mummy knows it. But…well, other people wouldn't understand. They…they could ask you to do things for them…Bad things…" _

"_What bad things?" Sera asked innocently. _

"_Bad things sweetie…like stealing…" _

_Sera frowned, "Stealing is bad…" _

_Argilla played with Sera's lose ebony strand of hair, "Yes…it's bad sweetie. That's why…I don't want you to use your powers anymore." _

"_Even if it's just you and me?" she asked. _

"_Yes. Even if it's just you and me…" _

"_But…we're not going to tell Cielo and daddy? Isn't that lying? Isn't lying bad?" she prodded, totally without malice or sarcasm…_

_Argilla giggled, "Yes…you're right. Lying is bad. But…we're not lying to daddy. We're just picking out the right time to tell him. Daddy…doesn't believe in things like powers…so, he might not understand." _

_Sera nodded, "Oh…okay. But what about Cielo?" _

_Argilla sighed, "Your brother won't understand either…and he might get jealous. He might ask why you have them and he doesn't." _

"_Oh…" she said, understanding. _

"_So," Argilla continued, releasing a long breath, "you should act as a good sister and make your brother happy. So, can you promise that you won't use them again?" _

_Sera, more confident than ever, vigorously "I won't! I promise mummy!" _

_Argilla smiled in return and embraced her daughter tightly._

End Flashback

So, with that promise, she couldn't really probe her brother's head for the answer…No…she'd just have to take his word for it or think real hard to find out whether he was lying or not.

"Cielo," she began; her face drooping, "d-did you do something to my bed…?"

Cielo chuckled mischievously before stopping and looking straight to her silver pools, "No. _Really_."

Sera blinked; fighting back the tears. She didn't believe him. He was probably laughing at her…He did something to the bed; she just knew it.

"Cielo…" she said, her voice pleading.

Cielo's grin widened, "N-n-nothing…You just climb in…" he drawled.

"I'm telling mum…!" she said, running.

Cielo chuckled; his sister could be a bit dense at times. He really didn't do _anything_ to it.

xxxxx


	12. Betrayal Unforgotten Treachery Rekindled

A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, LIME, LEMON**

**Chapter 12: Betrayal Unforgotten, Treachery Rekindled**

Argilla sighed. She had already the children to bed. She looked at her watch; it was eleven at night. Sera had come to her, crying, three hours prior, telling her that Cielo had ruined her bed for her.

She, of course, had to go to their suite and assure her that her bed had not been tampered with. She also had to make her little guy apologize.

She chuckled at she remembered that. Cielo didn't like to apologize…He had maintained that it wasn't his fault. She frowned at him disapprovingly then. He apologized soon after.

She sweat-dropped; it was a grumble really. A shadow of an apology rather than anything else.

But still, he had done what she had asked and that was enough; for now. Sera had taken it and soon, she had ushered them both to bed.

Heat and Serph were still at the lounge, at the bar, having a drink. She bit her lip; what if he told? What if Heat found out?

'No…Stop being paranoid!' she mentally screamed at herself.

But still, staying there unnerved her. She stood up; that was it. She was lonely. She needed her husband. She left for the lounge.

xxxxx

Heat drank the last bit of wine. He looked at Serph. He felt kind of woozy…That was his eighth glass…

So was Serph's but unlike him, Serph was composed. He was calm; not a trace of drunkenness at all. He was amazed; well, maybe the fact that Serph was younger…

Nah; that couldn't be. As a doctor, he knew the difference between chronological ages and the true body age. The health age that is. He knew for a fact that he kept fit; ate balanced diets, exercised…

But, aside from that, he also knew of the innate susceptibility of an individual's body to something or the other; and in his case, drunkenness.

Argilla always did tell him not to overdo it.

He frowned; so he had an adverse feeling about alcohol. Big deal.

Wait…why was he rambling about this again?

'Oh right…I was just thinking how much it sucks being drunk just like that…I mean, come on! I'm fitter than Serph for Christ's sake!'

"Um, Heat…?" a voice broke through his cloud of self-disappointment.

Oh; he was still at the lounge. He looked at Serph, "Oh…what is it…?" he said, drawling slightly.

Serph sweat-dropped, "I think…you had better retire. Argilla might get worried…"

'Just toss him in the water! Damn it! No one will know…Just say that he got drunk and fell overboard!' the demon within him shouted.

Serph looked at Heat, smiling warmly, but in his head…he smiled viciously. He was really considering the voice's proposal…He was so close anyway…So close…

"Heat?" a female voice broke through.

Heat and Serph whipped around and saw Argilla walking towards them, smiling a bit. She reached them a moment later. She stood by Heat, stroking his back, "Hey…are you okay honey?" she asked, whispering.

Serph looked at them with contempt. But he, as of before, said nothing. He was silent; but his eyes were even more silent. He wore his façade with impunity.

Heat smiled at her, a drunken smile, "I'm…fine…really…Say…I …I think…that…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "I think you need rest. Come on; let's get you to bed."

"No!" Heat said, protesting, "I'm fine! Really! Right Serph?" he asked, looking at "Serph" for support.

Argilla sweat-dropped. He wasn't even looking at Serph.

"Honey," she said, careful to break it to him gently, "that's a tree."

Serph was wincing; he felt a bit sorry for Heat though. He shook his head, "Doc, I think you better listen to the missus."

"Oh…you think so do you?" he challenged, pointing at the tree. Argilla sighed; poor baby.

Argilla put Heat's arm on her shoulder and stood, "Come on…Let's get you to bed…"

Serph saw her and helped her; putting Heat's other arm on his shoulder. Argilla saw what he was doing and looked at him, puzzled.

He saw her and grinned, "Well, are we going to stand here all night?"

She sighed, "Come on."

Heat was beginning to lose consciousness. He was mumbling here and there every two minutes.

Heat wasn't the rowdy type when drunk. He wasn't the stereotypical drunk who picked fights and "humped", so to speak, the next two legged female in sight. No; he wasn't. He was…in a word, the wimpy type. Argilla laughed at that notion.

He was the sort that sought the bed rather than a fight. He was the kind of drunk that just wanted sleep. Good old zzs. That was another thing that she found cute within him.

She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

After ten minutes of walking, they had finally reached Heat and Argilla's suite. The two then dropped Heat on the bed, making sure that he landed there properly. They arranged his position, leaving none of his limbs to dangle carelessly by the edge of the mattress. She took one last look at him and saw that he was fast asleep.

Once that was done, Argilla removed his shoes and socks, depositing them by the shoe rack. Serph merely watched.

Argilla felt unnerved; she had almost forgotten that _he_ was there. She turned to him, "We're fine now…Thank you for the help." she said curtly.

Serph felt his displeasure mounting. She was dismissing him like some common…courier! He wasn't one damn it!

"I know that." he replied just as curtly.

She blinked; couldn't this guy just take a hint and go? Well, the fact that he remained rooted in his spot told her, her answer.

She walked over to him and whispered, "Please leave."

"Kiss me and I'll go." he whispered back, grabbing her by her waist, pulling her close.

She panicked and pulled away only to be pulled back by his strong hands, "Are you crazy?!" she whispered hysterically, "Heat's just there!" she said, pointing to her sleeping husband.

He chuckled, "So? He's asleep anyway…" he whispered back, "He wouldn't know…" he urged her, leaning in again.

She leaned back, "He could wake up anytime!" she whispered again.

He grinned, "I agree…So I suggest you kiss me now."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, trying to get some sense in his actions…Was he trying to get them caught? Didn't he say that once they consummate their relationship one last time and had closure, that it would be over?

Granted that neither had been done, but having these kinds of exploits weren't part of the deal either.

"I'm just trying to get you to understand…" he said, his voice like the gentle caress of a cool breeze.

"Understand what?!" she hissed.

"How much…" he whispered, leaning in, their lips almost touching, "you…want me…that you need me…"

He closed the gap in between them and kissed her passionately, becoming drunk himself at the feel of her soft and warm lips; lips that he hadn't had the honor of kissing in a long time. She slowly and reluctantly kissed him back. He tasted like wine; red. Strange as it may sound, she liked his taste. He chuckled and pulled her closer, one of his hands, traveling up to the back of her head, kissing her deeper…taking himself further into her wet mouth…

Argilla whimpered as she heard a shifting noise. It was coming from behind them!

'The bed!!' she mentally screamed, 'Heat!!'

She pulled away, "Stop!" she hissed.

Serph grinned at her like a Cheshire cat and pulled back, freeing her. Argilla immediately turned around. She let out a breath; Heat was still asleep. He had shifted to his right side, turning away from them.

She turned back to Serph, her eyes cold, "I've done what you've asked. Please…just go."

Serph frowned; hurt. She blinked; she knew she had hurt him…Now, much to her surprise, she felt guilty.

She tried to touch his arm but he pulled away sharply, "Just…just don't alright?" he said, upset. His eyes refused to meet hers and a second later. He was gone.

She bit her lip; no matter how strange it was…he was still the friend that she leaned on all those months ago…

'Why Serph…? Why did things turn out this way?' she asked herself regretfully.

Friendship was a beautiful thing. And she thought that theirs was just like that; beautiful and clean…But…now, it was anything but that. And it was because of what they felt for each other. She needed him…yes, she did…There came a time that she had wanted him as well.

But that was…wrong. She knew that. Just because that when a person wanted something that he or she should do everything in their power to achieve it. No. That was because, everyone followed rules. It was just a manner of asking the question of right and wrong; lawful or unlawful.

And she had decided, long ago, that what she felt for him was wrong. It wasn't to be and that was it. But it would seem that Serph was still lost in the limbo of right and wrong. He was still struggling to contain his feelings and do the right thing. He was still trying to fit his feelings as being justified and right.

Why can't he understand?

She no longer felt guilty…

Now…she just felt sorry for him.

How she wished that there was something that she could do to help him…But at this rate, anything that she'd do around him would only flare his feelings for her. No; she wasn't the person to help him.

She wanted so much to be that person…to help him the way he helped her, but still it was impossible.

She wasn't the person for him.

She looked back at Heat. He was probably going to have a hangover tomorrow. The poor baby. She sighed; she didn't know how long she could keep this up. He'd find out sooner or later…in one way or the other.

So, there really wasn't much to do but…enjoy what time remained…

xxxxx

Argilla pressed the bag of ice firmer against her husband's eyes and forehead. They were on their veranda, just enjoying the sea breeze. Well, she was enjoying it, but as for her husband, she could only guess that he couldn't give a hoot about breezes and things like that when he was having a headache.

She had been right; he did have a hangover. The poor baby had woken up to a severe headache…and quite a few vomiting sessions.

She giggled as she saw him; it was as if he were back in his high school days when they didn't really quite grasp the point of social drinking and didn't know their own limits. She sweat-dropped. It wasn't that Heat didn't know his limit. He was just…overly sensitive when it came to alcohol.

She laughed at that; she could never really put her husband at the same sentence with words like "sensitive". It just seemed wrong; but with the way things were, it was just right.

He groaned, snapping her out of her train of thought, "Ughh…this isn't the way I planned my vacation to go…"

Poor baby.

She chuckled, "Well, what did I tell you about having too much to drink hm? This is really your fault you know?"

He groaned again, "It wasn't my fault. Honest." he protested.

She giggled again; he could be such an overgrown baby. She was about to tell him another punch line when their children ran into the veranda.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" Cielo beamed.

Sera took a step closer to her father, "What's wrong with daddy?"

Heat waved his hand dismissively without looking at the children as he continued to lean his head back, "It's nothing kids…Dad's just tired."

Cielo scratched his head, "How could you be tired? It's early in the morning!"

Argilla sweat-dropped; he was pretty logical.

"Well, daddy didn't get much sleep last night honey. So, he's a little tired." she explained.

"Ooohhh…" the two drawled simultaneously, nodding in understanding.

"Does this mean…that…" Sera began when she stopped as they heard a knock on their parents' suite.

Argilla took one of Heat's hands and had him hold and press the bag himself. He grumbled in protest, "Ow! You could be a bit gentler you know?"

The three chuckled.

"Daddy you sound like a baby…" Sera said, giggling.

Cielo chuckled, "Yeah. Like a kindergarten kid."

Argilla allowed herself a small chuckle as she walked over the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." came a voice from the door.

She was thinking of whether or not to let him in…but still, she had to, "Come on in Serph." she said with a tight smile.

He nodded, his eyes still refusing to meet hers and walked over to the veranda.

"Good morning uncle Serph!" Sera said, smiling at him. He turned to her, "Hey there. And," he said turning towards Cielo, "good morning Cielo."

Cielo's blue eyes blazed coldly at him but nonetheless, he didn't forget his manners, "Hello…good morning."

He then saw Heat sitting on the chair with an ice bag and he laughed. Heat groaned, "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"No." Serph replied, "I'm not. I just wanted to say good morning."

Argilla had walked back and now removed Heat's hand from the bag, replacing it with her own. Heat sighed. Serph looked at the two of them, feeling a slight tug at his heart…How he wished…that it was she and him instead.

"Daddy," Sera said, "does this mean that…we won't be able to…stroll?" she asked timidly.

Argilla looked at her daughter sympathetically, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie…Daddy needs to rest…and mummy is needed here too."

Cielo and Sera groaned. Well, it was going to be another boring day.

"Tell you what," she said, "I'll just take you to the kids' center. What do you say?"

They both groaned louder. Argilla blinked, "But you loved it there yesterday."

Cielo crossed his arms, "Mum. That was yesterday."

Sera nodded in agreement.

"Really sorry kids." Heat mumbled apologetically.

Serph's mental light bulb flashed through his head, "Say, if you guys are busy, it would really be no problem if I take them."

Heat smiled, "Really? Well…I don't know…I mean…we wouldn't want your vacation to be ruined and all…"

"Hey!" the two children yelled, glaring at their father.

Argilla chuckled; but within, she was nervous. He was going to take the children…but still, she shouldn't be worried. Serph was a good person after all…He was just…overly attached to her. That was all. But that didn't mean that he would do harm to others. He liked the children; that she knew…

But even still, she couldn't shake the urge to protect her children within her gut.

"No, it's no bother at all. It would give me time to get to know your kids better." he said, looking at Heat, not sparing Argilla a glance. She bit her lip, he was still upset.

"Yay!! Uncle Serph is taking us!" Sera said excitedly, "Where are we going uncle Serph?"

Cielo sighed; well, there really wasn't getting anywhere around this. This…_person_ was the only one who would take them around the ship. He had hoped that his parents would do that, but heck, fate was cruel.

Serph turned to the little girl, "I'd take you to the promenade. How does that sound?"

"Ah, are you sure Serph? I mean, you could just drop them at the Kid's Center." he said nonchalantly, "Ow!" he said as he felt a stinging sensation on his arm. Argilla had slapped him.

"It's…okay Serph. You can take them to the promenade. Just be careful and be sure to be back before eleven." she said, trying her best to sound at ease and true.

They all looked at their watches; it was half past eight in the morning. Plenty of time, "No problem skipper." Serph said convivially.

"Thanks a lot man." Heat said sincerely.

"No problem."

xxxxx

"Where are we going again?" Sera asked, as she skipped through the halls, holding Serph's left hand.

"We're going to the promenade." he replied, smiling at her.

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "What's the pro…pro…promenade?"

Serph chuckled, "The promenade is kinda like a mall."

Sera's smile widened, "Really? Let's go!"

Cielo rolled his eyes, "We are going already!"

Serph chuckled, "Give your sister a break. She's just excited."

Cielo glared at him, saying nothing.

Well, getting Cielo to like him was going to take work; a lot of work. But hey, as long as he got to have them in the end, it was worth it.

Also, this was the perfect time to get close to Sera, with the hopes of getting a glimpse of her…oddity. "Oddity"; he preferred to call it that rather than anything else. After all, he hadn't really seen it…yet. Sure, he had felt weird around her, but that was all.

And now, so far, she hadn't exhibited that quality. No. Not yet. She was at ease with him…She wasn't looking at him with those probing eyes any longer. Now, she merely looked at him the way any other child would look at a close relative; no more, no less.

But still, he was confident that he would see more of her "oddity".

xxxxx

They had been on the veranda just talking, taking in the view and getting massaged; well, Heat was anyway, for a whole hour and a half now. Just relaxing and bathing in the sun's warm rays…

Heat sighed; he shifted on his comfy chair as Argilla massaged his temples, "Is that better?"

"Uh huh…" he said slowly.

After a few moments, he touched her hands, "It's fine. I feel a lot better. Thank you." he told her.

"You're welcome." she said, pulling a chair to sit beside him. They sighed in unison as they just looked at the blue skies in front of them, hearing the gulls as they flew past them, the quiet sound of the waves hitting the ship several floors below…The view was great.

'Well, it better be!' Heat thought sternly, 'I paid a lot for this suite crap.'

"What're you thinking of?" he heard Argilla ask.

He turned to her, slowly, "Well, nothing important. Really…"

She raised an eyebrow before turning away, inhaling the fresh sea air. She was quite startled as she saw him stand, "Heat? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I just wanted to know if…" he trailed off.

"If…?" she asked urging him on.

"If you want to…you know…since the kids are away and all…" he said, grinning at her mischievously.

She looked at him incredulously, "Now?! But…"

"But?" he asked again, leaning in, his hands on both of the armrests of her chair, trapping her.

Her hands went to his chest, lightly pushing him away, "You are ill. Even if I wanted to, I can't. Because _you_ can't."

"Me? But I feel a lot better! Honest!" he said, pouting.

She scoffed, "Yeah…sure…Sorry, no thanks bub." She pushed him away and stood. She began to walk in their suite when he grabbed her by the waist, "Come on…It'll be quick; I promise."

She sighed, "Look! I'd really love to help you. But I can't risk you puking all over me. Kappish?" she said, prying his arms from her.

He did let go; letting her take a few steps before latching himself onto her again, nuzzling his face by her cheek from behind, "Come on…I promise I won't…Please…pretty please…" he begged playfully.

She snorted, "We already…you know…a couple of days ago, and now you want to again?!"

He blinked, "That was a couple of days ago." he said, imitating Cielo's tone, "Today's different. Besides, it's our vacation…so…please…?"

She relaxed and fell limp in his arms, "Okay. Fine. But I swear, if you do so much as wheeze, I won't touch you for a week." she threatened sternly.

He turned her around quick and looked into her pink eyes, grinning playfully, "Even if I do…wheeze…I doubt that'll drive you to _not_ touch me…" he whispered.

"Why you arrogant, boastfu-"

He cut her off as he kissed her, his tongue within her mouth. She whimpered at the surprise and her hands went for his shoulders, pushing him away. He didn't let her; he pressed himself closer to her and held her tighter against him, not giving her any space to move.

He took steps forward, backing her towards their bed. They fell in…Heat's hands dove for the flesh within the confines of her skirt, hiking up the thin material. She moaned as his hand found her womanhood. He stroked her fondly, teasingly just at her panties.

She growled; she was burning up and he wasn't even touching her skin yet! She waited…and waited…but the warmth of his fingers never came. His hand continued to play with her panties. His lips then left hers and went to suckle on her neck, just below the ear.

He nipped and sucked at the flesh unhurriedly. She panted; as he continued to tease her, "Heat…please…"

"Please what?" he whispered against her skin. He was enjoying this…

"I…I need you…" she squeaked desperately.

"Really?" he asked, trying his best to sound innocent. She slapped his arm, "Yes I do!" she said sternly, then, whimpered again, "So please…please…" she begged.

His fingers played with her cotton panties, careful to just touch her heated core here and there…giving her a taste…but never giving her the main course.

But now, at the sound of her begging, he was considering that he cut her some slack…So…he grabbed her panties and slid them off. She was happy to accommodate him. It was such a shame that they didn't have time for foreplay. They wouldn't make it.

The kids and Serph would arrive sooner.

He sighed; but still, he'd better make the best of the situation.

He inserted his long fingers within her and moved fluidly within. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt, her eyes shut tight. He was driving her mad! She bucked her hips expertly, moaning and whimpering his name here and there…

She didn't know where she was at the moment; it didn't matter to her. Nothing made sense…In her eyes; she was in a place of complete bliss…There was no logic…no rationality.

She cried out as she lost herself in her oblivion.

Heat chuckled, "Come on…We're not done…"

She panted and said nothing. Heat grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to where he knelt. He then spread her legs wide apart and opened his pants…Once he had been free, he positioned himself on her…

His manhood throbbed in mad anticipation. It needed release…It needed her…

He grabbed her thighs…

The world froze.

"Excuse me." a voice said from the other side of their door, "Room service."

Heat stopped, "What?"

He looked at Argilla questioningly but she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't look at me."

Not wanting to argue, Heat closed his pants back and went to answer the door. Without opening it, "Room service? We didn't order any…" he said, a bit rudely, even to his own ears. He didn't mean to be rude; it was just that this guy had interrupted a very important activity damn it!

"Oh. Is that so sir? Because the caller said that it was from this suite…and-"

"Yeah well, it wasn't us. Maybe you could check your records again. I'm trying to get some sleep." he said, his voice as stern as ever.

"Oh! I'm sorry to have bothered you…" the butler replied.

"No problem." Heat said, dismissing him.

He waited a few moments when he decided that he was gone. He grinned and walked back to his wife, who was, by now, all covered up, watching TV. He suddenly frowned, "Hey…no fair."

She snorted, "Not my fault. You were taking so long. I got bored."

He crawled over to her, mounting her, his face blocking the TV in front of her. She rolled her eyes at him, "Hey, I'm trying to watch TV." she said, aiming the remote control at his face. He caught it effortlessly and threw it on the ground.

Argilla glared at him, "Hey! I was watch-"

He tackled her on the bed, attacking her lips with his. He grabbed her shirt and forced it upwards. She had no choice; not really. She aided him.

Soon the two were bare…

xxxxx

Serph was disappointed; actually, disappointed was an understatement. He was distraught. He had been with the children for an hour and a half now and so far, Sera hadn't exhibited a single change in her pattern of behavior.

She didn't look at him funny or make him feel funny…Not in the least. She was completely at ease with him; that, he was happy about. She would take his hand and lead him towards store windows and tell him what sort of toys she would want.

She had looked at him with clean and hopeful eyes; honest and true. He smiled back at her, telling her that if she was a good girl, she would get it. That her mummy and daddy would buy it for her.

Cielo had been quiet, grumbling here and there about how silly it was for them to be looking at a toy shop.

He smiled at Cielo though; he had been cute. He was boy and so, he found those things really silly and girly.

So, to even things out, he took him to a shop that was a bit more…er…boyish. He took him to a models shop. That was where Cielo had opened up to him…Well, a bit. Sera, he guessed, would be a bit disinterested but it was proven otherwise.

Cielo had liked model crafts. When he asked him which model he preferred, the child ignored him. He persisted and asked him again.

"Well Cielo? Which one do you want?" he asked again, smiling.

Cielo looked at him, bored, "I…I really don't like these ships…They're so…crappy."

Serph was amused at what he saw. Cielo was trying to act tough; he was trying to resist him. But still, Serph wasn't blind to the stolen glances that the little boy sent towards a plane model to his left.

Ah; the B-52 Bomber. A popular choice among boys.

He himself liked that model.

"Wow uncle Serph!" Sera beamed, "This must be hard to make…" she said, reaching out to touch the model.

Cielo glared at her, "Stop that! You'll break it!" he yelled.

Serph held on to the children, on each of their shoulders, pulling them apart. Cielo was definitely going to pounce on his sister. Sera held on to him, embracing his legs tight, "Look at Cielo! He's gonna hit me!"

He was about to scold them when the shop keeper, an elderly man came to him, "Sir, please control your children. This isn't a playhouse."

Serph blushed; he thought that they were his children, "Sorry." he said, grinning sheepishly. He turned to the children, bending down to their level, looking from Cielo to Sera, "Come on guys. Let's keep it down a bit hm? Let's try to have fun. It's not going to be fun if we have to spend our time at the brig. Hm?"

Sera nodded, "Okay…"

Cielo grumbled, "Yeah…I guess…"

Serph smiled and stood not before ruffling their hair. Sera giggled while Cielo ducked and turned, avoiding his hand, but to no avail. His blue hair still managed to become unruly. Serph then took them by the hands again, "Come on."

They wordlessly followed.

Cielo looked around and stared at the bomber. He had been wanting that plane for a while now…Ever since he saw one on his dad's shelf. He said that he had built that when he was younger; Cielo wanted the exact same thing.

He wanted his dad to know that he could do whatever it was that he did. He was a man too! He directed his gaze at Sera who was too busy gazing up at Serph. He grumbled; she really liked him.

He didn't know why though; to him, Serph was just another guy. He really didn't care for him. He didn't really like him.

Then, soon, they were being led out of the shop again. He sighed; it was really getting boring. Serph then led them on a bench and gave Cielo a package.

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "What's this?" he asked, not amused.

Sera smiled, "Wow! A present! Open it!"

Cielo was beginning to blush; he didn't really like getting this kind of attention! He wasn't a girl! He was a man! An 'm-a-n'! Men don't get presents! They give them to the women! But still, intrigue crept up his spine as he looked at Serph who was smiling warmly at him, "Go on kid. It's not going to bite."

He sighed; well, better get it over with.

He removed the brown paper bag and there, his eyes widened. He was in awe; he couldn't believe that the dude actually did it.

"H-how…?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Serph grinned, "No big. I saw you looking at it. I had one of those too when I was a kid…A real classic."

Cielo smiled, his teeth bared as he inspected the box; it was the B-52 Bomber…It was his dream plane.

"That's really cool Cielo!" Sera chirped.

Serph wasn't blind or deaf though; she was jealous. Kids were easy to read. It was just that Sera was trying to act matured by being supportive of her brother rather than being a party-pooper telling everybody that unless she got a toy, she'd continue to be difficult.

After a few moments of being enthralled, Cielo scratched his head and looked at Serph, "Uh…thanks…uncle Serph."

Serph grinned; that was the first time he had called him that, "Well, let's get going guys." Sera nodded and stood. Cielo hurriedly shoved the box back in the paper bag. He couldn't wait to get home and try to assemble it.

Sera sighed; she wanted a present too. But mum and dad always told her not to ask for things from other people…That it was…impolite. They also said that it was wrong to feel jealous over her brother because he had something that she didn't.

'Being a good girl is hard…' she thought to herself.

"Come on Sera," Serph's voice roused her.

"Oh!" she said, "Where to uncle Serph?"

"Who cares?" Cielo asked, "Uncle Serph rocks." he said.

Serph chuckled, "Come on. Let's go to the Bear Factory, what do you say Sera?"

Sera's face perked up; her eyes sparkling, "For real?"

"For real."

A quarter of an hour later. Sera walked out of the shop with a brown box; the house of her new bear, Yusuke. She had handpicked the bear herself and had specified his degree of "stuffiness". She made him as fat as possible…

'Cute.' Serph thought, smiling.

She also handpicked his clothes; she dressed him in a Japanese kamishimo set; complete with a cute katana.

"Now Neji will have someone to play with!" she said excitedly. Serph raised an eyebrow, pretending to be curious, "Who's Neji?"

Of course he knew who or what Neji was. He had been watching the girl…

"Neji's my other bear uncle Serph. Daddy gave him to me."

"Yeah…the stupid bear." Cielo scoffed, laughing.

Sera frowned, "He's not a stupid bear!" She looked at Serph with hopeful eyes, "Tell him uncle Serph!"

Serph laughed, "That's enough guys. Cielo, don't be mean to your sister. Men are supposed to protect women…Not make them cry."

Cielo felt bad all of a sudden, but wanting to save face, he merely huffed, "Okay. Whatever."

Sera smiled, "Yay!"

Serph smiled…If only they were his children instead…

And now, they were walking back to their parents…Serph looked his watch; it was a quarter to eleven. He had always been prompt and prudent when it came to time. Being punctual was something that he had always prided himself with.

He sighed; he had been happy…He was happy that he got to know the children a bit more. He really enjoyed himself. It was just a shame that time had flown too fast for him.

xxxxx

Heat couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself in her entrance and without warning, entered her. She sucked in a sharp intake of air. He gritted his teeth; she was as tight as ever. Well, he really didn't have the time to appreciate all of this; the kids would be coming soon.

He grabbed her thighs and used that to gain momentum within her. She met him thrust by thrust, her hips moving on instinct.

Heat was beginning to feel lightheaded…He moved within her frantically, hurriedly, as if he were trying to beat an opponent at a race.

Beads of sweat were on their foreheads now…

'Well,' Argilla thought, 'that's good…He wouldn't get chills then…'

Her thoughts were cut short as he thrust into her as deep and as fast as he could. He was close…she could tell…but it wasn't a problem for she was close as well.

He grabbed her face, "Look at me!"

She obeyed without question and looked into his eyes; they were filled with sheer concentration.

She knitted her eyebrows together; mimicking his facial expression.

They were close…

Close…

So close…

The world froze once more.

Heat groaned; he couldn't believe this! This was the second time today! A soft knock was at the door. He got off his wife and walked over to the door, "We didn't order room service damn it!" he half-yelled.

"Er…Heat? It's Serph."

Heat blinked and looked at his watch; it was eleven in the morning. Damn! It was that time already? Argilla hopped out of the bed and went straight for the bathroom.

"Oh Serph! Ah…sorry man…Well, give me a minute. Alright?"

"Alright." Serph replied.

Damn, damn; bloody damn. It couldn't have happened at a worse time. He sighed; but hey, he supposed that this was what it meant to be a parent. Less time for oneself.

xxxxx

Serph glared at the door. Give him a minute? He internally scoffed; sure, why not? He knew what it was they were doing in there…

He narrowed his eyes; he was touching her.

He didn't like that. It had felt disgusting to him. But still, he really shouldn't complain; he had no right to anyway. Be that as it may though, it didn't change the fact that he still felt irked and riled at knowing that Argilla had been sleeping with Heat.

'It's sickening.' he told himself.

"Uncle Serph?" a voice said from beside him.

Serph, forgetting his rage momentarily, gazed down at the child who still held his hand, "Yes Sera?"

"What's taking them so long?" Cielo asked from beside him, his head turned sideways, his face baring the facial expression of impatience.

Serph ruffled his blue hair, "They're just probably…combing their hair…" he finished lamely.

Sera was about to ask why that was when the door finally opened. It was Argilla who welcomed them back, "Come on in you guys."

The children ran to her and she immediately dropped to her knees, enveloping them in her arms, "Hey kids…were you good to uncle Serph?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Uh huh!" exclaimed Sera, "We were good!"

Cielo pulled away, "Yeah. We were good!"

"Really?" another voice asked.

"Daddy!" Sera said, running to Heat, who now stood near them. Cielo then followed.

Argilla looked at them, giggling. Serph on the other hand, looked on, envious.

"What're those?" Argilla asked; pointing to the boxes the children carried.

Sera and Cielo broke away from Heat and flaunted to their parents the aforesaid boxes. And while the children did so to Argilla, Heat walked over to Serph.

"Thanks again." he said, shaking his hand.

Serph nodded and squeezed Heat's hand firmly, "Not at all. I had fun with them too. They're good kids."

Heat chuckled, "Yeah. They are. Thanks for the presents too. They really love them." he said as he turned around, looking at his kids. Serph followed Heat's eyesight and felt his heart soften as well, "It's okay really. They picked out the ones that they really love. Sera specified that bear to her exact liking."

Heat raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, turning to look at his friend, "Cielo didn't lash out on you? Whoa…you're really good. You're good with kids Serph. Why don't you start a family of your own?"

Serph chuckled; if he only knew…If Heat only knew half of what Serph was feeling, he wouldn't have said those things.

"Well…maybe someday Heat. But, thanks for the compliment though."

xxxxx

Argilla found herself alone. Heat had been ill again; and was sound asleep. She shook her head; he had a headache and decided to sleep it off.

It was still early though…Her kids were at their suite, playing with their new toys. She had just checked on them…but still, she couldn't leave them alone.

She sighed; these were the times that she wished she could tear herself in two. She can't be with the children while Heat was ill…and vice versa.

She blinked; why was she even thinking of that?

She left the suite and went for her children's. She knocked softly, "Honey? Sera? Cielo? It's mum."

She entered the room and smiled as she saw her kids playing on the floor. She bent to them, "Kids…um, why don't you stay at our suite for a while huh?"

"Why?" Cielo asked innocently.

"Well, mummy's going out for a while…and I need you guys to watch over dad. He's sick…and well…"

"We understand." Sera said, standing up, "We have to take care of daddy."

"Yeah," Cielo concurred, "we'll watch over dad."

Argilla smiled, "Thanks kids."

xxxxx

She had just left her children and her sleeping husband. She had left the children with their toys and told them to keep the door locked. She had given them her phone number so that they may call on her anytime.

She was glad that she didn't need to teach them all of the dos and don'ts of being alone. They were smart kids. But still, she locked the veranda's doors.

And now, she headed towards _his_ room. Her heart beat wildly within her chest. Cold sweat formed on her temple.

They needed to talk, he said.

This was the only time available. She needed him to understand that she cannot give him what he asked.

She felt horrible that she had to do this during their vacation but she hadn't a choice; she felt wrong that she had to pretend with Heat the way she did and does…She didn't like to be pretentious…She didn't like playing charades.

She took a deep breath. She had arrived at his door. She softly knocked. The door opened slowly and she was met with the same mesmerizing silver eyes that had caused her to sin…

No. That was wrong. His eyes didn't make her sin…It was she herself. Her selfish desire for this man whom she now despised.

"Come on in." he said casually, holding the door opened for her.

"Thank you."

She entered his room and he motioned for the chair, "Please sit."

She gulped but nodded; being around him…alone…made her feel funny.

"How is Heat?" he asked, looking at her intently as he sat himself on the chair across from her.

"He's asleep. He's having a headache." she replied, shifting uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Ah…and the children?" he prodded.

"They're with their father." she said, huffing a bit, "Listen, this isn't what I came for Serph."

He closed his eyes and slowly nodded, "Of course not." he concurred sarcastically, "Tell me, why are you here?"

He now opened his eyes once more and looked at her, his eyes invading her own, peering deeply into her soul. She began to feel dizzy in his gaze…his strong gaze…She needed to look away. They were…beckoning to her…Just like in his condominium that day.

He stood up and walked over to where she sat. Her breathing became erratic. She was getting nervous. He looked down at her, "Well?"

She gulped, losing her confidence. However, she shook her head and looked at him sternly, resisting his charms. She stood up as well, "I came to tell you…to make you understand…that there's nothing between us."

He blinked, "What ever do you mean?"

She growled, "Serph…I have a family. I love my family. I don't want anything to ruin that."

Serph felt a sting within his rapidly tightening chest but said nothing. Emboldened by his lack of response, she pushed on, "I'm here…because I love you. As a friend. You've always been there when I needed you…but Serph…"

She bit her lip, "I cannot give you what I don't have…"

Her words stabbed him like a thousand knives. But still, he said nothing…The pain was overwhelming, to be sure, but he wouldn't allow himself to speak. No. He was afraid…He was afraid of what may come out of his mouth…

He was afraid of what he might do later on.

No; it was best to hear her out…The whole of her monologue…

"I can't…love you the way you want me to. I came here, to make you understand that. I'm saying all these things, not to hurt you…but to…perhaps, salvage whatever friendship we have left." she finished with a soft sigh, closing her eyes, turning her head sideways. She couldn't bear to look at him.

She knew that it would devastate him.

The seconds went by…and there was still no response from him. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to open her eyes and look at him.

He stood still a few inches from her, still gazing at her deeply.

"Serph," she said, pleading, "please…say something."

He didn't. Instead…he enveloped her in his arms. She was about to lean in to his touch when her will screamed at her not to. She was being tempted again.

She pushed him away, "What are you doing?!"

He looked at her with sad eyes…sad eyes that were filled with grief, and longing. Her heart almost broke at the sight…It had been the same, that look that she now saw in him. She had seen it twice before.

Within her children.

Sera and Cielo had the same look before Heat and she took them from the center. Serph now looked at her in that way.

Taking in her moment of weakness, he took the extra step once more and embraced her, his hands sliding up and down her back. She stiffened in his arms…but she realized something. His touch now…was different from the way he touched her before.

Back then, his touches were urgent and demanding. But now, they were slow and deliberate. She understood; these were touches that craved to memorize her; to forever etch into memory every contour, crease and crevasse her body had.

It was a touch that said goodbye.

Her heart sank. He pulled away slowly and looked into her pink glowing eyes, "Argilla…please…don't deny me this…"

She was lost in his eyes; they were pleading with her…begging her.

He pressed her tighter against him. And then, she again found herself not in her own world…but within _his_ world. A world wherein there was no wrong or right. It was just she and he.

She felt her body steadily rise in temperature, a quaint pink blush creeping on her cheeks. She no longer suppressed it. Here, in their world, in their secret garden, she was safe.

She didn't lie though. What she told him was the undeniable truth. She didn't love him. No; not the way she did Heat. But others might ask, why was she doing this? Why did she continue to be within his arms?

The answer was as plain as day.

She wanted him.

And now, seeing that they both agreed that this was the last…she no longer felt the need to conceal her feelings. No…she would release these traitorous feelings and banish them once and for all.

And so, their dance ensued…

She had been more passionate than ever. He was glad…He was happy; this was the she that he never saw. Before, she had been reluctant…hesitant, but not anymore. This time, she didn't hold back.

And as they joined their bodies, they poured all of their feelings of longing and frustration.

They wanted to be purified.

At last, their dance had come to an end.

Argilla's heart was beating madly. Before, when she slept with Serph, she saw flashes of her husband's face in her mind. It was probably her conscience's way of reminding her of what was wrong and what was right.

She was horrified to realize that this time, her mind, her soul, did not protest. There was no feeling of ill will or guilt. She bit her lip. That time, all she ever thought of was Serph; just him and him making love to her…over and over again.

She sat there, on the edge of the bed, clutching the white blanket around her nude body, thinking, when she felt a pair on lips on her shoulder. She gasped. But at the same time…she moaned, "Serph…"

His hands went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned back, closing her eyes. He chuckled, "You're wrong…You know that right?"

Was he right? Did she feel something for him other than lust after all? She felt nervous again…

"Your silence all but confirms it…you needn't say anything. I know what you feel."

She wanted to shout at him; to challenge his theory. What the hell was he talking about?

"You don't want this to end; whatever it is that we have that is. At first, you did, because you _felt_ and you _knew_ that it was wrong. You're married…you have children…But still, the feeling grew and grew…until it came to the point that you…thought about me a lot."

She gasped; how did he know that? She didn't want to know…

"But still, you didn't give in; because it was _wrong_. But…what you didn't know was that all you needed was a catalyst; a trigger to let your feelings flood over your sensible mind. And a catalyst did come; me. You didn't know I shared your feelings…and when you found out, you were furious. You deemed that I didn't have the right to feel for you…You felt that I wasn't supposed to entertain my feelings for you. Why? Because if I did, and I did, it would ruin you. Your moral boundaries would be breached. I would bring your downfall."

She wanted to cry right there…She didn't want to hear any more. What he said…was painful.

"And so, when you finally unleashed your feelings, you were all the more adamant to repress it the next time around. You began to hate me…You wanted to avoid me…To shut me out of your life. But I held on; I held on because I knew that you were going to have to accept your feelings for me one day…That…and because…I really do love you. You hated me…a lot…but what you didn't realize was… that you loved me."

She gasped again. He wasn't making any sense.

"You loved me…You thought and dreamed of only me. As you saw your children and your husband, you thought of me…and how wrong we were…But nevertheless, you fantasized about us being together. That's why you're all the more eager to avoid me. Because you knew that if I'm around you, you had no choice but to…come to me, despite the fact that it's wrong. You would surrender to your desires…That's why you're here now…Your mind is telling you that since this is the last time, there is no harm…but at the back of your mind, a voice is telling you…the real reason you were all the more passionate about me tonight, is not because it's the last time…It's because, this is what you really feel for me."

She let a tear roll down her cheek. He read her.

"You want me. Plain and simple. But you resist…for Heat's sake. You're afraid that you…might indeed…love me. If you don't already."

It was all true.

She broke down into a cry. She buried her face in her hands. Serph embraced her tighter; a silly grin on his face.

True, that what he said was basically the truth…but…he couldn't help but add in a few more tidbits here and there. Argilla was at a malleable state. She was confused about her own feelings for him; thinking that it was only lust.

Well, he could push her a bit further, can't he? And he did.

'Where does the truth end and the lies begin?' he thought sadistically. Well, it really didn't matter to him and it wasn't that he would tell her either. Not really. He had gained the desired response from her. Now, she was all the more confused.

Her feelings for him had grown while her feelings for her family had waned. Now, he had a fighting chance. He was glad.

He didn't mean to manipulate her like this…She was a smart woman. But he can't help it. It was necessary. She may be smart; but he was a genius.

He turned her face to meet his eyes. Tears cascaded down her face carelessly; her eyes were becoming puffy and her lips were quivering with fear.

He leaned in and smiled warmly at her, "Whatever happens…I'm here for you…I'll always be here…I'll always love you…"

She smiled weakly, drinking in every word that flew out of his mouth. Now he had her. She had fallen within his emotional trap. She now clung to him for support. She needed him; that was what he had made her realize.

She came there to make him understand that she wasn't going to choose him…but now, on the contrary, it was he who had made _her_ realize.

She needed his touch…his embrace…his words…

He kissed her gently.

He grinned inwardly; he was right on schedule.

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Kamishimo:** Traditional apparel worn by samurai and court men. It includes a formal kimono, hakama, and a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders called a _kataginu._


	13. The Will Therein Lieth, Which Dieth Not

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, IMPLIED SEX, ANGST**

**Chapter 13: And the Will Therein Lieth, Which Dieth Not**

She lay beside her husband, unmoving, unflinching…unfeeling. She was dead. She was dead to the world.

She and Heat had just finished making love…He had been most especially eager since they had been interrupted not once but twice in a row that day. He had been glad then…when they finally got one another alone.

That was why he had slept early, he told her…so that when the night rolled in, when the children were asleep, when everything was quiet, he was sure to have her with no hindrances…And to make sure that he wasn't ill…

She did, after all, threaten him that she wouldn't touch him if he did so much as wheeze. She blinked; yes…that was what had just happened. And now, she lay with him, unable to sleep…while he, slept on without a care in the world.

He had not noticed how differently she behaved when they made love. He hadn't noticed…or he didn't want to. He didn't notice how distant she was…

She sighed; she looked at her arms and wrists. They were now decorated with bruises and marks; his marks. Well, perhaps Heat really didn't notice…He had been too busy marking her to notice…and so, he probably mistook her distant self as a sign of meek submissiveness.

And so, she lay there, with him, unmoving, unflinching and unfeeling.

Her eyes, wide and dilated, fixed themselves onto the ceiling. Her heart was steady, her breathing, even.

There was nothing wrong.

'Yes…there is. Everything is wrong.' she thought to herself, screaming and shouting at herself.

But nonetheless, she didn't make a sound. She didn't dare make a sound. Slowly, she turned on her right side to gaze upon the sleeping form of her husband; he, whom she had wronged.

Both in act…and in thought.

She sniffed; Serph was right. About everything. She did love him. And she hated him for it. She loved him…but she didn't want to. She cursed herself for her weakness. What kind of a woman was she?

She had thought that she was putting all of her sins behind her that evening, when she came to Serph's room. But now…it only made her realize, that she did need and want him. She was choking…drowning in her sea of sin, but Heat never knew…

He didn't know…He couldn't know. And thus, he couldn't save her.

'Would he even help me should he find out?'

He probably wouldn't…

xxxxx

The fortnight long vacation had come to an end. Of course, they had taken the children to Fantasy World. They were both the happiest.

Heat and Argilla could only look at them from afar…and see their joy and their glee. They were glad that they could do this for them. And of course, Argilla's secret…her dark secret continued.

Her secret silver fox was as cunning and sly as he had always been. The charades continued on and the play had pressed on, the rendition of their lies knowing no bounds. And at night, she and he, danced to their own music…while the rest of the world slept on.

And now, as they were back to their normal lives, Argilla didn't really know what would happen to them. Now, she was back at her home, with her husband and her children…

Her children; she bit her lip. That was what they were anticipating for the last few days…The finalization of Sera's adoption.

She took a deep breath. Sera's adoption would mean the child's legal and true addition to her family. She was glad. This was what she and Heat had always wanted. But at the same token, she felt like they shouldn't go through with the adoption.

It wasn't that she didn't love the child; on the contrary; she would give up her life for that little girl…her daughter. It was just that, how could she, her, raise an innocent angel when she herself was filthy and tarnished; a sinner?

How could she raise Sera within a house that promised only love and endless devotion when she herself had neither?

And what about Cielo? What was going to happen to him? Was he going to return to his neglectful parents who could hardly support themselves? She wanted to be with them both…but as she realized her feelings more, and understood more fully the concept of her persona, she was beginning to doubt whether she would be a good mother.

And then, there was Heat. He was loving, supportive…understanding…He was perfect. And yet he knew nothing. Because he trusted her. He trusted her with all of his being. And how did she repay him?

"By falling in love with a man who was his and my friend alike." she said out loud.

She let a tear roll down her cheek. The guilt was eating her…Her organs and her gut were corroding from within her…Her inevitable collapse. Every time she would gaze upon her family, she would be reminded of her sins.

They were worse now, than before…Because then, she was in denial, telling herself that it was an accident. But now, as Serph had made her realize, there were no accidents. No; she wanted him the way he wanted her. Plain and simple.

The question was, was she selfish enough to try and hold both her family and her lover together enough to deceive the former for the latter?

Yes.

That was what she did; that was what she was doing.

She was scum. She was a reprobate.

She fell on her knees, grabbing her face with her hands. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. How could this have happened?

She loved them all so much…

She was an adult; she was supposed to hold herself accountable for all of her actions and their consequences. But not her; no, she'd rather run and pretend it didn't exist.

She would continue to live with Heat and the children, sleep on the same bed with Heat while she thought and dreamed of Serph. How low was that? It was as disgusting as it was appalling; most especially to her own ears.

Needless to say, she was disgusted with herself. But be that as it may, she had accepted what she was and who she was.

She was scum.

xxxxx

Another week had passed and the family rejoiced and said their thanks and their prayers. Sera's adoption had come through…and now she and Heat were her legal guardians. And now, while Argilla felt ecstatic that she could finally call Sera her own daughter, she still couldn't help but feel her self-loathing.

She was dirty…and she liked it. That was what sickened her. But still, she must pretend.

'I…I don't think…I…I need to…'

She couldn't finish her thought as she met eyes with Heat's crimson ones. His were filled with so much happiness…The glimmer of hope was there…Present.

Her spirit sank; this was the man she was fooling; the man she was deceiving. She felt a lump in her throat and she found herself to be mute. And so, she managed a smile instead, hoping that it would be enough.

xxxxx

It was just she and him. The children had gone to bed. Her hair stood on one end. She had decided. She had to tell him now. She couldn't continue living the way she was living now.

Her heart…her body…they had been weak and succumbed to her forbidden desire. But now, her will, her spirit had decided to set things right.

She knew what this would do. It would tear her marriage apart.

But at least, for the first time in a long time, she would be doing the right thing.

"Heat." she said in a low tone. She didn't meant to interrupt him…He was speaking to her about his work…and well, she wasn't really all that interested.

He had been happy; his tone was happy…He was smiling. She cringed; well, he wouldn't be laughing the moment he heard what she had to say.

"We need to talk." she said seriously, her face unfazed, her eyes sad.

Heat's happy countenance dropped and he became worried. He stepped up to her and rubbed her forearms up and down, "What about? Is there something wrong?"

She felt a lump in her throat. She nodded slowly, a tear rolling down her cheek. Heat cupped her face in his hands, "Argilla what is it? Whatever it is…you can tell me."

She let out a strangled cry and she broke away from him, showing him her back as she buried her face in her hands.

Heat was rooted in his spot; what had happened? Why was she being this way?

"Argilla…"

"Don't come near me Heat…" she said, stopping him before he could say anything else.

"I…I don't understand…" he trailed off, still lost as to what she was trying to impart to him.

She turned around sharply, letting him see her tear-strained face. His crimson orbs widened and he took another step closer to her, trying to comfort her when she took a step back, putting up her palm in front of herself, telling him to stop.

"Heat…" she choked, "I…I can't live like this anymore…"

Heat held out his hands, still as confused as ever, "Argilla…what are you saying? What happened to you?"

She cried again, "Heat…I'm sorry…"

"About what?" he asked, becoming all the more worried; he had never seen Argilla behave this way…about anything. She looked like she was carrying a huge burden on her shoulders…Something that she couldn't live with.

"I…I…" she stammered, "I love Serph."

Heat raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Oh honey, it's okay to love your best friend…why, once I…"

Argilla shook her head; Heat was too innocent…Even as a man he was innocent; more than she could ever be. He looked at it with no malice; none at all…But she…what had she done?

Argilla looked at him straight in the eyes, "Heat! Listen to me! I _love_…him…"

Heat's confused look quickly evaporated…only to be replaced by an unreadable expression, "You…you love him."

"Yes." she whispered, ashamed.

Heat nodded, casting his face down, "Does…he know?"

"Yes."

"Does he…share your feelings?" he asked, his voice hanging dangerously low. She felt nervous…His countenance…his calm façade; he resembled a volcano preparing to erupt. She was frightened. But she had no choice; she had already started this, and now, there was no going back.

"Yes."

He nodded again, "How long?"

"Months."

"Did he touch you?" he asked just as calmly.

"Yes." She choked; that was the most shameful question that she could ever answer in her life.

His head snapped up and he looked at her; his face hardened, his eyes steely and cold. They stood there in silence. Suddenly, as quick as lightning, he walked up to her and backhanded her. She landed on the floor; her hand flew to her struck cheek. It was painful.

But the physical pain from his blow was nothing in comparison to the pain that dwelled within her heaving bosom.

Her heart beat erratically and she forced herself to look at her husband, who stood in front of her, with a face that was the epitome of fury.

Suddenly, he turned around and left. Argilla blinked, letting her tear roll down and forced herself to stand. Where was he going?

He came back a few moments later…with a suitcase.

'He…he's leaving?!" she thought, panicking.

He opened the aforesaid suitcase and went immediately for the closets. His hands grabbed his clothes uncaringly as he wrinkled them and threw them recklessly at the waiting suitcase.

Argilla could only watch him, pain gripping her heart.

"Heat…please…"

He didn't pay attention to her and continued to rummage through his clothes. Once he was done, he hastily closed the suitcase and brushed past her, not sparing her another glance. She followed him as he jogged out of their room and down the staircase.

A minute later, he reached the front door. She ran to him, fully crying now, "Heat…! Please don't leave!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back; a mistake.

He grabbed his arm from her; she lost her balance and fell on the floor. He stood before her, glowering at her.

"Don't touch me." he said coldly.

She could only stare at him from the ground, her pink eyes, round with fear, her lips quivering with trepidation. She saw his eyes; there was nothing but contempt and disgust in them. She let her tears flow on their own accord.

Without another word, he turned and left. Argilla scrambled to her feet, and ran after him, "Heat…!!" she yelled, "Don't go!!"

He stopped.

She did as well. Was he ready to listen to her now? Was he ready to talk?

He turned and faced her. He dropped the suitcase on the grassy lawn and marched back to her. She could feel the return of the feeling of fear within her as he came closer. But still, she stood her ground.

When he was but an inch from her, he grabbed her arms painfully, and whispered dangerously at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Huh?! Are you really that stupid that you'd let the children hear?!" he growled angrily.

She winced as he painfully grabbed her arms, "Heat…I…"

"What? Now are you using the children to stop me?! Are you really that selfish?!" he whispered again, his tone incredulous.

"I'm not…trying to use the children!" she whispered back hissing a bit, "Please listen to me!"

He let go of her arms, "I've listened enough."

He left her standing there and in another moment, he resumed his walk towards his car, taking the suitcase with him.

"Heat I love you!! Please don't go!!" she screamed after him. But he didn't listen and just kept on walking farther and farther away from her.

Away from her…and finally, out of her life.

She watched as he drove away. She fell on her knees and again buried her face in her hands, crying.

Heat was gone…

'Oh God what have I done?!'

xxxxx

Heat stared at the wall in front of him. He was staying at a motel. He really didn't know where he was going and any shelter for the night would do. He wasn't picky. He just needed a place to be by himself for a while.

He couldn't believe it.

How could she do that to him? And after everything that they had gone through? After all of their losses together, they stuck by each other, leaning on each other for support until they could stand together once more.

Where did he go wrong? Was there something that he did? Something that he said that made her look towards someone else?

He gritted his teeth; his eyes felt hot as he felt his tears threatening to spill. He had done all that he could to please her…to cherish her…to protect her. He had given her everything that she could ever need and want…

Wasn't that enough for her?

'Wasn't I enough?' he thought, his chest tightening with pain.

And then, he thought of the man she had betrayed him for. Serph. His student. His friend. Her best friend.

Heat saw red. He was livid.

'And then…all of those times, all of those times that we were together…were all fucking lies?!' he thought angrily, remembering the times that they had invited the young man to their home. The times that they had spent together at the cruise and at the theme park. The times when he visited Argilla at the hospital…and the time that he had visited her at their home when he wasn't there…

And then, he remembered the mysterious phone call that Argilla had one night months before…She was mumbling something about a mistake. Heat sneered; she was most probably speaking to Serph…and about their sexual relationship.

'Those sons of…' he trailed off angrily.

He slammed his fist on the table, breaking the flimsy wood. He suddenly realized something.

"It's…it's my fault. Isn't it?" he asked himself.

He gritted his teeth; of course it was his fault. How could it not be? It was he who had urged Serph to visit his wife and speak to her…and gain her friendship. It was he who consented when she had told him that it was Serph who picked her up and dropped her home after work…

It was he who had called Serph to accompany them in their vacation.

It all made sense now.

He laughed at his foolishness bitterly. He had really been a fool to have believed that there was no chance in hell that Serph would fall in love with her…and she with him.

How can they not? When they had spent all those times together…alone. He looked at his hand and saw scratches on it; they were from the broken table. He saw the small wounds and the small trails of blood decorating his hand…and the protruding splinters. He looked at it calmly and removed the splinters, one by one, undisturbed and unfeeling to the slight prick of pain as he pulled them from his skin.

How could Serph not love her…? She was beautiful…smart…She was perfect.

He sighed; it _was_ his fault…

But still, it hurt. It had hurt that she had been betraying him for the last few months…right under his nose. That, and the fact that he had been so utterly stupid to have not noticed. So that was why she acted differently around Serph during their vacation…She was probably trying not to get caught.

He narrowed his eyes, 'She…she did this to me…'

How long did she expect him not to know?

'She told you; didn't she?' a voice in his head told him. Was it possible that the guilt was eating her inside that she had to confess?

He scowled at that condescendingly, 'Confess? She probably suspected that I was close to figuring it out so she told me herself before I could discover the truth…That way, it would make her look decent enough.'

Decent?

'She doesn't know the meaning of the word.' he thought, shaking his head.

He sighed as he calmed himself down. He was angry yes…but not at her…no, he was angry at what she _did_. He had known Argilla even before Serph did…When they married…he had been her first. She had never had a man before him; he smiled at that memory. She wasn't the type to sleep around.

He frowned; then, why _did_ she sleep with Serph? Why did she fall in love with him in the first place?

And then, he found himself back where he started. He was back to the first question that he asked himself; where did he go wrong? Was there a time when he couldn't uphold his duty as a good husband to her? Were his shortcomings too great for her to forgive?

And Serph…how could he have done this to him? Didn't their friendship mean anything to him?

His heart felt heavy with rage. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in fury.

'If I see that son of a bitch…I'd tear him in two.' he vowed dangerously.

He closed his eyes, 'Calm down…You might get a heart attack even before you could lay a finger on the bastard…' he told himself, adding a bit of humor to dissipate the heavy, intense and stressful air around himself.

He massaged his temples and all of a sudden, he felt her hands…He opened his eyes again. No; it was just his imagination. He was alone in his sleazy motel room; without her.

He sighed.

He closed his eyes again and then, he saw her face.

He opened them again; he wanted to go to her…and put all of this behind them. But he knew that he couldn't just yet. The wound was too fresh; too deep.

'I can't see her just yet.'

His heart sank painfully; they were supposed to be very happy. Sera's adoption came through…They were now her parents. But then, this happened and ruined everything.

He remembered as she had screamed that she had loved him. He sneered at that; how could he believe her now? After all of the lies and the deception…?

'I really want to…but I can't…' he thought painfully. He wanted to…He really did. There was nothing more that he could want at the moment than to forget that this…all this had ever happened.

He wanted to go back to yesterday…the previous night…when they were still happy. Of course, he couldn't hide from her forever. They were going to have to talk sooner or later. He sighed deeply.

He had been blind; he thought that they were happy and that they were having the perfect family. Little did he know that it was crumbling from beneath his very feet; the very foundation shook with the disease of lies and deceit.

He simply didn't know anything…He took slow and deep breaths, trying to quell the growing feeling of anger within the bowels of his being. Anger…and pain.

He narrowed his eyes, "Damn you Argilla…Damn you for driving me to feel this way…"

xxxxx

Sera looked from left to right. The air that morning seemed different from the other days. She looked at Cielo. He was concentrating on eating his breakfast…He appeared to have not noticed.

She looked at her mother, whose back was turned. She opened her mouth to speak, "Mum?"

Argilla turned around and looked at her, "What is it honey?"

Sera winced; her mother didn't look too well. Her hair was slightly disheveled, lacking its silkiness. Her eyes were puffy, and red…She had bags under her eyes…

'Mummy looks like a panda…' Sera thought as she further examined her mother.

She wasn't herself today. What was wrong?

"Mummy…are you okay?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Cielo was roused from his eating and looked at his mother. He fought back the urge to gasp, "Mum! What happened?"

Argilla smiled tightly at them, "Nothing happened kids…Mummy's just a little tired. That's all." she assured them.

"Oh." Cielo agreed. Sera wasn't convinced though.

"Mum?" Cielo asked again.

"Yes dear?" Argilla replied, turning her head to look at her special little guy.

"Where's dad?" Cielo asked; his big blue eyes bright with hope.

This, the answer to Cielo's question, Sera wanted to hear.

"Dad…has a conference." Argilla lied. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the word "dad". Hearing it…hurt her. She was lying, she knew…but she had no choice. She had to protect the children. And perhaps…to convince herself that he had not really left her…To convince herself that he would return.

"Oh…" Cielo said, disappointed. Argilla walked over to him and stroked his blue hair, "What's wrong honey?"

Cielo looked up at her, "He promised that he'd help me with my model…"

She hugged her son to her bosom, "It's okay sweetie…Daddy's just a little busy. He'll come back soon."

"When will he come back?" Sera prodded, wanting to know for certain…

Argilla bit her lip, "…I'm not sure honey…Maybe in a couple of days…"

Cielo was about to speak when Argilla cut him off, "Okay guys, that's enough. We have to get to your swimming lessons. Come on. We'll be late."

That was all that Sera needed to know. She wasn't convinced; not at all. There was something going on with her mum and dad.

They had probably fought.

And from the appearance of her mum that morning, she would say that it had been a huge fight.

xxxxx

Argilla swallowed the last amount of the bubbly water in the glass. She was having a bad headache and had taken an aspirin pill to ease it.

The children were at Meagan's; they were having a play date. She had dropped them off over at the little girl's home right after their swimming lessons. She was happy that the children weren't around. It was difficult to keep up the façade of being happy when she was really falling apart like this.

'Heat…' she thought with a hiccup.

She had just dialed Heat's number for the nth time that day; with little success. She had wanted to call the hospital but she resisted. She couldn't let the whole world know of her problems now, can she?

It would ruin their reputations. Heat had always been careful about this…and now, because of her indiscretion, it was very close to being ruined. She had already betrayed him; that was punishment enough.

She snapped out of her daze as she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately sprang to her feet, "Heat…!!"

She ran for the door and opened it to be greeted by the embodiment of her sin.

"Hey." he said.

She bit her lip, her eyes watering. It hadn't been him; it hadn't been Heat.

"Serph…" she said, breathing out his name painfully. He was the root of all the evils present in her heart and mind.

His smile disappeared as he took in the broken form of his lover, "What's wrong?"

She sobbed, "He…Heat…he…he left me!"

Serph grinned within; so the buffoon found out eh? He could only wonder as to how.

"He knew…"

She shook her head, "I told him."

"Why?" Serph asked.

She shook her head and hugged herself as she trembled, "I couldn't…I couldn't live like this…Not anymore…I…I can't…" she said incoherently.

He suspected that she would do something like this. It was in her character to try and be clean. She wouldn't have been able to keep this a secret for long…Much less forever!

Heat had broken her…and now, he was here to pick up the pieces…again.

He embraced her, "Ssh…don't worry…I'm here…I'm here…"

She cried on his chest uncontrollably and he held on. The sound of her miserable cries was like music to his ears…She cried because of Heat. Well, he would make sure that she wouldn't cry ever again…

xxxxx

Heat drove home. He didn't want to see her…Not really. He wanted to see the children. That, and he wanted to claim more of his personal belongings.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

There, on the porch were his wife…and her lover, in a passionate embrace.

'He's…touching her…on _my_ porch!' he mentally screamed.

He looked at them both. They still hadn't noticed him or the car parked several feet away.

'They're so wrapped up in each other…Those selfish liars…' he thought angrily.

He wanted to run to them…He wanted to grab Serph by his neck and snap it broken. But he wouldn't. He wasn't a murderer…although the idea seemed all the more appealing by the second.

He couldn't take anymore of this. He started the engine and again drove off.

xxxxx

Argilla's head snapped in attention as she heard the screeching of car wheels. There, she saw him.

"Heat!!" she screamed, roughly pulling away from Serph, running to the lawn. She was too late. He was gone. She broke down in tears again; he had probably seen Serph and her. Again, the opportunity to patch up their broken relationship had evaporated in the air.

A moment later, she felt another hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's get inside."

Serph pulled her gently to her feet. She snatched her arms from him and walked to the house by herself. Serph followed; displeased. She was upset.

'Probably still pining over the buffoon.' he thought disgustedly.

Once they were inside, "Argilla," he began.

She turned to him, glaring, her tears flowing unceasingly across her cheeks, her lips parted, air passing to and fro from the aforesaid parted lips.

"Get out." she uttered darkly.

He was taken aback; she was angry. She was angry at him? That was completely absurd! Why would she be angry? He had done nothing…

"What?" he asked.

"I said get out. I never want to see you again!" she screamed at him.

He took a step closer to her, "Argilla…what's going on with you…?"

She took a step back. "Heat left me…I love him!" she shouted, crying.

"I love you…" he said, his voice pleading, "Please…I'm here for you…"

She shook her head, saying nothing, closing her eyes and refusing to look at him.

"You don't need him…" he said, his voice alluring, "You have me…"

She could feel it again…He was trying to win her over. It was the same test…The same test of fate. She had failed all of her thus far tests; but that was because she considered that the results were of no consequence. And now that she had already lost her husband, did she realize that the price…was too great to pay…for another failed test.

What was next? Her children?

No.

It was wrong. It was time to set it right. Serph had been right. She did love him. But she loved Heat too. There was only one thing to do; choose.

Feeling this way after Heat had left…the choice was clear. She chose Heat. Not Serph.

'It was never him to begin with…' a voice said in her head.

This time, her will would not be defeated; her will would not be denied.

She opened her eyes once more, "I don't care about you! I love Heat! Not you!! It's never been you! Get out!!" she screamed at him.

"You don't know what you're saying…" he said, his voice cracking…out of sheer desperation. No…She couldn't really be meaning what she was saying. No; he believed in their love. They were in love! They really were! He felt it! She felt it! They felt it!

"Yes I do." she said, backing him towards the door, "Get out! I don't want to ever see you!"

"But…I love you…" he said pleading.

Her hands flew to her scalp, roughly pulling at her hair out of anger, "I don't love you! I don't love you!"

Serph's eyes went wide with total disbelief; his mouth hung agape in utter astonishment of her open and verbal denial of her true feelings!

He was speechless.

She shoved him with all of her strength as he was at the door's threshold and slammed the door, locking it. She pressed her back against it and closed her eyes. He banged on the door loudly, "Argilla! Argilla please!"

She closed her eyes, "Serph please go! Just go! I don't want to see you anymore!"

The knocking persisted for a few more moments, until finally, it slowly died out. He had given up. She was glad. That was the absolute truth; no more gray areas; no more half-baked feelings, no more confusion.

Love…love was different. Yes, it could be different things, expressed in different ways, felt in different ways…But as she stood there with Serph…and as she thought of Heat…It was clear now, of whom she really loved.

It was her husband whom her heart then chose.

So, what did she feel for Serph?

Friendship…want…lust…dependency…

He was her crutch; the crutch that she leaned on during the dark times of her life.

She felt those things for him and had mistaken it for love. But now, when the real choice had been placed in front of her very eyes, the correct one finally presented itself.

She had pacified Serph's feelings long enough. She had cared about his feelings far too much that in the process, she had lost Heat.

Now, she didn't care if Serph got scarred for life or went into a depressive state. She didn't care. She didn't care whatever happened to him. She only cared of what might happen to Heat.

It was Heat after all…and she had been stupid to think that she had ever been in love with Serph. She hated herself for giving into his charms…But he wasn't completely to blame either. She wanted him…She did…

But he…

For him, it was more than that…For Serph, he really did love her. He had really fallen in love with her. For that, she was extremely sorry. She hadn't meant for him to fall for her in the first place.

"I'm sorry Serph…But I love Heat…"

xxxxx

Serph buried his face in his hands as he sat on his bed. Nothing had gone right that day. Hot tears left his eyes and trickled down his face and onto his hands.

Early in the morning, he had received the formal letter of his termination.

He had expected that…but…but not this…

Argilla had rejected him and from the look in her eyes, she was serious this time. There wasn't an ounce of doubt or a crack in her armor. She was absolutely resolute in her decision. She had chosen Heat over him.

He cried harder. How could this happen? His plan had been flawless. How could she finally choose Heat instead of him?

He didn't understand. She loved him didn't she?

"She does…She does love me…" he said, repeating the sentence over and over like a maniac.

'Just take her…damn it! Stop being such a pussy!'

"What do you want me to do?!!" he shouted, "I've done everything! She still doesn't want me…" he said, writhing in pain.

'Everything…but one.'

He cried harder.

She had promised that they would be together…Forever.

He could remember her saying that to him as plain as day…

_She cupped his face in her hands and slowly smiled, pecking him on the lips lightly before pulling back to look him in the eyes, "I love you so much…I love you so…so…so much…I want to be with you…forever…"_

Her words still rung fresh in his head. Those words…were the exact words that she had said. How could she go back on her word now? He thought that she was honest…a good person…

"I need help Serph…" he heard her voice.

He turned his head…and there she was standing in his right before him.

He blinked, "I thought you didn't want me…"

"But I do want you…Always…Don't you…want to be with me? With…Sera and Cielo?" she asked innocently.

"You know I do…"

"Then…please help me…" she pleaded.

"How…?"

"Make me realize how much I need you…Please…" she begged.

"I want to…but…"

"I'm all alone now…I'm lonely…I want you here…with me…and then, you, me, Sera and Cielo will be one big happy family…" she smiled brightly.

'There's only but one path to take.' his inner demon raged.

'Do it…do it…do it…'

Serph's eyes shone evilly, dark rings under his eyes accentuating his dark aura. His lips were grim; his eyebrows knitted in sheer contemplation. He knew what he must do.

'Don't fret my love…I shall save you…' he promised dangerously.

xxxxx


	14. Aegri Somnia

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OC, OOC, LANGUAGE, WAFF, FLUFF, VIOLENCE**

**Chapter 14: Aegri Somnia**

Heat had allowed his mind to drift. Work was almost done for the day and the evening was beginning to roll in. It had been good. He had saved a life. That was enough; it was gratifying enough.

He remembered his wife and seeing her with Serph just hours before.

'So, she really does love him…' he thought sadly…and a bit, bitterly.

And where did that place him now?

'Out of her life and…possibly the children's as well.'

He winced; the children. That would be a problem. If they got divorced, the custody for the children would be questioned. To whom should the children go? He felt pain prick his chest. It was a painful subject to think about. But whether he liked to or not, he had to think about it.

It was practical. It was a real problem.

'It wouldn't just go away.' he thought dryly.

He suddenly thought of Serph.

He blinked; he remembered what he said to him at the ship.

"_Cielo didn't lash out on you? Whoa…you're really good. You're good with kids Serph. Why don't you start a family of your own?" _

'A family…of his own…' he thought, repeating the once innocent, now damning words in his head.

He blinked, his eyes widening.

Serph grew up…without a family. He had been passed from one family to the next; he grew up at an orphanage. He sympathized, to be sure…but Heat couldn't help but feel that there was a connection somewhere.

'I must be going crazy…' he thought. Well, it was sounding pretty ludicrous. He was connecting dots where there were none.

His thoughts wandered to Serph's behavior. When he had first met him, he had been doubting his emotional stability. He wondered how he fared at work.

Where did he work again?

He wanted to know. He flipped through the index cards on his desk.

'Where is it…? Ah…here it is…"

xxxxx

Argilla didn't know how long she'd been asleep. She fluttered her eyes open; she was still by the door. Her thoughts suddenly went to her children.

"The children!" she exclaimed. She cursed herself. They were still at Meagan's. She must have fallen asleep for hours! She blinked and saw from the windows, the dying rays of the sun.

She stood up and grabbed her keys. She arrived at the house half an hour later. And after the pleasantries with Michelle, they left for home again.

"What took you so long mummy?" Cielo asked.

Argilla chuckled, "I'm sorry sweetie…Mummy fell asleep."

Sera nodded, "That's okay. You were tired in the morning…so…you got some sleep…It's okay mummy."

"Thanks kids." she said earnestly.

"Say, mum…did you talk to dad yet?" Cielo asked.

She blinked; her happy feeling now gone, "No…not today sweetie. He was probably busy."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Sera asked audaciously.

Argilla held her breath, "No sweetie. We didn't."

Cielo made a face, "It looks like that though mum…Dad just disappeared."

"I told you honey; dad went for a conference. That's all." Argilla deadpanned, getting irked.

"Why don't we call him now?" Sera asked cheerfully, grabbing Argilla's phone from her purse.

Argilla resisted the urge to break down and cry right there, "Maybe when we get home."

"Oh…okay…" Sera replied, disappointed, resting back on the car seat, holding the phone down.

Argilla looked at them from the back mirror, "I promise…we'll call daddy when we get home."

xxxxx

Heat's eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe it. Serph had been fired from his job. The firm had confirmed it. He could only wonder why…

So that was why he was there at his home that morning.

'Those two were finding solace in each other. What a joke.' he sneered mentally. But that wasn't what really bothered him. It was what his former secretary had said…

He had spoken to her once or twice before when he would come to Serph's office to discuss Argilla's mental state back when she had her third miscarriage. What was her name?

Ah, yes, Deborah.

Deborah was a young woman; probably in her early twenties…just like Serph and his wife. She was a young blond with calm green eyes. She had been a nice girl; very polite and helpful.

He also wasn't blind to the casual yet shy glances she would give him at times, when he would be there. He chuckled at that and blushed; she had a small crush on him…Well, it was time to put it to use. He wasn't going to manipulate her…Just gain some important information.

Besides, he wasn't seducing her anyway…

Deborah; she was cheerful and bright…That was why Heat was bothered by their last conversation.

Flashback

"_Hi, is this Dr. Sheffield's office?" _

"_Oh, I'm sorry…but Dr. Sheffield is no longer in employment at this firm." the female voice responded evenly. _

_Heat raised an eyebrow, "Deborah? Is that you?" _

"_Yes…" she said hesitantly, "Who is this?" _

"_It's me…Dr. O'Brien…er, Heat." _

_It took a moment for her to realize his identity. "Oh! Heat! I didn't recognize your voice…! I'm sorry…" she laughed, "Well, I'm sorry but Dr. Sheffield no longer works here." she said, the tone of her voice changing from cheerful to nonchalant. _

"_I see…may I ask…why?" It wasn't Heat's nature to pry…but he had a hunch that was just pestering him to test it. _

"_Well…" she hesitated again, "Well, just between you and me Heat…that guy…he was fired." _

"_Fired?" Here, Heat was shocked. _

"_Yeah…" she whispered, "He had filed for leaves upon leaves…and when he was denied…he left anyway! So, the firm terminated him when he returned." _

_Heat's suspicion mounted, "Just out of curiosity Debbie, when did he file for the last leave?" _

"_Hm? Oh well, I think it was…sometime last month. A month and a half ago." _

_Heat's mouth parted; that was just about the time when he went on vacation. He had asked Serph around that time…a month ago, that is, if he could come with them. But he refrained and said that he was at work. He had openly lied; he had been on the leave for half a month already when he refused saying that he was at work. _

_Heat blinked; why had he lied? _

_Was he doing something that he shouldn't be? _

"_Dr. O'Brien…" Debbie began. _

"_What is it Debbie?" he asked, his attention divided; he was still thinking as to why Serph would lie like that. _

"_You know…Dr. Sheffield wasn't the most gracious of losers." _

_Whereas Heat's attention was divided, at the sound of Debbie's last sentence did his attention snap back, "Oh? Why is that?" _

"_When he…this morning…when he was here…when he received his termination, he went ballistic." _

"_Ballistic?" Heat asked. _

"_Yeah…He trashed his office…I was so scared…so I called security…then…he assaulted the guard…hitting him in the face. He was…shouting and swearing…and…I was really frightened." _

_she said, her voice shivering a bit, "He was a real psycho…" _

_Heat shifted in his chair, "Didn't you call the police?" _

"_I wanted to but the other doctors of the firm had spoken to Dr. Sheffield and…well…they fixed everything. From what I heard, they promised Dr. Sheffield that no charges would be filed against him…provided that he undergo a psychiatric evaluation…Well, what can I say? This building's filled with shrinks!" she said laughing a bit. _

_Heat was speechless. Serph was like that? He never guessed…It was so out of character for him…He never suspected it. Not in the least. _

"_They threatened to file the charges unless Dr. Sheffield left ASAP. They promised to give him severance pay and all that… Well, I was just glad that it was resolved and Dr. Sheffield left…" _

_Heat wanted to know more…_

"_Dr. Sheffield…I didn't think he was that type of person. He was always smiling; you know? He was a real sweetheart. And cute too…but then, maybe losing his job drove him to be like that…" _

'_Or the feeling of rejection…' Heat thought. _

"_But, Heat, this is just between you and me okay? I don't want to lose my job too…" _

_He chuckled, "I won't tell if you won't. Thanks again. Take care. Bye." _

End Flashback

He sat there, completely dumfounded at what he had just heard. He had never known or suspected for Serph to have a violent streak.

'And to think I let him be with the children!' he mentally spat.

'And Argilla…' he choked.

His mind began to reel. Serph was there…in his house while Argilla was there…the children would be there as well. His heart beat erratically and he felt cold sweat all over his body.

He had to get home.

Serph wasn't stable…

'He never was…' he thought knowingly, 'Maybe that was why he was…too perfect. Too polite…too sweet…'

He had to get home! He had to reach them as quickly as possible.

xxxxx

Serph stood by the shadows. The O'Briens were too complacent. It had been his luck that they weren't there…He knew that Argilla had left; she was to pick up the children…The children were not at home that morning; he noticed that.

'Probably at a summer activity…or at a friend's house…' They really were predictable. People like Heat and Argilla…they wanted to pour out all of their love onto the children…and give them all of the ingredients of being successful people.

That was why they kept them busy…Probably sending them to some fancy summer school…or whatnot.

But as to where exactly…that he did not know…

But the important thing was…they weren't here…and he was. His eyes narrowed and his silver eyes shone with malice.

He had cut the power for the light.

He chuckled, 'It looks like we'll be playing hide and seek…blindfolded.' He had also disconnected all of the phone lines and wrecked all of the house's phones.

A moment later; his convivial countenance was replaced with a menacing one. He was here for one reason and one reason alone; he was going to take _his_ family…They were _his_ now…Heat was gone. They needed _him_…

"Am…am I doing the right thing?" he asked Argilla.

She smiled, "Of course you are…Do it for me…"

"I am…I'm doing it for you."

He suddenly stiffened as he heard a car drive in the garage. He looked through the window, pressing himself against the wall, lifting only a small portion of the curtain, to see that it was Argilla and the two children.

Still as stealthily and as calmly as before, he walked over to the front door and pressed himself against the wall…His hand tightened around the gun that he had…

He was sorry that it had to come to this. He didn't want it to. He wanted all of them to be happy…But as long as Argilla didn't accept him as her new other half, they would be anything but happy.

"I'm doing this for you…"

The children were easy…They love him and he loved them.

It was just Argilla who was the problem.

"Don't worry…" she said, "After tonight, we'll be one big happy family." she said smiling sweetly at him.

He smiled back, "Yes…after tonight…"

xxxxx

Argilla took her purse from the car; it was early in the evening. The air was chilly; they needed to get inside quickly. She opened the door to the car and ushered the children out, "Come on kids. Let's go."

Sera and Cielo obediently followed.

Argilla took out the extra bags of the children and slung them over her shoulders. When she was done, the children walked up to her.

They both took one of their mother's hands and walked to the house when Sera spoke, "Mummy! Your phone!"

Argilla smiled, "Keep it in your pocket, will you honey? I'll take it at home."

Sera nodded, "Okay mummy." she said, depositing the small cellular phone within her shorts' pocket.

The three walked on the porch and stopped as Argilla took her keys and unlocked the door. She ushered the kids in. They refused.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It's dark in there mummy…" Sera said, hanging onto Cielo.

Cielo pushed her away, "You're being…such a baby!"

Argilla chuckled, "Come on…let's all go in together. Hold my hand."

The two did as she suggested and entered the dark room.

Argilla put the bags on the floor, "Wait a sec…Let's see…Where's that light switch?" she said, feeling the wall for the aforesaid switch.

She found it and flicked it on. There was no response…She tried again and again…but there was no response. She could hear her children whimpering. She turned in their direction, "It's okay…We're just having…a…power outage. Don't worry guys, it'll come back in no time."

They did not see the silver eyes that peered at them from the shadows…neither did they feel the presence amongst them.

'This is it…' he told himself as he saw Argilla, holding a small flashlight walk away towards the stairs with her children.

As silent as a cat, he proceeded behind them and in a blink of an eye, grabbed the little boy in his arms.

Cielo let out a cry as he was suddenly carried off the ground and pressed against someone's chest.

Argilla and Sera turned around. Argilla let out a strangled cry and held Sera tighter as she saw Serph, with a gun, and her son in his arms.

"I've been waiting for you guys forever…" he said, entranced; a smile playing on his lips.

Argilla froze, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Serph…please…what are you doing?" she asked, unsure of what to make of all of this. She was uncertain…confused…and frightened. Serph had a gun…

"Uncle Serph!" Sera said, crying.

Cielo hissed in pain, "Uncle Serph you're hurting me!"

Argilla stretched her arm and hand out, gesturing to her son, "Please…just take whatever it is you want…Just let my son go…" she pleaded.

"Give me the flashlight Argilla." he said calmly, "It's pretty dark in here."

She did as she was told and backed away, back to Sera and held her trembling form. Serph, who had brought Cielo down, now instructed the boy to sit at the sofa while he followed.

He sat beside the boy, his gun-bearing hand and arm around his shoulder while the other, the one with the flashlight directed it at Argilla and Sera who were rooted on the spot.

"Come on you two. Don't just stand there. Sit." he chirped.

Argilla swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. She was frightened. Serph has turned against her…and now endangered her children as well. No one knew of their circumstance…and no one would be suspicious…Their garden was surrounded by tall trees and shrubs and their property had high walls and fences…There would be no pesky neighbors…And Heat…he wasn't here and wouldn't probably return in a few more days…

That was, if he ever would.

'Oh God…what will I do?' she thought frantically, her heart hanging heavy with dread and fright for the lives of her children.

Argilla willed her feet to move. She held onto Sera tightly and led her to the chairs. She sat down.

"No…no…Sera, you sit by the fireplace." Serph instructed, lighting the way for her. Sera looked at Argilla questioningly, her eyes asking her for instructions. Serph was beginning to become impatient, "Come on pumpkin; don't make daddy wait."

Argilla stiffened; that was what Heat calls Sera.

Sera looked at him, "You…you're not my daddy…" she said meekly.

Cielo, who was sitting beside Serph frowned, "Yeah uncle Serph. You're not our dad."

Serph pulled the boy closer to him, almost in an embrace, "Of course I am…" he said just as cheerfully. He turned to Argilla, "Isn't that right Argilla _honey_?" he asked silkily, drawling on the word "honey".

Argilla couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that Serph would go this far just to…

"Isn't that right Argilla?" he asked, this time, his voice was stern, "Or would we tell our kids where their first daddy went?"

Argilla's tear trickled down her cheek, "Serph please…"

"Well, honey?" he asked again.

"Where's my dad?!" Cielo yelled; his eyes ablaze.

Serph chuckled, "Where did he go Argilla?" he drawled at Argilla. Argilla bit her lip; what was she supposed to say? How was she to say to the kids that their father had left…and that she didn't know where he was or when he was coming back? If he was to come back at all!

"He…he…" she stammered, tears blurring her vision.

Serph smirked, "Your dad left you!" he said to Cielo and Sera. Sera stood there, shocked, tears threatening to spill.

"You're lying!" Cielo yelled. Serph tightened his hold on the boy, "No I'm not slugger. Your dad had left your mum…Didn't he Argilla?"

She didn't respond.

Serph narrowed his silver eyes, "Didn't he?!" he yelled.

Sera gasped from where she stood; Serph's voice making her shake with trepidation and nervousness alike.

Argilla managed a small nod.

Sera couldn't believe it. Her dad left? Forever?

Cielo's eyes went large and wide, 'Dad is…gone?' he thought with hurt disappointment.

"That's right kids…But I'm here." he said soothingly.

Cielo narrowed his eyes; no. His dad didn't leave! He wouldn't leave them and their mum!

Serph smirked as he saw Argilla cry. She was going to understand that Heat was gone; that he no longer loved her. He was going to make them all realize that he was there for them…and that they all needed him. He was going to be her new husband…and the children's new father.

He turned to Sera, "Pumpkin, you still haven't done what daddy had told you to do."

Sera blinked, "Okay uncle Serph…" she said, slowly walking to the chair, trying her best to not cry.

Serph growled, "Call me daddy pumpkin."

Sera was beginning to be frightened now; his voice scared her. She shook, frightened, "I'm scared…" she sobbed.

Argilla sprang to her feet when Serph stopped her, "Uh-uh Argilla…" he said warningly.

She sat back down. Serph gestured for Sera to come to him, "Come here instead pumpkin…"

Still sobbing, Sera took slow steps towards Serph. When she was at an arm's reach, he swooped her in his arms and embraced her, "It's okay pumpkin…Daddy is sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…The dark scares you hm?"

Rubbing her eyes, she meekly nodded.

While still embracing the child, Serph turned to Cielo, "Young man, why don't you sit with your mum hm? She might be getting lonely."

Cielo bounced from the sofa gladly and ran for his mother. Argilla received him with open arms. She embraced him tightly.

Serph smiled as he saw their loving and affectionate antics. This was what he had always wanted to have. He reached for the lampshade beside him and switched it on.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Serph asked, smiling. Argilla looked at him straight in the eyes; pure contempt readable within her pink orbs.

"Uncle Serph…" Sera said hesitantly.

Serph looked at her, breaking away from Argilla's intense stare, "Call me daddy pumpkin." he gently cooed to her.

Still shaking a bit, she merely nodded, "D-daddy…"

Serph's chest felt immense relief; the sound of the word passing through the child's lips was divine.

'She called me daddy…'

"What is it pumpkin?" he asked affectionately, tucking a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear.

"I feel a little hot…Can…can we turn…on the…air…air…" she said stammering.

Serph chuckled as he stood up, all the while gesturing for the other two to remain were they were, lest they wanted to suffer the consequences. This was another time that he was glad that Argilla wasn't stupid.

She understood and remained where she was.

Serph, carrying the child, walked over to the table and grabbed the remote control for the air conditioner, "It's called the air conditioner pumpkin." he explained to the little girl in his arms.

"Mummy…" Cielo said, his countenance becoming quite uneasy, "Where's dad…?" he whispered, "I'm really scared…"

She shushed her son; telling him not to speak…or Serph might hear him.

When Serph was done, he went back to the sofa. Argilla stared at him once more; this time, she was emboldened. She was angry.

"Serph, what do you want?" she barked.

Serph smiled, "I want you…I want a family Argilla…and now…we have one. Isn't it just peachy?"

'He wants…a family?! My family?!' she thought incredulously, 'He…he's crazy…'

"Serph…I…I can't be yours…" she said achingly.

Serph's happy face suddenly contorted to that of displeasure, "Why not?"

Argilla bit her lip, "I…I love Heat…and-"

"Heat's not here damn it!" Serph suddenly shouted, dropping Sera on the couch. He looked at Argilla menacingly and walked over to her. Argilla saw his advancing form and stood up as well, gesturing for Cielo to get behind her.

He grabbed her arms, "He's not here! You understand?!"

She winced, "Serph…You're hurting me…"

Sera looked at Serph; he was preoccupied. She went for her mother's phone. She blinked; what was she going to do again?

'I have to tell daddy!!' she mentally screamed. But how?!

'Mummy!' she said to herself.

'Mummy…can you hear me?'

'Sera?! Are you…?'

'Yes mummy…please…tell me what to do! I have to tell daddy!'

Argilla winced again as Serph shouted at her; but she didn't hear him. She was hearing Sera's voice in her head. She wanted instructions…and so, she gave them.

Sera blinked; she willed the buttons to push themselves…and then, the message was sent.

'Good girl.' Argilla commended.

xxxxx

Heat felt for his phone on the front passenger seat; he had heard the message alert tone. He was on the way home. But, it would still take a while to get there. It was another peak hour and so, there were many people on the road.

He reached it. He looked at it; it was a message from Argilla.

He opened it.

It read,

'Dad…He's here! Call the police!'

His eyes widened; he was right.

He cursed himself; he hated it when he was right about these sorts of things. He growled as he sped through the road. He needed to get home now!

He quickly dialed 911 and pressed the phone to his ears. After minutes of giving them his statement, he simultaneously reached their home.

He stopped the car quite far from the garage. He didn't even pass the gates. Serph would know…He couldn't let him panic.

He got down from the car and made his way stealthily to the tool shed which was located at the back of the house. He cursed; he had to go around the house first. He reached the aforesaid shed a moment later and went in. He hurriedly walked to the drawers and pulled it open.

He took the gun that lay within without hesitation.

The police would be there soon…

He just hoped that he wasn't too late. His heart beat painfully as he thought it.

'I'd kill him if he lays a finger on them…' he vowed mentally. He couldn't imagine being without them…no; they have got to be alright.

He left the shed and went for the house.

xxxxx

She felt a sting on her face. He had slapped her.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?!" he shouted; his silver eyes filled with anger.

"Serph…please…" she squealed.

"I love you…I love you so much…" he said, suddenly sobbing.

Serph looked at woman in his arms with both hate and love…Hate that she was being this way; denying him of the family that was rightfully his and love that she was the only woman that he had ever desired; the only one he'd ever love in his whole life.

"Argilla please…I want us to be a family again. Why do you have to be this way? You love me don't you?"

Argilla cried, "We were never a family Serph! I…I don't love you…"

Serph's heart stopped; she was saying it again, "You're lying!" he shouted angrily.

"You love me! You love me! You love me!" he repeatedly shouted, "You told me…yourself…" he choked, squeezing her arms tighter.

"Leave my mum alone!" Cielo shouted, grabbing Serph by the shirt. Serph growled at the boy and shoved Argilla on the floor. He looked at him and picked him up, "You're being a naughty boy Cielo. Do you want to be punished?"

Cielo growled, "You're not my dad!"

Serph raised his hand to strike the boy when Argilla pounced on him, "Stop it! Don't hurt my son!"

Cielo ran for Sera.

Serph turned his attention back to Argilla and backhanded her, "You should discipline our son better woman!"

She shook in his arms; his eyes…They were different now. They were different from the silver eyes that she knew well and loved. This was a completely different man. It wasn't the man that she had befriended! It was all different.

They were filled with only hate…anger…love…and lust…

He smiled like a drunk and leaned in, "You…should discipline him better…" he whispered, capturing her quivering lips with his.

Shocked; she stiffened within his tight embrace. His tongue dove into her mouth and explored her wet cavern sensuously, his arms tightening their hold on her. She whimpered and tried to push him away; but he held on.

She felt repulsed by his actions. The way he kissed her…wasn't tender…It was passionate, yes, but it was dirty. It was a dirty, filthy sloppy kiss. She whimpered again and bit his lips with all her might. She felt his blood intermingle with their saliva; it sickened her. But still, he didn't let up. He merely chuckled at her attempts to free herself.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Daddy stop!"

Serph froze at the voice. He stopped and turned and saw Sera, standing on the sofa with Cielo, crying. He dropped Argilla. She fell on her knees on the floor.

He walked over to her and embraced her, "I'm sorry you had to see that pumpkin…Daddy didn't mean it."

"Mum!" Cielo ran to his mother, "Are you okay?"

Argilla held her son, "I'm fine…" She firmly set him aside and looked at the long candlestick made of silver at the table beside her. Making up her mind, she grabbed it in her hand. Without hesitation, she leapt to her feet and swung the stick, hitting Serph at the back of his head.

He groaned in pain as he fell on his knees. Taking advantage of the opportunity of escape, Argilla grabbed Sera and Cielo and fled.

Serph felt woozy; that hurt. He felt his head; it was going to get quite a bruise. His head throbbed painfully, his vision was becoming obscured.

He suddenly saw her.

She looked worried, "Serph! Please get up! You have to make me realize…! Please save me!"

Serph gritted his teeth and summoned all of his strength, "I will save you!" he said lowly, his silver eyes blazing in anger and determination.

Argilla ran for the front door and pulled it open, "Hurry kids!"

The children ran outside.

"No! No!" Serph shouted as he saw them exit the house. He tightened his hold on the gun and fired a warning shot at the porch. The three froze. It was a good thing that they didn't get very far; two steps from the porch.

Serph panted, "Argilla…honey, pumpkin, and slugger, come back in guys."

xxxxx

Heat heard a gunshot!

"Oh God please don't let it be!"

He forced his legs to move faster towards the house.

xxxxx

"Come here pumpkin." he said gently, smiling, as he bent down and outstretched both his arms.

Sobbing and hiccupping a bit, Sera walked towards him.

"There's a good girl…" Serph said gently.

He ushered her in. She stood within the threshold of the door, in the dark while Serph held her hand. Serph took another step backward within the house, forcing Sera to take another step back in the darkness.

Serph continued to hold Argilla and Cielo at gunpoint while he stole glances at Sera, "Pumpkin…I know that you have some special powers…Is that your secret?"

Argilla's heart froze…It was her fault! She was the one who told Serph! Was Sera another reason why he wanted this family that badly? He wanted to harness her power?

'This selfish son of a…'

"Well?" Serph prodded.

Sera bit her lip and whispered, "But mummy said that I shouldn't tell…"

He smiled at her warmly, "But I'm your daddy…You can tell me anything pumpkin…"

She sobbed, "I…I don't know…I don't know how…to…"

Argilla was glad; she was stalling him…But she was worried; she didn't want Sera to be forced to perform her gift…She didn't want her child hurt. Her heart hung heavy with worry…most especially now; she couldn't see her child…Serph was hiding her behind him.

xxxxx

Heat pressed himself against the wall of the side of the house. Serph had his back turned from his direction and was aiming at Argilla and Cielo. But where was Sera?

'Damn…'

But then again, it was better that she wasn't here…

xxxxx

Serph continued to hold them at gunpoint, "Come on guys. Let's get back inside. It's getting chilly."

"And pumpkin, we can talk about your powers later, hm?" he whispered; his voice almost inaudible, making sure that she knew that he didn't forget.

He froze suddenly as he heard footsteps behind him. He smirked, "Hello Heat. It's nice to see you again."

Cielo's eyes widened and his heart felt lighter. He was right. His father didn't abandon them! He didn't leave! And now, he was here to help them!

Heat narrowed his eyes into slits, "Put the gun down Serph." he instructed calmly.

Serph chuckled, "Oh come on. Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Do it or I'll have to shoot you."

He smirked; most probably, Heat didn't know that Sera was here beside him.

"Drop the gun." Heat instructed.

Serph did as he was told and dropped the handgun.

"Now, turn around slowly."

He slowly turned around and then smirked at Heat. Heat blinked; what was he smirking about?

As quick as a flash, Serph grabbed the child from the shadows.

Heat gritted his teeth; he had not thought that Sera was nearby…She didn't make a sound whatsoever to indicate that she was there!

'Damn it…This is going to get even more difficult…'

Argilla held Cielo tight against her. Heat was here! He had come back! But now, it was all the more dangerous. Serph was crazy…He was capable of doing anything! And Sera! She was still there!

'Oh Heat…please be careful…Don't be a hero!' she mentally screamed at him.

Sera looked at her father from afar…She wanted to help him…She wanted to use her powers…but she had made a promise not to!

'Daddy…!' Sera thought nervously.

Cielo sniffed, shaking, "Mummy…dad and Sera are going to be okay right?"

"They will…" she replied, still staring at the three.

Serph glared at Heat, "Now, Heat…drop the gun, or I'll snap Sera's little neck."

"Make a move and I'll blow your fucking head off!" Heat growled angrily.

Sera shook; frightened. Serph felt her shaking and held her tighter, never taking his eyes off Heat, "I'm so sorry pumpkin…I didn't mean it. I just needed this bad man to leave…"

"Now, Heat. Drop the gun. Drop it."

Heat cursed himself. He had no choice. He dropped it on the floor.

Silence engulfed them once more. They were locked in a glaring contest.

Serph gave way and smirked, "You always had everything…You always had everything going easy for you isn't that right Dr. O'Brien?" he drawled, tightening his hold on the child.

Heat narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Serph frowned, "I love Argilla Heat. And she loves me. Why can't you leave us alone?"

Heat continued to look at him steadfastly, "Do you really think that forcing people to accept you is the real meaning of love?"

Serph's face sank lower, "She does love me! She does!" he shouted.

Heat didn't budge from his position; whereas before he had been having doubts about Serph's true character, now, there were no more doubts. He really was…insane.

Argilla's mind raced. She had to do something! Serph was too engrossed telling Heat his life's woes…She had to help Heat! She looked from left to right and eyed the empty milk bottle by the door.

Leaving Cielo and telling him to be quiet, she made tiny steps for the bottle. Taking it in her hands, she walked over to Serph, who was, by now, crouching ever so slowly with Sera, to retrieve his handgun.

This was her chance!

She raised the bottle over her head and brought it upon Serph's head as hard as she could. Heat smirked; he loved this about her. So creative.

The bottle shattered in a million pieces.

"Aargh! You bitch!" Serph yelled.

Heat's crimson eyes flashed and he quickly grabbed Sera from him, throwing her on the corner and tackled Serph on the ground. With lightning speed, he got on him and punched him repeatedly on the face. Serph's face was bloodied and bruised; his nose broken.

Serph gritted his teeth; he anticipated one of Heat's blows and twisted his arm. Using this as his chance, he flipped him over and threw a punch of his own. Heat saw this and kicked him off.

Serph landed a foot from him…a few meters from where Sera was crouching. Serph saw Argilla and Cielo; they were preparing to move! They were going to run and retrieve Sera!

Serph felt the pain grab hold of his heart. It was as if it had been grabbed by a hand and was squeezing it. He looked at Argilla, "Don't let us leave! Please Serph!"

"I won't!" he shouted.

Serph grabbed the girl again; she let out a yelp.

Both men dove for their guns. But Serph had been quicker. Not waiting anymore, Serph fired a shot as soon as the gun touched his hand.

It had hit Heat on shoulder. Heat rose to his knees and clutched his wounded shoulder, growling.

Argilla screamed. She wanted to run to him and help him. But what could she do? Serph had Sera and he had just shot Heat!

"Daddy!!" Sera screamed.

"No more games O'Brien…" Serph said dangerously, the blood from his wounds flowing freely onto his chin, dropping on the porch. He pointed the gun at Heat's kneeling form; on his head.

Sera's heart was overcome with grief, 'Daddy…daddy! No!'

"Goodbye Heat." Serph said calmly. He fired the shot.

"NO!!" Argilla screamed.

Serph's eyes widened, "It's…impossible…"

There, in midair, in the space between he and Heat, floated the bullet that he fired.

Serph laughed maniacally, "Is this your power pumpkin?" he asked, lifting the girl so that their eyes met.

Her silver eyes looked at him coldly, "You hurt daddy…"

Serph blinked, "_I'm_ your daddy Sera…" he said sweetly.

Sera frowned.

"Let go of me…" she said, her silver eyes becoming completely white.

Serph's eyes widened again; he was blinded by the strange white light that emitted from Sera. And there, hit by an overwhelming force like that of a tidal wave, he was hurled from the scene. He landed a few feet away; hitting Argilla's car full force. The side of the car was wrecked; the metal bent horribly and the glass completely shattered.

He fell on the pavement, unconscious.

Heat couldn't believe what he had just seen. Argilla was right…Their daughter…was gifted. She had just saved his life. He stood and ran over to his daughter, cupping her face in his hands, "Are you okay pumpkin?"

Sera smiled; Serph had been calling her pumpkin all night…But not once did it sound right. And now, that she heard it from her real father's lips, it finally felt right again.

"I'm okay daddy…But I should be asking you…Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "I'm okay."

"Heat!" Argilla yelled.

He turned and saw her stand beside him, Cielo in her arms, "Are you…?"

He smiled at her, "I'm fine."

xxxxx

The police arrived soon after and had taken Serph to the hospital. Heat spoke to the police and gave his statement.

Sera ran to her mother, "Mummy…are you angry at me?"

Argilla was confused, "For what sweetie?" she asked, cupping her face in her hand.

"For me breaking my promise…"

"Oh…honey…" Argilla cooed, hugging her daughter, "No…never sweetie." She pulled back and looked into her daughter's eyes, "You did the right thing. You saved everybody's lives."

Sera smiled tightly, "Thanks mummy…" she said, lunging herself at her mother.

Argilla hugged her tighter, "But honey…your powers…"

Sera giggled, "It's still our secret mummy…"

"Hey, mum!" Cielo asked, frowning.

Argilla pulled away from Sera and looked at her displeased son, "What is it honey?"

"How come Sera gets cool powers?" he whispered, a bit jealous.

Argilla giggled, "Well, we don't have them either honey…but we're here to protect Sera. We'll be like her bodyguards."

Cielo thought for a moment, "Oh okay. I have to protect her coz she's so useless and helpless without me!" he beamed.

Sera giggled.

Argilla embraced her children, "Kids…There are no better or worse…You guys complete one another. Sera needs you Cielo and Cielo, you need her…Without the other…you two would be lonely right?"

"Uh huh…" they replied simultaneously.

"So there…now, don't think about powers and whatnot okay?"

"Okay mum…"

xxxxx

Heat scratched his head sheepishly; he really wasn't sure himself what to say to the police. They had asked him how Serph came to be when they found him…and most importantly, how the car got to be the way it was now.

Heat had bitten his lip; he couldn't say that it was his daughter that made that…and so, he just told them that it was he who rammed Serph at the car.

Their looks told him that they didn't believe him and that was where he had used the old bluff.

"_If you don't believe me, then, how do you suppose he got there? By magic powers?"_

He sweat dropped now as he remembered it. 'That was close…'

And so, the police had left it at that; it was his word and his word alone. Plus, the family had corroborated the statement and there were no eyewitnesses. So, the case was closed.

He was glad.

He was glad that it was all over.

xxxxx

Two days had passed since the incident. Serph had been taken away and had undergone a thorough psychological evaluation.

Cielo and Sera had gone through quite a shock…but seeing as they were both children, it was quite easy for them to forget what had happened that night; well, the gross details that is.

Heat was at the hospital; recovering from Serph's shot. It wasn't serious; not at all. He would be recovering within a month. He could leave in a week.

Well, _that_ was another issue.

She sighed; _it_ was still a problem.

Sure, the issue with a psychopathic Serph was over…but…

Her marriage was still falling apart. She took a deep breath. The children were at their play date and here she was, standing right in front of his room. She opened the door slowly and walked in.

She saw him, sitting up, reading the newspaper. She lightly cleared her throat. He looked up at her. He smiled a bit, "Hey."

"Hello."

She couldn't move. She couldn't even look at him. She still felt ashamed.

"Come over here." he softly beckoned.

She looked up and saw him gesturing to the chair beside his bed. She smiled politely and sat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her eyes probing his.

He sighed but smiled nonetheless, "I feel like a million bucks."

She nodded; she was happy that he was okay. The two once more felt the awkward air around them. They were as quiet as mice.

"Heat…I…"

Heat sighed; not this again. It was too early…

"Argilla, how are kids' lessons coming along?" he asked.

She nodded; she understood. He wasn't ready to speak about that.

"It's alright. They're doing pretty well. Next week, they're going to be doing the butterfly strokes…"

"Wow…" Heat said with feigned happiness, "That's…that's really something…"

They were surrounded with silence. Argilla felt the heavy air; it was as if the gravity had intensified and now dropped on both of her shoulders like two heavy anvils.

"Argilla?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "Yes Heat?"

"I want to know…"

"What is it?" her heartbeat started to beat faster; what did he want to know?

"About you and Serph." he deadpanned, his eyes searching hers intently.

She gulped, "What…do you want to know?"

"Why?" he asked, pain evident in both his eyes and his voice.

She looked down, ashamed. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed, "You can tell me…you know?"

She met his eyes.

He sighed again, "Was…there…ever a time that…I…I wasn't a good husband to you?"

She closed her eyes shut and shook her head, "No…never Heat…"

"Then why?"

"The sin…was mine…I…I let him…"

"Did you really love him?"

Her head snapped back at hearing his question, "No." she answered without hesitation.

"Then why did you tell me you did?"

She sighed, "Serph…he…he made me feel things that I never thought I could. He made me feel like I was a kid again; no worries, no care in the world. He made me forget about my problems. He…it was like he was in my head…He knew me better than I knew myself…" she laughed humorlessly.

"I needed him…I depended on him too much. When we lost our third child…he had always been there. I needed him. Heat…he was…my best friend. And…I…I thought it was love…"

He nodded and said nothing.

Argilla bit her lip, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know." he stated nonchalantly, not looking at her and instead focusing on his blanket.

"I still love you." she blurted out.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Forget it Heat. I know…it's too soon. And it's okay if you don't. Maybe it's best to talk about this…when you're out of the hospital."

He nodded. She was right.

He did love her. He loved her more than words could ever express. But he wasn't ready to be with her. Not yet.

Like she said, they just need time apart.

xxxxx


	15. Home

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF, LIME**

**Chapter 15: Home**

"Daddy! Hurry up!! Let's go!" Sera exclaimed happily.

"Yeah dad! Let's get outta here!" Cielo huffed impatiently.

"Mind your language young man." Argilla scolded.

"Sorry mum." he replied apologetically.

Heat chuckled, "Don't be so hard on him."

Argilla glared at him, "Don't make me hit you."

He winced playfully, "Sorry mum."

Argilla smiled. At least, now, this was a step towards rebuilding their family. It had been a week now and Heat was free to leave the hospital.

It was déjà vu for her, actually. It was just like her when she had miscarried. She couldn't look at Heat…and he was courteous enough to grant her what she wished; space and time.

And now, Heat needed those things.

She was happy to oblige. But it was harder to do that now that they had children. They wouldn't understand that there was a rift between their parents. So, they both must keep up their facades…and hope that one day, they'd find it in their hearts to truly bridge that gap.

"Come on. Let's go." Heat said, slinging his bag over his good shoulder. Argilla walked to him, "Do…do you need help?"

He smiled at her, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Sera and Cielo grabbed onto Heat, leading him out of his hospital room, "Let's go daddy! I want to show you Yusuke-kun's new clothes!"

Heat chuckled, "Your new bear?"

Sera beamed, "Yes! And then, I'd show you Neji and Yusuke playing together!"

Cielo snorted, "That's boring! Dad! I wanna show you how far I've assembled my bomber! It's really cool!"

Argilla could only watch them as they walked out of the room, completely forgetting all about her. This was what she had had all along…and because of her foolishness and weak mindedness, this beautiful thing was what she had almost lost. Actually, with the way things were going now, she could technically say that she did lose this beautiful thing…their family.

And now, she had to work ten times as hard just to get half of it back.

Her eyes felt heavy with moisture. A moment later, a tear trickled down her cheek. Well, this was her punishment. She was lucky that this was all…and that Heat hadn't left her altogether.

'I wouldn't be able to take it…' she told herself, her heart constricted painfully. She wouldn't know what to do should Heat leave her.

Releasing a breath, she followed.

xxxxx

Another two months had elapsed and the family had grown even stronger. Cielo's parents had put him for adoption months prior and again, Heat and Argilla had petitioned to be his legal guardians as his adoptive parents.

And now, their petition had been a success.

They were blessed with another child. A child that they could truly call their own.

Sera and Cielo bonded even stronger within the months, doing everything together, supporting one another…protecting each other.

And of course, they would have their occasional fights, but after an hour's worth of solitude, the two would be ready to play once more, the memory of their previous squabble all but forgotten.

Cielo and Sera no longer talk of powers and supernatural gifts. After all, Sera never showed them again. And so, Cielo had forgotten all about it. It was a good thing. Children needed innocence…a comfortable life free from intrigue and jealousy.

xxxxx

Argilla stood by the railing of their room's balcony. Like so many nights before, she had dreaded the night. It was when the sun would set and when the moon would palely shine through the clouds that she and her estranged husband would be drawn together once more.

She could hear him shuffling in the room; he was probably preparing for bed.

For the last month, whenever she would stand there, on the balcony, she would wait until he would retire for bed. He wouldn't speak to her or look for her. And when she would awaken in the morning, she'd find him gone.

She sighed; she was living an unsightly existence.

'Will this continue on for the rest of our lives?'

Probably not.

He would sooner leave her and take the children than spend the rest of his natural days alienated and indifferent towards his own wife.

They were merely waiting on one another; waiting for the other to make the first move. She wanted to…She really did…but he needed time and space, didn't he? She didn't want to impose…

"Argilla." a low and husky male voice brought her back to reality.

She turned around and met his crimson eyes, "Heat. What is it? Anything I could get you?"

Heat looked at her sadly. It was just like the time when he slept at the guestroom when she knocked at his door. He asked her a question similar to that. And now, the positions had been reversed.

"Come back inside. It's cold out here."

Not waiting for her response, he turned and walked over to the bed. Argilla smiled gratefully, "Thank you Heat…"

She meekly followed and climbed on the bed.

And now, both fully awake, the two lay together. Argilla, who lay on her side, facing away from him, tried her best to calm herself down, to ease the tense feeling wallowing in her gut.

She could feel him moving.

She didn't move a strand of hair.

Suddenly, she felt his strong arms around her waist, pulling her lithe body against his muscled chest. Her hair stood on one end and she affectionately moaned; she missed this feeling of warmth.

The seconds went by and they remained unspeaking. Argilla couldn't really hope for anything more to happen that night. This was enough. It was more than what she deserved from him.

She closed her eyes, her warm palms caressing Heat's hands.

A while later she felt his lips on her neck.

And they fell asleep like that…Just like that.

xxxxx

Another month had passed. It had been quick. Heat and Argilla's relationship had improved tenfold. She was glad. And he was happy.

They found one another again within their dark bedroom.

But despite the improvement in their relationship, the air between them whenever they were alone, continued to be tense…

Like right now. The air was heavy around them.

Heat had had enough. This had gone on long enough.

He saw her rummaging within her closets. He watched her. She was endingly folding and refolding shirts and halters and whatnot. She would rearrange them endlessly. She was stalling.

He walked over to her and pressed himself from behind her, rubbing her arms up and down. He leaned down, his lips against her ear, "I don't want us to be like this forever…"

She stiffened, "I don't either Heat. Please…I…"

She turned around slowly, looking into his red eyes, "I love you…and if you want to leave me…It's okay. I just don't want to pretend anymore." she said sadly, her eyes watering.

He caressed her face softly, "I'm not pretending. What happened…had happened. I want to put it behind us…I-I just want to forget it and move on; with you here…with me."

She slowly smiled and nodded.

He smiled back and slowly leaned in. Their lips met in a slow and sensuous kiss. Their hands wandered and meandered in places of the other's body slowly and passionately, reacquainting themselves with the contours and crevasses of the body that they had longed to touch and feel for months on end…

Tonight, there was no more indifference, no more tension.

Passion. Intensity. Sensuality eroded their senses and their sense of being.

Far too long had they denied their longing for one another. And now, they had freed themselves from their emotional shackles…They were liberated from all of their ill will…

Now, there was only love…

Their bodies intertwined themselves feeling only passion and love…their hot and writhing bodies rocked together in rhythmic motion like a harmonious melody that flowed effortlessly.

Heat sucked in the hot and stagnant air; he could hear her moaning beneath him…

Moaning and groaning his name…Only his name…No one else's.

Then, they were thrown onto their oblivion. Together.

Heat eased himself off of her and pulled her closer to him, tilting her face to meet his gaze, "I love you…" he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you Heat."

He chuckled, "I don't believe you."

She pouted playfully, "What can I say to convince you?"

He sighed, "Before, you told me that you needed Serph…now, I'm asking you to need _me_…"

She looked at him, puzzled.

He caressed her face, "Promise me that there are no secrets between us…ever again. You can tell me absolutely anything Argilla. You don't need someone else to confide in. I…I want you to need me the way you said you needed Serph."

She sighed and cupped his face in her hands, "Heat…I do need you…I need you more than I had ever needed Serph…Thank you…There are no secrets between us…"

He pulled her sweaty, naked body against his tighter, "Promise to love me and only me."

"I swear it."

The two sealed their new vow with a kiss.

xxxxx

Heat couldn't get Serph out of his head. He could only wonder as to what had happened to him. After the incident, the police arrived and had taken him away.

He remembered that night at porch, that night. He was crying and shouting…

Flashback

"_She doesn't love you! She loves me! Me!" he shouted painfully. _

_Then quickly, his countenance had completely changed from distraught to being cold, "She just didn't have the heart to tell you…!" _

_Heat didn't say anything. This man was clearly delusional. _

"_You've always had everything haven't you? You selfish prick." Serph spat, sneering. _

"_Well, it's my turn…Argilla and the children are mine." he said darkly, crouching down with Sera to retrieve his handgun._

"_You bitch!" he yelled. _

_Heat couldn't help but smirk as he saw Argilla hit him on the head with a milk bottle._

End Flashback

Heat allowed himself to a small chuckle. In the otherwise dire situation, he would have laughed right there. The scene was hilarious. And seeing that he was out of that, he did just that.

He frowned again soon after.

Serph had pleaded guilty to the charges against him. But his lawyer had pleaded on the grounds that he was insane.

Heat winced at that. So his student had been insane.

Serph's words and his behavior…He was obsessed with his wife. He had also seen Sera's powers…He only wondered if he remembered that. And if he did, if he told anyone. He knitted his eyebrows in deep contemplation.

'No; no one would believe him…'

He looked at the paperwork before him when the phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and spoke.

His eyes widened.

xxxxx

That weekend, he had left to visit Serph at the mental asylum. He had not told Argilla…not yet. She would become uneasy if she found out.

Serph had asked to see him.

He could only wonder why.

A few moments later, he found himself in a room that had a big glassed window with a chair. He walked over to the chair and sat patiently. A moment later, on the other side of the glass, on the other side of the room, Serph stood. Heat cringed at the sight.

Large bags laced the skin beneath his eyes. His hair was no longer combed properly and was quite unruly. He was appareled in white; typical for a resident there.

Serph looked at him with only contempt in his eyes.

Heat narrowed his eyes but said nothing, just grabbing the phone on the side of the wall.

Serph did the same, without taking off his eyes from him.

"What do you want?" Heat asked calmly.

Serph pouted, "Aw…you're not even going to ask me how I've been? Heat?" he was using that tone again; that mocking tone.

"No. I'm sure you're alright…Fitting in perfectly, I imagine." Heat replied nonchalantly.

"I'll let that slide." Serph said seriously, narrowing his eyes slightly before returning them to their original state, "So, how is Argilla? Does she think about me?"

Heat laughed, "Not at all. She forgot all about you."

He narrowed his eyes, "No. She hasn't. You're lying!" he said hysterically. A moment later, he smirked again and calmly spoke, "Give my regards to slugger and pumpkin will you? I'm sure they miss me…"

Heat looked at him nonchalantly; he felt sorry for this man…

"By the way, how are pumpkin's powers hm?" he drawled.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What powers? What are you talking about?"

Here, Serph lashed out, his silver eyes blazed in anger, "Don't insult my intelligence O'Brien! I saw her!"

Heat blinked, "Are you sure you should be rambling about magic powers and crap like that? They might think you're crazier than you are right now."

Serph suddenly stood, slamming his palms on the platform in front of him angrily, "You son of a bitch! I'm not crazy!"

Heat was amused but he said nothing. It was like the popular saying "crazy people don't know they're crazy". Well, Serph was a classic textbook example of that.

Serph leaned down on the glass and looked at Heat darkly, "I'll kill you one day…but before that, I'll be sure to fuck Argilla right before your fucking eyes…and then, you'll see. She _does_ love me."

With that, he slammed the phone back, stood and left, leaving Heat dumbfounded.

Well, that was strange. But Heat would never forget Serph's promise…His words sent a barrage of unspeakable terror in his chest; a sense of ominous presences pervading his mind and heart.

Serph may be behind these walls and glasses now, but there was always the chance of escape. Heat would not forget; Serph was technically a genius. A young man with an I.Q of 172.

It could help him find a way to escape from his confines. And then what?

'I'm overanalyzing things again…' he said to himself, shaking his head.

xxxxx

He had spoken to Serph's doctor. From there, he had learnt that Serph was suffering from multiple psychological disorders.

He was schizophrenic, bipolar depressive and had a personality disorder.

His doctor had also confirmed that Serph did suffer from visual and auditory hallucinations. He hallucinated of Argilla. Serph had also confessed that it was this "Argilla" who had told him that she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Serph had also boasted how much pleasure he had taken in seducing Argilla under Heat's nose. He targeted women who were involved with other people; married, divorced, separated and engaged. It was that he felt a thrill or a rush of adrenaline and a sense of accomplishment at breaking those relationships apart. This was his personality disorder; he needed attention…He was also egocentric and had exaggerated high self-esteem.

But it wasn't that he loved the women either; it was all for his sadistic needs.

What made him all the more dangerous, his doctor had told him, was his bipolar depressive disorder. He would be ecstatic in some days and completely depressive in the next. It was in those times that people around him were at risk. He had a twisted view on how the world was to work. His view on happiness entailed making someone else unhappy or miserable.

In his case, Serph's happiness meant getting rid of him and forcibly claiming his wife and children. He was a sociopath and a sadist; relishing and indulging on the pain of others; more towards the emotional turmoil and mental anguish rather than physical pain. It was during the peak of his depressive state that he wouldn't hesitate to do absolutely anything to obtain what he wanted.

And because that he was overly self-righteous, egocentric and narcissistic, he would do drastic things to just get his point across and justify his motives. That was why he had taken his family hostage. They were to understand that they "loved" him and that they "needed" him.

Another factor that made him dangerous was the fact that he had overwhelming charisma. People never thought that someone like him could be a perpetrator of a crime. He had the power to manipulate people around him to bend to his will.

Heat narrowed his eyes…He hated himself right there. It was what Serph had planned all along…Heat felt horrible; it had been he himself who had delivered his wife to a serpent.

His hair stood on one end as he remembered Serph playing with his children.

'No…Never again.' he vowed mentally.

His doctor had also stated that Serph had obsessive tendencies…towards objects that he could not attain. He had an obsessive streak with the proverbial forbidden fruit.

That was the reason why, he stated, that he had seduced Argilla. She was a woman of fortitude. He had enjoyed breaking her. And that was why he had wanted Heat's family. It was because he had never had one himself…and his condition had prevented him from having normal and stable relationships with others, most especially towards the opposite sex.

Granted, he had been in countless sexual relationships but never within a loving and emotional one. He would often tire of them almost immediately and seek out others.

It was always that he thought the woman was not worthy of him.

His doctor had also said that Serph himself had been utterly surprised to find out that he had genuinely fallen in love with Argilla. That all the more fueled his desire for her and over time had made it into his obsession; thus, the arrival of his auditory and visual hallucinations.

Heat shook his head; Serph really was egocentric, narcissistic, sadistic and a psychopath.

He was downright dangerous. That was why…he would be staying there…in that asylum, for a long time.

'So…he had seduced her…That bastard. That poor bastard. He took advantage of her when she was emotionally weak.' Heat thought knowingly remembering the times when Serph and Argilla had spent ample time together, alone, after her last miscarriage.

Heat then remembered his house's smashed phones and cut power lines…His eyes narrowed. Serph had known all of their phones' locations…That could only mean one thing. He had planned all of this from the beginning.

'He must've stalked Argilla and the children.' he thought, sickened. He then thought further; he remembered what Deborah had told him…and he remembered when Serph had lied about his leave.

'He was stalking them for…weeks…' he thought disgustedly. That was what he had been doing during that time; he wasn't at work like he said he was. He was already on his leave…stalking his family. That was why he lied.

Serph…was a sick man.

'That's enough. I don't want to think about it…'

He walked over to his car and stopped; he turned around and took one last look of the asylum. This was where he would be leaving all of his memories of Serph and Argilla's sin behind. He would never again speak of it or think of it.

And so, he got on his car and left the abysmal place…

'I want to go home.'

xxxxx

Argilla found herself by the balcony once more. Heat had left; he had said that Richard had invited him to go somewhere. She consented of course; Heat needed other friends too. She giggled; she just hoped that Richard would behave himself. He had a nasty reputation of being a womanizer and his attitude could rub off on her husband.

She cringed at that nasty thought, 'He'd better not influence Heat! I'd castrate that…that idiot!'

Her mind then drifted to her silver fox. Her sly and cunning fox. She had hated him for what he had done…but still, she felt pity for him. He didn't do the things that he did for no reason. He had done it because he loved her. He had wanted a family…

Looking at it from that perspective, she sympathized with him.

She could only wonder how he was right now…

She could clearly remember how adamant he had been to have her and the children. He really did love her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Nonetheless, she was afraid of him now. What he did to them…could never be undone in her heart and mind; it would be forever etched in her memory. Their friendship…as sad as it may sound, had been all but eradicated.

She would continue to cherish her memory of him when they had still been friends…but other memories after that…she would banish forever.

This was goodbye.

"Goodbye Serph. I won't think of you anymore…"

xxxxx

"I love you Serph…" Argilla spoke, smiling at him, caressing his face lovingly.

He smiled back, holding her hand, "I know. I love you too…I just wish that we could have had Sera and Cielo too…I really miss them."

She pouted, "I know sweetie…"

He frowned, "Don't worry. We'll get out of this shit-hole soon enough."

"Really?"

He smirked, "Yes. And when we're free, we could claim our children."

"Yes our children…They must be in such misery…And then, you must save me from Heat…I hate him." Argilla grumbled, crossing her arms.

Serph looked at her and caressed her face, "Don't worry…When we get out of here, I'll kill him. He won't touch you anymore…"

"Promise?" she asked innocently.

"I promise." he vowed seriously.

"Then, we'll be together…" she trailed off dreamily.

"Forever." he promised darkly.

xxxxx

"Daddy! You're back!" Sera said, smiling, running to him as he entered the front door.

Cielo, who was playing with his fully assembled model, gently put in on the table and ran for his father, "Dad!"

Heat bent and embraced his children, "Hey kids…"

After releasing them from his hold, he stood and saw his wife, smiling lovingly at him, a few feet away. They walked towards one another, "Hey. Where've you been?" she asked.

"Just with Richard at the club." he lied.

He didn't want to…but…He couldn't tell her. It would crush her. She had already forgotten the whole thing. He didn't want her to go through it again.

"Ah…have you been naughty?" she asked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Argilla knew he was lying…She read his eyes. But she didn't want to ask him about it. She trusted him. He wasn't lying for the sake of lying…He was lying to protect something; to protect her. She knew it; she just felt it. And so, she didn't want to question that.

"Why? Are you going to punish me?" he asked seductively, leaning in.

"I…just might…" she whispered, before closing her eyes and kissing him.

He kissed the woman in his arms passionately. They broke apart however, laughing as they felt bodies collide with theirs. They looked down to see that their children, Sera and Cielo, hugged their legs.

The laughed.

They all broke apart and embraced each other…in one group hug.

"May this family…remain strong and forever loving and forgiving…" Heat prayed.

"Amen." the three responded before giving in to fits of happy and pure laughter.

Family…This was what each and every one of them had ever wanted. Heat and Argilla longed to have children of their own; and so, after so many tests of fate, tragedies and losses, they were finally blessed.

Cielo had come from a dysfunctional family that neither saw or cared for his needs…He had parents that had neither a shred of pity or compassion…He had been lost, but now, he was found.

Sera had been ostracized by her peers because of her oddity and eccentricity…even her own mother had despised her; spat at her gifts. They all just didn't realize that she merely wanted love…That, and a chance to fit it.

Apart, the four of them were but broken pieces but together, they were perfect. Heat and Argilla once thought that the family would only be real when pervaded by blood. How wrong they were. These children, Sera and Cielo, lighted their lives and gave them hope for the future. They knew now that they didn't need blood to sustain a happy and real family…

They really were one; in all the ways that mattered.

Their hearts and their spirits soared in the sky…This house that they stayed in had preserved many of their most dreadful memories…and at the same token, it had preserved their most precious of memories…It had been there with all of them through all of their times; good and bad.

This wasn't just a house…It was their home.

And it was there, at home, where the heart is.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
